Complejo de inferioridad
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: No puedes superarla y ella abusa de ti porque le tienes miedo, no puedes escapar porque sabes que te perseguirá y cuando te atrape te morderá con mas fuerza. Natsuki quiere ser buena estudiante y llegar a ser la mejor pero tiene un problema, su competencia es Shizuru y vive bajo su sombra intentando alcanzarla y entre mas lo intenta se da cuenta de que no puede (ADV:FUTA)
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado mucho tiempo T_T

Uff, parecía que nunca volvería pero como dicen hierba mala nunca muere xD  
en fin perdónenme por estar ausente tanto tiempo

Espero que no vuelva a suceder

Y estoy aquí nuevamente con ms fuerza, actualizaciones e historia nueva

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAP. 1.-INICIO DEL CAOS**

* * *

Se está saliendo de control

Su agresividad ha estado aumentando los últimos meses

Ya no la soporto

 _"te odio hermana"_

-oh por dios ya publicaron los resultados!.-grita Mai con tanta fuerza que hasta siento dolor en los tímpanos

-ya cállate.-respondo molesta a lo que ella ríe divertida

Le encanta molestarme

Aun no entiendo cómo es que llego a ser mi mejor amiga

-estas nerviosa no?.-pregunta de repente mientras me jala al tumulto de alumnos que también quieren saber sus promedios.-si que lo estas.-repite en su habitual tono odioso

-deja de molestar.-reclamo

La verdad es que si lo estoy

Y es que este año me propuse ser buena estudiante y superar a todos

En especial a Shizuru

Nos hacemos un espacio entre la cantidad de gente a empujones y sacudida con los mejores animos

Sin embargo cuando busco mi nombre todo se esfuma

-vaya bajaste de ranking.-susurra Mai a lado mío.-Natsuki Fujino puesto 15.-agrega con curiosidad

Intento ocultar mi propia decepción y amargura

Aprieto los puños conteniendo la rabia y las ganas de golpear a todo el mundo

Mai parece notar mi lucha interna

-no puede ser.-susurro ofuscada

-jajaja que hay con esa actitud.-señala mi amiga tomándome del cuello.-tu promedio ha mejorado en comparación al último deberías estar alegre

-de nada me sirve que tenga mejor promedio si mi rango cae.-expreso con los dientes apretados

-si sigues pensando asi te vas a frustrar.-dice mientras sigue echando un vistazo.- oye mira quien está en 1er lugar, al fin lo consiguió y creo que no le fue tan difícil.-

Levanto la mirada para ver el nombre del 1ero en la lista

"Shizuru Fujino"

Hago de cuenta que no me interesa

Finjo que no me importa pero en realidad si lo hace

Y poco a poco los celos empiezan a nublar mi vista

-mmm tú con nada te conformas, es tu hermana deberías estar feliz por ella no?.-

-como sea.-susurro de mala manera.- no me interesa

-ah como que no.-dice mientras me jala de un tirón.-deja de ser tan áspera Dios, Shizuru está en 1er lugar y tu ni te alegras

"es que odio a mi hermana"

-ok ya deja de molestarme.-digo cortante

Ella solo suspira pero ya no dice nada

Derrotada y sin ánimos de hablar regresamos en silencio al salón que las clases ya están por empezar

-ara, están regresando de ver las publicaciones?.-no tardo en reconocer su voz

Ese peculiar tono que detesto tanto

-que tal Shizuru.-saluda Mai levantando la mano.-felicidades por fin llegaste al 1er puesto.-

-muchas gracias, realmente me esforcé en serio esta vez.-responde acercándose a nosotras.-y Nat veo que también mejoraste tu promedio, felicidades.-

Me quedo en silencio

No soy capaz de decirle algo porque si lo hago seria desagradable

"te odio"

-gracias.-susurro apenas solo para aparentar cortesía, incluso me sorprendo de mi misma de soltar esa palabra aunque de manera fría y dura

Y ella lo sabe

Me conoce bien

Sabe que estoy molesta

Molesta con ella

mi expresión, la forma en que la miro se lo dicen

"te odio"

Pero eso a ella no le importa

Por el contrario se burla de mi

Puedo verlo en sus ojos

Yo también la conozco

Y no lo soporto

Mai ladea la cabeza algo nerviosa, sabe que la relación con Shizuru nunca fue la mejor

-ah si Nat lo hizo muy bien también.-añade solo para romper el tenso momento

-si, yo la vi estudiando día y noche y quise imitar su ritmo para ver los resultados.-responde con una fingida sonrisa

"deja de burlarte"

Aprieto los puños de la rabia

Pero no respondo a sus comentarios

Solo asiento en silencio pero sé que me lo está restregando en la cara su primer puesto

-bueno iré un rato a la dirección a recoger los credenciales.-me excuso en un intento por alejarme de ella

Salgo apresuradamente escapando lo más pronto posible de ahí

Escapando de la persona que más odio

"Shizuru"

Desde hace 8 años que somos hermanas

Nuestros padres se casaron en aquel tiempo y desde ese momento juntamos a las familias, tenemos la misma edad así que cuando todo sucedió pensaron que podíamos llegar a ser buenas hermanas, pero la realidad es otra

A medida que fuimos creciendo ella empezó a destacar en todo, la chica perfecta, la popular, excelente estudiante y una personalidad agradable, aparte de que su aspecto le ayudaba demasiado

El paquete completo, la hija soñada, la excelente estudiante, la favorita de todos

Y yo quedé opacada

Intenté competir con ella pero es difícil

Aun lo sigo intentando pero los resultados son desalentadores

Cada vez la brecha se hace más y más grande

Shizuru tienes todas las amigas que quiere, un novio y una vida social envidiable

En cambio yo no, mis compañeros son contados y mi personalidad es áspera y fría, además que nunca tuve una relación amorosa asi que no tengo experiencia

La envidio, quisiera ser como Shizuru

Tener su vida

Ella sin necesidad de esfuerzo destaca en todo ámbito que se introduce

Y no puedo alcanzarla

Ambas lo sabemos

Y me lo ha echado en cara todo el tiempo, desde que nos hicimos hermanas me ha molestado, se ha creído superior y lastimosamente los resultados le dan la razón, sin embargo no tiene derecho a hacerme la vida imposible

Por eso la odio tanto

No es justo

No es justo que ella sin esforzarse haga todo lo que quiere y tengan todo a sus pies

Incluso el cariño de nuestros padres

Ella es la favorita

Siempre ella

Lo peor es que sabe cómo me afecta el tema y tiene el descaro de burlarse y hacerme notar sus logros, o lo popular que es

"maldita idiota"

En la mesa del almuerzo siempre este leyendo las cartas de amor que le envían sus estúpidos fans y papá o mamá no le dicen nada, al contrario parece que la animan…

Se va de fiesta cada fin de semana o cada que le invitan y claro como es la favorita le dan permiso y dinero

En cambio a mí me tratan de manera más estricta

"no es justo"

….

-qué diablos fue eso.-reclamo entrando a su habitación de manera abrupta

Toda la mañana ha estado restregándome en la cara su primer lugar

No solo había tenido suficiente en la mañana cuando estaba con Mai sino también en la hora del almuerzo y la salida cuando estaba con el grupo de rock yendo a ensayar, y lo peor de todo es que jalaba la atención de todos.

-que pasa hermanita porque tan alterada.-pronuncia despreocupada mientras baja la mirada de nuevo a leer su manga recostada en su cama

-lo haces a propósito no?.-señalo apretando los dientes

La veo ladear la mirada

-de que hablas.-

-no te hagas la idiota conmigo!.-grito ofuscada.-

-ara en serio nose porque estas tan enojada, que fue lo que te hice.-susurra con una sonrisa triunfal.-acaso es porque no esperabas tu rango tan bajo?...o estas enfadada porque mi rango es mejor?.-pregunta con burla

-callate!.-

Puedo notar malicia en sus palabras

-sabes Nat no es mi culpa que sea mejor en los estudios.-añade con fingida inocencia sentándose y dejando de lado su revista.-me culpas a mí por ser mejor?...por eso te enfadas?

-idiota no me enfado por eso, solo me molesta que me lo eches en cara todo el tiempo, incluso ahora mismo lo estás haciendo, que te crees.-

-ara deja el berrinche Nat.-la veo ponerse de pie.-últimamente has estado demasiado agresiva conmigo y no tengo idea de que te hice para que te pongas así.-

-si que lo sabes.-respondo con hastío.-te estas divirtiendo no?

-ara, no me culpes por ser mejor.-pronuncia altanera

Me tomo el rostro desesperada

-vez lo sigues haciendo, ya para tu juego de compararme contigo.-

-compararte dices?...lo siento pero estas muy por debajo de mis expectativas para que pueda compararme contigo, esas ideas tuyas solo están en tu cabeza.-exclama negando con la mirada.-no hay manera de que te considere una rival asi que despreocúpate

-idiota ya basta!, he soportado todo el tiempo esto pero ya es suficiente.-amenazo acercándome a ella sin embargo detengo mis pasos abruptamente

El temor puede más y me quedo quieta

-esas amenazas tuyas son solo palabras vacías.-exclama mirándome a los ojos totalmente confiada de su posición, mientras me empuja con brusquedad.-no te atreverías siquiera a tocarme.-

-ya te he soportado todo este tiempo pero ya no mas!.-repito entre gritos

-y que vas hacer si no quiero.-señala empezando a caminar alrededor mío.-no puedes hacer nada.-sentencia ante mi impotencia

Estoy desesperada, deseando que detenga sus juegos de superioridad

-le diré a papá.-suelto por fin en un intento vano de hacerla retroceder

Ella ríe mientras sigue dando pasos

-en serio? Y que le vas a decir…..-vocifera entre risas.-que estas enojada conmigo porque tengo el 1er puesto o porque soy mejor que tu?...o porque soy más popular o tengo amigos?, porque tengo novio?

-idiota!.-

Estoy por perder el control

Puedo sentir como mi furia y mi enojo quiere apoderarse de mí

Sin embargo no soy capaz de moverme, quería darle una bofetada por su atrevimiento pero mi mano tembló de solo pensarlo

Sin decir nada y no poder ser capaz de hacer algo, salgo en silencio de su habitación guardándome el odio contenido

Aprieto los puños y golpeo la puerta de mi propio cuarto intentando no llorar

Este tipo de escenas entre Shizuru y yo ha pasado muy a menudo, desde hace mucho tiempo pero hubo una ocasión en que perdí el control, fue cuando estábamos en primaria que tuvimos una discusión por el mismo tema…en ese entonces sus burlas y risas provocaron que yo pierda el control

Asi es le pegue a mi hermana, le di una paliza descomunal…tanto fue el desastre que incluso llamaron al médico porque podía tener una fractura de costilla, mamá se vengó por Shizuru después y me dio la tunda de mi vida… aparte del castigo y las malas miradas que me dieron por un par de meses, eso último fue lo peor

La ley del hielo de parte de todo el mundo

De los tíos y primos que vinieron a visitarla

Claro que yo estuve muy arrepentida

Y por eso que incluso después de que sus bromas y escenas han sido peores que esta jamás he vuelto a tocarla

A hacerle daño

Ya no me atrevo

Aparte de que eso demostraría mi frustración por no alcanzarla

De hacerlo sería como probar que tiene razón, de que ella es mejor

Pero a quien engaño

No hay manera de alcanzarla

"No hay manera"

Definitivamente no la hay

No puedo competir con ella

Poco a poco me he resignado a su trato, admitir que es mejor, que sobresale, su acoso ms agresivo de los últimos meses me está afectando demasiado

Incluso he querido buscar ayuda profesional

Algun especialista que me ayude a cómo lidiar con los problemas ya que Shizuru no va a detenerse

Su tortura va a seguir

Sus juegos, sus burlas y no podré hacer nada

Solo tendré que aceptar

"es mejor que yo"

Siempre me ha estado provocando y he estado cayendo en cada una de sus insinuaciones

Los celos y mi odio van creciendo cada vez más

y si sigo cayendo puede que me descontrole como aquella vez

Tengo miedo de ella y de mi misma

por eso es que buscaré a alguien que me ayude aunque pierda todos mis ahorros es la mejor solución

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que he recurrido a ayuda profesional

Nada ha cambiado en cuanto a mis actitudes

Peor creo que estoy viendo con otro enfoque el problema

No podría decir que he avanzado pero creo que ha habido una mejoría

Nadie sabe de mi situación no se lo conté ni a Mai, ya que me gana la vergüenza saber que estoy yendo a un psicólogo para tratar el abuso diario de mi hermana

Sería tan estúpido

Como sea la solución que me dijeron es que trate de aceptar las cosas como son

Primero que deje de competir con Shizuru y solo me enfoque en mis propias mejoras

Aunque eso era aceptar totalmente una derrota

He estado asimilando la idea

Me está costando aceptar pero creo que lo puedo lograr

Sin embargo en cuanto a Shizuru nada ha cambiado sigo odiándola y los celos por querer ser como ella son los mismos, eso significa que me falta mucho para avanzar y n ocreo que pueda pagar mas de un par de meses más sesiones con la Doctora Asagi

Pero ya veremos

por lo menos creo que he estado lidiando mejor la situación del dia a dia con Shizuru así que….la inversión lo vale

-vaya has subido al rango 14.-la voz de Mai suena sorprendida.-quien lo diría

No puedo evitar poner mi mueca de fastidio

No era el resultado que esperaba

-Vaya pensé que eso de intentar ser cerebrito era solo una ilusión tuya.-Nao comenta entre risas.-no pongas esa cara Nat ya es increíble que tu nombre este en la primera hoja.-añade socarrona

-pensé que estaría mejor ubicada.-susurro desilusionada

-no te gastes Nat, yo podría pensar esa manera de tu hermana.-desvío la mirada dubitativa ante las palabras de Nao

He vuelto a perder

La verdad es que ya me estoy resignando

Me está costando asimilar mi nueva postura pero siento que me está ayudando

"al menos eso creo"

-ara, vaya Nat has mejorado.-la voz de Shizuru detrás de mi me saca de mis pensamientos

Mai se rasca la mejilla algo nerviosa

Nao esta indiferente pero pone atención a mi hermana

-sí, pero no parece conforme.-dice Nao divertida

-cada una tiene lo que se merece.-exclama.-

-tú sigues en el 1ro, felicidades Shizuru.-expresa Mai admirada

-no es para tanto, pensé que estaría un poco más alejado de los 1ros lugares porque esta vez me relaje un poco pero veo que no.-sonríe mirándome directamente a los ojos.-en cambio Nat hizo doble esfuerzo y pensé que entraría por lo menos a los primeros 10 pero de todas maneras avance es avance

Aprieto los puños llena de rabia

Ahora su ataque era evidente

La pelinaranja se encoge de hombros intentando pensar que decir para cortar el ambiente tenso entre Shizuru y yo

Por su parte Nao me miraba contagiada por la sonrisa burlona de mi hermana

-deja de ser tan modesta Shizuru.-digo mirándola desafiante.-no te esforzaste nada para mantener el 1er lugar, eso es más admirable aun, felicidades por eso.-pronuncio aparentando estar indiferente

Aunque la verdad es que apenas y estoy aguantando estar quieta

Sin hacer nada

Tal vez en otra oportunidad estaríamos discutiendo

Pero ya no

Mi postura dejo de ser la misma

He aceptado la derrota

Por eso estoy lidiando mejor con ella

Si, mi actitud está cambiando con respecto a su abuso

Se que lo ha notado

Incluso ahora está totalmente en silencio, seguramente no se esperaba mi nuevo trato

-gracias, a lo mejor y ahora te daré ventaja para que intentes alcanzarme.-señala con malicia volviendo a su habitual postura inicial

Abro los ojos atónita

No esperaba un comentario tan mordaz y malintencionado

"idiota como te atreves" susurro en mi interior

No lo soporto

Nisiquiera soy capaz de responder

Mai se toma el rostro desencajada porque no esperaba ese tipo de comentarios

Nao por su parte parpadea sorprendida por la agresividad de Shizuru después de mi cumplido

-bueno será mejor regresar a clases que ya va empezar jeje.-exclama Mai tomándome de la mano

"qué diablos te pasa" me pregunto y no tengo idea

Mientras Mai me ayuda a escapar veo que me observa con un semblante serio y molesto

Se supone que por lo menos debería guardar las apariencias en público o clases pero no

Eso fue un ataque directo

Parece que solo hacerme la vida imposible a solas ya no la satisface

-ahm creo que tenías razón Nat.-dice Mai mientras niega con la mirada.-no me esperaba que te dijera algo así, creo que quería que le dieras una paliza a tu hermana y pues conociéndote pensé que se la darías.-

Si, si fuera otra persona hubiera salido con los brazos rotos si hubiera hecho una burla similar en mi cara

Pero a Shizuru no puedo

Ella sabe que no puedo y se aprovecha

Abusa de mi

-y luego sus fans acabarían conmigo.-respondo apenas creyendo la escena

-si pero siempre pensé que era por celos tu actitud tan espera con tu hermana.-susurra.-ahora creo que puede ser cierto eso que dices que te hace la vida imposible

-vaya ingenuas que son y no me creían.-digo mientras levanto la vista al sentir que Shizuru me sigue mirando

"qué le sucede" vuelvo a repetirme

Por primera vez me había atacado tan abiertamente en frente de Mai o Nao

Normalmente es sutil y guarda las apariencias para quedar como niña buena

-en serio no entiendo a Shizuru, es buena con todo el mundo, es agradable yo misma he hecho grupo en química con ella…a lo mejor y le hiciste algo que no tuvo perdón y por eso te trata asi.-señala Mai pensativa

-no le hecho nada, ninguno conoce a la verdadera Shizuru.-ella tiene un lado oscuro

Lado oscuro que solo desata conmigo

Aunque últimamente su agresividad poco a poco esta haciendo que su sutileza y su máscara se vea descubierta

Lo bueno de esta situación es que tanto Nao como Mai ahora si me creían de que ella me hacia la vida imposible y que lo que yo sentía no solo eran celos u odios mal infundados

Yo la odio porque me trata así

….

El día ha sido más agotador que de costumbre, aparte de que sigo triste por los resultados de las publicaciones, sé que rango 14° no está mal pero sentí que lo había hecho bien, tanto como para llegar a los primeros diez

Bueno a comparación del mes anterior estoy un poco mejor

Cambiar el enfoque de mi problema con Shizuru está ayudando aunque no ha sido fácil aceptar la realidad, ha sido difícil y creo que va empeorar por como esta Shizuru en este momento

Aun no entiendo que le sucedió en la mañana

Estuvo más alterada que de costumbre

Capaz no tuvo un buen día o recibió una mala noticia, o peleo con Reito ayer y por eso se desquito conmigo todo el día así que la he estado evitando, felizmente he podido hacerlo con facilidad pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a toparme

No puedo evitarla todo el tiempo

Es decir vivimos en la misma casa

Ahora mismo estoy encerrada en mi habitación, ocultándome de lo que pueda pasar

Felizmente ella no vino a la hora del almuerzo

Según mamá ella iba a cenar afuera con Reito para reconciliarse o que se yo

Eso fue perfecto porque probablemente hubiéramos estado discutiendo por el incidente

Lo único que espero es que este ataque belicoso no sea un nuevo método de hacerme sentir inferior y que solo haya sido del momento

No creo ser capaz de soportar si me trata de esa manera todos los dias

-Ara hermanita.-levanto la mirada al escuchar su voz

Niego con la cabeza como no creyendo que está aquí

Pero si

"Que hace aquí"

-qué diablos haces aquí, sabes que no tienes permitido entrar a mi habitación.-vocifero con voz calma, no quiero discutir y que mamá me regañe por gritar pero poco me falta para romper mi autocontrol

se supone que teníamos un acuerdo

Ella no tenía permitido entrar a mi habitación ni aunque fuera una emergencia

Y ahora acaba de romperlo por primera vez

Aun cuando todo el tiempo me hizo la vida imposible jamás lo hizo antes

Hasta ahora

Imaginarme el motivo de su visita se me hace imposible

"Esto es grave"

-Ara hermanita por fin te diste cuenta no?.-pregunta ignorando mi reclamo

Puedo notar como me mira con soberbia

Su típica mirada que me minimiza

-sigues en mi cuarto.-pronuncio por lo bajo fingiendo calma

No quiero reaccionar mal pero lo estoy por hacer

Incluso me cuesta admitirlo pero tengo miedo de saber la razón de porque esta parada frente a mi en mi único lugar seguro

-Nat por fin te diste cuenta que no puedes competir conmigo no?.-repite

Desvío la mirada indiferente

Pero me siento expuesta

La verdad es que desde que me di cuenta que ella brillaba en todo lo que hacía, he querido hacer lo mismo

No es como si fuera un secreto para mí misma

Pero si para el resto

Sin embargo debía suponer que Shizuru se había dado cuenta

-sigues en mi habitación.-expreso cortante.-si quieres molestarme, lo puedes hacer más tarde en la cena o en otro lugar ´pero no donde no puedes estar.-añado neutro intentando convencerla que sus palabras no me afectan.-estas prohibido de entrar aquí, ya sabes lo que sucedió aquella vez que viniste a molestarme no?.-amenazo

Ella ensancha su sonrisa respondiéndome en silencio

A por el contrario la veo acercarse

-cómo olvidar que casi me matas hermanita.-expresa con gusto como si el recuerdo fuera feliz para ella, eso me hace pensar que debe estar loca.-si desde esa vez nunca más volviste te atreviste a golpearme, pero creo que al final la que salió más lastimada fuiste tú no?...el trauma ha sido tan severo en ti que hasta tienes miedo de solo tocarme… o mejor dicho me tienes miedo…

Contengo la respiración desencajada

Estoy sorprendida

No esperaba que fuera tan directa

Ella me conoce tan bien que incluso sabe mis temores

Es cierto lo que dice

"te tengo miedo"

Creo que al final aunque ella salió lastimada físicamente yo lo hice de la cabeza

-éramos niñas de eso ya paso mucho tiempo.-expreso levemente intranquila.-además tú me provocaste

-si pero sabes, como que no tiene sentido….es decir tu si puedes entrar a mi habitación a reclamarme de lo que te dije en la escuela y yo no puedo?...no me parece justo, incluso si hubo trato o no…..no es justo.-

Intento hacer memoria para saber a que se refiere, entonces caigo en razón que el mes pasado hice lo mismo con ella porque estaba molesta y le encaré su comportamiento, no es como si nunca hubiera entrado a su habitación

A veces mamá o papá me obligan a llamarla para la cena cuando ella descansa

Asi que por ese lado no es tan extraño

Pero que ella entre a mi habitación es otra historia

-ya pasó un mes de ese incidente…p…pero lo siento, estaba molesta.-me encojo de hombros.-

-y ahora no lo estás?.-sus orbes rojos se enfocan fijamente en mi

Intento evadir su mirada

Pero siento que sus ojos me siguen

-s…solo estoy molesta porque estas en mi habitación, porque estas rompiendo el trato.-susurro

-Ara…no estas molesta por mi desempeño académico?...ya sabes porque soy mejor que tú?.-

-n…no; te equivocas.-mentira

-no sabes mentir….que pésima eres mintiendo como casi en todo lo que haces.-vocifera

Levanto la mirada desencajada

-qué diablos, deja de insultarme.-

-ara no es insulto si es la verdad.-responde entre risas

Asi es Shizuru

Se burla de mi todo el tiempo

Incluso ahora lo hace en mi propia habitación

Y yo no puedo hacer nada

Se aprovecha de la situación, solo porque es la consentida y nadie piensa como es en realidad

Todos creen que es una santa

Una idol, que es buena gente

Pero en verdad es muy mala…es un demonio disfrazado de ángel

Muy siniestra

Aprieto los puños llenos de rabia, mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada para aguantar la ira y mis impulsos

-ok lo que digas.-susurro apenas.-ahora por favor sal y déjame descansar.-pido casi con un ruego

Pero no me hace caso

Ella sigue mirándome con diversión

Pasan los segundos y sigue sin moverse

Solo está ahí mirándome totalmente confiada de su suerte

Empiezo a entrar en pánico

"no se va a ir"

Desesperada e impotente soy yo la que sale de mi propia habitación

Bajo rápidamente al llegar a la sala mamá me mira con curiosidad

-a dónde vas?.-

-s…saldré a caminar un rato?.-me excuso un tanto apagada

-bueno, solo no te demores…la cena ya estará lista

Asiento levemente y salgo lo más rápido posible antes de que Shizuru pueda bajar

Sus bromas últimamente se estan saliendo de control

Necesito ayuda y buscar una manera de hacerle frente

Su abuso dia a dia comienza a pesar mas

Y no sé qué hacer

Estoy desesperada

Y si esto sigue asi….terminaré cometiendo una locura

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos los lectores

Y disculparme por la inactividad de casi 3 meses T_T

Pero ya he regresado con más fuerza y una nueva historia

Nos vemos =D


	2. LOCURA

**Antes que nada como siempre agradesco sus comentarios**

 **son lo maximo T_T  
**

 **se que me falta actualizar las otras historias pero de este ya lo tenia escrito asi que decidí por ponerlo de una vez**

 **en fin espero que les guste**

* * *

 **CONPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAP 2.- LOCURA**

* * *

-que quiere decir Doctora.-

-la relación que tienes con tu hermana puede ser más compleja de lo que crees.-

Me quedo en silencio pensando

Estas últimas sesiones las preguntas de la doc han sido algo más personales que en las anteriores veces y sus insinuaciones me están inquietando

No es que esté incomoda pero poco a poco me estar haciendo notar algo que ni se me hubiera pasado por mi mente

-está tratando de decir que yo admiro a Shizuru?.-eso no sonaba para nada lógico

Era tan descabellado pensar algo asi

-el simple motivo de que estés celosa es un indicio.-

Era verdad mis celos, yo nunca había ocultado estar celosa de Shizuru pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con admirarla

-que quiere decir.-pregunto un tanto desconcertada

La doctora se pone de pie mientras la veo caminar hasta la ventana del consultoría, el típico gesto que en cada sesión lo hacía de tanto en tano, seguramente para pensar que decir o que palabras utilizar

Aun no le tengo tanta confianza a la Doctora como para ser tan abiertamente pero en casi ya un mes de terapia no podía negar el hecho de que existía un vínculo

-me has contado muchas veces que has anhelado tener la vida de Shizuru no?...es decir ser como ella.-

No era mi secreto a voces

Pero era verdad ese anhelo

-si, es cierto lo que dije…..-pero nada tenía que ver con admirar a Shizuru

-y que es lo que más quisieras tener si fueras como tu hermana.-pregunta de repente

Levanto la mirada dudosa

Había algo específico que quería de Shizuru?

Nunca antes me había planteado algo asi

Aunque no es como si fuera importante

Ella era mejor en todo lo que hacia

Asi que simplemente quería todo

-no hay nada en específico, solo quisiera ser como ella.-

-debe haber algo más que cause esos celos en ti, nose su novio tal vez, o tener más amigas.-señala.-siempre debe haber algo que quieras de ella, su vida social por ejemplo…o tal vez que tus padres sientan ese mayor interés que tienen con ella.-

Creo que podría ser eso último

Pero no estoy segura

-nunca me lo he planteado lo suficiente….creo que si hay algo que quisiera más seria tener su vida social.-al menos eso creo, no estoy tan segura.-eso o que me pongan la misma atención ….

Siempre se roba las miradas de todo el mundo

-ok ya veo, no es descabellado que te diga que de alguna forma u otra admiras a Shizuru, el simple hecho de que desees ser como ella quiere decir que la ves cómo alguien a quien aspirar, un modelo a seguir, las personas no sienten celos de otras si antes no la admiran aunque no lo admitan o no lo sepan ese sentimiento es una evidencia

"¿evidencia?"

No soy capaz de refutar su argumento

Pero no lo acepto

No es como si fuera importante darme cuenta que parte de mi admira a Shizuru

La maldita abusa de mi todos los días, como podría admirarla

-sé que hemos conversado muchas veces de esto antes pero nunca me das una respuesta clara.-expresa volviendo a su asiento.-podrías decirme que crees que motiva a que Shizuru tenga esos tratos contigo

-ni Lucifer sabe sus motivos, como podría yo saberlo.-digo evasiva

La Doctora suelta una pequeña risa

-es extraño, pero siempre hay motivo si dices que solo contigo se comporta de esa manera y con el resto…con todos los demás a su alrededor muestra un carácter amigable y dócil es peculiar.-

-es que ella en realidad es como se muestra conmigo….esa es su verdadera personalidad, altanera, soberbia y controladora.-

-se me hace difícil pensar lo mismo, ya te lo dije en la anterior sesión, si esa fuera su forma de ser sería complicado ocultarla del resto, la soberbia es muy difícil de enmascarar…y eso es porque las personas que se creen mejores tienden a demostrarlo aunque sea con sutileza

-ah en serio?...a lo mejor y eso explica porque estos últimas semanas está más agresiva conmigo, antes cuando estaba frente a compañeros o conocidos no me decía nada, seguía en su faceta de niña perfecta, pero ahora en estas últimas semanas ha cambiado, parece que ya no puede aguantarse saberse mejor que los demás, me menosprecia frente a mis amigas…y eso ya lo han notado, me aconsejaron que le dé una paliza

-esa solución no parece la adecuada.-bromea entre risas.-Shizuru es un ejemplo claro de que es la hermana mayor, aunque tengan la misma edad su relación se siente como si tu fueras 5 años menor….aparte de que tiene la suficiente confianza como para botarte de tu propia habitación sin que puedas hacer nada

-y que lo digas….ayer fue espantoso, se supone que mi habitación era mi único lugar seguro en la casa pero ya no es asi.-reclamó con rabia.-

-también me parece peculiar que te dejes atacar sin ser capaz de responder, te he estado investigando sabes.-

"eh?"

-investigando?...como es eso.-

-no me malentiendas, lo hago con todos mis pacientes, y bueno la secundaria ha sido tan amable de darme tu hoja de vida.-expresa inclinándose para levantar uno de los fólderes que esta sobre el escritorio del costado.-

-eso no es ilegal?...no se supone que debe saber solo lo que yo le digo en su consultorio?.-expreso un tanto incomoda y mortificada

-no necesariamente, normalmente esto lo hago para acelerar el proceso de tratamiento, me gusta saber con qué pacientes trato.-

-bueno.-vuelvo a reclinarme sobre el sofá.-solo espero que no haga una visita a casa para conocer a Shizuru.-

-sería ideal, en realidad si fueras mi única paciente lo haría.-

-que?!...en serio?.-ella asiente.-nose que decirle, creo que estoy un poco asustada, y que le diría a Shizuru, que me deje de molestar?.-

-jaja pues no, sabes que es confidencial todo lo conversado en esta 4 paredes, solo nosotras sabemos del tema, no me es permitido en mi profesión revelar información de mis pacientes.-

-supongo que eso me alivia…pero también no tiene prohibido investigar a sus pacientes?.-pregunto

-oh bueno eso no, solo no revelar su información o todo lo que hacemos en la consulta.-

-que conveniente.-digo con ironía

La Doctora vuelve a reir

-vale lo que es importante es que he visto tu hoja de vida y santa no eres.-

-yo nunca he dicho que sea santa ni nada de eso…-

-si pero por como tenías tus problemas pensé que eras alguien introvertida que tenía indicios de abusos antes o de otros compañeros de escuela, pero veo que eras la abusiva.-

-q..que?!...yo nunca he abusado de nadie.-

-jajaja bueno no tanto pero tu hoja de vida dice que has tenido muchas faltas disciplinarias por mal comportamiento.-la veo mostrar una mueca parecido a una sonrisa.-conflictiva y problemática

-ah…bueno.-claro que no era una santa.-están exagerando

-varias notificaciones por peleas e inasistencias.-remarca.-no me mires así yo solo estoy leyendo lo que dice tu hoja.-conclusión; alumna regular con mala conducta, con tendencia a no acatar órdenes.

-n…no tenía mala conducta.-intento replicar

-eres del tipo que no se deja mandar eh?.-

-ya sabes cómo son en la escuela a veces a uno la molestan y tiene que defenderse.-digo en tono serio

-eres de las abusivas?.-replica curiosa.-

-no soy nada de eso, solo que si se meten conmigo pues deben abstenerse a las consecuencias.-

-y toda esta lista notificadas de mal comportamiento se debe a eso.-

-ahm bueno, algunas veces molestaban a mis compañeras y pues debía intervenir no.-

-interesante….algo así pensaba, la lista es muy larga como para que solo sea por un motivo, pero me causa intriga, tu desempeño físico, deportivo es muy excelente….demasiado diría yo.-expresa sorprendida.-no creo que Shizuru sea mejor que tú en atletismo o los deportes.-

-pero eso se consideran cursos extracurriculares.-no lo toman en cuenta

-eso no es tan asi, sabes que las deportistas excepcionales pueden ser becadas, en caso tuyo sería muy fácil, tu hoja me lo dice yo no, con razón cuando pequeñas le rompiste las costillas por molestarte, eres temperamental, aparte de que si quisieras podrías ser tú la abusiva con tu hermana y no al revés

-pero desde el incidente no la he vuelto a tocar.-

-desde ese momento es que le tienes miedo no?...pero hasta ahora tampoco me dices a que le temes, a que le puedas hacer daño, o a las consecuencias.-

…yo no lo se.-expreso sincera.-ayer tenía unas ganas de darle una bofetada pero mi mano tembló de solo pensarlo, no pude….

-mmm debes preguntarte cual es el verdadero motivo de tus miedos, tal vez y temes que tu papá o mamá te peguen después o que sufras lo mismo que viviste la última vez que la lastimaste, el resentimiento de tus padres y tu familia puede ser la causa de ese miedo

A lo mejor y es lo último pero no estoy segura del todo

-no lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, quisiera defenderme en serio pero mi cuerpo no obedece, entro como en una especie de paralisis….que no me deja hacer nada

-eso es conveniente.-

-como que conveniente.-

-claro, podrías lastimar a Shizuru de nuevo.-

-pero sería la única forma de que entienda que debe de dejarme en paz.-digo apretando los dientes llena de rabia y es que solo recordar que no pude hacer nada para defenderme me hacer hervir la sangre

-ella solo te ataca con palabras, te conoce bien y sabe lo que te molesta y lo que te hace caer, y tú caes.-

-y que se supone que haga, ayer me botó de mi propio cuarto, no fui capaz de atreverme a darle un golpe, y mis gritos no funcionaban que más podía hacer solo escapar.-

-ella no te puede atacar físicamente.-

-y eso que.-

-o alguna vez lo hizo.-pregunta interesada

Hago memoria mientras miro al techo

No hay nada que recuerde como que me haya intentado pegar

-no que yo recuerde.-respondo escueta

-tú crees que ella no está afectada de los traumas de esa pelea?.-

-me está confundiendo Doc, que quiere tratar de decirme.-

-probablemente ella también te tiene miedo, al menos en lo físico y por eso no se atreve a humillarte de esa forma, creo que está convencida que si no pasa de un abuso verbal y psicólogo todo estará bien…

-osea que ella se siente cómoda sabiendo que no podré hacer nada?...eso ya lo sabía.-

-si pero debes aprovechar su duda, ella solo tratara de minimizarte con palabras, gestos o actitudes o se aprovechara de las situaciones pero no mas que eso

-y con que mas quisiera que me abuse, si está nombrando toda la clase de abusos.-

-falta que te abuse físicamente…tu no podrías defenderte no?.-

-n…no lo sé, ya le dije que el solo pensar golpearla me hizo temblar de miedo….pero conozco el estilo de mi hermana,

-a lo mejor y te tiene miedo.-susurra.-es extraño pero quisiera saber el resentimiento que te guarda debe ser uno muy grande

-y que lo diga, pero cuál es la solución, cuando me dijo que aceptara las cosas y que ya no tomara en cuenta a Shizuru como una rival y solo la enfoque solo como mi hermana, su comportamiento ha sido más agresivo, creo que fue peor.-

-en serio fue peor?...pero si me dijiste antes que estabas llevando mejor la situacion de su complicada relación.-

-si pero ha empezado a descontrolarse peor.-

-solo trata de ignorarla

-cree que no lo he intentado?.-

-yo creo que no te ha dejado, es que siempre caes en sus juegos y vuelves a lo mismo, esta vez tienes que hacerlo en serio.-

-yo no caigo en sus juegos.-señalo molesta

-en serio solo haz el intento, al menos ahora veras los resultados, pero no vuelvas a caer al menos inténtalo una semana pero tiene que ser completo.-

-vivimos en la misma casa como se supone que puedo hacerlo como me dice.-

-mas importante es que no interactúes con ella, solo se cortes pero no interactúes, a ver como resulta.-

-osea tengo que ser cortes pero repelente….como se supone que haré algo asi.-

-Ay dios haber cómo te lo explico…..

* * *

Regreso a casa un tanto confundida

Las recomendaciones de la Doctora Asagi siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza

Sin embargo estoy molesta con ella

No puedo creer que diga que admiro a Shizuru

"qué diablos le pasa"

-buenos días hija, llegas tarde de nuevo.-exclama mamá al verme entrar a casa

-lo siento, tuve que quedarme entrenando para la carrera del sabado.-digo apenas, mentir se me da fatal felizmente mamá no me pone atención sino estaría en problemas.-

-bueno el almuerzo estaba listo, te deje tu porción en el horno, por cierto no olvides entrar a la sala, tenemos un invitado.-escuchar eso ultimo me trae de malas

No es que sea alguien asocial

Pero preferiría nunca tener invitados en casa

Menos tios lejanos

-invitado?.-pregunto un tanto incomoda.-

-si vino Reito, está con Shizuru.-

Kanzaki Reito

El novio rico de Shizuru, su sexto en la lista y el más prometedor porque ya va su relación para casi 6 meses, un completo record para la rompecorazones de Fuuka

-en serio vino Reito?.-pregunto esperanzada que sea una broma y que a mamá por primera vez le haya entrado sentido del humor y no sea cierto lo que dice.-ok me iré arriba llevando mi plato

-pero que son esos modales Nat, si vas a ir por lo menos saluda, que no te cuesta nada.-

-Ay mamá como si les interesaría que le saludasen, deben estar pasándola bien juntos no quiero interrumpir.-

-Nat se trata de respeto.-

-como sea.-expreso incomoda ya olvidando el hecho de comer

No quiero tener que topármelos

Ya es suficientemente incomodo estar con Shizuru y meter en la ecuación a Reito

Prefiero ir a prisión

Con sigilo pasó de largo directo a las gradas sin ser vista

-Ara hermanita a dónde vas.-la odiosa voz de Shizuru me obliga a detenerme

"Dios mío porque me haces esto"

Suspiro con pesadez mientras ya descubierta entro a la sala

La imagen de Shizuru sentada a lado del pelinegro me da la bienvenida

Sus manos están entrelazadas mientras parecen estar viendo la televisión

-ola chicos como están.-hago todo lo humanamente posible para que mis palabras salgas sin un tono cansado

-estabas pensando subir sin saludar?...oh vaya eso no es propio de ti.-vocifera ella

"idiota"

-es que no los vi.-intento excusarme.-si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, permiso.-

-cosas que hacer…jaja ara que graciosa eres.-espeta mirándome fijamente, su sola expresión me hace pensar que está tramando algo.-por favor acompáñanos un rato

Miro los lados un tanto extrañada por la proposición

-vamos Natsuki, Shizuru está muy aburrida y callada, necesito que alguien me haga conversación.-señala el chico entre risas

"hacen la pareja perfecta"

Tienen mucho en común

-ah si, bueno creo que soy la menos indicada para hacer conversación.-respondo lo más calmada posible.-en fin si me disculpan me retiro, que tengan un buen día.-

"que tengan un buen dia?" A veces me sorprendo yo misma de mis frases

-por favor Nat si te vas tan pronto me haces pensar que mi visita no es grata para ti.-exclama Reito

Suspiro de mala gana

Creería sus palabras si no lo conociera pero conozco al insoportable y es como Shizuru

-no, no es nada de eso.-finalizo incomoda

Mi rostro me delata

Pero sigo intentando aparentar

Antes e que pueda decir algo el sonido del timbre de la puerta me llama la atención

Era una oportunidad perfecta para salir pero mamá se adelanta y quiebra mis esperanzas de huir

La situación se vuelve más insoportable cuando de la nada una aparente desconocida entra a la sala

-hola a todos.-saluda jovial la chica

La miro de reojo y me doy cuenta de que si la conozco al menos de vista, hago memoria y me doy con la ingrata sorpresa que ya la había visto en el cumpleaños de Reito, cumpleaños al que me obligaron a ir por ser la futura cuñada del festejado

-Hola Aki pensé que te perderías antes de llegar aqui.-expresa Reito mientras le saluda afectuosamente

La nombrada que está a mi lado se pasa de largo para saludar tanto a Shizuru como a Reito mientras yo sigo de pie en medio de todo

Aunque no me molesta

Por el contrario me alegra pasar desapercibida

Y es que crea un espacio perfecto para salir del lugar sin ser maleducada

Aunque sé que no les interesan mis modales y solo están haciéndose los ofendidos para burlarse, sin embargo si me voy intempestivamente le daria motivos a Shizuru para que me reclame mis actitudes

"Como si eso me importara"

Mientras siguen distraídas con la visita retrocedo silente

-tú eres Natsuki verdad?.-la voz de Aki desmorona mis propósitos

Yo no le respondo solo asiento levemente

La pelicorta esboza una sonrisa mientras me mira fijamente

-vaya sabía que eras callada pero esto es demasiado.-expresa entre risas.-

-que encantadora.-digo cansina, me tomo el rostro ya harta.-ok ahora si me disculpan por favor

Ya harta y sin importar lo que diga subo para encerrarme en mi habitación

No tendría problemas si los invitados fueran otros

Pero no

Tenía que estar el noviecito de Shizuru, que tiene el mismo humor retorcido de mi hermana y por si eso no fuera suficiente acaba de venir Aki Kanzaki, la prima loca de Reito….al principio no la reconocí

Pero no es alguien que pasa desapercibida no solo por su personalidad extrovertida sino también por su buen parecido

Si mal no recuerdo esa desquiciada trató de sacarme conversación el día del cumpleaños en la casa del novio, yo la ignoré….pero insistió tanto que me aguante las ganas de darle un puñete y decirle que no me molestara

Ah buena hora apareció Mai y para que dejara de acosarme se hizo pasar por mi pareja

Mai y sus tonterías pero funcionó así que no podía quejarme

"ojala se larguen rapido"

Suspiro de mala gana, y es que hasta que no se vayan los invitados de Shizuru salir de la habitación no era una opción, así que solo queda esperar...

Felizmente tengo mi pc para pasar el rato

Con todo esto de subir mi rango estudiantil dejé de lado los juegos online pero ahora puedo retomar al menos un rato mi anterior estilo de vida gamer

El pasar del tiempo se hace más ligero mientras me entretengo

Al finalizar un par de partidas doy un leve estirón y miro el reloj

hace más de una hora que estoy encerrada pasando desapercibida

Me pregunto si ya se fueron

Antes de que me ponga con intenciones de salir a investigar tocan la puerta de la habitación

-debe ser mamá que quiere que baje a despedir a su engreído.-susurró de mala gana

Sin embargo me quedo tiesa al ver a Aki

"pero que hace aquí"

-puedo ayudarte en algo?.-pregunto recuperándome de la primera impresión

-estaba buscando el baño.-expresa un tanto curiosa

-en el segundo piso?.-pronuncio irónica ladeando la mirada.-como sea, hay un baño siguiendo el pasadizo a la izquierda

-ay que mensa eres.-replica

"me dijo mensa?" pienso totalmente sorprendida y su mirada extrañamente seria y enojada no hace mas que confundirme

Lo peor que sucede que en ese mismo instante con total descaro entra a mi habitación pasando por el costado

-oye qué diablos te pasa.-expreso molesta.-estas mal de la cabeza que haces entrando en mi habitación.-al parecer ahora todo el mundo tenia derecho a entrar sin pedirme mi autorización

-que no es obvio?.-responde con una pregunta mientras mira alrededor.-vaya pensé que eras un tanto desordenada pero estoy gratamente sorprendida

Miro con desconcierto a la chica que parece ignorar que está en grave peligro

Y si que lo está porque le partiré la cara no importa que sea familiar o conocida Reito

"No me interesa"

Aprieto los nudillos de mis manos mientras camino a paso lento a romperle el brazo

Ella se lo busco y yo no iba a tener nada de culpa

Mi conciencia estaría tranquila

"maldita loca"

-ok se cuáles son tus intenciones Natsuki Fujino.-susurra mientras se sienta en mi cama con una sonrisa divertida.-tienes ganas de matarme no?...es decir tu expresión luce muy hostil, pero igual luces sexy….

Ignoro su último comentario

-tú te lo buscaste.-replico con los dientes apretados ante su mirada desinteresada

Como si no le importara lo que iba a suceder

Pero después se lamentaría

Tardaría semanas en salir del hospital y diré que fue en defensa propia

-en vez de que me des una paliza y se arme un alboroto sería más divertido si me haces otras cosas.-añade con una entonación muy extraña.-y si me haces otras cosas yo guardaría silencio, no te delataría si ahora mismo tú dispones de mi….

Detengo mis pasos

Parpadeo confundida

Mi mente procesa sus palabras

"no me lo creo"

Pero estoy tan sorprendida que hasta mis ganas de sacarla a patadas se desvanecieron al intentar entender esa última frase

-¿perdón?.-esto parece tan irreal que incluso empiezo a sentirme intimidada

-sabes, siempre me pregunte como encontrar a la hermosura de ojos verdes que fue a la fiesta de mi primo.-expresa con una extraña seriedad pero con su mirada fija en mi.-en persona eres mucho más caliente Natsuki Fujino, ayer recién me enteré que eras la cuñada de Reito y debía aprovechar para forzar este encuentro.

"en persona?...caliente?"

No entiendo nada de lo que dice

Pero se por dónde quiere llevar el asunto y empiezo a incomodarme

-En persona?...que quieres decir.-

-a que acaso no eres popular?.-replica con burla

-ok esto esmuy extraño, te estas confundiendo de Natsuki, si estás buscando a alguien popular, la única que yo conozco es la que esta con tu primo.-expreso aparentando estar calmada ya que veo que su postura sigue firme.-asi que por favor te estoy pidiendo de buena manera que salgas de mi habitación no quiero causarte lesiones y tampoco ser motivo de llamar la atención de tus padres…

-hablas muy extraño.-exclama entre risas.-es como si quisieras ser educada pero te sale muy forzado, como sea yo te estoy buscando a ti Natsuki Fujino, la chica de ensueño del cumpleaños….

-pero que?!.-esto definitivamente debe ser una broma.-ok nose quien eres ni que buscas así que mejor…

-a ti Natsuki, me extraña que no sepas lo popular que eres.-expresa poniéndose de pie y dando pasos hacia mi.-o es que solo quieres despistarme como la última vez, se que esa tia pechugona Mai no es nada tuyo….

"como le dijo a Mai?"

-q…que…oye no te cerques más o no respondo.-siseo de mala manera.-no te estoy despistando ni nada, te estas confundiendo de persona

La veo negar con la mirada

-vaya que modesta eres.-susurra.-pero no trates de evadir, tú eres Natsuki Fujino el lobo azul de la secundaria Fuuka.-abro los ojos de sobremanera

Estoy sorprendida de que sepa mi apodo

Miro a los lados nerviosa

Me conocen de lobo azul mis compañeros del club de natación y Básquet

-todos te conocen en las demás secundarias ;tu eres la rival a vencer, todos te admiran, eres popular no me digas que no lo sabes?.-

Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza sin ser capaz de hablar

"debe ser un error"

-por eso aquella vez que te vi en la fiesta era una oportunidad de oro para mmm ya sabes….pero había muchas Hienas que querían entrarte por eso tuve que advertirles que eras mi presa y así fui la única que estuvo a tu lado, de lo contrario hubieras tenido de tanto en tanto a otras detrás de ti intentando sacarte tu número.-

-ok?...-expreso apenas retrocediendo un poco, nisiquiera se cómo es que todo está tomando un rumbo tan diferente y es que hace algunos minutos estaba dispuesta a romperle la cara y ahora me siento asustada.-el baño esta como te dije al final del pasillo a la izquierda.-repito en un intento por retomar las circunstancias a una situación normal.-

-sabes que solo era una excusa para venir a molestarte.-expresa de nuevo con esa extraña entonación.-lo que realmente quiero es que me tomes, no te contengas

Me cuenta creer que hable en serio

Pero su mirada y su postura además de su cercanía me llenan de dudas

Si esto era una broma, esta tía tenía el humor más retorcido que Shizuru y Reito juntos

Sin previo aviso la veo retroceder unos pasos

Y me quedo sin aliento al ver como se quita de golpe la sudadera que lleva puesta

Dejando ver un polo blanco bien ceñido

Aki Kanzaki era sin duda alguien de bonito rostro y en el cumpleaños noté tan bien que su cuerpo daba buena impresión, ahora que la tengo más de cerca puedo dar fe de ello, sin embargo eso solo era el comienzo del espectáculo

La veo tomar su polo para quitárselo para solo quedarse con un sujetador color lila

Es imposible ignorar el cuerpo llamativo de la chica

Su abdomen plano resalta asi también su piel expuesta totalmente bronceada

No decir que es hermosa seria mentirme a mí misma

Pero lo que me causa pánico es que todo haya acabado en una situación así

"ayúdenme!"

-normalmente otra chica al ver mi cuerpo y las ganas que tengo ya se hubiera lanzado hacia mí con desesperación.-expresa sugerente.-o eres de esas chapadas a la antigua, pero si alguien viene a tu cuarto y se desnuda lo más lógico es que quiera contigo y deberías aprovechar….-apartando su probable inestabilidad mental para hacer algo asi debía admitir que tenia algo de sentido sus palabras.-aprovéchame lobo azul, te juro que me quedaré en silencio, no gritaré mucho…-vocifera acortando distancia

Intento retroceder pero la pared ya no me deja

Nose que está pasando

A lo mejor y esto es normal para la gente social y de varias relaciones que sucedan asi los encuentros (si como no)

Pero como sea esto es nuevo para mi

Es más nunca antes había visto a otra mujer con tan poco ropa y menos vivir una situación de este tipo

-estas muy callada, veras que todo se calmara cuando me beses.-señala poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.-vamos solo te pido un beso ya que parece que eres recatada.-ruega.-solo uno

Soy más alta, debería empujarla y echarle bronca sería fácil pero no puedo

Es ella quien me tiene acorralada e intimidada y en mi propia habitación

Si le contara a Mai no me creería

-Ey Natsuki has visto a Aki….?.-tanto la nombrada como yo giramos el rostro al notar la presencia de Shizuru

La puerta estaba abierta así que seguramente entró para preguntar el paradero de la prima de su novio y porque demoraba tanto

Me quedó sin poder decir algo

Menos soy capaz de moverme

Estoy paralizada

Aki por su parte esta con una suave sonrisa ante la expresión atónita de Shizuru

-oye amor porque tienes esa cara.-Reito también hace acto de presencia solo para quedar petrificado al vernos

"estoy en problemas"

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno esta cap ya tenía escrito

Pensaba demorar un tiempo mas en publicarlo

Pero dije que mejor no hacia esperar, en fin eso fue todo hasta la próxima =D 


	3. POPULARIDAD

Hola de nuevo a todos

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Son divertidos leer las ocurrencias que tienen y me motivan a seguir

Bueno sin mas espera aquí la conti

Espero y la disfruten

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAP 3.- POPULARIDAD**

* * *

Estoy con la mirada en el suelo

No soy capaz de atreverme a mirarla a la cara

Sus ojos….su expresión me dieron tanto miedo que aun siento escalofríos

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé que hice para que se pusiera asi

Pero creo tener una vaga idea de que el motivo es por Aki

-mírame y explica.-sisea con una voz tan fría y dura que me cuesta creer que sea la Shizuru de siempre.-vamos no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo explícame que mierda hacia Aki en tu habitación.-dice con un semblante de odio que nunca antes había visto

No tengo idea de que le sucede

Pero todo es debido al peculiar incidente con la prima de su novio

-estas en mi habitación.-digo de mala gana.-sal por favor y deja de molestarme.-añado en un intento por hacerme la valiente pero la verdad es que estoy algo asustada

-déjate de juegos.-espeta cortante.-aun no me explicas qué diablos hacia ella en tu cuarto y lo peor de todo es que estaba solo con sujetador.-

Bueno en cualquier otro escenario podrida malinterpretarse lo sucedido entre Aki y yo, pero la escena vivida no dejaba dudas

Aki estaba pegada a mí con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello

"menuda loca"

Pero fui capaz de sentir sus senos aplastarme con suavidad

Debo decir que la sensación fue agradable, si no nos hubieran interrumpido probablemente hubiera cedido, aunque nose ahora que estoy con la cabeza fría recuerdo esos detalles pero en ese instante en que me acorralo solo quería escapar

-sabes?...no tengo porque darte explicaciones.-respondo desafiante sin que mi voz salga temblorosa

Ya he soportado suficiente a Shizuru

Y ahora si me quiere reclamar de que intenté abusar de la prima menor de Reito no me interesa pero ya ha sido suficiente no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo

-Ara….asi que tienes el descaro de negarte a decir algo no?.-vocifera fría.-me pregunto que pasara cuando mamá o papá se enteren del incidente…-

"idiota"

-se los piensas decir?.-pregunto curiosa

Por estos motivos y demás era que el consejo de la Doctora de intentar ignorar a mi hermana era imposible

Sin embargo ya ha sido suficiente

Como dijo Asagi si yo quisiera pudiera ser la abusiva

Y aunque sigo sin querer, ella está provocándome de mala manera

-claro que se los diré.-sentencia

-has lo que quieras.-susurro molesta.-ahora por favor he tenido un día muy raro con la visita de esa loca así que quiero descansar.-

-tratas de botarme?.-pregunta en confianza y burla.-ara casi besas a alguien y ya te sientes valiente?...no me hagas reír hermanita, estas muy insolente

Aprieto los puños ante sus insultos

"como te detesto"

Me siento agredida y no soy capaz de reaccionar como haría en el normal de los casos

-Dios que insoportable eres.-digo cansada

-vaya tanto valor te ha dado esa niñata, sabes al final fue una lástima encontrarlas y cortarles el momento ya que de haber llegado a mas, Aki se habría decepcionado

"cállate!"

-no me importa lo que pienses.-

-ara pero no es lo que pienso, es solo la verdad….tú crees que alguien como Aki no habría notado que no sabes ni besar porque nunca lo has hecho antes, o que no sabes que hacer porque eres seamos honesta eres decepcionante.-finaliza con una leve sonrisa soberbia

"que te calles"

Sus palabras me afectan

Aunque intento aparentar que no pero es la verdad

Por eso duele tanto

Es cierto, no me tengo confianza

Si la tuviera probablemente podría tener la vida social de Shizuru….podría ser como ella y conocer que se siente vivir en relación o tener una novia

-como digas.-expreso fingiendo que no me importaron sus palabras

Camino a un lado del escritorio y saca mi celular y me pongo los audífonos de música, vuelvo echarme en mi cama mientras subo el volumen para dejar de escucharla

Cierro los ojos y le doy la espalda a Shizuru que seguramente sigue parada en la puerta pidiendo explicaciones o que se yo

Puede estar todo el tiempo que quiera ya no le daré motivos para seguir en sus juegos

Sin embargo aun cuando cierro los ojos y trato de ignorarla puedo sentir que sigue de pie observándome

Resoplo intentando no hacer ruido para hacerle creer que estoy descansando

-déjate de juegos Natsuki.-exclama lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuche.-explícame lo de Aki

"no se cansa?"

-no molestes.-digo de mala manera.-sal de mi habitación que quiero dormir

Estoy en mi límite

Aunque intente ignorarla estoy por colapsar

-eres muy mala actuando Nat, asi como en todo lo que haces.-espeta con frialdad.-

-joder mujer, pero que quieres que te diga, es tal como lo viste y como supones que es.-expreso ocultando el dolor de sus palabras anteriores.-y si, yo también creo que interrumpiste en el peor momento…pero es tu estilo malograr mis buenos momentos, así que ya estoy acostumbrada.-en realidad agradezco que justo haya venido en el instante preciso

Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que habría dejado que me bese

Incluso el darme cuenta de que pude sentir su seno presionando mi cuerpo hace que mi cuerpo se caliente

A lo mejor si vuelve a pasarme tal vez ya no me negaría

"pero que estoy pensando?"

-ara, tanto te afecto que te diga tus verdades, no entiendo porque te ofendes.-me tomo el rostro intentando preguntarme porque diablos sigue hablándome.-ahora mismo me estás dando más lástima que de costumbre.

Sus palabras vuelven a calar en mí

Sus provocaciones no solo me enfurecen sino también me hieren demasiado

Pero no puedo demostrar que estoy dolida o enojada, aun cuando se me haga difícil enmascarar lo que siento-

Hasta en eso me supera

Ella puede fingir o no y nunca lo notaria

en cambio yo soy muy fácil de leer

Incluso Mai puede conmigo con lo despistada que es

-lo siento por darte lastima.-matizo mientras doy un leve estirón y acomodo mis audífonos para seguir tratando de ignorarla.-trataré la próxima vez de hacerte sentir orgullosa.-añado con sarcasmo

-ara eso si que es imposible.-exclama entre risas

-si tanto dudas espera a ver las pruebas, quieres video o foto tú me dices.-susurro.-veras que lo haré pero ahora déjame descansar.-casi suplico

A Shizuru le gustan los retos

Eso es lo que más le encantan

Y si quería apostar que podía llegar a más con Aki pues entonces lo haría gustosa

-Ara q…que estás diciendo.-abro los ojos de sobremanera

Y es que pocas veces la escuche titubear

Esa era una buena señal

-dices que es imposible que pase nuevamente.-doy la vuelta para encararla aunque sigo echada en la cama pero ahora si podemos vernos la una a la otra.-entonces hagamos una apuesta, si estas tan segura de que no volverá a pasar acepta.-

Su mirada normalmente soberbia y algunas veces inexpresiva ahora demuestran duda

Sus ojos tiemblan

-no puedes hablar en serio?.-

-hablo muy en serio.-susurro quitándome los audífonos.-

-ara crees que puedes llevar a la cama a Aki?.-pronuncia volviendo a recuperar su semblante de siempre enseñando su típica sonrisa.-…pero si ni siquiera has besado antes y no sabes nada de relaciones

-yo no tengo que saber nada.-atacó firme.-ella me va enseñar en el proceso.-añado con la misma entonación que tanto odio

Mientras un extraño silencio se forma en el ambiente recién me doy cuenta de mis propias palabras

"que acabo de decir?"

-no hablas en serio.-esboza con frialdad

Desvió la mirada al ver como tiene los puños apretados y parece temblar de rabia

o tal vez de frio yo que se

"esto se está poniendo más extraño que con Aki"

-tu misma acabas de decir que es imposible….yo quiero demostrarte lo equivocada que estas.-

Al final no estoy haciendo nada de lo que me dijo la Doctora de intentar ignorarla

Pero es que Shizuru es imposible

La única forma de que me deje en paz en caer en su juego pero salir victoriosa de él

-no puedes.-

-entonces eso significa que sabes que es posible no?.-vuelvo atacar

-basta, ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces.-

-tienes miedo a perder?.-vocifero, ahora soy yo la que rie.-

-como podrías, no sabes besar, no sabes cómo o donde tocar, no sabes enamorar…no sabes seducir, al primer patético intento de beso Aki se desilusionaría.-

Es cierto

No puedo negar sus palabras

Al menos la primera parte

Pero de lo último no estoy tan segura

"¿o si?"

Me quedo pensativa, y es que nose si Shizuru me está engañando o dice la verdad

No se besar, nunca lo he hecho

Tampoco tengo idea de que tan importante es ser una experta

Acaso por no saber nada podría bajar las expectativas de Aki o de cualquiera

A lo mejor es cierto

Pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás

-entonces es un trato?.-pregunto fingiendo estar calmada

-ara, ya veo que intentas hacer, estas poniendo de excusa hacer una apuesta para que llegues a ligar con Aki no?.-

Parpadeo confundida intentando explicarme cono es que llego a esa conclusión que no está ni cerca de ser verdad

-yo solo quiero que me dejes en paz, así que es por eso que te propuse esta apuesta.-digo sincera.-pero parece que te has dado cuenta que perderías y estas intentando desviar el tema…no me estas respondiendo…aceptas o no

-sería muy humillante que pierdas, no quiero causarte más traumas de los que tienes.-expresa.-luego mamá me regañaría por darte motivos a intentar tener novia

Suspiro de mala gana

Shizuru podía pasarse de terca

-ok tienes razón….lo de la apuesta era solo una excusa.-soy tan mala mintiendo que probablemente se dé cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo pero qué más da.-era una excusa…pero con excusa o sin excusa aceptaré la proposición de salir con ella.-remarco de mala gana como si no fuera importante

Espero a que diga algo en mi contra nuevamente

Pero el silencio es lo único que se escucha en la habitacion

He peleado tantas veces con Shizuru que sé que caras es capaz de mostrar o que facetas tiene, a veces es soberbia y burlona, y ataca con total confianza demostrando su dominio, otras veces puede volverse fría y dura…pero la peor es cuando se muestra inexpresiva y en completo silencio

Así como está ahora

Pongo atención en sus ojos y me doy cuenta que ni siquiera me está viendo

-deja tus bromas.-susurra con una voz neutra.-no es divertido

Resoplo intranquila

La verdad es que me siento intimidada

Tanto así que tengo ganas de decir que si estoy de bromas

Pero debo seguir

No puedo retroceder

-si tú piensas que es una broma, mejor para mi.-señalo irónica.-pero como sé que nada de lo que haga te importa no hay ningún problema verdad….verdad?.-

-no intentes jugar conmigo Natsuki….si quieres hacerlo, vas a perder.-pronuncia con el mismo tono y la vista en otro lado como si estuviera viendo a otra persona

"eh?"

-ok acabas de ser muy clara con tu mensaje.-digo totalmente confundida.-ahora por favor déjame descansar, este día ha sido muy raro

-si piensas que hasta ahora te hice pasar mal en la escuela será mejor que te prepares.-

La amenaza ahora si es clara y directa

Sus ojos vuelven a enfocarse en mí y siento un fuerte escalofrío sacudir mi espalda

No dice nada más

Solo esboza una tenue sonrisa

La veo irse y tardo unos minutos en recuperarme de la terrible sensación

* * *

-no puede ser y que paso después.-Mai gimió alterada.-vamos dime dime.-la idiota empieza a sacudirme

-te lo estoy contando, porque te desesperas.-

-es que la historia está muy buena.-exclama

-y te lo estoy contando idiota, tu misma acabas de interrumpirme.-reclamo

Ahora me siento arrepentida de haberle contado tan pronto

Pero con nadie más tenía la confianza suficiente como para hablar acerca del incidente con Aki

-ya y que diablos esperas, en serio se quitó su polera en frente tuyo en tu habitación?...-pregunta

Yo asiento calmadamente

-no…espera, es broma no?...ni en mis sueños más pervertidos que tuve sobre chicas fáciles soñé algo como eso.-

"chicas fáciles?"

-pero pasó.-

Ella sonríe mientras niega levemente

-ay por favor Nat, dame más crédito…ya dime la verdad.-

-pero te estoy diciendo la verdad.-casi grito en medio de la clase.-es verdad, que ganaría inventando toda esta historia

Mai se queda en silencio pensativa

Y vuelve su atención a la clase

-no puede ser.-la escucho susurrar.-osea no es broma?...

-no hagas ruido o llamaras la atención.-digo.- y todavía no he terminado de contarte todo.-

-no, perdóname pero discúlpame Nat, no te creo nada, sé que casi nunca bromeas porque sabemos que nadie se reiría de tus chistes malos pero…

-Dios es verdad.-digo casi rendida

Pero siendo sinceras era poco probable que alguien me crea

-ya bueno y supuestamente que paso, vamos dime quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar tu imaginación.-

-m…d…después de quitarse su polo y lanzarlo a un costado fue a hacia mi.-

-y tú le seguiste la corriente?.-

-l…la verdad es que estaba intimidada, intente retroceder pero me acorraló.-

-ahm…espera un momento.-Mai se rasca la mejilla algo incomoda.-déjame recapitular, viene la prima del novia de tu hermana, sube buscándote con claras intenciones carnales, entra a tu habitacion y se desnuda en tu presencia y en vez de aprovechar me dices que te sentiste intimidada y con miedo, y cuando se te acercó retrocediste?.-susurra con indignación.-no hiciste nada verdad?.-yo niego levemente.-oh por dios entonces si es verdad!.-grita alarmada.-que idiota porque no hiciste nada...eres una bruta con ganas!.-brama ante la mirada de los demás y del profesor.

-Tokiha!.-la llamada de atención la hace reaccionar.-deje de agredir a su compañera

-d...disculpe profesor.-expresa bajando la cabeza mirándome de mala manera

"tú eres la que gritó"

Con la mirada del profesor Akito puesta sobre nosotras no dijimos nada hasta la hora del almuerzo

Sin embargo Mai me llevo arrastras a la biblioteca para estar a solas conmigo

-maldita idiota, no hiciste nada verdad?.-

-pero porque diablos te ofendes, solo te estoy contando.

-y cómo quieres que no esté ofendida?...es la misma chica que te estaba acosando en la fiesta de Reito no?.-yo asiento fastidiada.-y cómo quieres que no me ofenda, nose que decirte…eres ciega o idiota, tal vez las dos cosas y no estás enterada

-pero de que te molestas.-

-de que no aprovechaste, si me acuerdo de tu acosadora, Aki Kanzaki estaba bien buena, se veía bien con ropa puesta y seguramente se veía jodidamente mejor así toda sexy sin ropa no?.-

-supongo que si.-

-supongo que si.-repite imitándome de mala manera.-no…no lo puedo creer, nose que decirte Nat, que quieres que te diga….esa chica quería que le des duro contra el muro y que hiciste …para variar nada.-

"duro contra el muro?"

-oye no me digas esas cosas….me tomó por sorpresa, al principio quise partirle la cabeza por entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso pero después de descubrir que se me estaba insinuando me quede en blanco.

-ya cállate, estoy indignada….dios porque las tímidas tiene tanta suerte

-yo no soy timida.-ataco molesta

-claro tu eres idiota, hasta una monja casta hubiera aprovechado el momento de tener a alguien como Aki rogando un beso pero no….

-suficiente ya entendí.-no era necesario que Mai me lo dijera, desde en la mañana pensé que debía haber aprovechado.-de todas maneras Shizuru interrumpió el momento segundos después de que me arrimara asi que….

-...en serio?.-se toma el rostro ocultando las ganas de reir.-jaja vaya menuda suerte

-si lo peor fue cuando vino Reito despues.-

-me imagino que habrá quedado de piedra al ver como la prima quería abusar de la cuñada.-

-era fácil darse cuenta que yo estaba a la defensiva así que Reito le echó la bronca a Aki

-y Shizuru?.-pregunta con curiosidad

-se hizo la indiferente, pero todo cambio cuando nos quedamos a solas.-

-mmm….discutieron?...me imagino que te habrá increpado porque estabas a la defensiva, yo lo hubiera hecho, si fueras mi hermana te hubiera dado una paliza por no saber aprovechar las oportunidades….

-como sea ayer fue un dia muy extraño y sofocante.-

-jaja sofocante?...entonces si te afecto lo de Aki.-

Me quedo en silencio sin responder

Sabia por donde quería desviar el tema Mai solo para molestarme

-como sea espero no volver a toparme con esa loca.-digo

-ah que no?...si te encuentra otra vez te llevara a la cama.-

-como que a la cama?...yo no soy como tu.-

-Oh por dios….Nat porque no puedes ser como la gente normal, si alguien buenota se te insinua el común de las personas no lo piensa…asi que sigue mi consejo solo goza

-ok lo pensare.-

-lo pensare.-vuelve a imitarme.-eso significa que no me harás caso.-suspira derrotada.-esa mujer esta buena no hay para que negarlo, por primera vez te tengo envidia….tienes la posibilidad de tirarte a una de mis presas mas deseadas

"huh?"

-me da miedo preguntar de qué me hablas.-susurro

Mai sonríe y saca su móvil

-mira te enseñare.-la veo abrir un archivo de fotos

Enarco una ceja al leer el nombre de la carpeta "las presas más deseadas 2016"

-mmm interesante.-digo apenas con las ganas de reír.-2016, es la actualización?.-

La carpeta en cuestión tiene fotos y los nombres de varias chicas, algunas con poca ropa y otras posando a la cámara, definitivamente había algo en común, eran bonitas

-Aquí esta.-señala abriendo la foto en cuestión.-mi presa número 6, Aki Kanzaki.-la foto de la pelicorta es una en bikini en lo que parece una ´piscina, posando sonriente a la cámara.-mira esas curvas, el lila le sienta bien y mira lo delineada que esta mmm…dios de solo ver la foto me da ganas de patearte en la cara, la tuviste casi desnuda en tu cuarto y no hiciste nada que rabia me das

-ya párale…a todo esto de donde sacas las fotos.-

-ay mensa pues de sus muros en linea.-exclama con la voz indignada

Sigue molesta

-oye pero porque tienes una lista acaso realmente cazas a las presas.-digo curiosa

-ah como crees, a que si lo hago…mira ves que en la lista hay nombres marcados con rojo.-es verdad.-esas ya cayeron, mmm fueron noches gloriosas.-vocifera triunfal.-

-a ver quiero ver.-le quito el móvil impresionada viendo las fotos de las marcadas en rojo

No tenia de que Mai podría ligar asi fácilmente

-la numero 8, Alysa Clarent de la secundaria Arise.-una rubia de piel clara, bajita pero de mirada atrayente.-vaya.-

-oye ya damelo!.-reclama pero no la dejo sigo mirando su carpeta

-la 4 Hatsumi Echida de la Kidai.-pelo negro, ojos azules.-oh por dios en serio que te ligaste a ellas dos?.-no puede ser

Ahora nose si envidiar a Shizuru o a Mai

-pues claro a diferencia tuya yo no soy mojigata.-vocifera divertida

Sigo buscando entre los nombres de las que falta marcar a ver si se me hace conocido alguien

Y encuentro un nombre

Abro los ojos de sobremanera

-la numero 2?.-pregunto desconcertada.-es en serio?...Shizuru Fujino?

-ay Dios la viste?….bueno ella ha estado en mi lista desde el 2013 así que no pongas esa cara.-dice un tanto nerviosa

Abro el archivo de fotos que tiene de Shizuru

No veo ninguna en la que Shizuru este posando a una cámara

Más parece fotos tomadas de improviso en clases y ´pasillos

-estas fotos las tomaste tú?...pero que te pasa.-

-Ay Nat por eso te dije que me la devolvieras, que pecado tiene tomar fotos a escondidas.-

-es mi hermana.-digo de mala manera.-

-claro todo el tiempo peleas con ella, la dices odiar y esas cosas pero cuando lo ves en mi lista de presas te molestas y la defiendes…quien te entiende.-

-no la estoy defendiendo.-de donde saco eso?

-entonces porque te molestas.-

-yo no estoy molesta.-repito, sin embargo mi tono me delata

-ok ok, ya lo borro y no pasa nada, aburrida además como si fuera posible tener algo con Shizuru.-dice negando con la mirada.-

Suspiro mientras sigo revisando sus presas

Solo falta que estuviera yo

Eso si sería el colmo

-a todo esto como es que te ligaste a las chicas.-pregunto algo más calmada al no ver otro nombre conocido.-

-ahm…pues he guardado este secreto durante mucho tiempo y creo que es momento de decírtelo.-

-y porque estas tan seria y a que te refieres con un secreto.-

-jeje la verdad es que te utilizo.-pronuncia casi con vergüenza

-perdón?...

-ok no…esa palabra suena fea, digamos que uso tu nombre para mis fines conquistadores.-

-no entiendo nada…a que te refieres como que me utilizas.-pregunto aunque estoy dudando de si es sano escuchar su respuesta

-dame eso y te lo mostrare.-me arrebata su celular y busca su propio perfil en línea.-mira.-en su foto de perfil estamos las dos, la toma en cuestión es en mi cuarto por el fondo y ambas estamos jugando en la consola.-que bien nos vemos todo concentradas

-y eso que tiene que ver.-

-pero si está más claro.-vuelve a señalar la foto la cual tiene casi 4 mil "me gusta"

-ahm…ok estoy en tu foto de portada y a eso te refieres con que me utilizas?.-

Ella asiente sincera

-y es por esa foto que te pudiste ligar a tus dos presas de la lista?...claro ahora lo entiendo todo.-digo sarcástica

-asi es, por fin lo comprendes.-responde con el mismo tono.-jajaja ok, a veces me olvido que eres lenta en estas cosas.-lenta?.-mira esta foto que tengo es de las pocas que hay de ti en las redes….

-ya?...-

-y bueno como sé que eres boba, es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo popular que eres.-de nuevo con eso?.-no me mires asi…estoy hablando en serio, esas preciosuras llegaron a mi porque vieron mi foto de perfil y les dije que soy tu mejor amiga y les prometí que les iba a dar el número de Natsuki Fujino…el lobo azul de Fuuka

-estas de broma no?.-

-lo digo en serio….eres popular a nivel de las estatal por ser la estrella deportiva de la escuela.-parpadeo sorprendida es lo mismo que escuche decir a Aki.-todos quieren conocerte, pero como eres una asocial, despistada y que no tienes ni perfil nadie sabe cómo llegar a ti, es por eso que recurren a mi, al ver la foto me contactan y me preguntan por mi amiga, ahí es cuando uso mis métodos de flirteo y bueno como sé que me matarías si doy tu número a desconocidos después de pasar la noche con ellas les doy otro número…asi todos felices no?

-te aprovechas y les mientes.-que método retorcido

-ok se que no soy santa pero quien no ha pecado que tire la primera piedra.-responde orgullosa.-ok Nat tu eres la única puritana, si tuviera la popularidad que te manejas te juro que cada día saldría con alguien diferente

-en serio soy popular?.-pregunto sin seguir creyendo

-lamentablemente si, oh bueno digo lamentable porque debería ser yo la popular y tu del común, pero como de todas formas atrapo a mis conquistas gracias a ti supongo que no es tan mala la situación.-

-cómo es que soy popular y no me di cuenta.-sigo sin creerlo

-ah nose, son misterios de la vida, ok no, es porque eres idiota asi de simple.-

-p…pero si fuera popular estaría rodeada de fans todo el tiempo como Shizuru.-comento.-o por lo menos habría alguien intentando hablarme a cada rato no?

-en primer lugar nada quiere acercarse a ti porque siempre estas con mirada fría y dura, eres espanta personas, te apuesto que si mostraras una sonrisa o menos hostilidad tendrías compañeras de salón y de otros grados intentando flirtearte.-

Eso no me suena agradable

-ok pensándolo bien está bien como estoy.-

-ves que aguafiestas, porque eres así dime.-

-como que así, tú me conoces la poca paciencia, ya sabes si me molestan mucho les partiría la cara.-

-si así fueras con con tu hermana no abusaría de ti.-señala.-pero bueno en serio deberías aprovechar tu ´popularidad, sabes se me ocurre una idea

Esa frase cuando lo dice Mai siempre trae problemas

-Que estás pensando.-

-qué tal si vamos de visita a los otras escuelas después de clases y compruebas que tan famosa eres, a lo mejor y si todo va bien puedas ligar.-

-yo no quiero ligar

-ay pero yo si, vamos soy tu mejor amiga ahora que sabes mi secreto de que te utilizo ayúdame a expandirme, si tú estás conmigo de visita en otras escuelas será más fácil.-

-no lo sé.-sin embargo después de Natación y básquet podría salir, no quiero regresar a casa y toparme con shizuru y su extraño humor.-

-por favor, será fácil, tú las pescaras y yo las cocinaré.-eh?.-todos ganaremos, además necesitas salir y conocer gente niña, que la loca de Aki no te traume, no creo que alguien sea capaz de acorralarte en la calle, aunque en un baño si podría pasar…mmm...bueno lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor y conoces a alguien con gustos similares y afines a ti….

-si puede ser

-ok, entonces es un hecho iremos de cacería.-

Este plan como que no me convence

Pero todo sea por regresar tarde a casa

Y no ver a Shizuru

 **continuara...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

Creo que ya va tomando forma

Me divertí escribiendo este cap XD

Muchas gracias por leer

Nos vemos =D


	4. FLIRTEO?

Omg antes e comenzar muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre

Realmente me ayudan a seguir escribiendo

Me encanta que les haya gustado

Sin ms preámbulos aquí la conti espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAP 4.- FLIRTEO?**

* * *

-eso es lo que tienes que hacer.-finaliza con una seriedad impropia

Resoplo un tanto cansada, y es que desde que salimos de Fuuka ha pasado casi una hora y Mai no ha parado de darme consejos de ligues y consejos de flirteo

Escuchar mucha idiotez seguido solo me ha provocado dolor de cabeza

Hace unos minutos que hemos llegado a la escuela Rikkidai y aun así no ha dejado de hablar

-bien esta es nuestra primera parada.-

-piensas ir a otro lugar?.-pregunto indignada y es que ya era mucho pedir a otro después

-claro el día no acaba, en fin ya sabes que hacer, el contacto visual es importante….no sera complicado darse cuenta de quienes caerán fácil.-

-caerán fácil?...que quieres decir.-

-dios no me escuchaste todo lo que te dije no?.-

-a decir verdad no, estaba más preocupada en que debería estar estudiando para mejorar mi rango.-señalo algo preocupada.-y no estar aquí contigo por nada

-si serás, más bien estate atenta y fíjate quien hace contacto visual, pero no tienes que ser evidente.-se me hace difícil creer que algo así suceda, además que no tendría idea de quien me está mirando y quien no

-oye pero es normal que tengamos la atención de todo el mundo, ya que estamos andando en sus instalaciones con el uniforme de Fuuka.-le dije que era mejor ir a casa a cambiarnos pero no quiso la muy boba

-eso es para resaltar.-responde mientras levanta la vista haciendo contacto visual con algunas chicas

Yo por mi parte recién me estoy acostumbrando

-cómo voy a saber quién me mira por tener interés que por ser de otra escuela.-

-te falta experiencia….demasiada experiencia.-suspira de mala gana.-es fácil darse cuenta, solo es interpretar la forma en que te miran

No estaba tan de acuerdo con Mai

Incluso ahora analizando bien la situacion

Esto es peligroso

Es decir, somos 2 chicas caminando en una escuela rival diferente

-si, pero no te has puesto a pensar que como estamos en una escuela rival nos puedan dar una paliza.-susurro al ver que algunas miradas no eran amigables.-

-mmm lo dudo mucho, tal vez si no estuviera contigo sería peligroso, pero eres famosa, te respetan….no se atreverían a hacerte daño, solo concéntrate en atraer a las presas.-pronuncia tranquila

-como sea…-respondo aun con dudas

Seguimos caminando hacia los bosques de la Rikkidai

A decir verdad visitar otra escuela no era tan malo, en especial esta porque a diferencia de las demás, el complejo deportivo de sus instalaciones estaba rodeado de pequeños bosques al aire libre…eso me encantaba ver

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir donde estudiar definitivamente hubiera elegido este lugar

-oye tu sabes a donde ir…..ya conocías este lugar?.-pregunta al ver que no necesitaba la guía de ruta para ubicarme

Asiento levemente

-competimos el año pasado la final de Basquet justamente con la Rikkidai.-

-ya veo.-susurra mientras sigue viendo alrededor.-mmm ya vi a tres ricuras y detecto en ellas intenciones hostiles pero en el buen sentido.-finaliza

-¿eh?.-no entiendo su comentario hasta que noto que un grupo de chicas se acercan desde el extremo del parque principal

-perfecto te han reconocido, no despegan la vista de ti.-susurra acercándose a mi emocionada

A este punto me replanteo si ha sido buena idea seguir a Mai con su loco plan

Aparte de que solo lo estoy haciendo para que ella las cocine siento que podría salir perjudicada de mas de alguna forma

-bien dime a quien quieres, desde ya te digo que la rubia de ojo azules es mía, puedes escoger entre la bajita de pelo rizado o la castaña de mirada gatuna, si quieres mi opinión es que elijas a la de mirada de gato son inhibidas en la cama.-agrega con malicia

Enarco una ceja un tanto incomoda

No estoy acostumbrada a que me miren fijamente personas que no conozco

-no me gustan como me miran.-era mucho más intimidante que las miradas hostiles que recibimos al entrar a la escuela.-

-ja deberías agradecerme de rodillas por todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti….si estuvieras sola, nadie se te acercaría por tu expresión de "odio a todo el mundo".-

-y porque lo están haciendo ahora.-expreso con pánico

-es porque tienen confianza de que estás conmigo, y yo desprendo un aura de amistad y flirteo única, veras ya sé cuál es su plan, vendrán y aparentaran tener interés en mí y tantearan el terreno contigo si no eres áspera y fría o si saben que no es peligroso interactuar contigo se olvidaran de mi…

-eso quiere decir que.-

-se cómo siempre eres pero un poco más amable para que no las espantes.-expresa jovial.-ya las atrajiste esa era tu misión ahora deja que las cocine, no intentes flirtear que si me quitas a la rubia ten por seguro que nunca te hablaré de nuevo

-yo no quiero quitarte nada.-respondo indignada.-yo solo estoy aquí porque me suplicaste, me debes una, como sea ya están aquí.-digo de mala gana

-oigan es el uniforme de Fuuka verdad?.-exclama la chica de pelo rizado al obtener contacto visual con Mai

Ella se pone al costado de mí con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción

-asi es, estamos de paso queriendo conocer las instalaciones de la Rikkidai porque a mi amiga le gusta mucho.-

-eres Natsuki Fujino no?.-pregunta la rubia

Yo solo asiento levemente ante la mirada de Mai que me hace gestos de que diga algo y no me quede callada

"idiota no quiero hablar"

-si, es la misma.-exclama Mai.-me conto que el año pasado jugaron las finales de futbol aquí

-Basquet.-corrijo

-como sea, la cuestión es que quería venir aquí porque tiene pensado cambiar de escuela.-

Abro los ojos de sobremanera al escucharla decir eso

"que carajos estas diciendo"

-no puede ser, eso sería increíble.-expresa la castaña.-por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Kasumi y mis amigas son Haruka y Freya.-el ultimo nombre se me hizo por demás curioso

-un gusto, yo soy Mai y a ella pues veo que la conocen.-yo vuelvo a asentir por cortesía pero creo que es evidente que me siento incomoda

Es fácil darse cuenta por el breve silencio que hay en el ambiente

-creo que están pérdidas, les podríamos enseñar el campus si están interesadas en cambiarse de escuela.-

-mmm vaya yo no tenía pensado cambiarme pero si ustedes son mis compañeras estaría encantada.-responde Mai

Nos dejamos llevar por el grupo de chicas para conocer todo el campus

Pasado el tiempo me doy cuenta de que Mai tenía razón

Y es que las chicas al darse cuenta de que no tenía ganas de hablar o entablar conversación fijaban más su atención en ella

Al parecer habían tanteado el terreno y me alegraba por ellas porque estaba sin paciencia

Aunque de todas maneras no me quitaban la mirada

La atención que tenían sobre Mai era aparente

Supongo que había una lógica en todo esto ya que de todas maneras yo era el motivo por el que se acercaron, es decir soy el blanco principal en cuestión

"me siento usada"

Aunque no es como si me molestara yo me presté para el juego

-y que te pareció las canchas de tenis y los parques de alrededor.-ladeo la mirada algo sorprendida por escuchar la voz de Freya, la rubia se había puesto a mi lado mientras caminábamos y no me di cuenta

Miro adelante y veo a una Mai distraída conversando amenamente con Kasumi y Haruka

La idiota esta tan distraída que no se ha dado cuenta que su presa más preciada, la rubia se ha escapado de su vigilancia….

He sido muy ingenua

Ok, se que en estos temas todo es nuevo para mi

Sin embargo es fácil darse cuenta que están haciendo

Dos distraen a la acompañante de la presa mientras que una se enfoca en atacar al objetivo

Y seguramente se turnaran de tanto en tanto

"esto es como un juego de ajedrez" pienso

Eso quiere decir que están usando a Mai

No entiendo nada

Todo el mundo se utiliza

Todos menos yo

"que patético"

-no eres muy conversadora verdad?.-la pregunta de la rubia me saca de mis pensamientos.-

-ah lo siento.-digo apenas

-estabas mirando con inusual atención al frente, específicamente al trio.-exclama intuitiva.-acaso estas celosa de que estén tan cerca de tu amiga?.-

Que se supone que debería decir

Mai no me dijo nada o tal vez si pero no la escuché

-ahm….pues no, porque insinúas eso.-

Supuestamente no tengo que darle ninguna chance a Freya

Asi que según las indicaciones de Mai tengo que rechazarla o hacerle notar que ella no me interesa

A decir verdad no estoy interesada en nadie

-es que te quedaste mirando fijamente.-vocifera divertida.-o son pareja y lo estas negando para intentar hacer alguna travesura?.-

"Ah?"

-ah no, realmente es solo mi amiga, la estaba mirando fijamente.-porque quiero ahorcarla.-…porque se siente muy sola y eso me preocupa mucho.-tengo las ganas de morderme la lengua porque nose que estoy haciendo

-en serio?...parece alegre y divertida.-comenta incrédula

Me quedo en silencio intentando pensar como continuar

La estoy liando de la peor manera

Y Mai me va a matar si la rubia pierde interés en ella

-…si….pero solo está fingiendo es una máscara.-si como no.-la verdad es que acaba de suceder un milagro.-comento con la voz temblorosa

Finjo que estoy preocupada, aunque no estoy fingiendo realmente estoy preocupada porque nose que historia me estoy inventando

-milagro?.-

"tengo que arreglarlo"

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mano a Freya y nos desviamos del camino

Algunos alumnos del campus me miran con extrañeza seguramente porque estoy llevándola a un lugar apartado a Freya o tal vez es por el uniforme de Fuuka que llevo puesto

Tardo unos minutos en encontrar un lugar despejado de toda gente detrás de los almacenes deportivos

-q...que sucede Natsuki.-el tono de su voz temblorosa y expectante es suficiente para darme cuenta lo que piensa que va a suceder.-porque estamos solas?.-

-es que eres el milagro.-

-q…que no te entiendo que quieres decir.-su voz sale totalmente nerviosa, conteniendo las ansias

Desvío la mirada

Estoy tan asustada por la amenaza de Mai que estoy actuando en un estado desesperado

Pero todo sea porque la idiota no me culpe después

Solo queda actuar e improvisar

"Ojala funcione"

-la verdad es que vine aquí porque quería conocer a la chica que le quita el sueño.-expreso con voz melancólica.-no creo en las casualidades, solo queríamos dar un paseo por el campus para conocer el lugar donde estudiaba esa chica especial….de la cual no sabíamos su nombre hasta ahora

Freya sigue mirándome expectante

Pero poco a poco empieza a entender

-q…acaso…-

-por eso dije que eres un milagro, viniste hacia nosotras como si fuera todo destinado.-pronuncio intentando sonreír

Entonces ocurre algo inesperado

La veo sonrojarse de sobremanera…..sus ojos tiemblan dubitativa

-p…pero, la verdad es que nosotras nos acercamos para conocerte.-

"ay es en serio?" señalo incrédula en mis pensamientos

Eso quiere decir que Mai tuvo razón todo el tiempo

-no tenía idea.-susurro casi con lamento pero sin despegar el contacto visual con Freya, por cómo va la situación creo que Mai va a tenerme un rencor inhumano si no acomodo para que ella tenga a la rubia, nunca he sido buena actuando o fingiendo pero por cómo está reaccionando la chica frente a mi creo que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.-…ahora sé porque Mai se fijó en ti, cualquiera se podría enamorar a primera vista de alguien tan hermosa como tú.-

Freya no sabe cómo actuar, la veo soltar un suave suspiro por contener la respiración

Y honestamente yo tampoco

De alguna manera la estoy engañando

Y me siento culpable y nerviosa al mismo tiempo

"porque tengo que pasar por estas cosas" me maldigo mientras el silencio vuelve a formarse en el ambiente

-…n…no me gustaría romper el corazón de tu amiga.-señala intentando recuperarse de la conmoción del momento.-…la verdad es que solo quería conocerte a ti, al lobo azul, cuando te vimos mis amigas no creíamos que fuese posible que estuvieras caminando por aquí en la Rikkidai…es tan irreal

Bajo la mirada con tristeza

-yo tampoco quisiera hacerle daño.-pronuncio acercándome a ella, siento que mis piernas tiemblan, a decir verdad todo mi cuerpo lo hace…ahora estoy asustada más que nerviosa todo por culpa de esa idiota de Mai….mi nerviosismo no es fingido, tampoco mi miedo es por eso que Freya se lo está creyendo.-…la verdad es que yo también deseariaconocerte.-finalizo acercándome a ella

Levanto mi mano para llegar a rozar su mejilla

Siento el tacto de su piel en mis dedos

Mi mano tiembla

No estoy actuando

Realmente está sucediendo

Por eso es que está saliendo tan real, tan verdadero

-e...en serio?.-ella contiene la respiración, igual que mi mano que apenas no llega a tocarla completamente por el pánico, ella se encuentra en un estado parecido.-…n... lo dices en serio

-…no sería capaz de hacer sufrir a mi amiga.-susurro cerrando los ojos como si doliera el no poder tocarla, el no poder hacer nada más que solo hablar, pero estoy así porque desde ya mi conciencia me está matando.-…que mala suerte tengo, si Mai no se hubiera fijado en ti primero tal vez yo…tal vez….

Bajo la mano y retrocedo unos pasos

Rendida y abatida

-bueno será mejor regresar.-señalo intentando recuperarme del momento

-espera.-dice con la voz temblorosa.-e…estas segura que yo soy la chica que quiere tu amiga?.-pregunta exasperada

Asiento levemente

-si, no me dijo cuándo fue la primera vez que te vio, pero dice que fue amor a primera vista, y entiendo porque.-debería callarme pero no puedo dar marcha atrás.-…lo siento Freya, no sería capaz de dañar a Mai de esa forma

-ah….a...a lo mejor y solo es que es un interés del momento.-remarca esperanzada.-pu…puede que yo le guste pero solo sea de momento, ya sabes pasa todo el tiempo cuando alguien mira o conoce por primera vez a alguien.-finaliza ansiosa

-no, no tengo tanta suerte como para que sea solo eso.-vuelvo a sonreír con tristeza.-

-s…si, estoy segura que no es amor solo un gusto pasajero.-parpadeo levemente sorprendida

Y es que estaba esperando a que me dijera algo asi

Y aunque el remordimiento me esté matando ahora mismo ya todo ha terminado

-si puede ser, pero hasta que no deje de pensarte….no podré acercarme a ti.-

-t…tanto asi?.-no quiere aceptar.-aun…podríamos vernos en secreto

-no me tientes Freya, no puedo hacerle eso a mi amiga.-si no puedo hacerle eso, pero puedo romperle la pierna por meterme en este embrollo eso seguro.-

-e...entiendo, veras que es solo un gusto pasajero y se le pasará.-comenta totalmente segura.-pero quiero que nos veamos de nuevo, por favor dame tu número para seguir en contacto

"no puede ser"

-no…estoy segura que te llamaría o lo harías tú, deja de tentar a la suerte.-sentencio algo cortante.-no nos podremos ver si mi amiga está interesada en ti

Creo que salio como esperaba

"Mai maldita idiota me la vas a pagar"

* * *

-no puedo creerlo, no me la creo.-señala Mi emocionada.-en serio le dijiste todo eso?

-no me hables imbécil, la culpa me está matando, ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar cómo es que pude hacer todo esto por ti

-es que eres mi mejor amiga.-grita emocionada mientras me abraza y me besa la mejilla.-gracias gracias….ahora entiendo porque me pidió salir esta misma noche Freya, se notaba ansiosa, debo admitir que pensé que había caído por mis dotes naturales pero veo que fue obra tuya

-ya quítate.-la empujo.-no me hables boba, ya me siento terriblemente mal por lo que hice

-jaja terriblemente mal dices…pero si fue una jugada magistral, no solo pescaste a la presa sino que la aderezaste y la preparaste solo para que caiga fácilmente a la sartén….ah pero si que eres una casanova

-no no no!.-la tomo de los hombros.-no soy nada de eso; todo es tu culpa

-cómo puedes decir algo asi, la idea fue de una casanova experta de nivel 3.-nivel 3?.-es decir sabias que Freya tenía interés en ti y la hiciste creer que si no se me quitaba el interés de ella no podrá tener chances contigo…eso fue magnifico, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, es más creo que estoy llorando de felicidad.-

-en primer lugar no fue un plan, Salió de improviso porque metí la pata y para cuando me di cuenta estaba asustada, eso fue todo y en segundo lugar me vas a deber una de la buena y nunca más te acompañaré de cacería, esto no es lo mío

-Eso dices ahora.-señala entre risas.-tu talento para flirtear es natural Nat, llevas un don…y tienes que aprovechar

-yo no he flirteado, no me interesa Freya ni las otras dos random que ya ni me acuerdo su nombre.-expreso molesta.-de todas formas ya tienes lo que querías así que ya no me molestaras.-

-ok ya no te molestare una semana.-exclama.-pero a la próxima iremos a otras escuelas

-para nada.-niego con la mirada

-bueno tendré que alistarme para la cita con la rubia, estaba tan ansiosa que seguro estan noche terminara en un hotel el magnífico encuentro, todo para que yo pierda el interés en ella y asi tenga pase libre a ti.-comenta socarrona.-

-no, estas mal de la cabeza, tendrás que hacerle creer que sigues interesada en ella, ya ve es tu problema pero no quiero que me moleste.-menudo problema me acabo de ganchar todo porque Mai es de las inquietas.-

-ya bueno, mejor para mi.-exclama casi babeándose.-…hoy follo, mañana pescado, no podíamos terminar mejor la semana no?

"eh?"

-que dijiste?.-pregunto exasperada

-que hoy ceno pollo, mañana pescado tengo que variar la dieta sabes.-como sea

Me despido de Mai que camina entre las nubes hacia su casa

Me tomo el rostro preocupada

El remordimiento no me va a dejar dormir

Pero que se le hace, por lo menos pude escapar bien librada de la Rikkidai aunque no tengo idea de cómo es que se me ocurrió ese plan, en mi desesperación pude ser capaz de inducir a la rubia…

"soy de lo peor"

* * *

Es la hora del almuerzo y todo parece tranquilo

Las clases han transcurrido con normalidad y extrañamente no he visto a Shizuru cerca así que solo por ese lado me siento inquieta

Y para variar en la mesa la cara de felicidad de Mai no tiene precio

-vaya estas como en trance Tokiha todo bien?.-pregunta Nao con una leve sonrisa

Ella parece ignorar mientras suspira de felicidad

"deja de ser tan evidente" quiero decirle pero solo me mantengo callada

-tu sabes que le pasa?.-me pregunta a lo que yo niego levemente.-nose pero parece que el día de ayer la paso genial

-s…supongo que si.-digo apenas encogiéndome de hombros y es que la culpa de solo recordar lo que hice vuelve a darme una cachetada en el rostro.-

-la vida es bella.-habla Mai por primera vez en todo el día

Si había algo positivo de todo esto era que la idiota no había hablado toda la mañana, asi que por ese lado era magnifico el efecto freya

-lo que digas, pero anda y come que ya va acabar el receso y tu bandeja sigue llena.-expreso molesta.-

-ok capitana gruñona.-responde guiñándome el ojo.-

Con todas estas señales va a pasar dos cosas

1ro que Nao va a malinterpretar todo porque nos está mirando raro y lo 2do es que sospechará que hicimos algo indebido

Y podría concluir que nosotras dos hubiéramos pasado la noche juntas o algo asi

Con lo retorcida que es Nao se me hace normal que pueda pensar en esa posibilidad, justamente ahora nos está mirando de reojo como queriendo indagar sus premisas con nuestras señales

-estas más callada que de costumbre Fujino.-pregunta la pelirroja

Yo solo me encojo de hombros dándome cuenta que mis temores se hacen realidad

Nao está comenzando a creer cosas que no son

Miro a Mai que sigue perdida y soñadora con el tenedor en la boca

"ves lo que provocas?"

Sin pensarlo dos beses pateo por debajo de la mesa a Mai para que reaccione

-Auch!...pero que te pasa.-brama quejándose del golpe.-

-...lo siento, termina de comer que ya se acaba el receso.-sentencio

-Ara veo que están más animadas que de costumbre.-la voz de Shizuru detrás interrumpe el momento

Resoplo incomoda porque se supone que debería estar en el consejo con Haruka y Yukino

-que tal Shizuru.-saluda Nao.- es probable que Mai te ignore parece que está algo perdida

-Hola Shizuru.-Mai reacciona.-disculpa estoy un poco lenta el día de hoy

-Ah si?... ya me imagino porque.-expresa un tanto seria

Yo ladeo la mirada sigo sin voltear y solo me dedico a enfocar la vista en Mai para que me de alguna señal de porque el repentino cambio de humor de mi hermana

Ella niega con la cabeza

Al parecer la aparición de Shizuru acaba de despertarla

me quedo en silencio

No tengo ganas de hablar con Shizuru ni saber que trama

O con que plan macabro quiere atacarme

-Ara, Nat estas muy callada…-

Tengo ganas de no responder pero debo guardar las apariencias

Al menos con Nao presente y los demás alumnos que tienen la mirada fija en la primera Rango de Fuuka

-lo siento no estoy de humor.-respondo al fin

-pero porque?... si parece que ayer fue un buen dia….ahora entiendo porque llegaste tarde.-pronuncia con malicia.-

-Oh, vaya Natsuki salió ayer?...eso es tan extraño y de no creer, es algo que nunca sucede.-se burla Nao.-jajaja creo que es hora de pedir un deseo y se nos cumplirá seguro.-

-solo salí a caminar.-digo por lo bajo

Sin previo aviso siento como Shizuru me toca el hombro y se agacha para quedar a mi altura

Sola miro de Reojo y puedo ver su sonrisa socarrona

Me devuelve la mirada con un semblante de odio solo para mi

-en serio solo a caminar?….parece que estas ocultando un secreto hermanita.-

Vuelvo a mirar a Mai la cual se muestra nerviosa y solo se encoge de hombros porque teme decir algo fuera de contexto

-que quieres decir.-pregunto con amabilidad

Pero por dentro estoy rabiosa no solo por el hecho de que está muy cerca

Sino también porque me doy cuenta que sabe algo

-fuiste a caminar a la Rikkidai?.-pregunta de repente y yo me quedo de piedra y me pongo pálida

Sin previo aviso y antes de que pueda replicar saca su celular y me muestra una imagen

-como se llama esta preciosura.-añade con frialdad

La imagen no puede ser más evidente

Era el momento en que persuadía a Freya para que saliera con Mai, sin embargo la foto parecía otra cosa y por la toma daba entender que yo estaba a punto de besarla mientras la acariciaba la mejilla

Y por la forma en que la rubia me miraba se notaba que estaba completamente perdida por mí, y yo igual tenía la misma mirada

Abro los ojos incrédula

Incluso me costaba creer que esa podría ser yo, realmente había fingido demasiado bien

-wau quien es ella.-pregunta Nao rompiendo el silencio.-nah no puede ser.-La pelirroja me mira y vuelve a observar la foto.-vaya, Natsuki no sabía que tenías novia, menos que era la de Rikkidai Gakuen

-d…donde conseguiste eso.-es lo único que soy capaz de preguntar

-rubia y de ojos azules….alta, estudiante de intercambio, el zafiro de la Rikkidai, Freya Leans.-pronuncia Shizuru con un odio escondido que solo yo puedo interpretar.-por eso es que llegaste tarde a casa anoche no?

-por primera vez te tengo envidia Fujino menor.-susurra Nao sorprendida.- oye pero cómo es posible….no pensé que eras capaz de salir con alguien, menos con alguien como en la foto….seguro y esta trucada...-

No soy capaz de decir nada

Conozco a Shizuru

Y aunque nadie de los presentas lo haya notado

Soy la única que puede ver su lucha interna por contener sus impulsos

Aunque poco a poco se hace mas evidente mientras sigue sosteniendo el celular en las manos lo está sosteniendo con tanta fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento lo va a tirar

-no es como parece.-exclamo intentando explicar el asunto a Nao para que no lo malinterprete

-pero no hay nada que explicar Nat.-expresa indiferente Shizuru.- miren lo que dice el estado de la foto "el lobo azul de Fuuka en la Rikkidai…a quien no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Freya"

Resoplo totalmente incomoda

Fingiendo que no me preocupa lo que piensen

Pero estoy temiendo por Shizuru

Porque sé que esta por perder el control…

….lo puedo notar en su mirada

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Y bueno hasta ahí el capi

Se que hay muchas preguntas

Que le sucede a Shizuru?

Porque quiere matar a todo el mundo

Mai comerá pescado?

Natsuki se meterá en mas problemas?

Ya los dejo con esas interrogantes

Hasta la próxima =D


	5. APUESTA

Bueno hola de nuevo

Antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Muchas gracias por leer ^^

Me emociona que les esté gustando

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí la conti

PD: no tengo problemas en que hagan una adaptación de mi historia, pero no se olviden de mencionarme en los créditos si lo hacen T_T

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAP 5.- APUESTA**

* * *

El odio

El rencor

Su mirada es oscura

Nadie lo nota

Nadie de los presentes puede ver lo que yo veo

Shizuru está perdiendo el control

-vamos hermanita tienes mucho que explicar.-dice con rigidez

El momento es demasiado tenso

Siento no solo la mirada de Shizuru sobre mí, sino también la de Nao y de los curiosos que están cerca

No soy capaz de pensar con claridad

Busco en Mai un tipo de resguardo en sus ojos

Me quedo en silencio intentando leer sus pensamientos, el leve guiño que me dice que tiene un plan

Un escape

Contengo la respiración esperando a que hable

"vamos tienes que salvarme boba"

-no lo puedo creer Nat.-sisea Mai de manera fría mientras se pone de pie llamando la atención de todos.-es una broma no?.-pregunta de mala manera

Parpadeo sorprendida por la forma en que me mira

Sé que está actuando y que todo es un plan pero no logro interpretarla lo suficiente pasa saber como ayudar o seguirle la corriente

-y…yo q...que te pasa.-expreso atónita recuperándome de la impresión.-porque me miras de esa manera

Veo de reojo a Shizuru que está igual de sorprendida que Nao y la mayoría de gente alrededor

Y es que Mai nunca ha sido de gritar

Mucho menos comportarse con violencia

-esa foto no es trucada Shizuru…verdad?.-

-trucada?...para nada.-responde extrañada, a Shizuru también le ha desencajado la actitud de la pelinaranja

-me estas engañando Nat?.-pregunta la muy boba

"que carajos estas diciendo?"

Nose que planea pero me ha tomado desprevenida y es que ese comentario que acaba de soltar puede interpretarse de una sola manera

"somos pareja?"

Peor si está actuando agresivamente dolida

Miro de reojo a Shizuru que empieza a respirar agitada

Sus ojos parecen recuperar ese brillo de odio pero la diferencia es que ya no me ve a mí ahora, sino a Mai

-q…que estas diciendo?!.-pregunto apresurada intentando no trabarme o ponerme nerviosa

Pero mi voz me delata

Incluso tartamudeo en la última línea provocando que las sospechas de que Mai y yo estemos juntas se vuelvan más grandes

-ara que pasa Mai porque estas tan enojada?.-señala indiferente mi hermana, fingiendo que su pregunta sea mera curiosidad

Pero la verdad es que ya está pensando equivocadamente que yo y Mai…

Todos ya piensan mal

"idiota te voy a matar" susurro mirando a Mai

Después definitivamente la golpearía porque el problema en el que me acaba de meter es peor

Empiezo a sudar

El calor del ambiente extrañamente se puso agobiante

Incluso parezco sofocarme

No soy capaz de intentar ponerme de pie para alejarme de Shizuru porque estoy segura que si me pongo de pie caería al suelo de lo mucho que estoy temblando

-me engañaste?.-y sigue con eso?

-q..que estas…habland…-

-responde!.-grita golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza que resuena en todo el lugar, provocando que todos los alumnos del comedor fijen su atención en donde estamos

-p…no…yo no te estoy engañando.-susurro rezando porque fuera la respuesta correcta

-Shizuru por favor podría ver la foto…..quiero comprobarlo más de cerca.-

Mi hermana me mira de reojo

Parece que quiere decirme algo

Bajo la vista para notar como tiene el puño apretado con tanta fuerza que hasta le hiere

Su odio ha cambiado de dirección

Yo ya no soy el objetivo

-claro.-responde con una sonrisa fingida

A este punto no entiendo porque la situación se ha complicado tanto

Podría haberme excusado de que Freya era una conocida o nose por ultimo levantarme y decirles que no se metan en mi vida, tantas posibilidades de escape que recién se me vienen a la cabeza

Pero ahora ya no hay manera

Nose que hacer

Shizuru vuelve a sostenerme del hombro rodeándome con un abrazo de costado apegándose a mí, estamos muy cerca y eso me pone aun peor

-nose que está pasando….pero no te vas escapar.-susurra cerca de mi oído.-veras Nat si es lo estoy pensando todo va a ser peor

-s...suéltame.-respondo con el mismo tono sin mover los labios para no llamar la atención

Para mi buena suerte todos los ojos están enfocados en Mai que sigue mirando el celular de Shizuru, están expectantes de su próxima reacción

Mientras que Shizuru y yo estamos juntas

Tan pegadas que nadie se está dando cuenta de nuestra charla privada

-vaya no hay dudas.-la voz de mi amiga sale fría y dura.-ahora me vas a explicar.-exclama mientras se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano

Me jala con tanta fuerza que incluso Shizuru es incapaz de atajarme

No se lo esperaba

Nadie se esperaba menos yo que por poco y caigo al suelo de cara

Sin embargo nadie me detiene, mejor dicho nadie nos detiene porque por cómo ha actuado Mai parece que tenemos que solucionar un problema de pareja

Nos escabullimos hasta un salón vacío

-uff creo que ha funcionado.-señala suspirando aliviada

-como que ha funcionado.-indignada le tomo de la camisa.-ahora van a pensar que tenemos una relación o algo asi.-desesperada la sacudo por idiota

Su remedio era peor que la enfermedad

Ahora como se supone que iba a mirar a los ojos a los compañeros de clase

-oye que malagradecida eres.-vocifera con el mismo tono de enfado.-acabo de salvarte, tu cara de pánico era total, estabas tan asustada que no sabías que hacer, algo muy extraño en ti….yo debería ser la que preguntara qué diablos te pasó, no eres asi…estabas tan asustada, por ultimo pudiste decir que no era su vida y no les interesaba

-y…yo.-Mai tenía razón

-que sucedió Nat, tuve que hacer mi jugada para salvarte.-

-no lo se, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a que me mire todo el mundo.-mentira

Si estoy acostumbrada o mejor dicho si puedo lidiar con ello

En los partidos o las carreras estoy consciente de que todos tienen la atención en mi y aunque me afecta no es algo que baje mi rendimiento

Estoy mintiendo

la verdadera razón de mi miedo tiene nombre

Entré en pánico cuando Shizuru me tocó y empezó a hostilizarme

Ella fue el motivo por el cual no pude hacer nada

-mmm, pero bueno ya está solucionado así que regresemos que ya van a venir los de la sección "C" aquí y si nos atrapan en un salón distinto la vamos a pasar mal.-

-p…pero eso no tiene nada que ver, cómo pudiste insinuar que somos pareja.-

-descuida, sé cómo arreglar esto.-

-claro que tienes que arreglarlo, lo vas aclarar ahora mismo.-expreso más aliviada, a decir verdad estoy agradecida de que me haya sacado de la situación

Sabía que si no hacia ninguna insinuación, Shizuru la habría detenido cuando intento llevarme

Debo admitir que lo pensó muy rápido

-y como lo vas arreglar.-pregunto mientras salimos de la clase a hurtadillas

-es fácil, a decir verdad yo no diré nada, le dejaré a mi cena de ayer que aclare el asunto.-

-tu cena de ayer?.-no entiendo a qué se refiere

Mai me mira de reojo levantando la mirada y negando con la cabeza

-me estas preguntando en serio?...no captas el mensa?, mi cena de ayer fue Freya.-eso ya lo sabía pero…

-hablas muy extraña a veces, como en código.-

-nose si eres inocente o idiota.-sentencia con seriedad.-creo que son las dos cosas, un 70% estupidez y un 40% de inocente

Pero eso suma 110%

"como sea"

Lo importante era que había podido salir bien librada de la situación

Y si Freya iba a aclarar todo entonces no había más problemas

Sin embargo esta vez Shizuru fue demasiado lejos

Además se enojó con Mai

Y ni siquiera se porque

Creo que Shizuru es de las personas que necesita odiar a alguien y descargar su verdadera personalidad en esa persona, algo así como una terapia de liberación….creo que eso me dijo la Doctora Asagi en las primeras sesiones cuando le hablé acerca de mi hermana

O era eso o simplemente esta chiflada y es así como se divierte

….

Las clases de la ultima hora pasan más lento que de costumbre

Siento las miradas de algunos chicos sobre mi

Seguramente ya saben lo que ha pasado en el comedor

La foto donde me ven con Freya y el extraño comportamiento de Mai

No se me hace raro de que incluso estén pensando que hay un triángulo amoroso entre Freya, mi mejor amiga y yo por como también fijan su atención en Mai no me sorprendería que ya estuvieran pensando en esa tontería

Todo por aceptar salir de "cacería" o a "pescar" que es lo mismo

En conclusión no debí salir

Sabía que debía quedarme en casa estudiando

Pero no

Tenía que dejarme llevar por la mala influencia

Sin embargo por lo que le hice creer a Freya, me merezco que esto me esté pasando

El karma me está dando una bofetada por jugar con los sentimientos o la calentura de la rubia, es decir no creo que Freya esté enamorada de mí, solo me quiere para pasar la noche o algo asi, o bueno nose….ni siquiera soy capaz de compararla con alguna experiencia pasada porque no tengo ninguna

El tener cero experiencias en relaciones pasajeras o de una noche sin duda es una desventaja

Estoy en un escenario totalmente nuevo y tengo que improvisar durante los próximos días

Nao me va empezar a molestar pero solo la ignoro y ya

Los demás compañeros de clase no creen que me digan nada

Nadie tiene tanta confianza conmigo como para atreverse, pero sus murmullos y miradas sí que incomodaran, pero lo puedo soportar

Al menos eso creo

Sin embargo lidiar con Shizuru será otra historia diferente

Si ya pasando desapercibida me hacia la vida imposible ahora tiene motivos

Debo prepararme mentalmente para lo que viene

Resoplo mirando la hora, deseando que se acabe las clases para ir a las duchas y comenzar a entrenar para relajarme un rato

Sin embargo la entrada de un miembro del consejo hace que toda mi programación de la tarde se venga abajo

Es Yukino, la asistente de mi hermana que se abre pasó hacia mi mientras saluda a la profesora

-por favor Fujino, la están llamando a la sala del consejo.-

Miro a los lados cuando siento su mirada en mi

Me señalo dubitativa y ella asiente

-pero no hice nada malo.-pronuncio confundida y algo enojada

-tiene mi permiso Señorita Fujino.-exclama la maestra que me hace el ademan de obedecer

Doy la vuelta para mirar a Mai la cual me observa curiosa y solo se encoge de hombros aunque esta de risa por lo que me pasa

"si hiciste algo te juro que te golpeare" advierto en silencio pero soy ignorada

De mala gana me pongo de pie y camino de lado de Yukino a la sala del CE

-y cuál es el motivo de mi llamada, no he cometido ninguna infracción hasta donde yo sepa.-

Yukino solo se rasca la mejilla

-supongo que no debes perder la costumbre.-responde un tanto seria.-a decir verdad yo tampoco se, solo me dijeron que te llamara

Sin decir nada más y totalmente enojada apresuro el paso

Suspiro de mala gana al saber de quien fue la idea de llamarme

Veo a Shizuru sentada en la sala principal del consejo estudiantil

Con su típica pose de manos juntas apoyada en el mentón

No es como si nunca me hubiera sucedido esto antes

Los anteriores años me sucedió bastante debido a mis pleitos y mi mala conducta siempre venía a dar mis descargos al consejo

-me llamó presidenta?.-pronuncio ocultando mi furia

Hablar educadamente en la sala del consejo era una regla que aprendí para no ser amonestada con faltas de respeto a la autoridad estudiantil

Tampoco podía dirigirme a ella como mi hermana o por su nombre

No en esta sala

Pero en cambio…ella si podía hacerlo, incluso despectivamente si quisiese

Y podía porque era la presidenta

"ahora que quiere"

Con un leve gesto le dice a Yukino que se retire y nos dejé a solas

Me quedo en silencio esperando a que hable pero solo el silencio inunda el ambiente

No hago contacto directo con ella

Evito mirarla para no sentir la presión de sus ojos

Pero la tensión mientras espero que hable se hace una tortura

Ella quiere que caiga en la desesperación

Que me descontrole y así tenga motivos reales para amonestarme

Esas son sus intenciones

Porque en realidad sé que yo no he hecho nada malo

-estas sudando.-corta el silencio con su tenue voz.- parece que estas nerviosa…todo bien?.-pregunta divertida

Está gozando la situación

La disfruta

Con solo escuchar su voz me doy cuenta de ello

-presidenta…-doy un pequeño suspiro intentando controlar mis impulsos.-porque me ha llamado a su despacho

Shizuru siempre ha sido abusiva conmigo

Eso no es novedad

En casa lo es

Pero por lo menos en ese terreno si puedo desquitarme y decirle sus verdades a la cara, en cambio en la sala del consejo era imposible, el dominio era total por la posición y jerarquía que tiene

Una falta grave es tratar con irrespeto a los miembros del consejo estudiantil dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela

Sé que no he cometido nada que rompiera las reglas

Me ha llamado sin un motivo real

Por eso quiere que me descontrole para que tenga motivos

Un plan tan perverso que solo puede ser ideado por una mente vil y despiadada

-vaya Nat es necesario que te lo diga?, estas temblando y sudando mucho, desde aquí puedo verlo.-pronuncia con soberbia y burla.-tus gestos me dicen que sabes que has cometido una falta

-por favor presidenta dígame la falta que he cometido.-respondo con formalidad.-no se los motivos por los cuales he sido llamada a su despacho

Ella siempre tiene el control

Asi se siente

No solo cuando está conmigo, sino con el resto

Shizuru lo sabe perfectamente

Manipuladora como pocas, y con un arte para aprovecharse de los demás por interés propio

Lo que le hice a Freya no tiene comparación con lo que hace Shizuru con el resto, y aunque le crean y sea popular solo porque se muestra como la alumna y persona ideal, es todo una mentira

Ella posee un lado oscuro

Un lado oscuro que nadie conoce de mi hermana ni siquiera nuestros padres

Pero que si me la muestra a mi

Porque sabe que no puedo ni quiero hacer nada…porque ya he intentado todo

No puedo ser mejor que ella

Nuestros rangos nos lo dicen

"ella es mejor"

-aun no has explicado lo de la foto hermanita.-susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuche

"que?"

Aprieto los puños para contener las ganas de gritarle

Pero solo ladeo la mirada

Hasta ganas de reír me dan pero es mejor no mostrar ninguna mueca que la pueda alterar

-eso es un tema personal presidenta.-respondo rechinando los dientes.-no es una falta por la que me tengan que llamar aquí

-es cierto, solo te pregunto por curiosidad.-señala

No puedo creer que abuse de su poder de esta manera

Solo llamar para molestarme

Aunque olvidé que es su pasatiempo favorito asi que no debería sorprenderme

-no estoy obligada a responder.-claro que no

Conozco mis derechos como estudiante

-¿por qué no?.-su voz sale cortante y de manera fría.-

-porque es un tema personal y privado.-

-en serio?...cierto no estas obligada a responderme.-ladeo la mirada nerviosa, Shizuru no me llamaría si sabe que no va obtener una respuesta

De alguna manera va a obligarme a que se la diga

-presidenta si no he cometido una falta puedo retirarme?.-

ella ríe levemente mientras se pone de pie

se acerca hacia mi con una expresión muy fría

-hiciste esto por la discusión que tuvimos de Aki no?.-

Me remuevo inquieta mientras camina alrededor de mío a paso lento formando un circulo

La sensación sofocante que sentí en el comedor vuelve a repetirse

-nose de que hablas.-respondo entre titubeos

Mi voz sale temblorosa

No estoy pensando bien

Su agresividad y cercanía vuelve a calar en mi cabeza y es difícil poder pensar con claridad

-pero si eres una inútil ya te lo dije, acaso es que intentaste ligar con Aki y fallaste y es por ello que recurriste a esa chica de la foto?... esa tal Freya?... Esa debió ser más fácil que Aki.-

-no te importa.-respondo cortante.-no hables así de la gente que no conoces.-

-ah pero si que la conozco, si pudo ser capaz de acercarte a ti debió ser fácil, o fuiste tú la fácil?-exclama entre risas.-vamos solo puede haber dos opciones

"idiota"

Quiero insultarla pero no soy capaz

Estoy en su territorio

-yo fui la fácil.-señalo desafiante.-bueno no es como si tuviera importancia si ambas la pasamos bien anoch…

No soy capaz de terminar la frase

Porque siento un repentino golpe en el rostro que incluso me hace retroceder unos pasos

La mejilla empieza a arderme cuando recupero el equilibrio

Me tomo la cara totalmente sorprendida mirando a Shizuru

La cual parece indiferente y solo se toma la mano con dolor

-vaya tienes el descaro de admitir que eres un vil cualquiera?.-comenta con frialdad.-como supone que tenía que reaccionar dime?...dime, si mi hermana dice ser una perra como querías que reaccione?.-pregunta aparentando tranquilidad

Yo sigo sin poder creer lo que sucede

No soy capaz de hablar

Estoy totalmente conmocionada

Tanto así que el dolor en mi rostro pasa a segundo plano

-que rayos te pasa.-expreso indignada recuperándome del momento.-estas idiota?.-reclamo buscando una explicación por el repentino golpe

-retírate.-ordena, yo sigo exigiendo una respuesta pero parece ya no importarle nada, y entre empujones y forcejeos ella me saca de la sala.-lárgate.-

* * *

-mmm estas bien?.-pregunta Mai por enésima vez

Yo sigo en total silencio

Nose cómo lidiar con Shizuru

Ahora si se pasó de abusiva

Es demasiado

-si, no es nada.-respondo cortante

-pero no me dices que te pasó…porque tu rostro esta hinchado, dime quien fue.-expresa rabiosa.-dímelo Nat, la mataré, en serio lo hare solo dime el nombre

-no fue nadie, ya te dije que me caí en los calentamientos y por eso es que me dieron permiso el día de hoy.-

Mai se toma el rostro exasperada porque no me ha podido sacar informacion

No he dicho nada a nadie

No vale la pena que se haga un escándalo por esto, además que si acuso que mi hermana, o mejor dicho la presidenta me golpeó en la sala del consejo sin razón aparente, nadie me va a creer, solo Mai y tal vez Nao

Solo ellas dos

-Fue Shizuru verdad?.-pregunta de repente

Sigo caminando indiferente

Fingiendo para tratar de desviar el tema

Pero sé que sospecha, sus ojos me lo dicen

-ya no importa.-respondo al fin.-

Mai sonríe de medio lado mientras sigue mi paso

Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa sin decirnos una sola palabra

-no me interesa si es tu hermana.-susurra.-le partiré la cabeza.-

Eso sería ideal

Pero no

No puedo dejar que nadie más sea destruido por el odio de Shizuru

-no interfieras, esto es entre ella y yo.-digo apenas.-

-pero como puedes decir eso, no entiendo tu podrías ser la abusiva con ella, porque te estas dejando abusar.-reclama buscando respuestas

Es algo complicado de responder

Tengo miedo a Shizuru

Es decir cada vez que la veo me siento inferior

Siento que no puedo hacer nada

Sin embargo…

-es mi problema.-aunque más bien el problema es de Shizuru

-soy tu amiga como un demonio, de veras si se encuentra en tu casa, entraré y le pateare, no me importan si estas tus padres, mejor si ven como lo hago.-

-no te preocupes, yo arreglaré el asunto.-vocifero.-es algo familiar, por favor no te metas…si lo haces te juro que dejamos de ser amigas.-amenazo

-va a seguir abusando de ti si no la detienes.-exclama hastiada.-como sea no voy a permitir que pase de nuevo, juro que si veo otro golpe me meteré así me amenaces como ahora, advertida estas

-tsk, ahora crees que puedes protegerme.-pregunto con gracia.-después de era yo quien las salvaba de las palizas a ti y Nao porque se metían en problemas?

-idiota.-comenta sacándome la lengua.-de todas formas ya sabes.-

Resoplo tranquila, al menos he comprado tiempo

Llego a casa y Mamá como siempre está en la cocina leyendo el periódico

He venido más temprano que de costumbre, asi que no me sorprende encontrarme con Shizuru que está sentada en la mesa almorzando

Ambas nos miramos de reojo sin decirnos nada

-buenas tardes.-saludo de mala gana

-buen….Hija pero que te ha pasado?.-exclama alarmada mamá al ver la pequeña hinchazón que tengo en mi mejilla.-

-no es nada mamá, solo tuve una pequeña riña.-

-pensé que ya habías dejado esas costumbres.-vocifera seria mientras va a la nevera y saca un poco de hielo, la pone en una bolsa y me la acerca a la cara.-

-auch, ah, esta fría.-

-Nat porque siempre tienes que meterte en líos, ya sabía yo que algún día volverías a los días pasados.-regaña

-Ara, asi es Natsuki…siempre metiéndose en líos.-vocifera con diversión.-no cambiara esas malas costumbres

Me cuesta creer lo cínica que puede ser

Su forma de actuar como si no supiera que ha pasado

Ni el motivo

Al menos creí que se mostraría arrepentida o algo

Pero no

Se encuentra perfectamente normal la muy imbécil

-sabes no tengo hambre.-señalo.-iré a recostarme un rato

Mamá solo asiente sin decir nada

La verdadera razón es que si tengo hambre pero no soporto ver a Shizuru sin un poco de remordimiento en la cara

Esta como si nada en la mesa

"como a odio"

Rendida llego a mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama boca abajo

Nose que pensar ni como seguir los problemas con mi hermana

No es que mi vida sea perfecta ni mucho menos

Pero si no estuviera Shizuru seria excelente

Los constantes abusos a lo largo de los años me han dejado una marca imborrable

Es por eso que le tengo miedo

Es por eso que no soy capaz de atreverme a defenderme

No puedo ponerla en su lugar

Shizuru es de las personas que necesitan descargar su odio para sentirse tranquilas por estar fingiendo todo el rato, es como si yo fuera su válvula de escape para que no vean lo vil y cruel que es en realidad

-ara dejaste la puerta abierta hermanita.-la voz de Shizuru me saca de mis pensamientos

Quisiera levantarme pero estoy demasiado cansada y agobiada que no soy capaz de hacerlo

-quiero dormir, por favor sal y cierra la puerta.-digo acomodando la cabeza en la almohada

Aún tengo el hielo pegado al rostro, de todas formas no esta tan hinchado mas que todo es el color rojo que delata el golpe así que por ese lado no estoy preocupada de que empeore

Aunque hubiera preferido una paliza como antaño que me dejaban indispuesta al día siguiente

"hubiera sido bueno tener el día libre"

Me remuevo algo inquieta en la cama

Aunque no diga nada sé que sigue parada en la puerta

Mirándome

-ay por favor, es en serio?...vas a seguir Shizuru?.-expreso contrariada.-por lo menos déjame dormir, ya has hecho suficiente conmigo el día de hoy.

Ella no dice nada

Me la imagino que está apoyada en la entrada porque no la siento tan cerca

-pudiste decirle a mamá que fui yo quien te hizo eso.-vocifera con una entonación muy extraña.-ella te hubiera creído porque saben que no serias capaz de acusarme de esa manera si no fuese verdad.-añade temblorosa

Como si se le quisiera quebrar la voz

Yo me quedo en silencio

Lo hago porque estoy confundida

Es decir hace apenas en la mesa de la cocina actuaba con cinismo y ahora quería llorar?

Espero paciente a que pueda decir algo más pero no escucho nada

-si como sea ya pasó.-respondo con la finalidad de cerrar el tema, es decir no tiene caso que le reclame si ya me dio el golpe, no le veo sentido.-ahora por favor sal de mi cuarto y déjame tranquila

Pasan los minutos

Tengo la vista perdida en el techo mientras sigo sintiendo el frio del hielo calar mi mejilla

Estaría tranquila

Si no supiera que ella sigue parada en la puerta

Es extraño y es que siempre se cuándo ella está en un lugar

Al menos cuando esta cerca, sin necesidad de verla puedo saber que está presente

Ahora mismo siento su presencia

No se ha movido, sigue en la puerta

A lo mejor y se siente culpable por la bofetada

Suspiro de mala gana mientras me levanto para decirle que se vaya

Sin embargo la imagen que mis ojos ven me toma desprevenida

No soy capaz de salir del shock

Nunca antes la había visto llorar, al menos no que recuerde

Ella está con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas se deslizan copiosamente por su rostro para caer al suelo,

"llorando en silencio?" me pregunto mi misma

Puedo notar el dolor y la angustia en su rostro

Como si quisiera pedir disculpas pero no puede hacerlo

"solo esto faltaba"

Espero de pie frente a ella esperando que termine

Me siento un poco incomoda pero por lo menos me doy cuenta que ella si siente la culpa de sus actos

Por primera vez desde que tengo memoria veo lo frágil que puede llegar a ser, normalmente el aura que desprende es de seguridad y confianza…

…en cambio ahora es todo lo contrario

-no fue la gran cosa he recibido peores.-susurro para alivianarla

No es como si me importara

Pero el hecho de que no estuviera acostumbrada a verla de esa manera me afecta

-lo siento.-repite y casi no puedo escucharla

Su voz se rompe mientras abre los ojos con lentitud

-te dije que ya pasó.-expreso cortante, además de nada me servía su perdón, ya había recibido el golpe de todas formas

-n….nunca más.-pronuncia mientras se lleva las mangas de su camisa para secarse el rostro.-nunca más.-vuelve a repetir

No entiendo lo que dice

Menos si esas palabras van dirigidas a mí pero creo que se lo dice así misma

Espero a que pase y recupere la compostura

-mejor asi?.-expreso al ver que se ha calmado.-ahora puedes dejarme sola?.-

Ella desvía la mirada para enfocar su vista en mí

-nunca más te volveré a molestar.-

Parpadeo levemente confundida, incrédula de sus palabras

Escuché bien?

Era esto real?

"O es un sueño"

Atónita me acerco con pasos temblorosos

Me cuesta creer lo que acabo de escuchar

Si lo dice en serio entonces definitivamente sería el mejor día de mi vida

Sin embargo detengo mi caminar

Esto no puede ser verdad

Conozco el humor de Shizuru, aparte de que ahora puede estar diciendo esto solo para intentar calmar la culpa que siente por haberme levantado la mano

En realidad es algo que le duraría a lo sumo un par de días no más que eso

-como me gustaría que fuera verdad lo que dices.-expreso decepcionada porque sé que no es verdad.-

Sonríe con una enajenada tristeza ante mis palabras

Y yo no sé qué diablos le sucede

Esto está más raro que con Aki

-¿quieres apostar?.-lanza la pregunta totalmente inesperada

"no puede ser"

Niego levemente con la cabeza

Shizuru solo apuesta cuando está segura de ganar

Solo cuando sabe que no va a perder

-incluso si yo te provocara?.-pregunto conteniendo la emoción.-incluso en esas condiciones aceptarías la apuesta?.-agrego con burla

Definitivamente no aceptaría

Sería una derrota anunciada

Ella vuelve a tomarse el rostro

Enfoco mi vista y la veo susurrar una frase que no logro escuchar pero que puedo leer en sus labios

-si.-pronuncia por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarme.-aceptas la apuesta?.-pregunta aun un tono algo entrecortado

-c….claro que acepto!.-casi grito de emoción pero me contengo.-

Si sabía que esto iba a pasar entonces no me hubiera importado recibir este golpe mucho antes

No podía expresar mi alegría

Por fin Shizuru me dejaría en paz

Ella nunca pierde sus apuestas

Siempre juega a ganar

Eso quiere decir que por fin me he liberado de ella

-bien sabes que nunca pierdo hermanita.-exclama con lamento, la veo cerrar los ojos y yo no entiendo que le sucede menos cuando noto como una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla.-nunca pierdo….-agrega con la voz totalmente quebrada.-nunca pierdo.-vuelve a repetir y se va casi de inmediato

Sé que nunca lo hace

Pero no entiendo porque está triste

Me siento en el escritorio un tanto intrigada

Y es que la verdad no puedo ocultar mi alegría aunque debo admitir que me ha dejado intrigada su extraña actitud y lo que se dijo para si misma

Esa palabra cuando leí sus labios

Ella dijo "adiós"

No sé qué significó pero como sea este día puede ser el inicio de una nueva etapa

Por fin me ha dejado libre

Porque sé que no perderá una apuesta

De eso estoy segura…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

Ahora es cuando todo se pone oscuro y "darki"

Shizuru no pierde las apuestas no hay manera

Un capi algo triston pero bueno T_T

Espero y les haya gustado

Nos vemos


	6. FIESTA

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Como siempre animan a seguir

Bueno me han estado preguntando por sincornizadas y ya esta finalizado xd

Aunque no lo parezca

A decir verdad lo finalice en el capitulo 5 u.u

Y quería qu ustedes imaginaran como seria la continuación pero me obligaron a hacer el 6 T_T… y bueno a lo mejor y le doy algun extra mas

Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta la conti

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 6.- FIESTA**

* * *

-el tiempo ha pasado un poco no?...dime cono te sientes.-

-doctora ha sido perfecto, es como un sueño, no creí que Shizuru dejara de molestarme pero ha pasado casi 4 semanas y me siento libre, realmente libre sin el acoso de mi hermana las cosas han mejorado, no solo estoy segura que tendré un mejor rango sino que también mi adaptación social se me está siendo más fácil

Y si

Desde que hicimos esa apuesta mi suerte ha cambiado

Los días pasaron rápido sin el peso del abuso

Además he comenzado a relacionarme mejor con las personas

Ya no solo con Nao y Mai sino también con los compañeros de clase

y desde que me entere de que soy famosa mi confianza ha aumentado

Es decir, no solo soy famosa en la escuela sino también en las otras a nivel estatal

-Adaptación social dices?...antes con Shizuru no podías?.-pregunta con un tono particularmente parecido a la ironia

No es como si no hubiera podido pero

Ella lo hacía imposible

Sobre todo porque me quitaba la confianza

-si, es que como me sentía intimidada todo el tiempo me era difícil poder expresarme con los demás.-respondo algo dudosa.-aparte de que no me había dado cuenta que era tan popular, eso sin duda cambia las cosas no lo cree?

-eres popular y no te diste cuenta?.-La doctora me mira algo dudosa como no creyendo.-como que es difícil de creer… por más despistada que seas uno se da cuenta por el entorno.-

-si…lo sé, pero digo la verdad, es que no es como si fuera evidente, es decir en mi escuela no hablo con nadie mas que algunas amigas o mis compañeros de básquet y natación, los demas alumnos piensan que no quiero que nadie se me acerque y por eso no se atreven a conversar conmigo

-eso es diferente, no tienes carisma.-

Resumir todo a una palabra era demasiado

Pero podría decirse que si

No soy carismática

No soy como Shizuru

Aparte de que los de mi escuela saben cómo puedo llegar a ser si me molestan y por eso me tienen miedo, aparte de que mi actitud y fría como Mai me lo hizo notar espanta a la gente, aunque yo en realidad no sea así

-si supongo que es eso.-digo apenas algo avergonzada.-pero en las demás escuelas eso no pasa

-fuiste a otras escuelas?.-

-asi es, ahí si noto la diferencia, me doy cuenta porque al no conocerme se acercan a hablarme y todo eso.-

-interesante, eso significa que estas avanzando, me alegro por ti.-exclama curiosa.-sin embargo quisiera volver al tema de tu relación con tu hermana.-pronuncia un tanto seria

Yo me remuevo en mi asiento

Y es que pensé que quería escuchar cómo me va en mis relaciones sociales

-bueno que quiere saber.-

-como está ella?.-pregunta

-supongo que bien?.-digo algo confundida

La doctora ríe al escuchar mi corta respuesta

-necesito más detalles, es decir no te ha vuelto a molestar pero quisiera saber como se están llevando, en casa y en la escuela.-

Ladeo la mirada un tanto pensativa

La relación con Shizuru estas últimas semanas si había cambiado considerablemente

Y es que antes de la apuesta cada que tenía oportunidad para atacar ya sea en la escuela o en casa la aprovechaba sin dudar

Pero ahora era diferente, a decir verdad apenas y conversamos

Casi ya no nos vemos

Pero las veces que nos hemos encontrado en casa o en las cenas han sido muy tranquilas

-ha mejorado.-expreso divertida.- estamos mejor que antes a como nos llevábamos

-no ha tratado de molestarte de nuevo?.-

Niego con la cabeza

-no, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto en casa todo ha sido muy respetuoso entre las dos, no hubo gritos ni nada….qué más puedo pedir

-se transformó en otra persona?

Si comparaba a la Shizuru de ahora con la anterior

El cambio era descomunal

Ya no tenía esa mirada de odio o de rencor hacia mi

Ya no había malicia o veneno en sus palabras o saludos

Incluso su forma de ser se parecía mucho a lo que ella era con las demás personas

La forma en que se ha mostrado conmigo desde la apuesta ha sido la misma forma que actúa con las demás personas

Y es algo que no comprendo

Acaso significa que la verdadera Shizuru siempre fue la niña buena que se comportaba de forma amigable y divertida con todo el mundo

No es que ahora ella sea amigable o divertida conmigo eso sería exagerar pero si me trata bien

Acaso su lado malo ha desaparecido?

Y su lado bueno ha tomado el control?

-me alegra tu avance Natsuki, te veo tan feliz y animada creo que ya no será necesario estas sesiones, sin embargo si tienes un problema o algo que te inquiete reserva una cita.-la voz de la doctora me saca de mis pensamientos

Sacudo la cabeza mientras me levanto del sofá

-muchas gracias.-agradezco haciendo un ademan.-claro que vendré si tengo algún problema.-y seguro que asi será porque ahora Mai es la que me está guiando en el camino de las relaciones de pareja y todo eso

…..

De camino a casa no puedo evitar pensar

"Los dos lados de Shizuru"

Siempre he creído que existen dos Shizurus

la primera es la que todos conocen

es la chica perfecta

la popular, alegre, divertida y carismática…la buena estudiante, gentil y dadivosa, a la que nadie puede decirle no o negarle un favor, la que tiene todo el mundo a sus pies.

La segunda Shizuru es la cínica, fría y manipuladora

Es aquella que no le importa nada más que divertirse con la desgracia ajena

Aquella que busca tus defectos

Aquella que abusa de su poder

Esta segunda Shizuru nadie la ha visto

Solo yo

y ahora ha desaparecido?

Pero eso no tendría sentido

-no lo tendría.-

Hay algo que no he pensado aun

La posibilidad de que ella esté liberando a la 2da Shizuru en alguien más

Yo ya no soy su objetivo

Pero quien seria

Definitivamente esa 2da Shizuru sigue jugando pero con alguien diferente, simplemente no puede haber desaparecido….ella tiene que liberar su lado oscuro, descargar sus emociones

Pero quien podría ser

Acaso Reito?

No, hasta donde yo se la relación entre ellos no ha cambiado

Y en clases o en la escuela no le he visto actuar de manera diferente con alguien en particular, lo que me lleva a pensar que puede ser alguna chica o chico de otra escuela

Sea quien sea no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos

Sin embargo siento la curiosidad de quien podría ser

Haruka?...Yukino?

Con la duda a flor de piel llamo a Mai

-Vaya vaya, me llama el lobo azul de Fuuka.-responde.-a que se debe el honor

-no te burles.-reclamo cortante.-Necesito reunirme contigo para hablar de un tema importante.-

-mmm….no me digas que por fin vas a ir de cacería?!.-pregunta emocionada.-es por eso?..

-si, eso mismo.-miento

-pensé que este día nunca llegaría por fin hoy comerás pollo mañana pescado.-afirma.-ya ok voy a tu casa al rato, necesitas consejos de una experta ósea de mi

-ok te espero

….

Mai suspira con letargo mientras me mira furiosa

Se rasca la mejilla un tanto aburrida

-espera, me llamaste para que te ayude averiguar quién es la nueva abusada de tu hermana?.-

Yo asiento con seriedad

-Asi es.-Mai rueda los ojos

-para eso me hiciste venir a tu casa?.-reclama con enfado mientras se tira en mi cama.-ay que idiota eres y yo pensé que querías graduarte con honores este día.-

-graduarme?.-

-sí, ya sabes probar carne, mira desde el incidente con Freya no has vuelto a acompañarme, y yo que creía que después de tu experiencia de flirteo con la rubia estarías dispuesta a barrer con todas las chicas de las estatales

-ahm….pero que me crees.-

-pues te creía inteligente…o por lo menos del promedio, pero ahora creo que eres idiota!.-grita ofuscada.-no entiendo, tu podrías tener un harem el fin de semana para pasarla bien pero no, y que es lo que quieres?...quieres saber quién es el nuevo saco de boxeo de tu hermana

-e…estas exagerando, no es como si quisiera investigar o espiarla.-

-espiarla?.-repite mientras se levanta y me mira con inusitada atención.-mmm…por cierto Nat, alguna vez has intentando espiar a Shizuru en la ducha?.-

"que carajos….?"

-que me estás hablando.-pregunto atónita.-es en serio?

-claro que es en serio...ya sabes ni por curiosidad, supongo que antes se duchaban juntas como buenas hermanas no?.-

Me rasco la mejilla totalmente desconcertada

-imbécil que hablas.-susurro.-voy hacer que no escuche nada pero repites algo asi y te saco a patadas.-

No me gusta ese tipo de bromas

-tsk, que aburrida eres, oye porque cada que hablamos de Shizuru te pones así de mensa eh?.-

-así como.-no entiendo de que habla

-la defiendes.-responde.-

-es mi hermana.-

-ah si?...pues ella no es mi nada, pero quisiera que fuera mi cena algún dia.-señala asintiendo sincera

Había olvidado que Shizuru estaba en su lista de presas preferidas 2016

No es como si me molestara que Mai tuviera algún tipo de interés amoroso en Shizuru, sería muy difícil creer que no

Es decir todas las pocas personas que conozco y las que no, cuando ven a Shizuru parecen caer rendidas a sus pies

Esa era una de las razones por la que la envidio

-como sea.-sacudo la cabeza esos pensamientos.-yo no quiero espiar, por eso te llamé porque sé que eres más intuitiva y sabes acerca de estos temas y pensé que tenías alguna idea de quién puede ser la nueva abusada de Shizuru

-pues si me recompensaría en las noches, yo gustosa quisiera ser…-exclama entre risas.-ok no me mires asi, solo digo la verdad…bueno regresando al tema, no creo que sea Reito ni ninguna de los miembros del consejo hasta donde yo sepa

Entonces era alguien que no conocemos

En realidad podían ser algunas de sus fans más apasionadas

-quien será.-creí que Mai sabia pero la muy idiota está más perdida que yo

-si quieres algún consuelo, es que conozco a alguien que probablemente sepa.-

-en serio?.-

-si pero es lo mismo que nada, no podría hablar.-sentencia encogiéndose de hombros

Yo niego esa posibilidad

No importa quien sea, caería de ser necesario para que confiese esa información

-y si intento seducirla como lo hice con Freya?.-pregunto

Veo a mi amiga levantar la mirada con una expresión totalmente sorprendida

-qué?...que estoy escuchando?...acaso la pura e inmaculada Natsuki quiere seducir a alguien por intereses egoístas?.-

-c…cállate no lo pongas de esa forma.-digo intentando ocultar mi incomodidad

Escucho el estallido de risa mientras me señala

-jajaja ay por dios no te molestes Nat, solo es una broma, sabemos que eres pura e inmaculada, nadie ha probado el fruto prohibido que representas, sabes si fueras tímida e indefensa te cuidaría como si fueras mi hermana menor, pero como sé que en el fondo de inocente no tienes nada…pues no te cuido es más te incentivo a sacar tu verdadera naturaleza depredadora.-

No, definitivamente era imposible tratar de entablar una conversación seria

-ya dejaras de hablar estupideces?.-pregunto de mala gana

-jaja ok en que estábamos.-

-que me digas quien es la persona en cuestión.-

-ah cierto, lo siento Nat no te puedo dar esa información gratis.-vocifera mientras se vuelve a echar y se acomoda en mi cama para descansar.-

-como que gratis, gracias a que utilizas mi nombre y mi amistad es que te puedes levantar a las chicas de otras escuelas.-

-eso es cierto, pero esto es diferente.-sentencia con tranquilidad

-y que quieres.-

-solo quiero informacion….mira Nat tu sabes que Shizuru estaba en mi lista no?.-ladeo la mirada enojada no entendiendo de qué va el favor.-quiero saber más acerca de tu hermana

-perdon?.-estoy en el limite de mi paciencia, al parecer la idiota no entiende que no debe seguir con el tema

-no puedo negar mi naturaleza depredadora Nat, lo siento…pero la verdad es que quiero cazar a Shizuru.-en otra circunstancias pensaría que sigue con la broma pero al notar su expresión seria y el tono de su voz caigo en razón de que habla en serio

"qué demonios"

-oye tú quieres que te mande al hospital no?.-pregunto desencajada.-si sigues hablando no me importara hacerlo…al contrario lo disfrutaré

-jajaja pero Nat, de que te molestas….además es normal que esté interesada en tu hermana.-

-cállate!.-

-quien no lo estaría.-pregunta

No puedo refutarla

Pero ese no era el punto

-en primer lugar ella esta con Reito, y es segundo lugar no habría forma que pudieras conquistarla.-vocifero.-Shizuru no es como tus presas normales, ella está fuera de tu liga.-

No sé qué piensa Mai para creer que Shizuru podría caer

Incluso si no estuviera con Reito igual tendría chances

-jaja, Ay Nat, no estoy tan loca como para decir que Shizuru es una presa normal, dentro de mi esquema la catalogaría como una presa muy rara.-señala divertida.-pero no es imposible

"presa muy rara?"

Miro a los lados intentando explicarme cómo llegué a este punto

-nose porque te sigo el hilo de la conversación.-respondo con lamento.-como sea a dónde quieres llegar

-quiero que me ayudes a cazarla.-finaliza con firmeza

Muy bien esto es oficial

Definitivamente perdió la cabeza

-mira, si Shizuru estuviera sola, tal vez y solo tal vez podría considerar tu enfermiza y extraña petición.-susurro.-pero como ella tiene novio ni de broma, es más ahora no dejaré que ni le hables.-

-entiendo, entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones.-intenciones?.-quieres defender a tu hermana de la mejor depredadora de Fuuka

-como sea.-exclamo ya harta, de todas formas no importa que tan retorcido sea lo que piense no podía tener chances con Shizuru, aparte de que estaba con Reito, el tipo de personalidad que iba con mi hermana era muy diferente del de Mai.-ok pero no puedo ayudarte, sabes hace apenas un mes que he dejado de ser abusada por Shizuru, como podría ayudarte?.-Pregunto

No había manera en que tuviera algún consejo que darle

Que consejo podría ser

O acaso piensa que tengo una información que ella necesita

-no es como si pudieras ayudarme o te pediría que hables bien de mi, no serviría.-exclama.-

-hasta ahora no puedo creer que lo digas en serio?...realmente quieres acercarte a Shizuru?...

-claro, estaba en mi lista de las presas más deseadas.-

Menuda lista

-ya pero no sé en que puedo ser ayuda, sabes que no me hablo mucho con Shizuru y lo que le diga como que no le importaría.-se me olvido decirle la parte de que es probable que la odie por ser mi amiga

Si aún recuerdo esa mirada que tuvo con Mai aquel día en el comedor

Era de la misma forma en que me veía a mí

-si, a decir verdad solo quiero que me des información de ella que no se.-

Ladeo la mirada un tanto perturbada

Yo siempre le he contado todas las cosas que me hizo Shizuru

Ella conoce su lado oscuro

-ok, pero no creo que te ayude.-digo contrariada

-en serio?...ok entonces te hare una pregunta que a lo mejor solo y tu Reito saben….-

"Solo Reito y yo?"

Me quedo en silencio esperando a que diga la bendita pregunta

Por lo desquiciante de la conversación me preparo para cualquier cosa

-ella tiene un tatuaje en alguna parte del cuerpo?.-Pregunta al fin.-ya sabes en algún lugar donde ningún mortal ha tenido el privilegio de ver antes?

Las ganas de gritarle "maldita pervertida" son tremendamente fuertes

Son obvias las intenciones de Mai por la pregunta

-eres una maldita guarra.-susurro casi con desprecio.-que clase de pregunta es esa

-no le veo lo malo a mi pregunta.-niega con la mirada

Espeto con molestia

Seguro solo quiere saber para fantasear con el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana

-sí, si tiene uno.-

Me mira incrédula ante mi respuesta

-e…en serio lleva un tatuaje?.-exclama con sorpresa.-jaja, no puede ser, solo estaba molestándote y mira a lo que uno se averigua…oh por dios dime que es y donde lo tiene

-esas son 2 preguntas más.-reclamo.-además tu solo quieres par fantasear con ella no?

-tsk, fantasear…yo no necesito fantasear, en lugar de hacer eso voy de cacería o me como otro plato.-sisea con orgullo.-ya bueno dime que es y donde

Aprieto los dientes llena de rabia

-es una mariposa y la tiene en su muslo derecho.-exclamo.-s…supongo que se le ve bien.-admito encogiéndome de hombros recordando las veces que le vi el tatuaje, casi siempre cuando salía de la ducha con su shorts cortos

-oh por dios, en serio?...d…dime mas, de que color y el tamaño.-

"idiota"

Aunque trate de negarlo puedo ver su cara que está babeando seguramente teniendo una imagen mental

-suficiente.-

-un tatuaje, oh por dios tengo que verlo, tengo que hacerlo.-

-ya ahora quiero que me digas quien es la persona.-

-ay eres una mensa, como si no fuera obvio, y déjame decirte que a ella no importa que tanto trates de seducirla no va a funcionar, aparte de que no eres su tipo jamás traicionaría a Shizuru.-

"eso lo veremos"

-que me digas el nombre

-pues es obvio, es Haruka.-

-¿qué?.-

-en realidad no se te pasó por la mente?...y luego reclamas de que se te diga mensa, jaja bueno la relación que tiene con ella ya sabes es como que la que nosotras dos tenemos, pero a diferencia de ti Haruka por lo menos se come a Yukino después de las reuniones del consejo pero en cambio tu…nada.-

Suspiro derrotada no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Mai

Me siento estafada

Pero a decir verdad tenía razón

La rubia era la persona más cercana a Shizuru

-vaya no se me ocurrió, tienes razón, un plan flirteo no funcionaría.-

-que risa me das Nat, hablas como si fueras una experta en flirtear pero estas en páñales en estos temas.-

-oye gracias a mi pasaste la noche con Freya!.-grito enojada

-si pero igual, no eres experta….Con Freya fue tu primera experiencia y desde ese día ya ha pasado un mes y no me has vuelto acompañar de cacería solo porque tú quieres mejorar tu rango estudiando en casa….

-ya párale, no es como tu crees además mañana veras que mi rango será el mejor que nunca hayas visto antes.-

-mmm pareces confiada, entonces como modo de celebrar salgamos a divertirnos, hoy dia estoy con ganas y energía Nat.-

La idea no me desagrada

Aparte de que los exámenes acaban de terminar y ya cumplí mis deberes supongo que puedo darme ese crédito

…

-oye no, ni pienses que entraré allí.-exclamo indignada.-me has engañado tu dijiste que iríamos a una escuela pero mira donde estamos, me trajiste a la fiesta de Aki Kanzaki, eres una enferma!

Y si la muy idiota de mi amiga se tomó atribuciones, y después de mentirme de que iríamos a alguna escuela terminó llevándome a una fiesta, que parecía ser cumpleaños en la residencia de los Kanzaki

-mejor aún, te juro que no sabía que era de Kanzaki, es que Yukino me llamó y me paso el dato de venir….y pues pensé que esto sería mejor que ir de caceria…te lo juro Nat no sabía que era de Aki.-

Resoplo totalmente nerviosa

Ambas estamos paradas al frente de la residencia

-oye vamos no tengas miedo, además no estarás en territorio ajeno, es casa de tu cuñado y probablemente Shizuru esté dentro.-

-que?!.-

Eso solo me inquietaba peor

No quiero verla

No es que le siga teniendo miedo pero de todas maneras prefiero evitarla

-vamos miedosa, además Aki estará feliz de verte, menudo cumpleaños se llevara.-

-tu idea no me está gustando, creo que me estas usando de regalo para entrar a la fiesta!.-

Conociendo a Mai era muy probable que esas hayan sido sus intenciones en primer lugar

Después de discutir unos 10 minutos al final me rendí y nos fuimos a la fiesta

Los Kanzaki son bien adinerados asi que no me sorprendió para nada el tamaño de su residencia

Que por lo grande, sin duda me convenía porque a lo mejor y no me topaba con la del cumpleaños ni tampoco con mi hermana

En la entrada nos hicieron pasar gracias a que extrañamente en la lista de invitados si aparecía mi nombre

"casualidad?"

Eso no me la creo

Y Mi también pudo entrar porque al ser invitada podía llevar un acompañante

-me utilizaste de nuevo.-reclamo gritando para que se escuche ya que la música en el ambiente está a todo volumen.-

-me lo agradecerás….ademas era obvio que estuvieras invitada, Yukino me lo dijo por el teléfono.-

"lo sabía"

Sin ganas de seguir peleando caminamos por las diferentes habitaciones del primer piso

La sala y los pasadizos eran amplios

Y en cada lugar estaba repleto de gente

Bailando, tomando y demás

Algunos grupos solo estaban reunidos conversando

Para variar no conocía a nadie

Pero debía admitir que si habían chicas lindas

-mira ya te están echando ojo.-pronuncia Mai cerca de mi oído.-veo una morena en el grupo del rincón que ya está macerada y seguramente vendrá hacia aquí

"macerada?"

-y que significa eso.-

-ay idiota, ósea que esta pasada de tragos…tengo que explicártelo todo?.-

-si como sea mejor vamos al patio a algún rincón que no tengo ganas de hablar desconocidas.-ni con nadie

-tsk, que aburrida, entonces espera a que consiga algunas bebidas y pues ni modo.-exclama a regañadientes

Mientras espero a que Mai regrese me quedo parada mirando alrededor a gente venir y pasar

La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada al ambiente

Me siento indefensa en este terreno donde la música retumba mis oídos, veo a chicos bailar, divertirse y beber

Esto es nuevo para mi

Suspiro aturdida mientras me hago a un lado entre un grupo de chicas que pasa por mi lado y decido sentarme en uno de los muebles donde aún hay espacio

De vez en cuando una mirada furtiva hacia mí de algun chico o chica, y eso provoca que el tiempo pase tortuosamente lento

Muy lento

y se me hace una eternidad la espera

Y lo peor de todo es que no veía a Mai por ningún lado

"idiota donde te metiste"

-no puede ser.-escucho un timbre familiar a lo lejos

Reconozco la voz de Aki

Inmediatamente bajo la mirada y desvio el rostro para intentar ocultarme

Maldigo por lo bajo el que no haya poca luz

-Natsuki?.-la escucho más de cerca

Me remuevo incomoda mientras levanto la mirada con miedo y desesperación rezando que no sea ella

Y para mi mala suerte si l oes

-b...buenas noches.-saludo totalmente nerviosa

En mi delante la prima de Reito se veía deslumbrante con un jean Azul ajustado mostrando sus firmes y trabajados atributos, delineando sus curva

y también lleva una blusa blanca que la tiene hacia arriba quedando a descubierto su ombligo

"que bien se ve" admito en mis pensamientos

-vaya no te esperaba ver.-

Yo nose que decir ni que hacer

En ese estado de pánico solo me quedo quieta y en silencio

Como un gato asustado

"la tengo que abrazar por su cumpleaños?"

Se que las circunstancias me dicen que tengo que felicitarla por su día y de disculparme por estar de arrimada en su casa pero en ese trance el grupo detrás de ella viene a saludarme

Intento ser lo más educada posible

Pero no paso desapercibida

Soy demasiado formal en comparación a sus amigos

"Mai te voy a matar, esto es tu culpa"

Estoy totalmente avergonzada pero no hago más que quedarme en silencio mientras Aki me jala y me invita a pasar con el grupo al segundo piso

No puedo decirle que no

Es su cumpleaños

Desesperada intento ponerme detrás para aplicar un plan de huida

Lo más simple que se me ocurre es que cuando estén distraídos

Correré a la salida lo más rápido posible y volvere a casa

Un plan simple pero efectivo

Sin embargo al subir las gradas aunque el grupo de Aki está delante mio, la muy astuta esta detrás

-Vaya Nat todo bien?.-pregunta divertida, por la expresión de su rostro deduzco que se encuentra un poco tomada, poniéndolo en términos de Mai, Aki se encuentra macerada

Verla de esa forma solo me hace temblar de miedo

Y es que si estando sobria había sido capaz de arrinconarme en mi propio cuarto, pasada de copas no quería imaginar que se le iba a ocurrir

-ahm si…este…yo no vine sola.-digo encogiéndome de hombros.-Mai me acompaña y sería mejor si la busco

Intento bajar pero ella se interpone

-pero Nat, yo creo que tu amiga se puede cuidar sola.-susurra acercándose a mi, siento sus manos en mi cintura.-vamos por favor no me has traído ningún regalo asi que te lo estoy pidiendo como compensación.-

Tiemblo ligeramente

Y solo asiento derrotada

Para mí el segundo piso de la residencia Kanzaki era todo un misterio

El primer piso si lo conocía bien ya que lo recorrí cuando estuve en la fiesta de Reito

Al subir las gradas dos pasadizos enormes nos daban la bienvenida

-Ey Mari.-Aki hizo una extraña seña a una de las chicas del grupo

Poco fue mi sorpresa que ellas de lo que estaban yendo a la derecha cambiaron de dirección y se fueron a los cuartos del otro extremo

No es difícil pensar que está pasando aqui

Pero no tengo salida

Con nerviosismo me dejo guiar por Aki a los salones de la derecha

Pasamos 3 portones hasta llegar a la que están en el fondo

-ven pasa a mi cuarto.-

"lo sabía" susurro con pánico

Estoy segura que Mai moriría por estar en mis zapatos

Y la verdad es que yo moriría por estar en los suyos sea donde sea que este perdida

-p…porque estamos en tu habitación?.-pregunto con la voz temblorosa.-no deberíamos estar abajo celebrando o con tus amigos?.-

Sé que mis preguntas son bien idiotas

Pero el pánico no me deja pensar

Además quiero creer que esto no es cierto

-sigues igual que siempre.-remarca dándome un pequeño empujón que me hace entrar a la fuerza

Doy la vuelta y la veo entrar detrás de mi

Escucho el sonido del seguro de la puerta cerrarse

"me tiene atrapada"

-ahm…siempre haces esto con los invitados?.-vuelvo a preguntar...ya…sabes los llevas a tu habitación y cierras la puerta con seguro?.-

-jajaja me encanta lo inocente que eres.-expresa.-sabes pero se me hace difícil creer que seas así.-añade con una voz sugerente.-es decir, tu forma de ser no coincide con tu cuerpo, eres jodidamente sexy

"Mai te voy a matar tú me metiste en esto"

Retrocedo unos pasos hasta que me tropiezo y caigo sentada a su cama

Empiezo a respirar algo agitada mientras la contemplo acercarse

Para varias la muy idiota se comienza a quitar sus prendas

"te voy a matar Mai"

-oye, nose si siempre haces esto...-intento hacerla razonar.-es normal que lleves a una persona con la que casi nunca has hablado a tu habitación?

-para mi si.-remarca juguetona mientras se desprende de su blusa blanca solo para mostrar un encaje negro a la vista, resaltando su delantera.-

-s...si pero para mí no me parece correcto.-digo intentando no delatar mis suspiros

La imagen es jodidamente atrapante

Es más lasciva que la última vez

Aki es muy hermosa

Lástima que está zafada

Aunque creo que a eso a Mai le encantaría

Tal vez si fuera diferente estaría aprovechando el momento

Es decir tengo a la chica del cumpleaños, que es una bomba sexy, y estoy en su habitación, sentada en su cama mientras ella se está desnudando mientras camina hacia mí con claras intenciones de besarme

-Aki porque le has puesto seguro.-la voz de Reito al otro lado de la puerta corta el momento.-

Yo no sé si sentirme aliviada o no

Supongo que si

-no molestes primo.-exclama de mala manera

-tsk, no estarás con alguien allí verdad, ya sabes lo que dijo mi tío, nada de relaciones este día, esa fue la condición para que hicieras la fiesta aquí.-

-no molestes.-remarca y como si no le importara se apresura hacia mi

-q...que estás haciendo?.-susurro totalmente desencajada al ver que desabrocha mi jean e intenta bajármelo

-vamos Nat te quiero hacer el amor.-exclama desesperada y sin previo aviso me tumba mientras empieza a intentar besarme el cuelo

Ambas forcejeamos

Yo por intentar alejarla

A decir verdad la podría anular fácilmente pero no quiero hacerle daño

Menos sabiendo que al otro lado esta Reito

-Ara Reito no molestes a Aki, si se está divirtiendo es mejor dejarla a solas.-la voz de Shizuru resuena al otro lado

Yo abro los ojos ahora si en pánico

-no amor, reglas son las reglas.-exclama con seriedad.-mira Aki si no me respondes tendré que abrir sabes que tengo las copias, no quiero quitarte ni hacerte mal rollo pero si no lo haces por las buenas será a las malas

"que dijo?"

-respóndele.-suplico mientras seguimos forcejeando.-por favor, dile que vas a salir

-Tsk no se atreverá.-señala divertida.-por dios mujer ya deja de aguantarte…déjate llevar

-no, esto es malo.-si Reito tiene copia y abre la habitación

No hay forma de que pueda explicar

Ya que ahora soy yo la que está en su habitación y no es al revés

El sonido del seguro abrirse retumba mis oídos

Veo con horror como la figura de dos personas hacen su ingreso a la habitacion

"Dios no"

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno estoy de pasda lo mas rápido posible

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer

Esta´re esperando sus comentarios =D


	7. PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

Antes de empezar como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Bueno sin hacerlos esperar más aquí la conti =D

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPÌTULO 7.- PERDIENDO EL CONTROL**

* * *

La imagen de Shizuru y Reito entrando a la habitación es tan irreal

La expresión de la pareja al vernos descubierta es de shock total

Los ojos de mi hermana se centran solo en mí

Sé que me intentan preguntar qué está pasando

Por su parte Aki al sentirse expuesta solo intenta pegarse más a mi como si estuviera protegiendo su presa de los animales salvajes que quieren arrebatársela

"idiota que haces" quiero empujarla

También quiero explicarles que esto es un malentendido

Pero estoy tan avergonzada que no soy capaz de hablar y lo único que hago es separarme lo más rápido de Aki

Me cuesta un poco hacerlo ya que esta encima de mi

La muy idiota está totalmente tranquila viendo con desafío a Reito quien aún nos mira con sorpresa

-Reito deja de joderme.-suelta un tanto seria.-porque diablos entras.-reclama

Yo por mi parte me pongo de pie e intento separarme la mayor distancia posible y lo que hago para intentar pasar desapercibida es estar en silencio

Me encojo de hombros sintiéndome culpable

Ni siquiera sé porque pero lo hago

-no puedo creer lo que veo.-exclama Reito.-es en serio?...chicas acaso ustedes tienen una relación?.-pregunta

Levanto la vista algo asustada

Esta vez la atención del pelinegro se centra en mí

Es normal que piense eso, después de ver las circunstancias en las que nos acaban de pillar y de la anterior vez

Una en mi cuarto y ahora en la de Aki

-no…no es cómo crees Reito.-intento Justificar sin embargo la mirada que me lanza Shizuru hace que me calle por completo

-Ara, y no me dijiste nada hermanita.-suelta indiferente

Yo resoplo

Quiero decirle que está equivocada

Pero el miedo puede mas

-Claro que estamos saliendo...que no se los dije antes?, ya llevamos mes y medio.-remarca ofuscada

Me tomo el rostro desesperada

Siento unas ganas tremendas de golpear a Aki por decir tal estupidez

Sin embargo la vergüenza y el miedo que siento no me deja actuar

-no, no es verdad.-repito negando todo.-

-por dios, si mi tio descubre esto estarás acabada.-exclama Reito negando con la mirada.-anda vístete y baja, ya hablaremos después

-no, yo no me bajo ni nada, Natsuki esta conmigo asi que queremos pasar una noche en privado, es mi regalo de cumpleaños.-

-no, no es verdad.-vuelvo a decir desesperada

Quiero gritar tantas cosas pero la atención de Shizuru sobre mi obliga a quedarme callada

Pensé que iba a suceder una discusión entre Reito y yo

Nose si es porque esta Shizuru presente que el Kanzaki mayor no me dice nada

Pero es fácil darse cuenta que quiere explicaciones

Sin embargo para mi buena suerte el incidente no pasa más

Y después de unos momentos de agonizante tensión

Aki se vuelve a acomodar su blusa y sale casi corriendo de la habitación

Yo doy un pesado suspiro de alivio mientras intento salir pero el agarre de Shizuru me detiene

-Amor, podrías dejarme a solas con Natsuki, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella.-

El pelinegro asiente levemente

-claro, yo iré a vigilar a mi primita no vaya a ser que intente hacer lo mismo.-expresa casi con lamento

"mierda"

De todos los escenarios posibles este sin duda era el peor

Estar a solas con Shizuru seria de pesadilla

-podemos hablar en casa.-susurro escuetamente

Ella no me responde y solo atina a negar con la cabeza

Quedamos solas y mientras yo intento idear algún plan para salir de esta encrucijada, Shizuru se pone delante de la entrada

Como si supiera de mis intenciones de escapar

-no es para tanto.-digo apenas Intentando evitar el momento

-no es para tanto?.-repite mi pregunta con una leve sonrisa

Siento un leve escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo

-podemos conversar en casa.-señalo

Estoy asustada y nerviosa porque y sé que mi solicitud será rechazada

Mi temor se confirma cuando la veo negar con la mirada mientras cierra la puerta tras de si

Mascullo casi lamentando mi mala suerte

Y es que justamente tenía que suceder que Reito y Shizuru nos pillaran

En el peor de los casos hubiera preferido que fueran los padres de Aki

Pero no

Y como siempre estar a solas con Shizuru siempre han sido las situaciones más estresantes que he vivido

Y estoy segura que esta no será la excepción

-porque estás haciendo esto.-suelta de repente

Su voz suena un tanto alterada

Noto como intenta contener su rabia

Es fácil darse cuenta, con solo verla puedo sentir sus ganas de arremeter contra mi

-por nada.-me encojo de hombros se que una respuesta tan simple no va a dejarla satisfecha pero sé que tengo que ser cuidadosa con mis palabras.-….no es como parece, creo que Reito y tú se acaban de hacer una idea equivocada.-

Aunque no puedo culparlos

Cualquiera pensaría lo mismo

Es decir ahora era yo quien se veía descubierta en la habitación de Aki

-no trates de ocultarlo.-susurra de mala manera

La veo acercarse de una peligrosa forma

No soy capaz de responder de inmediato

Y es que tengo miedo de que pueda enojarse a tal punto de mandar al diablo la apuesta

Y volver a hacerme la vida imposible

Eso sería el fin

-Mai me trajo aquí para pasar el rato.-esa idiota, siempre es su culpa, aunque no creo que haya pensado que algo así pasaría.-y...bueno cuando me dejo sola es que Aki me encontró con su grupo de amigos y me invito a pasar al segundo piso.

Sonríe con cinismo mientras escucha mi historia

Debe pensar que soy patética por estar inventándome, pero es la verdad

Sin embargo no importa lo que le diga no me va a creer

-Ara, y tú te dejaste….acaso me crees idiota hermanita?.-pregunta con los dientes apretados.-vamos puedes hacerlo mejor, te puedo dejar unos minutos para que pienses en una mejor coartada

"que?"

-estoy diciendo tal como sucedió…crees que quería venir, es mas en principio ni sabía que era su cumpleaños.-no lo sabia

Si Mai me hubiera dicho antes de salir de casa

Ni loca iba

-basta…-suelta con rabia.-no sigas con tus estupideces…realmente estas con ella no?

Resoplo sintiendo mi propio nerviosismo a flor de piel

De todas formas no es algo que le interese

No importa

Si no me cree con la verdad que más da si miento

-y que tendría de malo si fuera asi.-remarco desafiante ya harta de la situación

No es justo que me trate de esa manera

Sobre todo porque digo la verdad y si no quiere creer entonces es mejor mentirle

-Ara al fin lo aceptas.-sisea con desprecio.-…lo estás haciendo a propósito no?

"que?"

Ladeo la mirada no entendiendo a que se refiere

A veces es difícil saber qué es lo que quiere o cuáles son sus intenciones

O solo sigue con la discusión para molestarme

Ese es su afán

Pero se supone que con la apuesta dejaría de molestarme

-m...me estas incomodando Shizuru.-expreso haciéndole recordar que tenía que cumplir su palabra.-déjate de juegos y recuérdalo!.-reclamo intentando mantenerme firme

Pero por dentro estoy comenzando a temblar

Y es que la situación en la que me encuentro es de doble filo

Todo puede terminar muy mal

-si tú me provocas.-susurra llegando acortar la distancia entre las dos.-entonces ya no me interesa perder…

-yo no te estoy provocando.-a este punto es difícil pensar que es lo que le sucede

No tiene sentido su comportamiento

Incluso estoy comenzando a creer que está usando esto como excusa

-no…no te hecho nada para molestarte.-exclamo.-

-en serio?...estabas a punto de revolcarte con Aki y en mi cara.-

"eh?"

-pero porque te molestas?.-pregunto desafiante aunque sin darme cuenta he retrocedido unos pasos para mantener la distancia.-porque te molestas…puedo estar con Aki, con Freya, con cualquiera…hasta con Mai y no tendría nada de malo.-

-cállate!.-grita cortante.-vamos hazlo si te atreves entonces la apuesta se corta.-

"Pero qué?"

Aprieto los puños llenos de rabia

Asi que esto solo era una excusa

-estas utilizando esto de pretexto no es asi.-claro ahora todo tenía sentido

Ya no podía ser capaz de aguantar su lado oscuro

Tiene que liberarlo

Entonces nunca hubo otra persona

Seguro está en su límite

Y quiere volver a la relación de antes conmigo

-no es una excusa…me estas sacando de quicio sabes?.-

"Excusas"

"Son solo excusas"

-tú solo quieres aprovecharte de esto, para tratarme como antes.-señalo furiosa.-no te daré el gusto

-ahora eres la victima?.-pregunta con burla mientras me arrincona a cada pàso.- siempre fuiste una idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas.-

-no me interesa lo que digas pero es suficiente, te he soportado estos 8 años pero ya no mas.-

-Ara, lo dices con tal firmeza que casi me lo creo, pero entonces porque retrocedes?.-

Miro a los lados intentando evitar su mirada

Me doy cuenta que ya no puedo retroceder más al golpear mi espalda contra la pared

-quieres seguir atormentándome no es verdad?.-pregunto esta vez con la voz casi entrecortada

Estoy muerta de miedo

Sus ojos rojos me miran con un odio que nunca antes había sentido

Lo peor de todo es que ha reducido toda distancia entre las dos

Confiada de que tiene el control apoya sus manos en la pared para no dejarme oportunidad de escapar

-no lo entiendes.-susurra apenas.-nunca lo entenderás.-repite cerca de mi oído

Puedo sentir y escuchar su respiración entrecortada

mis piernas tiemblan tanto que pierden fuerza

Estoy por caer

Jadeo resistiendo mi propio peso que apenas puedo aguantar

Y es que su cercanía aunque apenas este rozándome se siente demasiado pesado

-ya déjame en paz.-suplico

Cierro los ojos intentando controlar mi miedo y mi odio

Sin embargo hacer eso fue un descuido muy grave….

El golpe es tan fuerte que no solo me quita el aire

Sino también me hace retorcer de dolor

Caigo de rodillas tosiendo con gravedad

No puedo respirar y vuelvo a jadear desesperada buscando aire

Nunca imagine que Shizuru tuviera tanta fuerza

-q..que diablos te pasa.-exclamo cayendo con la respiración entrecortada.-p…por dios es..est… estás loca, ahora si le diré a mamá.-si esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos

Ella no responde

Solo sigue de pie frente a mí

Yo sigo de rodillas en el piso intentando recuperar el aire

-es tu culpa….es tu culpa.-su voz sale cortada

"Está llorando?"

Levanto la vista desencajada y veo como las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

Su expresión se ve tan frágil y triste

Me hace pensar que hay algo más…

"o solo quiere engañarme?"

-y ahora p...porque diablos lloras.-exclamo agresiva.-yo soy la agredida.-espeto indignada

Intento ponerme de pie

ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantándola

pero ella se abalanza sobre mi tan rápido que no soy capaz de reaccionar

ambas caemos al suelo

-que crees que haces idiota.-reclamo

Podría levantarla y empujarla fácilmente a un lado

Pero no puedo

Pierdo toda fuerza al sentir en mi rostro las gotas que caen de sus ojos

-es tu culpa.-vuelve a repetir con la voz quebrada

-q…que te pasa.-pregunto esta vez sorprendida

No sé qué sucede

Menos aun cuando acorta toda la distancia posible

Y me besa en los labios…

…

-ya salió el rango.-Mai me jala para ver los resultados

Mi rango ha mejorado

-numero 8?...has entrado a los primeros 10.-exclama Mai con sorpresa.-y yo pensé que lo decías de broma, realmente es tu mejor ubicación

-Wao el 8, casi me cuesta creer.-exclama Nao que se aparece de la nada entre la multitud de estudiantes

Yo solo asiento levemente

-Oye Nat no pareces muy feliz.-escucho decir a Mai.-deberías estar tan alegre que probablemente estarías gritando de la emoción o algo asi.-

-s…si es que crei que estaría mejor ubicada.-digo apenas

Tanto Nao como Mai se miran de reojo

-con esa actitud nada será suficiente para ti.-vocifera de mala gana

Suspiro abatida

Y es que a decir verdad tal vez en otro momento estaría muy contenta por estar en un rango tan alto

Quien no lo estaría

Pero desde el incidente en la fiesta de Aki no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasó con Shizuru

Aun no entiendo que sucedió

Incluso cada que lo repaso en mi mente me está costando creer que ocurrió en verdad

-Oigan miren, Shizuru no esta entre las 10 primeras.-levanto la vista un tanto contrariada al escuchar a Nao

-que dices?.-

Busco en la lista el nombre

-Shizuru Fujino, rango 20.-pronuncia Mai totalmente incrédula.-no me lo creo

-20?...tanto bajó?.-no podía ser verdad

Era el peor rango de Shizuru desde que entro a la escuela

-habrá tenido problemas, o se habrá confiado.-susurra Mai

"no puede ser"

Me tomo el rostro preocupada

No tanto por el hecho del rango de Shizuru

Sino porque a cada que cierro los ojos mi mente vuelve a recrear el momento del incidente con mi hermana

p…pero ella fue la que me beso no?

….

Las clases pasan un tanto lentas

Sin embargo no he sido capaz de poner atención a ninguna

A decir verdad todo el dia la he pasado divagando conmigo misma y con extraños pensamientos

-si que te ha sucedido algo no?.-la voz de mi amiga me saca de mis pensamientos

-como me encontraste.-pregunto curiosa y es que cuando sonó la hora del receso decidi por irme a la azotea para estar a solas

-siempre que tienes problemas o estas deprimida, este es tu lugar de reflexión.-comenta como si nada

Me encojo de hombros mientras intento ignorarla

No es como si no quisiera verla

Pero en este momento no tenia ganas de ver a nadie

Aparte de que todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa

Si no me hubiera arrastrado a la fiesta de Aki, ahora estaría festejando mi mejor rango y estaría feliz de la vida

-tierra llamando a Nat.-exclama entre risas.-niña estas tan perdida, tienes que reaccionar

-como si pudiera.-respondo cortante perdiendo mi mirada en el horizonte

Estar en la azotea siempre me ha relajado, ver la ciudad guarecida del sol que me proporciona el pequeño techo elevado no tiene precio

Pero ahora nada está funcionando

-todo es tu culpa idiota.-refunfuño mirándola con ganas de partirle el cuello.-no debí ir a esa estúpida fiesta

-ah pero si fue gloriosa, ya sabes todo el trago fue gratis…-exclama animosa.-ah por cierto es cierto los rumores?

-ru…rumores?..que rumores.-

-ya sabes que Aki te llevo a su habitación.-

Yo solo desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzada

"tenía que recordármelo"

-i…boba cuando me dejaste sola ella se apareció con su grupo de amigos, y no pude decirle que no.-

-entonces es cierto?!.-exclama casi entre gritos.-n..no puede ser entonces es por eso que hoy dia estas asi no?...significa que paso algo no?

Me quedo en silencio pensando que decir

No seria buena idea contarle lo sucedido

Aun cuando es mi mejor amiga

Pero lo que paso entre Shizuru y yo es tan extraño y caótico que debo manejarlo con cuidado

-pasaron muchas cosas.-remarco intentando no evidenciar mi vergüenza.-eres una imbécil, me dejaste sola

-tsk pero de que te quejas…osea Aki te lleva a su habitacion y te quejas?...por lo menos dime que te estrenaste.-

"Eh?"

-no, nada de eso.-

-que?...no por favor no me digas que no hiciste nada.-señala casi con lamento.-no puede ser…no ahora si no me hables, no te entiendo Nat…eso significa que no pasó nada con Aki ¿

Yo niego con la cabeza

-nose si iba a pasar algo o no, lo más probable es que si pero nos interrumpieron.-

-que?!.-grita frenética.-ah bueno por lo menos tu no te escapaste, y quien les malogro la cuestión

-Reito y Shizuru entraron a la habitación.-

Escucho como empieza a reírse a carcajadas Mai

Seguramente imaginándose lo vergonzoso que fue

-Ay dios eres una aburrida de primera, pero extrañamente te pasan cosas divertidas.-

-eso no tiene nada de divertido…l..lo peor fue que me encontraron con las manos en la masa…es decir bueno, Aki quería besarme a la fuerza y me había tumbado en su cama.-

-y no te dejaste besar?...como no tengo tu vida.-exclama indignada arrodillándose frente a mi.-Aki está más buena que Freya y no aprovechaste, porque eres asi Nat…o es que acaso te gusta torturarme eh?...o te golpeaste la cabeza cuando niña o que!

Desvio la mirada pensativa

No estoy de humor para iniciar una extraña conversación acerca de lo idiota que soy por no aprovecharme de Aki o de cualquiera a quien pudiera tener

No me interesa

A decir verdad

Desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en mi situación

Y en Shizuru

No entiendo porque diablos lo hizo

-y sigues en tu mundo, a que si debió haber pasado algo para que estés asi no?.-

Contarle a Mai no es una opción

No importa cuanta confianza le tenga

No hay forma

Sin embargo necesito hablar

Y solo ella es la única persona con quien podría conversar

-estoy confundida.-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuche

De vez en cuando Mai se pone seria

Lo hace cuando sabe que estoy en problemas o me encuentro triste

-si ha sucedido algo.-vuelve a preguntar de repente mientras se hace un espacio para sentarse a lado mio

La miro de reojo mientras intento organizar mis ideas

-algunas vez te ha besado alguien que te odie?.-

Ella me mira totalmente desencajada

-ah?...que clase de pregunta medio enferma es esa.-exclama negando con la cabeza.-en primer lugar tu todavía no has besado a nadie porque me preguntas tal cosa…-me tomo el rostro mientras los recuerdos siguen taladrándome la cabeza.-n...no puede ser…besaste a alguien?.-

Resoplo molesta

-s…a..algo así creo.-no podía decir que haya sido un beso

Es decir ella me agarro de una manera improvisada y solo tocó sus labios con los míos

No hubo nada mas

Hasta donde yo sé besar era otra cosa

Sin embargo lo que me está matando es no saber por qué hizo algo asi

-mmm algo asi?...fue Aki entonces…ella tomó tu primer beso?.-exclama dudosa.-pobrecita si es asi te habrá ultrajado la boca, a ti la pura e inmaculada Natsuki

-deja de bromear y no…no fue ella.-

-ah entonces quien.-

Dios

-ahm…no la conozco.-me sincero

Y si, la Shizuru de ayer fue una completa desconocida

No era la misma

-qué?...fue una fan?.-

-no lo se.-digo apenas volviendo a fijar mi vista en la nada

Siento que me está afectando der una manera enfermiza

Y es que no he podido dormir bien

Y ahora estoy tan perdida que nose que hacer ni que pensar

-vaya nunca pensé de que pudiera afectarte tanto que te robaron tu primer beso.-expresa preocupada.-

-si…si es eso, no debí dejar que pasara.-

Si tan solo hubiera anticipado sus movimientos

Si no habría cerrado los ojos no hubiera dejado que me golpeara

…y no habría dejado que me besara

Pero es que era imposible saber que haría algo asi

Es decir ella me odia

-pero como fue, y dime quien.-

-nose quien fue.- esa que me besó no pudo haber sido Shizuru

-pero como fue tienes que darme detalles, se apareció de la nada y te beso, te sorprendió por atrás, o en algún lugar oscuro?.-

-nada de eso, era un lugar lluvioso.-sus lágrimas caían en mi cara incluso después de que se separara de mi seguía llorando.-no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, fue muy inesperado..

-dijiste lluvioso?.-

"te odio Natsuki…todo es tu culpa"

Su voz aun retumba en mi cabeza

Su tono lleno de rencor

-m…cuando se separó me dijo que me odiaba y que todo era mi culpa…-

-mmm….en serio algo así paso?…y quien fue.-vuelve a preguntar curiosa

Me quedo en silencio no puedo decirle nada

No estoy preocupada de que me note tan expuesta

De todas maneras ella no será capaz de saber quién es

Incluso si le doy pistas no se le vendría a la cabeza que es Shizuru

Asi que por ese lado estoy tranquila

-ya no importa.-susurro intentando despejar mi mente

Pero no funciona

Shizuru acaba de hacer algo muy estúpido y extraño

Definitivamente ella esta perdiendo el control

Acaso estará buscando que yo tambien lo haga?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero y les haya gustado

Asi fue Shizuru acaba de perder el control

y ha infectado a Natsuki asdf xD

el lado oscuro de Shizuru aun no ha hecho su jugada

esta esperando una señal para desatar el caos

a ver si atinan a que sucederá en la conti =d

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Nos vemos =D


	8. PERDIENDO EL CONTROL X2

Weee hola de nuevo

Y si…t_t al fin habrá actualización de esta historia

(no me recuerden de la otra que eso si es para morir x_x; jajaja pero se que lo harán x_xx2)

Como siempre antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Si nmas preámbulos aquí la conti

Que la disfruten

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 8.-PERDIENDO EL CONTROL X2**

* * *

Ya ha sido suficiente

Me ha estado evitando toda la semana pero ya no más

Ya no

Desde el incidente en la habitación de Aki, Shizuru ha hecho todo lo posible por no darme la cara

Al principio no me importo

Sin embargo necesitaba me diera explicaciones y al pasar los días la sensación de incomodidad se hacía horriblemente insoportable, especialmente cuando estábamos las dos solas…lo peor es que ella no me daba la cara y cada que quería hablar siempre se excusaba diciéndome que no tenía tiempo, o iba de salida

En clases siempre iba resguardada de Haruka o Yukino, nunca estaba sola la muy astuta

Ella sabía que tenía intenciones de encararla es por eso que caminaba en compañía de alguien

En casa ya no paraba casi nunca….ni en las cenas, utilizaba la típica excusa de que estaba en la casa de Reito y como a mis papas les agrada el tipejo, le dan el permiso y no le dicen nada

Yo la he esperado a que regrese y muchas veces nos hemos topado en la entrada de la casa

Pero no quiere hablar conmigo

No lo hace

Solo me saluda y se pasa de largo

Incluso cuando le dije que teníamos que hablar ella me ignoró

Ese es su nuevo plan

Ignorarme para que no pueda responder por lo que hizo

Pero ya ha sido suficiente

Toda esta puta semana ha jugado a pasar desapercibida y a ser indiferente

-Natsuki?.-pregunta levemente sorprendida al verme sentada.-que haces en mi habitación.-susurra un tanto molesta

La miro con rabia y es que no puedo creer que se haga la indignada, acaso ella si podía hacer lo que quería y ahora que hacia lo mismo se molestaba?

"idiota"

Después de hacerme la vida imposible todos los días no debería quejarse por estar en su habitación

-me has estado evitando pero ya ha sido suficiente.-respondo cortante

Ella parpadea mientras sonríe de medio lado

-son solo ideas tuyas, no te he estado evitando ni nada.-exclama con frialdad, fingiendo que me toma en serio

Siempre he odiado cuando hace eso

"basta"

-no intentes jugar conmigo ahora me vas a decir qué diablos te pasó en el cumpleaños de Aki.-

Ella pone su típica mueca pensativa

Me mira de tanto en tanto mientras se sienta en el escritorio

-en la fiesta de Aki dices?.-su tono inocente no me engaña.-paso algo extraño?

-es en serio?!…no recuerdas cuando nos quedamos solas?.-la veo parpadear confundida

No podía creer el nivel de cinismo que podía llegar a tener

Aunque no estoy sorprendida

Es Shizuru después de todo

En estas semanas de tranquilidad olvidé su lado oscuro que lleva dentro

Ese lado ruin, mentiroso y tramposo

-No lo recuerdo.-niega levemente con la cabeza.-nos quedamos solas?

"es en serio?"

-deja de actuar!.-grito furica.-ahora explícame porque diablos hiciste todo eso.-resoplo intentando controlarme

Pero no lo voy a soportar si sigue así de estúpida

-pero en serio nose a que te refieres.-vuelve a decir totalmente extrañada, pero sé que está fingiendo

Actuando como lo hace con las demás personas

Actuando de la misma forma para ocultar su verdadera personalidad

Siento como poco a poco mi vista se me nubla

Aprieto los puños mientras mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada

-no estoy para tus juegos Shizuru.-vocifero fingiendo estar calmada.-no me hagas perder la calma

-Ara, perder la calma dices?...pero si lo acabas de hacer, es decir no entiendo porque estas en mi habitación.-

Se cuáles son sus intenciones

Quiere hacerse pasar como una victima

La muy idiota cree que voy a caer en su juego

-estoy en tu habitación, porque necesito una explicación.-exclamo.-y te has escapado de mi toda la semana…

-son solo ideas tuyas Nat.-responde tranquila

La conozco tan bien y puedo reconocer sus gestos

Ahora mismo su expresión y sus ojos enfocados en mí me dicen una sola cosa

"Burla"

Ella se está mofándose de mi

"maldita"

-estás loca sabes?.-expreso alterada

Tengo ganas de darle una paliza

Pero no puedo

Resoplo molesta y es que de alguna manera extraña ha terminado llevando todo a su favor

Estoy irritada y a punto de explotar en cambio ella tiene total control de la conversación

-bueno como te dije nose porque estas en mi habitación asi que retírate por favor.-añade con simpleza.-oh bueno iré abajo un rato, así que espero que cuando regrese no estés aquí, ya sabes es mi espacio privado y personal

-cuando te conviene lo dices no?.-ataco cortante.-y que se supone que era lo que hacias cuando entrabas tu sin permiso a la mia

-eso ya es pasado Natsuki, ya no te estoy molestando ni nada, deberías estar agradecida.-qué diablos?.-veo que mejoraste tu rango y entraste dentro de los 10 primeros, creo que si sigues asi podrías llegar al número 1.-

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.-digo entre risas.-osea tengo que agradecer que ya no me hagas la vida imposible?...acaso es un favor que dejes de abusarme?

-tómalo como mejor lo parezca.-responde sonriente.-no querrás que vuelva a ser como antes no?...ahora creo que si podrías tentar el primer lugar

-no te hagas la estúpida conmigo.-suelto casi desesperada y es que no podía creer que pensara que esto era un favor.-te debo decir gracias?...

-no espero que me lo agradezcas, siempre has tenido malos modales hermanita pero eso lo puedo entender.-

-cállate y déjate de juegos.-

-ara no te pongas de mal humor, pero bueno como te dije si sigues acosándome para aclarar cosas que no sucedieron tendremos que volver a la misma rutina de antes.-amenaza

Su expresión de odio me congela la sangre

Hace unos instantes mi solo pensaba en arrinconarla para que me explicara todo

Pero sus ojos rojos llenos de rencor me paralizan

El miedo no me deja pensar

Comienzo a arrepentirme de haber intentado conversar

-q..idiota.-digo por lo bajo

La miro desafiante pero en el fondo no solo estoy nerviosa sino que estoy entrando en pánico

-Ara, no quieres que volvamos como antes no?.-

-me estas amenazando?.-pregunto incrédula

No puedo evitar preguntarme hasta donde era capaz de llegar Shizuru solo para divertirse

-no lo se….pero quieres correr el riesgo?.-

No, definitivamente no podía

Mi vida había mejorado sin que Shizuru me humillara

Si volvía a ser lo de antes no lo soportaría

Desvió la mirada derrotada

Me quedo en silencio contemplando su victoria

Estoy tan frustrada e impotente de no poder hacer nada

Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca podré contra Shizuru

…..

Ha salido mal la confrontación

Había olvidado con quien estaba tratando

Es Shizuru después de todo, como pude pensar que podría tener oportunidad

Menos en su territorio

Lo peor es que ahora me tiene amenazada con volver al abuso

-oye Nat que te pasa.-la voz de Mai me saca de mis pensamientos.-últimamente desde la fiesta de Aki no eres la misma, tanto te afecto estar en una fiesta?.-pregunta con burla

Sé que he estado actuando muy mal toda la semana

He estado más irritable y sobre todo más apática con el mundo

No es como si me importara pero todo el asunto del beso y de Shizuru ha estado rondando en mi cabeza

lo peor es que pensé que podría confrontar para que me explique sus retorcidos motivos

Pero salió mal

-no, no es por nada de eso.-susurro apenas encogiendo los hombros.- es solo que Shizuru me tiene amenazada

-amenazada?.-pregunta intrigada

Suspiro de mala gana

Empiezo a contarle lo que discutí con Shizuru ayer, o mejor dicho la paliza que me dio, aunque claro omití varios detalles, no podía decirle que yo estaba en su habitación porque quería saber por qué diablos me había besado

Eso provocaría un derrame cerebral en mi amiga

Sin embargo el hueco de mi historia no cuadraba

No tenía algún motivo convincente para estar en su cuarto

-pero que hacías en su habitación?.-pregunta negando con la mirada

-es que su caída en el rango fue para darme oportunidad a mí de entrar entre los mejores 10.-vocifero molesta.-

-q…que en serio?.-

-si.-asiento apretando los puños, fingiendo que ese es el motivo.-la escuché hablar con Reito sobre ello, descendió su rango solo a propósito para darme una oportunidad,

-Shizuru sería capaz de hacer algo asi?...suena muy humillante.-

Desvío la mirada

Aunque lo que estoy diciéndole a Mai sea un invento, no está tan alejado de la realidad

Es decir Shizuru nunca antes había bajado a esa posición

Lo único que se me ocurre es que lo hizo a propósito

Todo para burlarse de mí

-por eso la esperé en su habitación para que me diera explicaciones….y bueno todo termino mal, al final ella me amenazó con volverse abusiva otra vez.-

-que cruel que es, si sigue así le quitaré de mi lista de presas deseadas.-exclama con seriedad.-pero lo que no entiendo es porque te dejas maltratar de esa forma, incluso ya te ha golpeado antes….aquella vez cuando te llamó a la subdirección y tú no hiciste nada…

-ah eso es pasado.-

-no, no lo es…tu hermana está loca sabes.-en eso tiene razón.-si te ha golpeado antes, puede volver a hacerlo.-

"ya lo hizo" quiero decirle pero callo

Me cuesta afrontar la realidad

-cuál es tu punto-

-que si le dejas va a seguir dominándote, no entiendo, yo estando en tu lugar, la pondría en su sitio de una….ya te lo dije tu podrías ser la abusiva y si quieres mi opinión debes serlo, por lo menos para mantenerla a raya

-eh?.-

-ya sabes, no digo que le des una paliza sin motivo pero si te da motivos tienes que darle, y si te dicen algo tus padres solo diles que fue en defensa personal

-porque hablas idioteces…esto es serio!.-

-no lo estoy diciendo en broma, tienes que defenderte…si te agrede tienes que responder, dale una paliza de tal magnitud que no vuelva a molestarte, pero ya sabes solo no le toques el rostro, es la única regla…ya sabes ese bonito rostro no puede ser magullado…

-no entiendo que hablas.-nose si lo dice en serio o a broma

Pero tiene razón

Ya no puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada

Pero es muy complicado

Cuando ella me mira con odio entro en un estado de pánico que impide moverme

Incluso si quisiera hacerlo creo que no podría

-no, mejor lo dejaré asi…. ella me amenazo con lo de incumplir el trato…pero lo sigue cumpliendo si yo no me acerco a Shizuru todo estará bien entonces.-

-pero y en casa.-

-Shizuru ha sido muy formal, no he tenido problemas, siendo sincera ella se puso agresiva conmigo porque le di motivos, fui yo quien se le acercó.-

A lo mejor y ese era su plan

Es decir ella no está incumpliendo con su apuesta

Me provoca

Está provocándome para hacerme caer en su juego

Incluso es posible que haya planeado el beso solo para confundirme, esperando a que cometa errores

Nose cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones

Pero estoy segura ella quiere confundirme

-mmm entonces simplemente no te acerques, evita mantener la distancia como lo estuviste haciendo casi todo un mes.-expresa.-y si ella rompe las reglas dale una golpiza en serio.-señala

Mai tiene razón

-si tienes razón, últimamente he estado muy idiota.-he caído en sus provocaciones de una manera muy infantil

Porque no pude darme cuenta de esto antes?

La razón de ese beso es para confundirme y sea yo quien la busque a ella y asi pueda seguir atormentándome sin que rompa su promesa

"claro que más va hacer". Me digo sintiéndome una tonta pero ahora ya estoy tranquila

Y debo volver a ser la de antes o mejor dicho a retomar mi actividades

-bueno, siempre has sido idiota pero así todo igual te quiero.-comenta entre risas

-creo que ahora estoy de humor para salir de cacería.-

-esa es mi amiga.-Mai se frota las manos emocionada.-esperaba a que algún día dijeras eso

Si es hora de comenzar de nuevo

Aunque no estoy segura que sea una buena mentora

Supongo que es mejor que nada

Además ella sabe cazar aunque me utilice hay que darle crédito el hecho de que pueda enamorar y llevarse a la cama a las tías de turno es un talento natural que sola pocas poseen según sus propias palabras

…

Los días pasan lentamente

Shizuru no ha vuelto a mostrarse agresiva conmigo

Todo lo contrario

Ha seguido evitándome pero ahora sé que es mejor mantener distancia

Gracias a eso las cosas han ido mejorando sustancialmente

Sobre todo porque no solo mis estudios van subiendo en calificaciones

Sino también mis relaciones sociales

Aunque Mai es una depravada en potencia, debo admitir que sabe adaptarse a la situación

El cómo conquistar chicas es para lo único que sirve aunque sus métodos y el hecho de que utilice mi fama no son convenientes pero no puedo quejarme

Sabe lo que hace

-date algo de crédito.-exclama entre risas.-tu también tienes talento

-tú crees?.-no estoy segura si lo dice a broma o en serio

-a la castaña de Fukuoka la tenías comiendo de tus manos…como se llamaba, Susuki no?.-

-estas exagerando.-respondo recordando lo sucedido ayer

Como lugar de cacería Mai me llevo a la escuela Fukuoka, las chicas llevan el uniforme mejor diseñado y además más sexy de toda la región, aunque ya lo había visto antes, tuve que darle la razón cuando pasamos por un grupo de porristas

Se veían bien

Los shorts cortos de su uniforme de gimnasio no dejaban mucho a la imaginación

Las potenciales víctimas se hicieron presente cuando apareció de improvisto el equipo de baloncesto a realizar sus practicas

Un par de chicas me reconoció y fue motivo para que Mai empezara con el plan de flirteo

-sí, antes se me hacía más difícil hacerles creer que eras mi amiga, pero ahora que vas a mi lado caen sin mucho esfuerzo.-expresa alegre recordando que ayer después de ir a tomar unos refrescos, Mai se fue con una de las integrantes estrellas del equipo rival Kazui Imeda.-uff ayer fue increíble….había escuchado rumores que las deportistas eran intensas en la cama y es cierto

-demasiada información.-comento un tanto incomoda.-oye no quiero los detalles de tus perversiones que haces con cada tía que te tiras, sabes así como lo estas tomando no vas acabar bien….

-pero que dices, todas mis victimas saben que solo es una relación de momento, no es nada serio así que no te preocupes por eso….

-pero no has pensado que una de esas piense que si vas en serio?.- pregunto un tanto intrigada

Mai ladea la cabeza

-no me asustes mujer, si eso pasa estaría en problemas.-expresa pensativa.-no!, no me quiero imaginar, aunque tampoco es tan descabellado…es decir después de que alguien pasa la noche conmigo, no puede pensar en otra cosa que repetir de nuevo…

-ok?.-debía admitir que Mai se veía muy segura en estos temas.-y te han llamado para repetir?.-agregas con burla

-bueno si, pero a la mayoría no le contesto ya que estoy ocupada intentando añadir nuevas chicas a mi lista, aunque claro hay siempre un par que me ha gustado para repetir así que…..que puedo decirte simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad

-entonces yo debería hacer lo mismo?.-sugiero un poco avergonzada de mis propias palabras

Mai se detiene en seco y parpadea levemente

-jaja…que acabas de decir?.-señala incredula.-por favor repítelo creo que no he escuchado bien.-

-no me hagas repetirlo idiota.-bramo enojada

Ella se parte de la risa

-jajaja Ay Dios, tú queriendo ser como yo…jajaja no Natsuki, esto es demasiado para ti.-

"Que?"

-oye acaso no me crees capaz?!.-si había algo que odiaba en serio era cuando las personas me subestimaban.-

-nose como decirte esto…primero no tienes la experiencia que yo, hasta donde yo sé nunca has besado a nadie…mucho menos estas sin estrenar.-por más incómoda que sonaban sus palabras no podía negar ese primer punto.-segundo; seamos sinceras, te sentirías tan culpable por llevar a alguien a la cama solo por fines sexuales que terminarías suicidándote al día siguiente, eres muy puritana…no eres como yo, aunque eso es bueno…ya que siendo mogijata, boba y no una ninfómana maniaca no me quitas las suculentas presas; tengo más de dónde comer.-

-oye a mí no me importaría…yo puedo tener relación abierta y de una noche.-expreso molesta, con el orgullo herido, no me creo tan santa como para que me afecte las relaciones de una noche.-

-tsk, ok déjame dudar de tus palabras, y te daré un ejemplo.-señala desafiante.-ayer con Susuki no llegaste ni a primera base.- yo no puedo evitar bajar la mirada dándole la razón.-ni un beso cierto?

-ehm…es que bueno.-no era capaz de encontrar una buena excusa

-seamos serias Nat, la tenías comiendo de tu mano, la chica estaba totalmente cautivada por ti, debo admitir que has sido buena alumna y ya sabes que decir y que gestos hacer para que idiotices a las victimas pero no nos engañemos…no llegas a más y ambas sabemos la razón.-

-en serio lo sabes?.-pregunto con duda, porque ni yo se la razón de porque no puedo seguir a mas

-claro, te sientes culpable y no soportarías el hecho de pasar a la cama con alguien que cayera por tus encantos, la culpa no te haría pasar una grata noche y por si fuera poco al dia siguiente te sentirías tan mal que te suicidarías

-estas exagerando.-

-ok, pero si te sentirías fatal….esa es la pequeña gran diferencia entre nosotras amiga, mira otro ejemplo, si ayer hubiera estado en tu lugar al ver a Susuki estar tan loca y desesperada por mí, yo no hubiera esperado nada y lo habríamos hecho en el baño de la cafetería.-

-eh?!.-no puedo evitar sentirme mortificada al escuchar a Mai hablar como si nada

Lo peor de todo es que lo dice en serio

-eres una pervertida en potencia.-exclamo indignada.-

-ves lo que digo?... no Nat, tu solo estas hecha para relaciones serias, que aburrida eres.-espeta con lastima.-con lo que sucedió con Aki en su cumpleaños me di cuenta de tu naturaleza aburrida

-ya te dije que ella me agarro de improvisto.-menuda excusa

-la Kanzaki es un monumento de mujer…no sabes cuantas noches he llorado de envidia.-"que?".-si…así es maldita idiota, he llorado por ti, porque no fuiste capaz de comerte ese manjar y también lloré por mí y mala suerte… debía haber sido yo quien estuviera en tu maldito lugar!.-grita sacudiéndome los hombros

-ya supéralo… es pasado.-susurro conteniendo las ganas de reír

-pasado para ti será…ella sigue en mi lista de las presas más deseadas.-agrega con preocupación.-

A veces las conversaciones con Mai se retorcían a un punto un tanto divertidas

…

El receso ha terminado y regreso apresurada a clases

Las palabras de Mai siguen en mi cabeza

Sé que me es difícil poder tener una relación pasajera

Pero podría intentarlo no?

Es decir no sería malo y no habría problema si la otra parte está de acuerdo

Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de hacerlo solo por pasar el rato

Además de que aún no tengo experiencia en el ámbito físico

Es decir, no he besado a nadie aun

Lo de Shizuru no fue un beso

La muy desquiciada solo posó sus labios en los míos

-Natsuki, la presidenta te está llamando.-la voz de Haruka detrás de mí me saca de mis pensamientos

-pero ahora que hice.-exclamo de mala manera.-tengo clases….y no he cometido ninguna falta, que me disculpe pero no iré.-expreso molesta

-me dijo que quería aclarar el incidente en la residencia Kanzaki, o algo así….no le entendí bien.-

Detengo mis pasos sorprendida

Esto debía seguir siendo un juego no?

Si ya la muy idiota me había dejado en claro que no hable nada acerca de ese tema con ella y ahora le pedía a Haruka que me llamara por ese motivo?

"No"

"No puede ser verdad"

Suspiro desesperada mientras Haruka espera a que le responda

Y yo no sé qué hacer

Algo me dice que ella solo quiere seguir jugando a que caiga en sus trampas para que continúe con sus abusos

Arrepentida de mis propios actos le digo que si

Me quedo esperando en la sala, recuerdo la última vez que estuve recibí un menudo golpe

Por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que podría pasar lo mismo

Sobre todo porque estaremos a solas y sabrá dios que es lo que quiere decirme en realidad

-no puedo creer que diablos haces aquí.-levanto la mirada al ver a Shizuru entrar con una mueca divertida.-eres idiota verdad Natsuki?.-replica negando con la mirada

-q…que…pero si fuiste tú la que me llamó.-respondo contrariada por su actitud

La veo acercarse con la mirada fija en mí

La sensación de que algo malo va a pasarse hace más fuerte y empiezo a temblar ligeramente por su cercanía

-idiota quieres que rompa el trato no?...te lo advertí hermanita.-sentencia

Aprieto los puños furiosa

-oye yo estoy aquí porque mandaste a Haruka a llamarme para aclarar las cosas!.-grito fastidiada

-y ella te comentó porque venias no?...te dije que no me buscaras a hablar del tema.-aclara con seriedad.-si no venias sabría que entendiste el mensaje de no tocar el tema pero veo que no….-agrega con burla

Mi vista se nubla

Acabo de caer en su juego otra vez

-maldita idiota.-susurro, siento como pierdo el control al ver como pude caer tan fácil en su trampa.-

-si…y ya me di cuenta de que no quieres que cumpla el trato, te lo advertí Nat.-pronuncia satisfecha contemplando como caí con tanta facilidad

-cállate!.-grito mientras me levanto ofuscada y la arrincono

Ella se ve sorprendida e intenta tirarme una bofetada

Pero antes de que lo haga le sostengo del brazo

-ya me he cansado de tus juegos y estupideces.-digo mientras presiono con toda mis fuerzas con mi mano

Ella se queja de dolor pero la ignoro

-d…déjame me estás haciendo daño idiota!.-exclama entre jadeos

-ya has ido demasiado lejos.-vocifero

Durante todos estos años he soportado sus humillaciones

Siempre siendo su burla, aquella en la que desquita su verdadera personalidad

"ya no más" grito en mis pensamientos

La sacudo con fuerza

Ella empieza a forcejear e intenta empujarme

Parece tener miedo

Puedo verlo en sus ojos

Por primera vez la veo asustada de mí

Y debo admitir que no me desagrada

Siempre he sido más fuerte que ella

Mai tenía razón

Si quería podía ser la abusiva

Y esta vez es mi turno de serlo

-S…Suéltame por favor.-suplica en un jadeo de dolor

La sigo ignorando y veo casi con diversión como es incapaz de zafarse de mi mano que sigue sosteniendo su antebrazo con todas mis fuerzas

Se arrodilla no siendo capaz de soportar el dolor e inútilmente con su mano libre intenta zafarse inútilmente de mi agarre, pero no puede hacer nada

Sigue rogando mientras forcejea en vano

Yo sigo con lo mío hasta que oigo el sonido de algo quebrarse y Shizuru suelta un grito

Recupero la lucidez y la veo en el suelo gimoteando de dolor

Empieza a llorar desconsoladamente mientras intenta sostener su mano

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de miedo

-e…estas bien?.-Haruka es la que entra al despacho alarmada por los gritos

Inmediatamente se acerca a revisar a Shizuru que no puede ponerse de pie debido al dolor

Yo por mi parte estoy en shock viendo la escena sin ser capaz de moverme

-creo que tiene el brazo roto.-escucho decir a la rubia en un susurro mientras levanta la mirada y me dice en silencio…"que acabas de hacer"

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Y bueno u.u

Eso ha sido todo

No se que decir

Estoy en shock igual que Natsuki xd

En fin, espero que les haya gustado a ver qué opinan

Nos vemos ^^


	9. ROLES INVERTIDOS

Omg!...de vuelta al ruedo

Antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Realmente muchas gracias T_T

Hay algunas personas que me han preguntado porque escribes futa

Y pues a decir verdad todo empezó cuando quise buscar imágenes shiznat en parejita y la primera que apareció fue pues una imagen futa, y pues esa impresión de primera imagen nunca se me quito y por eso siempre quise escribir futa de ellas Asdf!

Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí el capi

Espero actualizar mas seguido las historias T_T

Ya saben el tiempo no deja T_T

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO IX.- ROLES INVERTIDOS**

* * *

-yo ya no sé qué hacer.-digo desesperada

Me tomo el rostro conteniendo las ganas de gritar

Mi cabeza está hecha un manejo de nervios y siento que me estoy desmoronando a cada segundo

La Doctora no me dice nada

Solo se queda escuchándome en silencio, esperando a que descargue toda mi frustración contenida

Pero ya no soy capaz de hablar

Un nudo en la garganta me lo impide

No me perdono haberle hecho tal cosa a Shizuru aunque haya pasado ya 3 semanas del incidente mi conciencia no me ha dejado en paz

Cada que cierro los ojos se me viene a la cabeza aquellos momentos en que estoy viéndola tirada en el suelo llorando de dolor

-n…no fui capaz ni de levantarla para ayudarla.-expreso atormentada por la imagen que vuelve aparecer en mi cabeza.-fue Haruka quien vino y se la llevó a la enfermería.-añado con la voz temblorosa

-no te culpes, estabas en shock no podías haber reaccionado de inmediato.-expresa la doctora en un fallido intento por reconfortarme

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer

Incluso estoy hablando con ella solo para desfogarme, solo para eso ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarme

Ya nadie puede

Mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno desde ese día

"que idiota fui" me digo a mi misma volviendo a recordar los hechos

Cuando pensé que le había roto el brazo entré en pánico, tardé varios minutos en reaccionar

Esperé alarmada en la enfermería

No fui capaz de entrar a clases de lo preocupada que me encontraba

Llamaron a nuestros padres para que vinieran y se lo llevaran al hospital a hacer unas pruebas para saber el grado de la fractura

Fue mamá la primera en aparecer

Yo me quedé esperando en la entrada del tópico y aunque podía entrar por ser hermana de Shizuru preferí no hacerlo, estaba muerta de miedo ya que era la responsable de todo

-Dios Natsuki que le paso a tu hermana?.-fue lo primero que preguntó mamá al verme

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada

Siempre fui una pésima mentirosa, y mamá lo sabía

Tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad

Así que no tenía caso mentir

o hacerme la desentendida

-creo que se fracturó el brazo.-dije apenas intentando no quebrar la voz, estaba fatal, me sentía fatal, demasiado como para soportarlo.-yo…..-antes de que pudiera confesar mi crimen se apareció Haruka

Me quedé en silencio a ver su mirada recriminatoria sobre mí, echándome la culpa en silencio

Pensé que sería ella quien le diría a mamá que fue lo que pasó

Pero para mi sorpresa solo le dijo que Shizuru había sufrido una caída en la dirección

-y porque crees que no le dijo la verdad.-la voz de la doctora me saca de mis recuerdos

Desvío la mirada pensativa

No era muy difícil el saber él porque

-seguro Shizuru le dijo que no me culpara.-respondo, intento no sentirme afectada pero es inútil.-asi es….ella también dijo esa misma historia cuando todo el mundo fue a visitarla.-

-vaya.-la doctora me mira de reojo intentando entender los motivos por los cuales mi hermana no me ha delatado todavia.-y por qué crees que te está encubriendo.-pregunta curiosa

-solo está esperando el momento perfecto.-expreso.-esa es su carta para chantajearme nuevamente.-

-te está chantajeando?.-niego con la cabeza

-no, desde el incidente no me ha vuelto a hablar.-susurro apenas.-y cada vez que he intentado acercarme la he visto alejarse….es como si tuviera miedo de mi.-finalizo

Suspiro de mala gana

Me siento miserable

La culpa me está matando, incluso confesar mi crimen no sería suficiente para calmarme

Lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que ella está fingiendo

Si, solo finge estar asustada de mi

Lo hace para que me sienta peor

Y le ha funcionado

-no sé qué hacer.-me tomo el rostro desesperada.-han sido las peores semanas de mi vida, me siento presionada porque estoy segura que ella está actuando.-

-te refieres a que Shizuru finge estar mal?.-pregunta dudosa.-pero y la fractura…

-hoy le quitaran el yeso, lo que tuvo fue una fisura, felizmente no fue algo mucho mayor.-no se quejó nunca del dolor, hizo como si lo de su brazo no fuera importante.-lo que quiero decir es que ella está fingiendo tenerme miedo….la conozco bien y sé que todo es una actuación….

Ella piensa que no me he dado cuenta

Pero se equivoca

A mí no me engaña…

-te escucho como si solo quisieses convencerte de eso.-ladeo la mirada ante sus palabras

-no, usted no sabe quién es mi hermana.-pronuncio con frialdad.-…

-si pero lo acabas de decir con una inseguridad que se contradice con tu afirmación.-señala intentando hacerme entrar en razón

Me levanto un tanto ofuscando repasando lo que acaba de decir

Puede que tenga razón

Acaso quiero creer que está fingiendo?...

-a lo mejor y te sientes tan culpable que no aceptas las consecuencias.-añade mientras se acomoda los lentes.-a decir verdad no conozco a Shizuru y no podría darte una opinión sobre su manera de actuar, sin embargo puedo hacerte notar que puede existir otros motivos, es posible que te estés castigando más de la cuenta y no lo soportas….no lo haces y para calmar tu conciencia crees que Shizuru finge tenerte miedo….podrías estar equivocada no l ocrees?

-n…no lo se.-no soy capaz de responder

Todo es un caos

De verdad podría estar equivocada y lo último que quiero hacer es cometer más errores

-sabes he tenido muchos casos de agresiones físicas, en la mayoría de veces siempre la persona agredida tenia fobia de su agresor, es algo normal porque sabían que podía volver a suceder…aun cuando haya sido la primera vez que le agrediste puede que esté asustada debido a que teme que se repita…

Me quedo en silencio asimilando mi propia situación

He creído todos estos días que Shizuru ha fingido para hacerme sentir miserable

No me he detenido a pensar que podría ser que no

Incluso me había planteado confrontarla para que deje de hacerlo

Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que puede haber sido una catástrofe

* * *

Regreso a casa con mi mente al borde del colapso

Todo lo sucedido con Shizuru me ha afectado a tal grado que incluso he dejado de lado los estudios y no solo eso sino también que ya no he vuelto a salir con Mai…

Ella piensa que estoy deprimida por algo

Me ha preguntado muchas veces si es porque Shizuru ha vuelto a hacerme la vida imposible

Yo lo he negado, pero seguramente debe sospechar que yo soy la responsable de haber provocado el accidente en la sala del consejo, aunque no me lo ha dicho es probable que lo sepa

Seguro no me dice nada para no hacerme sentir mal…más de lo que estoy

"Puedo ser más patética?"

Shizuru sin acercarse me está atacando peor que antes

La culpa es insoportable

Es como un dolor en el pecho que me atraviesa cada que respiro…

…ese dolor se agudiza cada vez que la veo y noto en sus ojos ese miedo….ese miedo que ya había visto antes

Para ser precisa fue aquella vez cuando niña fui al hospital a visitarla obligada por mamá

El sentimiento de culpa era muy parecido al de ahora

Recuerdo que me dolían las piernas y las manos por la paliza que me dieron momentos antes como castigo, pero cuando ingresé a su cuarto, el dolor físico pasó a segundo plano…y es que verla acostada en la cama gimoteando con el rostro hinchado fue demasiado chocante

Me asustó verla tan dañada…. Y también me asusté de lo que fui capaz de hacer, en mi locura y descontrol la había golpeado tan fuerte que aparte de dejarle moretones y raspados terminé fracturando las costillas y también uno de los dedos de la mano….

En ese momento en que pude contemplar lo que había hecho me sentí tan mal que quería llorar…

…me arrepentí de mis actos ese mismo instante

Me sentí tan despreciable que quise llorar, incluso la paliza que mamá minutos antes me dio no había sido suficiente como para hacerlo pero la culpa comenzaba a sentir me dio un golpe tan fuerte que por más que lo intente resistir terminé llorando en silencio en un rincón mientras que Saeko hablaba con el doctor de turno por la situación de Shizuru

Desde ese día juré que no volvería a tocarla menos a hacerle daño

Y mira como ha terminado toda otra vez

8 años después la historia se ha vuelto a repetir

-Hija recién llegas.-la voz de mamá me saca de mis recuerdos

-buenas tardes.-saludo apenas mientras subo las gradas hacia mi habitación

-ey hija no vas a almorzar?.-pregunta con curiosidad mientras se asoma por la puerta de la cocina

Con todo lo que acabo de recordar se me fueron las ganas de comer

-lo siento, no tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada.-replico mientras espero quieta a que me reclame mi actitud o se muestre preocupada por su hija biologica

-bueno, como sea tu plato está en el microondas.-exclama intuitiva.-tu hermana acaba de subir hace poco, ya le sacaron el yeso.-

-qué bueno.-espeto intentando ocultar mi mala gana

-si, puedo ver lo alegre que estas por la noticia.-responde con sarcasmo.-sé que no se llevan bien, pero por lo menos después de lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana podrías mostrar más preocupación no?.-exclama un tanto enojada

Doy un suspiro

No es como si nuestros padres no sepan lo mal que nos llevamos, aunque a decir verdad lo que piensan es que soy yo la del problema, muchas veces he tenido que aguantar sus charlas sobre que no debería tener celos y envidia de Shizuru…

…así es; ellos piensan que yo soy la única responsable que la relación de hermanas sea tan áspera y forzosamente cortante

Están equivocados

Todo el mundo lo está

-que quieres que te diga mamá, que si estoy alegre de que le hayan sacado el yeso y se encuentre bien?.-exclamo indiferente.-bien si lo estoy, estoy muy contenta que le sacaran el yeso…eso es lo que querías oir?

La verdad es que la noticia si me alegra, hace que el sentimiento de culpa sea menos pesado

-claro se te nota en la cara.-dice con ese tono particular parecido al de Shizuru.-

Ladeo la mirada ya harta de la situación y subo a toda prisa sin responder

No es que me lleve mal con mamá ni nada, tampoco con papá al contrario, pero cada vez que el tema a tratar es Shizuru pues se ponen insoportables y siempre la defienden, aunque con el antecedente cuando niñas no los culpo por pensar así…

Cualquiera diría que la del problema soy yo

Y tal vez tengan razón

Pero Shizuru también tiene un problema conmigo, me ha estado hostilizando después de todo lo ocurrido cuando niñas, y pasado 8 años no se ha detenido ni un solo día, a lo mejor y no he pensado que es su forma de vengarse por mandarla al hospital

Una venganza que aún no ha terminado

Estoy segura que está esperando el momento para seguir con sus juegos

Aunque ella intente hacerme creer que ahora me tiene miedo

Sé que no es así

mi intuición me grita que huele a teatro

La muy idiota finge tenerme miedo para seguir culpándome en silencio

Es su nueva forma de torturarme

Lo peor de todo es que este nuevo método es mucho peor que cuando me acosaba ya que ahora lo hace desde lejos….está haciendo que mi culpa acabe conmigo sin que ella mueva un dedo

Esa estúpida sabe que me siento responsable por lo que le hice

Sabe que solo necesita seguir con su teatro para que yo misma me torture

Estoy completamente atrapada

Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada

Tengo miedo de confrontarla….tengo miedo de equivocarme y perder el control otra vez

Porque cabe la posibilidad que no sea fingido y todo sea real

Y si es así como podría confrontarla?

* * *

Abro los ojos con pesadez

Siento el cuerpo adormecido

Sin darme cuenta caí dormida en mi cama mientras seguía pensando en qué hacer con la situación tan agobiante que estoy viviendo últimamente, lo peor de todo es que la semana de exámenes se aproxima y con todo el rollo de mis problemas en casa no he sido capaz de estar estudiando cómo se debe

Si no tengo cuidado caeré en mi rango académico

Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto lo más rápido posible

Veo la hora en mi celular ya son casi las 9

-mierda.-me tomo el rostro desesperada

Salgo rápido de mi habitación con dirección al baño

Quiero mojarme la cabeza y ponerme a estudiar al menos antes de bajar por algún bocado

Mientras estoy por llegar miro de reojo la habitación de Shizuru la cual tiene las luces encendidas y la puerta entreabierta

Intento ignorarlo por completo y sigo a lo mío

Siento el frio chorro de agua golpear mi cabeza

Suspiro aliviada y es que me siento relajada y con ganas de agarrar un libro y estudiar

Tomo la toalla y me seco lo más rápido posible

De camino a mi habitación veo que las luces siguen prendidas en el cuarto de Shizuru

Intento no prestar atención pero escucho su voz a lo lejos y eso detiene mis pasos

Parece que está conversando por celular seguramente con Reito

-qué haces.-me recrimino a mí misma, sin poder evitarlo me acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar su voz

Hago de mi fuerza de voluntad para retirarme

Pero todo se va al demonio cuando pronuncia mi nombre

Extrañada vuelvo a ponerme a lado

Resoplo contrariada, empiezo a hacerme miles de ideas en la cabeza y es que no entiendo cual es el motivo de mencionar mi nombre

"acaso se la pasa hablando mal de mi?"

-si, Haruka todo está saliendo como lo he planeado.-la escucho con una entonación seria

Me quedo quieta esperando

Momentos antes ella había dicho mi nombre

Espero algo ansiosa y sigo pensando que no debería importarme lo que piense o hable de mi

"no me importa" me repito mentalmente

Pero aun así sigo quieta esperando escuchar más

-si, ya la estoy alejando de mi….no sabes lo difícil que ha sido pero no te preocupes.-se queda un rato en silencio mientras que yo intento descifrar de que va el tema.-todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan…la situación no pudo ser mejor.-añade ahora con una entonación suave

"que mierda"

No soy capaz entender nada

-si estoy bien, siempre dije que fue una estupidez todas las promesas que hicimos entre nosotras.-resoplo molesta porque creo que si están hablando de mi.-fue una estupidez desde el inicio,.-acaso se refiere al acuerdo que teníamos?.-si…si tienes razón lo que ella prometió no cuenta….fui una idiota al pensar que lo recordaría.-esas últimas palabras lo dice con tristeza y yo no entiendo nada

Me vuelvo a perder en la conversación

Al principio creí que hablaban de mi pero ahora con esas últimas palabras me deja con la duda

"a lo mejor estoy equivocada"

-Ara Haruka en eso no tienes razón, fui muy idiota en confiar en Natsuki.-

"¿Confiar en mí?"

Me sobresalto al escuchar mi nombre otra vez

Intento regular mi respiración

Siento las ganas de querer entrar y confrontarla para que me explique de qué diablos está hablando con Haruka y porque es de mi…

Aprieto los puños con fuerza

"solo ignórala" me repito mentalmente

No puedo perder el control

Apenas y hoy día acaban de sacarle el yeso

Pero maldita imbécil y su forma de actuar no me la dejan facil

Me saca de quicio

Sé que ya debo dejar de escuchar e irme

Sé que debo ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme a estudiar porque si sigo escuchando las estupideces que habla sobre mí no podré soportarlo

-Si también se eso, no ya no tengo más armas como para poder acorralar.-que?.- con lo del incidente de mi brazo me ha hecho saber que ya no soy capaz de controlarla…..ya no puedo hacerle nada y no sabes lo aliviada que me siento…-

"aliviada?"

-si lo sé….reacciono en el momento justo.-no puede ser.-tuve mucha suerte, si no lo hacia ese día todo se habría complicado despues

-Entonces fue todo un plan?.-pregunto abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe

La veo dar un sobresalto al darse cuenta de mi presencia

Gira el rostro atónita

-q...que haces aquí?.-exclama con la voz temblorosa

Piensa que voy a seguir creyendo su teatro

-fue todo un plan verdad?.-vuelvo a preguntar ignorando su pregunta

Ella expresa una mueca de angustia mientras retrocede rápidamente a un rincón

-q…que, te digo que que haces en mi habitación.-reclama intentando sonar hostil pero su voz sale temblorosa

Pero está fingiendo

-déjate de juegos y responde!.-grito fuera de sí mientras la tomo de su blusa y la arrincono.-maldita enferma me provocaste a propósito para que te hiciera daño verdad?.-vocifero

-d….de que hablas.-responde con pánico, pero es solo actuación…ahora lo se.-s…suéltame y lárgate de mi habitación!.-grita intentando sonar amenazadora

-lo escuché todo…lo escuché todo!.-bramo con rabia obligandola a que me mire a la cara.-eres una maldita enferma.-vuelvo a decirle

Estoy perdiendo el control pero ha sido demasiado

Shizuru ha ido demasiado lejos y tiene que pagar

-yo...yo no te he hecho nada.-expresa con miedo, siento como su cuerpo empieza a temblar mientras me mira atemorizada.-déjame yo no te he molestado, no te hecho nada por favor no me hagas daño

-deja de fingir idiota!.-la sacudo mientras la empujo hacia una de las paredes con brusquedad

Ella suelta un quejido de dolor al estrellar su espalda

La conmoción es tal que incluso suelta si celular que lo seguía teniendo a la mano

-por favor déjame ir Natsuki…yo no te hecho nada, no he vuelto a molestarte.-tartamudea entre palabra y palabra.-no he v…vuelto a molestarte.-se excusa

-cállate….escuche todo lo que hablabas con Haruka…ya deja de engañarme maldita psicópata.-vocifero descontrolada.-todo fue un plan verdad?...solo alguien tan retorcida como tú podría hacer algo asi vamos maldita admítelo.-

-no…nose de que hablas.-

-ya fue suficiente sé que estas fingiendo tener miedo imbécil.-harta de verla así la sostengo del brazo igual que aquella vez, ella desesperada intenta zafarse pero no puede y jadea de dolor al sentir la presión de mi mano.-deja de fingir idiota o te daré una razón para que dejes de hacerlo

-duele…por favor no sigas.-susurra con lágrimas en los ojos-

-deja de fingir!.-digo desesperada dándome cuenta de mis propios actos.-vamos deja de fingir.-

-déjame por favor, no te he molestado…ya no te estoy molestando.-susurra entre jadeos de dolor.-por favor no me hagas daño.-su voz quebrada resuena en mi cabeza

Me tomo el rostro desencajada

Ella al sentir que deje de sostenerla se aleja rápidamente de mi con una expresión de pánico

Se va entre tropiezos al otro extremo de la habitación totalmente asustada

-deja de fingir.-vuelvo a repetir mirándola fijamente mientras que pasa los segundos y entro en razón de lo que estaba por lastimarla…de nuevo.-estás loca Shizuru y quieres arrastrarme a tu locura pero no soy como tu…

Me quedo un momento en silencio intentando calmarme

Pero es difícil

Siento todo mi cuerpo arder en furia

Ella por su parte sigue en un rincón en silencio mirándome en silencio, esperando que me vaya

Sus ojos siguen mostrando miedo

Pero no puede ser real

Está fingiendo

Mi intuición me lo grita

Pero verla me hace dudar

Me confunde….y eso es lo que quiere

-escuche todo, ya no puedes negarlo, eres alguien muy siniestra.-señalo recordando la conversación que tuvo con su amiga.-es demasiado…ya ni sé que pensar de lo que seas capaz de hacer

No tiene límites

-Aléjate de mí.-la escucho decir mientras me mira con dolor como si mis palabras la hubieran afectado

"si como no"

-no sabes cuánto deseo estar lo más lejos posible de ti…pero no me dejas en paz, ahora pides que me aleje pero con lo desquiciada que estas volverás a perseguirme con tus juegos para seguir divirtiéndote.-expreso cansada y es que toda esta situación ya me ha superado

Ella baja la mirada aunque su postura haya cambiado aún sigue asustada de mi

-Aléjate de mí.-vuelve a repetir.-por favor.-suplica con la voz quebrada

-no puedes engañarme, solo te diré una cosa….ya no te metas conmigo, búscate otra persona a quien volver loca.-siseo.-si vuelves a meterte conmigo te daré motivos reales para que dejes de fingir….habló en serio Shizuru no me importara nada, sabes que no me puedo controlar si me quieres de esa forma te aseguro que te arrepentirás.-ella levanta la mirada totalmente atemorizada y solo asiente con las manos temblorosas

Con esa última advertencia me salgo de su habitación

Y si, ya no voy a permitir más de sus estupideces

Si ella sigue con sus juegos conocerá mi peor lado

No me importa ser la abusiva desde ahora

Al fin y al cabo ella se lo buscó

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Buen ohasta aquí lo dejo

Espero que les haya gustado

Ustedes que piensan Shizuru finge o no O.O!

Natsuki dice que no es como ella, dice que no se arrastrara a la locura pero esta pasando a ser la abusiva

Alguien la detenga T_T

Bueno en fin, a ver como sigue xD

Muchas gracias por leer y bye


	10. ALEJATE

Ufff omg! No han pasado ni 4 dias y voy a actualizar nuevamente? O.O

wtf se preguntaran a que se debe este milagro y pues yo tampoco tengo idea

son cosas que no tienen explicación

Pero esperemos que sea mas seguido

además claro está que sus comentarios me han ayudado mucho, han ayudado a que este milagro sea posible asi que no tengo mas que decir gracias a todos OwO!

En fin sin mas preámbulo aquí la conti espero y lo disfruten

Nose porque siento que este será un tanto largo muajajaa

Ok ya

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 10.-ALEJATE**

* * *

-entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer.-pregunto un tanto perdida viéndome en una situación compleja, a decir verdad más que compleja es totalmente desconocida para mí

Mai me mira de reojo y suspira de mala gana

-que no es obvio?.-

Niego con la cabeza sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel

-ay Dios y yo que pensé que tenías el don natural de flirtear, al parecer aun te falta mucho.-exclama echa un vistazo a lo lejos, específicamente a las dos chicas que se acercan hacia nosotras

Miro a Mai exigiendo que me ayude a controlar la ansiedad pero la muy idiota solo me devuelve el gesto con diversión

Disfruta verme sufrir

En este momento es que me arrepiento haber aceptado ir de cacería, fue una mala idea

Mejor dicho terrible idea

-disimula tu nerviosismo.-susurra en mi oído mientras se acomoda sentándose a lado mío.-

Asiento levemente, ya que no tengo muchas opciones

-vaya vaya no puedo creer que el lobo azul de Fuuka este tan nerviosa.-señala entre risas.-quien lo diría que una de las presas podría causarte tanto alboroto

-shh, idiota.-respondo por lo bajo totalmente avergonzada sintiéndome expuesta

-jajaja harás un desastre estoy segura, incluso estoy luchando conmigo misma por no dejarte sola, una parte de mi quiere ver cómo te las apañas sola.-

-tú me metiste en esto, si me dejas sola te mataré.-advierto

-hola chicas disculpen la demora ya hicimos el pedido.-expresa Akiko, la chica que por alguna extraña razón que desconozco me tiene tan inquieta.-

-no se preocupen, más bien gracias por dejarnos ver el campus de su escuela.-responde agradecida Mai.-y también gracias por su hospitalidad.-agrega con un leve guiño haciendo sonreír a las chicas

-no tienen nada que agradecer.-responde Arika.-pero esperamos el mismo gesto cuando nosotras vayamos a su escuela

-eso no lo duden preciosas.-puedo notar la experiencia de mi amiga en la forma de responder.-solo nos llaman antes y haremos de guías cuando quieran, verdad Nat?.-me pregunta dándome un leve codazo para que empieza a hablar o decir algo

Estoy nerviosa

No lo puedo negar

Nunca me había sucedido esto antes, al menos no como ahora

-Claro, la próxima invitaremos nosotras.-digo apenas haciendo que las anfitrionas se muestren emocionadas, Mai me da un golpe en la rodilla aprobando mi comentario.-

Estoy muy tensa como para hablar más de 4 palabras, felizmente la que me metió en esto se da cuenta y es ella quien da inicio a la conversación mientras que Akiko nos ofrece unos postres de la cafetería

* * *

Caminamos de regreso

Aun siento todo mi cuerpo estresado por la situación tan inesperada

-jajajaja hay ya deja de poner esa cara de preocupada que todo ha terminado bien.-señala molestándome.-quien lo diría, estabas temblando cual niña asustada, jajaja acaso podrá ser amor a primera vista?.-pregunta de curiosa intentándome sacar de quicio

Aprieto los puños y desvió la mirada avergonzada

Lo último que quiero es admitir tal aberración

Pero no había nada que negar fui un completo desastre aunque como iba a pensar que alguien me llamaría tanto la atención como para ponerme asi…

El plan era solo acompañar a Mai

a salir de cacería a la Secundaria Hakkuda, una de las nacionales más representativas del sur, según la muy idiota me convenció para ir y que no habría mayor problema que todo terminaría como la anterior vez que fuimos…pero no imaginé nada de esto

-c…callate no es cómo crees!.-bramo molesta.-y ya deja el tema, no quiero hablar

-jajaja ay Nat…yo sabía, sabía que no estabas destinada a ser una monja de convento, aunque debo admitir que tenía mis dudas sobre todo porque nunca antes había visto que tuvieras interés por alguien hasta ahora….mmm, si que te movió el piso a la primera impresión no?.-agrega socarrona aguantando las ganas de reír.-este es un día histórico en el que Natsuki empieza a tener intereses sexuales, oh por dios creo que voy a llorar, creces tan rápido amiga

-suficiente, déjate de hablar idioteces.-digo sintiendo toda mi cara arder de vergüenza.-cállate o ya no habrá más cacerías.-amenazo

Ella vuelve a reír

-pero si es lo más normal no entiendo porque me pones esa cara de asesina psicópata, pero bueno analicemos mejor la situación, necesito saber qué fue lo que te encantó de Akiko Yurima, por lo que nos ha contado ella es manager del equipo de vóley femenino de la Hakkuda, algo meritorio que le daría muchos puntos pero que claramente no te ha impresionado porque desde antes ya estabas nerviosa….

-no sigas, en serio Mai.-susurro pero soy ignorada

Sé a dónde quiere llegar

Y no lo voy a admitir

-…lo que te puso tan nerviosa fue su físico no lo niegues.-sentencia con frialdad

-idiota.-

-ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo, pero bueno sigamos evaluando a la chica en su aspecto, el uniforme le sienta bien, la secundaria Hakkuda combina bien sus colores celeste con blanco y el estilo resalta en elegancia pero claro el uniforme tampoco te interesa, así que vayamos a describir las medidas de Akiko, empecemos…figura delineada, bustos un poco pequeños pero no está mal….altura ideal casi la misma que tú, piel clara, preferentemente me gustan morenas pero bueno, cabello negro y bonito rostro, si no está nada mal.-exclama.-tiene todo en su lugar pero tampoco es que digamos oh por dios pero que menuda diosa o sea tampoco exageremos

-y sigues?.-

-bueno si pides mi opinión, Aki está más buena en cuerpo, así que quiero saber porque tan nerviosa, que fue lo que te impacto de Akiko para que estuvieras tan idiota, bueno ya más de lo que eres.-

-porque siempre eres así, ya te dije que no soy como tú una pervertida sexual que solo busca y califica a las mujeres por el cuerpo.-bramo furiosa.-solo piensas en acostarte con ellas y después las desechas

-ok eso sonó muy duro, quieres hacerme sentir mal acaso?.-

-no importa lo que te diga no creo que sientas pena por tus víctimas, lo peor de todo es que me utilizas para hacerlo y yo muy idiota termino aceptando ser parte de tus perversos planes

-perversos?...oye me estas pintando como si fuera la mala

-y no eres eso?.-reclamo con sarcasmo

-no puedes estar más equivocada, ya te lo dije, yo no las obligo a pasar la noche conmigo, solo las engatuso y deben saber las consecuencias que no es nada serio solo del momento, aunque no es como si no me afectara…claro que me afecta cuando estoy flirteando pero no las obligo a pasar la noche conmigo…no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible y que ellas caigan

-oye usas mi nombre para tus fines.-vocifero

-no lo voy a negar, pero es para iniciar el interés en mi.-

-y luego de acostarte con ellas les prometes que tendrán una cita conmigo.-añado seria

-b...bueno jeje, eso es.-suspira resignada.-ok me atrapaste, ok dilo…di que soy la peor persona de este mundo, que hago cosas malas solo para apaciguar mis deseos.-

-oye yo no te estoy juzgando, lo único que quiero es que admitas que ves a las mujeres como objetos sexuales

-ok ok, tu ganas.-dice rendida.-veo a las mujeres como objetos sexuales, pero aunque me sienta mal por prometerles que tendrán algo contigo no me arrepiento de nada, en fin no nos desviemos del tema aun no me has respondido porque te puso tan nerviosa Akiko eh?...vamos que has estado desviando la pregunta intentando atacarme pero no soy idiota

"claro que lo eres"

-no lo sé.-respondo cortante

-oh vamos como que no, si que lo sabes, o te la imaginaste desnuda?.-que?.-oh bueno a mí me ha pasado en un par de ocasiones, no te avergüences

-no estoy tan mal de la cabeza como para imaginar desnuda a alguien que apenas estoy conociendo.-vocifero

-entonces porque tan nerviosa.-

-ya te dije que no lo sé, me pareció alguien bonita eso es todo.-

-qué acabas de decir?...¿me pareció bonita?...oye no estás hablando con tu abuela, soy tu mejor amiga.-en este punto es que quiero decir que me arrepiento que lo sea.-dime la verdad asi sin tapujos...puedes decirme que te atrajo su buen culo o que su delantera las tiene bien firmes y que por eso te la quieres arrimar…puedes decirme con sinceridad y no tendría problemas acaso tan difícil es ser sincera…-añade dolida.-no vengas con eso de que me pareció bonita…. por favor

-ya cállate.-expreso cortante determinada a matar la extraña conversación de una vez

-mala amiga, ok ya entendí que no quieres contarme tus razones y así dices ser mi amiga.-

-deja el drama y mejor regresemos a la escuela que hoy tenemos taller de arte y literatura

-o dios no, tenía planes de salir con Arika de acá una hora, hasta le saqué su número, máximo ella cae en unas 4 citas, se supone que hoy día tenía que ser la primera

-estas de broma no?, a diferencia tuya, yo no necesito los puntos extras del taller porque mi promedio es el más alto, pero en cambio tu si necesitas para aprobar el curso, lo necesitas más que yo, ni pienses en faltar

-ok mamá.-responde aburrida.-ya ni que; será mañana y para el fin de semana la tendré en la cama.-señala decidida

-demasiada información.-

* * *

Miro la hora falta un par de minutos para que llamen lista

Llegamos a tiempo al taller

Tanto Mai como yo nos abrimos paso al salón anexo, lo bueno de esta materia extracurricular es que es solo una vez a la semana, todos los lunes a las 7 pm, debía admitir que el horario era excelente pues me permitía terminar mis prácticas deportivas con normalidad además que me daba la excusa perfecta para no regresar a casa hasta llegada la noche

El taller se divide en dos grupos en los cuales en el 1ro se redacta ensayos o escribe poesía o al menos se hace el intento y en el otro grupo se dedica exclusivamente a la actuación o el canto, a estos últimos se les permitía la entrada al salón principal cualquier otro día para ensayar y realizar las puestas en escena ya que cada fin de mes la escuela siempre presenta en el auditorio algún numero de teatro a entrada libre para así recaudar fondos

Esta demás decir que tanto Mai como yo estamos dentro del 1er grupo del taller

Solo nos piden presentar 4 ensayos a fin de mes y no faltar para obtener el puntaje extra del curso de arte y literatura

Al principio no tenía ganas de inscribirme ya que mi promedio en literatura es el más alto, incluso más que el de Shizuru, pero tuve que hacerlo para que mi promedio y mi rango mejoren, lamentablemente para mi mala suerte mi hermana también estaba inscrita….no podía decir que lo hubiera hecho a propósito solo para molestarme, ya que ella era una integrante regular desde grados anteriores

Sin embargo no todo puede ser malo y es que como la presidenta estudiantil puede ausentarse cuantas veces le dé la gana, ya que con esos beneficios ausente o no, igual le dan los puntos adicionales, solo necesita cumplir entregando los 4 ensayos de ley…

Y si aunque parezca increíble ella pertenece al 1er grupo, cosa extraña y sin sentido ya que las pocas veces que se ha presentado al taller ha sido para colarse al 2do grupo y dar charlas de cómo manejarse en el escenario como una especie de tutora entre los novatos inscritos…

"que puedo decir"

Está claro que los que pertenecemos al grupo de los ensayos estamos solo por los puntos extra, en cambio los otros lo hacen por la pasión

-bueno llego la hora aburrida del día.-vocifera Mai mientras ve llegar a Yukino como la tutora de turno.-sabes si no estuviera a cargo le diría unas cuantas cosas.-me susurra divertida

-en serio te atreverías, no le tienes tanta confianza.-respondo entre risas.-aunque no es como si fuera mandona, además que ella solo nos hace quedar 15 minutos, la anterior encargada nos retenía toda la hora.-exclamo con horror recordando a Mitsuko, la idiota si era estricta incluso muchas veces aguante las ganas de partirle la cara porque me llamaba demasiada la atención

-jajaja tienes razón, me conformare molestando solo a Haruka.-manifiesta frotándose las manos.-oye pero mira falta la mitad solo estamos 8.-miro alrededor y tiene razón sin embargo a la maestra no parece importarle.-profe como puede ser esto posible, falta la mitad todavía deberíamos esperar para comenzar las clases.-

Yukino mira curiosa a mi amiga y se acomoda los lentes

-ah si, no te preocupes ellos tienen el día libre.-expresa tranquila

-que?.-reclama Haku, uno de los sujetos que se sienta tras nuestro.-pero porque?

De un momento a otro vinieron más reclamos de los presentes hacia Yukino la cual se veía calmada

Incluso Mai empezó a exigir explicaciones

-es simple ellos ayudaron a trasladar los instrumentos de música al otro espacio para el segundo grupo.-

-si, pues debiste decirnos eso cosa que también ayudábamos y nos salíamos de clase.-replico la pelinaranja con enfado seguramente recordando que por asistir a clases se estaba cancelando la cita que tenía hoy día.-

-en realidad publique el aviso y lo puse en el mura donde se les pedía venir a las 5 a ayudar, incluso el aviso sigue, no es mi culpa que ninguno de ustedes leyera.-la muy idiota de mi amiga ya no dice nada, solo suelta un bufido de molesta

Los demás hacen lo mismo

-eso quiere decir que el grupo 2 está desde las 5?.-pregunto dudosa viendo la puerta de entrada al salón asignado para la actuación.-

-Si así es, este mes se les ha ocurrido hacer una obra cantada, están muy entusiasmados.-exclama un tanto preocupada.-la idea es genial pero esperemos que salga bien

-aburrido.-interrumpe Mai dando un ligero bostezo

-a decir verdad creo que se están divirtiendo.-responde escuchando algunos gritos en el otro lado.-la presidenta Shizuru esta de tutora dando algunos consejos para que salga bien

Levanto la mirada con extrañeza al escuchar su nombre

-vaya ya era hora, a ella se le da bien la actuación.-señalo con sarcasmo

La Pelicorta parpadea un tanto confundida por el comentario

Nadie parece haber entendido la indirecta pues me miran un tanto raro, incluso Mai ladea la cabeza

"no importa"

Las clases del taller finalizan con normalidad

De tanto en tanto se escuchan algunas voces y el sonido de los instrumentos al otro lado

Todos los del primer grupo al cumplir el cuarto de hora salen volando

Tanto Mai como yo nos quedamos de último alistando nuestras cosas

-me suena a que será un desastre.-digo a Yukino mientras escucho risas al otro lado.-

-si, es una pena, tu hermana debió inscribirse en el 2do grupo así podría participar y no solo hacer de tutora.-

-entonces si sabes que se le da la actuación.-añado con burla

-eso no lo sé, nunca le he visto en un escenario, pero en sus charlas se nota que conoce el tema, yo decía que debió inscribirse en el 2do grupo más que por actuar es por la voz, al cantar es increíble.-

"Eh?"

-esperen que?.-interrumpe Mai llegando de forma inesperada a mi lado.-Shizuru sabe cantar?.-me pregunta

Yo solo encojo de hombros y es que no tengo idea

Nunca la escuche antes

Yukino al darse cuenta niega con la cabeza

-en serio son hermanas?.-me pregunta a tono de broma.-nunca fueron a un karaoke verdad….si la oyeran cantar se quedarían muy impresionadas, es una profesional.-

-en serio?.-pregunto dudosa, no creyendo nada.-

-sí, debería dedicarse a cantar si me lo preguntan.-

-Wao lo dices en serio Yukino?...tan buena es, no puede ser.-exclama mi idiota amiga contrariada.-no me parece justo que también se le dé bien cantar, o sea que rayos.-me mira de mala manera y no entiendo porque.- no Natsuki, tu hermana tiene ya muchos dotes como para agregar uno mas

-claro y que diablos quieres que haga.-vocifero molesta.-

-pues qué envidia le tengo, no, no puede ser; necesito verla con mis propios ojos.-

-escuchas con los ojos?.-sisea entre risas Yukino

-no estés muy graciosa que ya no estas de maestra.-responde socarrona y por la cara que tiene puedo decir que esta por decir una estupidez monumental pero antes que haga algo le doy un codazo para que se calme

-bueno chicas yo me voy, por cierto salen conmigo?.-

-iremos al ver al 2do grupo.-finaliza efusiva

"¿que?"

Sin pedir mi opinión la muy idiota me lleva al otro salón

Suspiro de mala gana

Resignada entramos

La zona por donde nos colamos es oscura así que nadie nota nuestra presencia; además están totalmente ocupados escuchando a Shizuru la cual está en medio de los chicos dando una charla de como tenían que plantarse en el escenario

Esperamos pacientemente a que empiece el ensayo

-vaya Shizuru se está ganando más adeptos, fíjate nada mas como están mirándola, completamente idiotizados por ella.-Señala Mai.-esto esta aburrido pensé que se pondría a cantar para dar el ejemplo o algo asi

-solo espérate a lo mejor y ya va a comenzar.-digo apenas

Me siento a esperar, el hecho de estar tan alejadas no nos permite escuchar la charla aunque estaba de más decir que seguramente era una jodida experta…. o al menos aparenta serlo pero a mí no me ha podido engañar así tan buena y todo

Hace dos semanas fue la última vez que hablamos

La amenacé en su propia habitación para que se dejara de estupideces y juegos conmigo, le dije que conocería mi peor lado, recuerdo que pude ver su bien actuado rostro de miedo mientras escuchaba mis palabras, mi amenaza…aun después de todo nunca llego a salirse de su libreto

Ella fingió y lo sigue haciendo…. en realidad no me tiene miedo

Solo finge, seguramente cree que sigo sintiendo la culpa por haberle hecho daño, y si….si no hubiera escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Haruka de que todo fue parte de un enfermizo plan probablemente seguiría deprimida y torturándome pero ya no

Y actuado o no, lo bueno de todo es que ella ya no se me ha acercado para nada, desde ese día no ha vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna ni siquiera en casa, ni un saludo….y ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar encontrarse conmigo

La muy estúpida se ha levantado más temprano y se va mucho antes que yo a la escuela y cuando regresa a casa lo hace más tarde y se mete de inmediato a su habitación, cuando llega la hora de cenar si yo he llegado primero a la mesa ella no se aparece, y cuando es quien está en la mesa y me ve entrar solo baja la mirada y aparenta estar distraída conversando con mamá

Yo solo me rio

Porque no me creo nada

-oye he estado pensando un poco acerca de Akiko.-ladeo la mirada por lo inesperada pregunta de Mai

-de que hablas.-

-bueno, sé que te ha movido el piso así que te voy a hacer franca yo también quiero con ella.-

-que rayos.-vocifero contrariada por el comentario.-y porque me lo dices ahora

-ya sabes tengo que pedirte permiso, si tú me lo dices no competiré por ella…solo di que te interesa y yo no haré nada te lo juro.-

Me rasco la mejilla sin saber que decir

A veces pienso que todo lo que sale de su boca no puede ser en serio, pero luego recuerdo como es y pues no tengo palabras para definirlo

-has lo que quieras idiota.-digo conteniendo la risa.-no me tienes que pedir permiso

-ya es que tenía que preguntar por cómo te pusiste así media rara con ella, pues pensé que estabas interesada, o capaz lo estas pero para hacerte la sexy quieres hacerme creer que no…pero yo sé que si

-piensa lo que quieras, pero ya te lo he dicho, si le tienes ganas no puedo detenerte….lo que no entiendo es porque diablos me estás hablando de ella en estos momentos.-pregunto desinteresada

-no lo sé es que viendo a Shizuru me acordé de ella.-

"eh?"

-qué cosas idiotas dices, si no se parecen en nada.-replico fijando la vista en mi hermana intentando ver si había alguna similitud con Akiko

"no hay nada"

Lo único similar seria la altura, el rostro y color de pelo, incluso color de piel era totalmente diferente

-que no te has dado cuenta mujer?.-sisea señalándose los ojos.-el color de ojos que tienen ambas son muy parecidos

Me quedo pensativa un momento haciendo memoria

-es cierto.-susurro curiosa no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que las dos tienen el color similar.-si pero solo en eso.-añado apenas

-no eres muy afín a los detalles verdad?.-bromea.-como sea mira nada mas ya estamos esperando 10 minutos y no hay nada de acción, no esto no debería ser así, hagamos chacota…

Quiero detenerla pero sé que sería inútil asi que la sigo resignada

Siguiendo con el plan de hacer que Shizuru dé el ejemplo y detenga su aburrida charla ambas nos acercamos al grupo, uno que otro se da cuenta de nuestra presencia pero no parece importarles ya que siguen atendiendo a la tutora de turno

-…sé que algunos me han dicho que tienen dificultades para memorizar las letras y que también temen que se les olvide en medio de la presentación, si eso pasa tendrán que improvisar y apoyarse en sus compañeros hasta que retomen el guion…estamos de acuerdo.-todos los presentes asienten cual borregos

Incluso Mai mueve la cabeza fingiendo interés

-Sempai disculpe pero vimos que le señalo más cosas a Kazuya durante el ensayo de hace unos momentos.-pregunta una de las novatas.-

-es correcto, Kazuya tiene una voz muy modulada y controlada, la forma en que cambia los ritmos y los momentos en los que lo hizo estuvo bien.-señala haciendo que el chico quien tiene seguramente el papel protagónico de la obra asienta un tanto avergonzado.-sin embargo tener una voz y saber usarla no es suficiente, no basta decirlo con palabras, contar la historia con tu voz no es suficiente sino también debes hacerlo con el cuerpo, con los gestos…..si tu actuar no va con lo que dices con tu voz no te lo van a creer, sonara bonito pero no transmitirás esa sensación al público….y justamente de eso se trata el teatro, de atrapar al espectador, que sienta lo mismo que uno está sintiendo ese momento, la angustia, el dolor…la desesperación, todo.-

"Menudas idioteces" me digo entre pensamientos

Aunque no culpo a los novatos que la admiran cual diosa, se dejan engañar fácilmente

Como todos

Si conocieran el lado que yo conozco….no solo perdería toda popularidad

Sino que también seria odiada por todos

"Aunque este sería un buen momento para demostrar su verdadera personalidad"

-vaya presidenta me ha conmovido su forma apasionada de decirnos como debemos actuar.-digo fingiendo estar emocionada, ella me mira totalmente sorprendida, no sabe qué decir, no es capaz de hablar, yo no puedo estar más satisfecha, el golpe es totalmente inesperado.-pero suena difícil todo lo que dice, para alguien que es nueva en esto sería imposible imaginarlo.-me señalo ocultando una leve sonrisa.- pero tal vez si nos muestra cómo hacerlo podríamos tener una mejor idea.-lanzo la sugerencia

Ella sigue sin decir nada

Se me queda viendo de una forma extraña pero que es fácil de reconocer, al menos para mí…. miedo

Seguro y es por mi presencia

Y claro después de la amenaza que le lancé ese día cualquiera estaría temblando

No la culpo

Pero ella no es cualquiera…sigue actuando

Estoy segura

El silencio se prolonga unos segundos creando expectativa entre los presentes

Mai me mira de reojo preguntándome "que crees que estás haciendo"

-c…claro, después del descanso que será dentro de unos minutos intentaremos realizar un ejercicio de improvisación en el cual yo también participaré así que a ver que sale.-señala recuperando el momento, con sutileza aparta la vista de mí y desvía su atención de nuevo a los novatos en un intento por ignorarme

Pero no puede

Sabe que sigo aquí

Me acerco un poco más al círculo

Ella sigue sin prestarme atención mientras continúa una breve explicación de las pausas y los tiempos que se debe tener, sin embargo se le nota ansiosa y asustada, incluso se le traba una que otra palabra

"vaya, que divertido" aunque se está controlando por hablar correctamente, se nota el esfuerzo por querer terminar bien la charla

-oye que haces.-pregunta Mai detrás de mi.-

-a que te refieres, no querías verla en acción, acabo de provocarla.-susurro con una media sonrisa.-no querías ver a Shizuru hacer un numerito?

-bueno eso es cierto pero lo que me sorprende es que seas tú quien haya comenzado una conversación.-comenta curiosa

-de que hablas.-no entiendo la pregunta

-sé que su relación no es la mejor, claro después de lo que te ha hecho pasar como va serlo.-dice pensativa.- y desde hace un buen tiempo que ya no se hablan, y aunque parezca raro estas mejor sin acercarte, sin hablarle y ella no se ha acercado a ti no?.-

Mai no sabe lo de la amenaza

Incluso tampoco sabe que fui yo quien le rompió el brazo a Shizuru, aunque seguramente tiene sus sospechas

Mi amiga no sabe muchas cosas que han sucedido sin embargo tiene razón, la idiota no me ha vuelto a molestar ni a dirigir la palabra desde hace mucho

-sí, es cierto.-digo despreocupada

-si bueno, no me parece buena idea si eres tu quien se acerca.-señala

-de que hablas.-esta vez no puedo evitar sonar agresiva.-

-pero porque te pones asi, solo te quiero decir que no te le acerques, es decir ambas están mejor así distanciadas, no la provoques, o terminaran volviendo a su relación de abusada y abusiva y luego tendré que escuchar tus quejas de que te hace la vida imposible.-

Suspiro entre risas mientras niego con la cabeza

-no, ella no se atreverá.-si, tiene que seguir con su papel de miedosa.-además ya no estoy dispuesta a ser la de siempre, como bien decías yo puedo ser la abusiva si lo deseo, y si ella intenta algo extraño me las pagará

Mai abre los ojos un poco sorprendida

-sí, dije eso pero solo sé la abusiva si es necesario…no lo fuerces.-expresa un tanto seria

-acaso crees que soy como ella?.-reclamo por lo bajo intentando no subir el tono de mi voz para no llamar la atención.-no, soy diferente yo no estoy mal de la cabeza, si supieras de los planes perversos que ha llevado a cabo solo para hacerme la vida imposible me entenderías.-

-ok ok no dije nada.-responde tranquila.-si te vas a poner así de furiosa mejor te hubiera llevado de cacería.-añade volviendo a su faceta bromista

La campana de receso suena

Shizuru hace la seña de que solo tienen 5 minutos para descansar a los del grupo, los cuales se dispersan y la mayoría sale a tomar un poco de aire

Mai por su parte comienza a mensajearse con su futura presa ya que tiene que aderezarla primero, como no entiendo sus jergas no le digo nada

Aprovechando los minutos libres me voy al baño para mojarme la cabeza ya que hace un calor del demonio en el salon

Pero al entrar me encuentro con Shizuru en el lavamanos mojándose el rostro

Ella da un leve respingo al ver la imagen de mi reflejo por el espejo

Rápidamente desvía la mirada y hace el ademan de ignorarme

Rápidamente se seca y quiere escapar

Yo no hago más que negar con la cabeza en ese patético intento

-sigues intentándolo verdad?.-pregunto a broma no creyendo lo asustada que se muestra.-

Me acerco para seguir con lo mío

-y….yo no te he molestado.-expresa en un tono agudo.-no he hecho nada.-añade con un dejo de temblor en su tono

"y sigue?"

-si hubieras hecho algo estarías en el hospital otra vez.-exclamo con seriedad.-

-tampoco me he acercado…..estoy alejándome.-expresa retrocediendo unos pasos al darse cuenta lo cerca que estoy.-

-que estas tratando de decir.-pregunto intentando comprender sus palabras.-

Ella desvía la mirada al notar la cercanía

Su expresión se estremece

-n…no te hice nada, ya no lo estoy haciendo.-tartamudea.-solo no quiero que te acerques por favor.-

"Que?"

-perdón que dijiste?.-siseo un tanto molesta, mi voz delata mi agresividad y eso la hace retroceder aún más.-no quieres?...ahora me estas suplicando que no me acerque? …en serio?.-

Ella se toma el hombro con su mano derecha y baja la mirada

Es el típico gesto que hace para intentar calmar sus nervios o para no llorar

"claro como no"

-por favor.-

-vaya que extraño que lo digas….sabes yo por mucho tiempo te he pedido de la misma manera que te alejaras.-incluso más desesperada.-y si mal no recuerdo seguiste atormentándome, no hiciste caso a mis suplicas, tuve que romperte el brazo para que te detuvieras y así todo que lo hiciera era parte de tu plan….-se muestra confundida al escucharme

"cree que me va a engañar"

-p..per

-cállate!.-grito frialdad.-si tú no fuiste capaz de hacer caso a mis ruegos, acaso piensas que sería justo si yo hiciera a los tuyos.-no…no sería justo que solo yo haya pasado maltratos y castigos, ella también se lo merece.-además no estoy haciendo nada malo verdad?.-no me responde, solo me sigue mirando esperando el momento oportuno para escapar.-verdad!?

"no hago nada malo"

Claro, no la estoy acosando

No le estoy haciendo la vida imposible

Solo acabo de sugerir que dé el maldito ejemplo al grupo

Que tiene eso de malo

"Nada"

-no nada.-responde escueta.-

-ves que no estoy haciendo nada malo.-repito al verla callada de nuevo.-ok… no entiendo porque sigues actuando de estúpida.-pregunto intentando comprender su afán de no dejar su personaje de niña asustada

A lo mejor y es su forma de defensa ahora que yo tengo el control

-si lo siento, mi culpa.-se excusa nerviosa.-no estás haciendo nada malo

"Así nada más me da la razón?" me pregunto extrañada

Aprieto los puños intentando calmarme pero sé lo que hace

Se sus intenciones

Es muy astuta

Solo me está dando la razón para huir

-no soy como tú, no caeré en el juego.-vocifero de mala manera.-me has subestimado demasiado hermanita.-

-no hay juego si estas alejada.-susurra temblorosa.-aléjate.-añade queriendo escapar

Pero no la dejo

La sostengo de la muñeca

-estas tramando algo verdad?.-pregunto mientras la obligo a darme la cara

Ella niega con la cabeza

-no te hecho nada.-repite en un hilillo de voz.-ya no te estoy haciendo nada.-expresa empezando a respirar entrecortadamente.-déjame.-suplica en un último intento de apelar mi lado bueno

Asustada…realmente se ve asustada pero solo quiere engañarme

Sin embargo debo darle merito a su actuación

La suelto y rio divertida mientras ella sale apresurada

….

-donde te metiste mujer, ya va empezar el ensayo, creí que me habías dejado sola y regresado a casa.-reclama Mai al verme llegar

Miro alrededor el grupo parece alistarse para un ensayo improvisado

Los que van a tocar los instrumentos también toman sus posiciones

-ya era hora.-expreso viendo a Shizuru dando algunas indicaciones.-

-si, maldición porque no se apuran yo solo quiero comprobar si Yukino no estaba exagerando.-brama ansiosa.-esto desespera sabes, bueno al parecer será algo improvisado, por lo que entendí Shizuru va actuar con Kazuya, chico mucha suerte no, jaja pobre mira las caras de sus compañeros como lo ven con envidia.-señala entre risas.-Nat? Todo bien?.-pregunta al ver que no he tomado importancia a lo que acaba de decir

-ella es muy buena actriz.-susurro viéndola fijamente.-quiero comprobar si es tan buena como pienso.-agrego viendo la oportunidad

-qué?...oye a dónde vas.-exclama atajándome.-que es lo que quieres hacer mujer, se supone que la misión es escuchar cantar a tu hermana y ya va a suceder.-

No

Ese nunca fue mi plan

-ella sigue actuando y voy a hacer que se detenga.-vocifero

-eh?...oye en serio no hagas nada, los del grupo se van a molestar y nos van a dar una paliza, no pertenecemos a este lugar.-señala algo asustada.-aunque debo decir que hay algunas tías buenas.-añade mirando a las futuras posibles candidatas

Ignoro el comentario y me hago un espacio en el círculo

Algunos novatos me conocen así que no me dicen nada, así los regulares también

Tener mala fama ayuda en estos casos

-Presidenta creo que nos iba a dar el ejemplo de cómo actuar.-exclamo sobresaliendo entre las personas del grupo llamando su atención, la cual estaba conversando con Kazuya

Ella reconoce mi voz

-si así es, Kazuya me acompañara a interpretar….-

-pero sería bueno para el novato ser de espectador primero para que vea realmente como lo hace una profesional y así tenga una mejor referencia no lo cree así?.-

Un pequeño murmullo se forma ante mi comentario

Sonrío satisfecha

Ya que la idea parece agradarle al novato, el cual habla con Shizuru

-dios que haces.-dice Mai atrás mío.-ya estaban por comenzar idiota

-Si sempai nos gustaría que de un ejemplo.-dicen algunos comprometiendola

Ella ya no tiene forma de negarse

"perfecto"

-ves y yo también me ofrezco de voluntaria para participar.-Shizuru no es capaz de ocultar su desconcierto ante mis palabras.-yo al no pertenecer a este grupo evaluaré su desempeño de forma imparcial….le he escuchado decir que de eso trata el teatro, de atrapar al espectador, que sienta lo mismo que uno está sintiendo ese momento, la angustia, el dolor…la desesperación….quiero comprobar si es cierto lo que dice, porque si le soy sincera no le creo nada.-finalizo con ese doble sentido que estoy segura lo entiende

La cara de Mai al escucharme no tiene precio

Y la de Shizuru es de shock total

A la mayoría no le gustaron las últimas palabras que sonaron como ofensa

Pero esa era mi intención así que no los culpo

"idiotas"

-pero quien eres tú.-escucho decir a uno de los chicos.-ni eres del grupo retírate.-expresa con molestia

Algunos otros me miran con mala cara pero no dicen nada

Por su parte Mai se hace como que no me conoce y se cuela más de cerca para apreciar la situación

-vete no eres del grupo.-escucho decir a otro más atrás.-

Ignoro los comentarios esperando alguna respuesta

Shizuru hace la señal de que todo está bien no hay porque alterarse

Parece recuperada del golpe

-estoy de acuerdo.-dice apenas.-trataré de hacerte llegar el mensaje que quiero transmitir.-añade intentando no sonar desesperada.-y espero que lo entiendas

Ladeo la cabeza extrañada por el comentario

-si Sempai demuéstrele a la colada que es capaz.-alientan los novatos

Los regulares no se atreven a decir nada

Ya que saben que somos hermanas y que no nos llevamos bien

Saben de la competencia que ha existido siempre entre nosotras pero que recién hace unas semanas se ha hecho evidente, seguramente pensaran que lo de ahora es un montaje armado para arruinarle el ensayo y todo por la envidia que le tengo

"no pueden estar más equivocados"

Haciéndome paso entró dentro del círculo esperando a que el show comience

La gente se dispersa un poco y se hacen a un lado para dejar que los de música vean la situación y sepan que hacer ya que todo es improvisado, Shizuru por su parte habla con el de la guitarra y del piano dándole algunas indicaciones.

Espero pacientemente mientras no la pierdo de vista

Cuando ya tiene todo listo regresa al escenario

Ambas nos miramos fijamente

Aun puedo notar como sus ojos tiemblan ligeramente

"vamos muéstrame la mentira" le digo en silencio

Si lo hace bien…si no muestra dudas, si no veo un atisbo de miedo entenderé que todo fue actuado

Confirmaré las sospechas que tuve desde el principio

"muéstrame tu mentira"

La melodía del piano comienza con suma lentitud y todos guardan silencio

Ella se acerca con sutileza hacia mí

Yo me quedo en el lugar porque sé que lo único que tengo que hacer es mirar, ser solo una espectadora más

"demasiado cerca" susurro al ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío

Tiemblo al sentir sus manos rodear mi cuello y sentir que apoya la cabeza en mi pecho

-que haces.-susurro contrariada.-que haces.-vuelvo a repetir lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella me escuche

Pero no me dice nada

La melodía continúa y todo sigue en silencio

-tienes que alejarte.-exclama con mi mismo tono, suena angustiada y desesperada.-lo digo en serio….-esto definitivamente no podía ser parte de la actuación

Quiero empujarla pero ante la mirada de todos sería un grave error

- **Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta**.-suelta su voz siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía lenta de la canción.- **tu cielo se hace gris y yo ya camino bajo la tormenta….**.-sigue sin despegarse de su posición

La siento temblar ligeramente

En este instante es que le doy razón a Yukino

 **-…..aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**.-exclama desesperada mientras de improviso sus manos dejan de envolverme y toman mi pecho apretando mi ropa.- **entiende aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte….**

Levanta la mirada para chocar con la mía

"Es una actuación verdad?" me pregunto a misma intentando descifrar sus intenciones

No puedo ver miedo a través de ella

Sino Solo angustia y desesperación

- **…..la luz ya no alcanza…..no quieres caminar sobre el dolor descalza….** -se suelta de repente y desvía la mirada apartándose expresando lamento **.-…un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida**.-quiebra la voz en un tono que hace suspirar a todos los presentes

Si yo estuviera en el lado del público también estaría en ese mismo estado

Pero no…ni siquiera soy capaz de describir lo que está sucediendo

El piano entona con más fuerza, envolviendo el sonido en el salón

Ella camina alrededor sin dejar de verme

Pero su rostro solo muestra dolor y culpa

Se vuelve acercar rápidamente mientras me toma de la mano con suavidad intentando no mostrarse arrepentida de sus propios actos

- **….y aléjate de mi amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo…..** -entona dejando de sostener y retrocediendo con lentitud.- **…no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo…** -en esa última frase tiene razón, Shizuru no es un ángel, es un demonio.- **si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy buena en engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero….a quien más quiero**.-finaliza sosteniendo la nota y sin dejar de verme a los ojos

Se toma el pecho de una manera agresiva, ahora es ella quien aprieta desesperada como intentando arrancarse el corazón

O mejor dicho como si le doliera el corazón y quisiera arrancárselo

La melodía del piano vuelve a entrar en acción y es acompañada por la guitarra

En ese breve silencio por la majestuosa interpretación los presentes aplauden, incluso Mai lo hace

Shizuru vuelve a apartar la mirada de mis ojos y enfoca su vista en un punto en la nada

Buscando una respuesta que jamás podrá encontrarla

Cierra las ojos abatida y rendida me da la espalda

- **….Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco…quisiera arrepentirme ser la misma, y no decirte esto…..aléjate de mí escapa, vete ya no debe verte**.-aun casi susurrando su voz se escucha siguiendo secuencia con la melodía.- **entiende aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte,…la luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza….** -se vuelve acercar esta vez temerosa, incluso las piernas le tiemblan, contengo la respiración al sentir una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.- **…un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida y aléjate de mi amor, yo se aun estas a tiempo…no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo, si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy buena en engañar….** \- vuelve a bajar la mirada al igual que su mano y se vuelve a alejar

La melodía termina de forma abrupta

Los gritos y aplausos no tardan en llegar hacia Shizuru

La cual devuelve el gesto sonriente mientras la rodean

Mientras que yo aún no puedo salir de la conmoción

* * *

-vaya paliza que te dieron.-expresa Mai entre risas.-mira lo que provocaste no solo Shizuru restregó el piso contigo sino también que nos botaron del ensayo porque tus palabras ofendieron a la presidenta

Yo no digo nada

-sabia…sabía que mentía.-susurro contrariada no escuchando nada de lo que me dice

-como sea agradece que los presentes era el grupo de frikis que les gusta hacer esto de la actuación y esas idioteces, si esto hubiera pasado con un público normal te hubieran arrojado piedras y basura por no decir menos.-añade negando con la mirada.-yo lo hubiera hecho, que vergüenza diste

Trato de recuperarme del momento

Y si

Poco después de que Shizuru terminó el número y la rodearon cual fans se nos pidió que salgamos del salón porque no pertenecíamos al grupo

-era un monologo, yo no tenía que hacer nada.-manifiesto en defensa

-bueno yo no sé muchas de esas cosas, pero déjame decir que Shizuru, estuvo wow increíble carajo, que hermosa voz y como lo interpretó la canción…me lo creí, realmente cada palabra lo sentí real, fue demasiado bueno, lo malo de su actuación fuiste tú…estuviste del asco porque en todo momento tenías cara de "qué diablos hago aquí"….jajaja dios para eso intentas retarla en su terreno, que diablos pensabas o querías verte en ridículo con público presente para compensar las 4 semanas en las que tu hermana no te había humillado, si es así déjame decirte que lo lograste.-

No me interesaba que se hubieran burlado de mí

Incluso que ese grupete lo esté haciendo ahora

Solo quería saber una cosa

Y ella me lo acaba de demostrar

-quería saber si está fingiendo.-vocifero manteniendo la calma.-si, y tuve razón todo el tiempo

-eh?...de que estas hablando.-

-ella solo estaba fingiendo tenerme miedo.-maldita.-si pero no caí en su juego, sabía que lo hacía, siempre lo supe con lo de ahora estoy completamente segura

-nat mmm nose que decirte, porque nose que diablos hablas!.-reclama exigiendo explicaciones

-nada, cosas mías.-respondo cortante

Sabía que tramaba algo

Claro que sí, me ha creído idiota

Encubriéndose en su falso miedo pero no se ha dado cuenta que ha sido descubierta

"maldita"

Esto no se va a quedar así

Piensa que puedo ser parte de su retorcido juego verdad?

Ni modo…se lo advertí

Se lo advertí desde antes de que no hiciera nada estúpido

Ahora vera mi peor lado

"Ahora verá que puedo ser peor que ella….."

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Uff capitulo largo

Me duelen los dedos T_T

Pero bien que valio la pena

Como siempre antes de finalizar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Y bueno que puedo decir del capítulo mmm…pues nose

Realmente ni se que decir asi que eso les dejare a ustedes

Díganme que les ha parecido

Por como pinta la cosa esto se va a descontrolar xd

En fin eso fue todo muchas gracias como siempre y hasta la proxima

PD: el tema de la cancion: Alejate de mi de Camila


	11. KITSUNE

Hola a todo el mundo

Bueno antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer por sus comentarios por el capitulo

Cof cof cof, sé que están esperando la actualización de otros fics, solo sean pacientes (aunque siento que estoy abusando de su paciencia, pero no me maten x_x)

Bueno en fin T_T  
prosiguiendo con el post aquí la conti

Espero y lo disfruten

PD: Quiero leer ahora que teorías locas sacaran son lo máximo

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 11.-Kitsune**

* * *

Aprieto los puños intentando controlarme

"es muy astuta"

Si y como no iba a serlo, es Shizuru Fujino después de todo

La muy idiota desde lo que sucedió en el taller de literatura ha seguido con su careta

-no ha dado ningún paso en falso.-susurro apenas, Mai parece escuchar mis extraños delirios

-oye Nat, estos días has estado muy rara.-exclama negando con la cabeza.-aparte de que has estado más irritada que de costumbre siempre te escucho murmurar cosas contigo misma, pareces loca.-agrega sentándose a mi lado

Yo la ignoro

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Shizuru

La muy idiota estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo, todo fue parte de su enfermo y retorcido juego para hacer que el sentimiento de culpa acabara conmigo

Pero yo lo sabía

Sin embargo esto no puede quedar así, no estaré tranquila hasta que la haga pagar

Aunque ella ya ha anticipado mis movimientos

Se ha alejado completamente de mí

Su rutina de venir más temprano a la escuela y regresar de noche a casa solo para evitar encontrarnos ha sido magnifica he de admitirlo

Ya casi no nos vemos

Los únicos momentos en que puedo tener contacto con ella son en las clases y eso es porque vamos en la misma sección, de no ser asi se hubiera escondido completamente.

"muy astuta" vuelvo a repetirme

No podía esperar menos de alguien tan inteligente

Sin embargo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada

Tendré que forzarla a cometer un error

Pero la Shizuru de siempre es fría y calculadora…muy metódica y estudiosa….no va a cometer ningún error

Sin embargo la otra faceta es posible que sí me dé la oportunidad, el lado oscuro que nadie conoce de Shizuru es volátil, inestable, es algo que no puede controlar

Ella en su faceta de niña perfecta es todo lo contrario y es por eso mismo que debo atacar por otro flanco a esos puntos frágiles

Aunque no me ha sido nada fácil descubrir aquellos puntos débiles que provocan que ella saque su odio y desprecio hacia mí

He divagado entre recuerdos de hace algunos años y también he prestado atención a los eventos recientes, aquellas pocas ocasiones en donde ella se ha mostrado más frenética y fuera de sí; pero en particular me he enfocado a detalle a lo sucedido las dos últimas veces en las que me ha golpeado sin previo aviso

En ambas perdió totalmente la cabeza

Me pregunté que fue la que lo puso en ese estado, repasé mentalmente o una y otra vez y solo pude llegar a una conclusión

Lo que más detesta es verme feliz, es lo que le provoca perder el control

En las dos ocasiones en las que ella me golpeó fue porque pensó que tenía noviazgos o relaciones amorosas

Recapitulemos

Primero fue con Freya de la Rikkidai, ella se enteró por una foto y malentendió las cosas, ese simple hecho la desquició y la muy idiota me dio con su puño directo en el rostro

La segunda ocasión sucedió en el cumpleaños de Aki, cuando ella y Reito nos pillaron en la habitación de la cumpleañera en una situación comprometedora

Después de un estúpido sermón me privó y me tiró al piso

En esas dos ocasiones la locura y desesperación quebraron su juicio

No pudo resistir hacerme daño

Asi que es asi como tengo que atacar, no me será complicado

Es fácil volver a provocar esa situación otra vez

Ahora si es mucho más sencillo

Incluso no tengo que pretender nada

-Nat, tierra llamando a Nat.-la voz de Nao me saca de mis pensamientos

Parpadeo un tanto perdida

Estaba tan metida en mis planes que no me había dado cuenta que la campana de receso ya había sonado

-que le hiciste a Nat.-pregunta divertida la pelirroja mirando a Mai que recién llega a mi sitio.-está más distraída que de costumbre.-añade con fingida curiosidad

Ese típico gesto causa que la sonrisa de mi mejor amiga se ensanche socarrona

"idiota no te atrevas" le digo con la mirada para que se quede callada

Pero lo más probable es que me ignore

-ah si pues a que no sabes las ultimas.-cállate idiota cállate.-los deseos sexuales de nuestra amiga se han despertado.-sentencia entre risas

Me tomo el rostro intentando ocultar mi enojo

Las ganas de pararme y tirarle la mochila a Mai en la cara son irresistibles

-jaja como es eso.-

-ah bueno es que el lunes salimos de cacería a la Hakkuda, y bueno nuestra queridísima amiga se mostró interesada en una de las alumnas, específicamente en la manager del equipo de vóley.-

-vaya en serio?.-la expresión de Nao es particularmente de incredulidad, me mira de reojo queriendo que asevere tal afirmación

-no…no es verdad, deja de decir idioteces.-vociferó avergonzada señalando a mi amiga delatora con cara asesina

"date por muerta"

-jajaja vaya, no le hubiera creído a Mai si no te ponías de esa manera tan agresiva.-señala disfrutando la situación.-oigan pero bueno me han dejado de lado como es eso que van de cacería y no me invitan, que no soy su amiga tambien?.-

-claro que puedes venir con nosotras una próxima ocasión.-dice Mai

Yo niego con la mirada

Después de lo que me está haciendo pasar ya no habrá próximas veces

Ese será el castigo por esta jodiendome lo que debería ser un tranquilo viernes de escuela

-interesante, pero bueno Nat, no me trates como una desconocida, soy tu amiga no?.-levanto la mirada extrañada por el comentario, "lo eres?" quiero preguntarle.- vamos no pongas esa cara, tan buena esta la tía que ha despertado tus instintos carnales?

-p…p...porque siempre tienen que pensar que es porque quiero llevarme a la cama a alguien.-definitivamente Nao y Mai eran una depravadas sexuales en potencia

-jaja cierto, tú sigues creyendo en los sentimientos y esas cosas, pero vamos eso es porque no has probado lo que se siente, a lo mejor si experimentas el sexo estoy segura que te volverías peor que nosotras.-dice con un dejo de orgullo.-ok no me mires así amiga, como sea….el físico también importa no?, dime que fue lo que le viste, que atributo tenía que te llamó la atención.-

-no molestes.-pronuncio seria.-no fue nada solo me puse un poco nerviosa eso es todo, dejen de molestarme idiotas!.-añado

Ahora que Mai me había delatado; la pelirroja no iba a desaprovechar el momento de hacerme pasar mal rato

-hay Nat no es para tanto.-

-eso mismo le dije.-expresa la pelinaranja.-pero bueno parece que al final no fue tan importante porque me ha dado el permiso para que pueda flirtear con ella.-

-en serio?...tan buena está?.-pregunta interesada por la nombrada.-

-mira te mostraré unas fotos y su perfil para que la califiques.-ruedo los ojos mientras suspiro de mala gana

Escucho con horror como Mai empieza hablar sobre Akiko, mostrando algunas fotos en su perfil

-vaya no está nada mal.-sisea mirándome.-tienes buenos gustos.-

-y siguen?.-

-ese color de ojos se me hace familiar y extraño a la vez.-dice Nao de repente con una expresión pensativa.-no lo creen?

-si al principio a mi también se me hizo familiar, incluso también me puse a pensar que era muy difícil encontrar alguien similar hasta que vi a Shizuru.-susurra

Nao ladea la mirada y vuelve a enfocar su atención en la foto que Mai le muestra por el celular

-cierto, se parece a Shizuru.-

-de qué diablos hablan.-interrumpo la conversación.-como que se parece….si son diferentes.-añado agresiva

Tanto Mai como la otra idiota se miran entre si

-ok, pero no es para que quieras golpearnos, fue solo un comentario.-expresa despreocupada la ojiverde.-tanto es el odio hacia tu hermana que te duele que diga que la chica que te movió el piso se parece a ella?

-que no!.-respondo hastiada.-no se parece, por dios mírala es diferente

-idiota me crees ciega.-señala entre risas viéndome enojada.-obvio que si, solo te digo que nunca antes he visto esos ojos en otra persona que no sea Shizuru, o a ver dime tu si conoces a alguien con ese color en particular.-pregunta

Desvío mis pensamientos

Hago memoria buscando a alguien con esas mismas características

Ni en la tele, ni en revistas

Nadie

Debo admitir que es inusual, pero no es algo que sea importante

-ves, ves, tu silencio te delata, es difícil encontrar ese color.-expresa triunfante.-bueno entonces Mai tu también quieres comértela no?.-lanza la pregunta cual dardo envenenado

Seguramente espera a que le muestre alguna reacción de celos o algo por el estilo

Pero no voy a caer en sus juegos

Y es que si, sé que Akiko me haya puesto nerviosa pero de eso a interesarme hay un largo trecho

Solo fue la impresión de momento

-Nat me dio su permiso así que si, es una presa rara, y por lo raro de los ojos puedo ubicarla en el puesto 10 de mis presas más deseadas, aparte de que he tanteado el terreno con ella y a diferencia de mis anteriores conquistas casuales, esta tía si pondría resistencia ya que tiene interés en el lobo azul.-me señala con el dedo mientras continua su explicación.-y quitarle ese interés será un poco difícil

"en serio?"

-jaja ok, y bueno y que hay con tu otra presa de ojos rojos.-comenta socarrona Nao

"que?"

Al escuchar esa extraña pregunta vuelvo a enfocar mi atención en las dos idiotas

-otra presa?...están hablando de Shizuru?.-pregunto consternada

-ah cierto, bueno tenia algunas ideas y acercamientos pero la dejé de lado porque.-vuelve a señalarme con fingido desprecio.-acá la señorita hermana menor de mi 2da presa más deseada le entró complejo sobreprotector y me dijo que la borrara de mi lista y así lo hice

-pero es que fuiste muy estúpida y optimista, ya te dije que nadie tiene oportunidades con ella, además está con Reito, como carajos puedes pensar en pretenderla si tiene novio.-

-pero que tiene de malo.-interrumpe la otra depravada.-acaso crees que a tu hermana no le están queriendo sacar plan solo porque saben que está con Reito?, en serio eres tan mensa Nat?

"claro que no….¿verdad?"

-p…por supuesto.-digo dudosa dándome cuenta de que tal vez no tenga la razón

-estas de broma no?...oye mira te das cuenta la cantidad de fans que se maneja tu hermana, en la escuela es una diva, todos la aman…su fanaticada y popularidad da envidia.-no puedo negar las palabras de Nao, y si, es por esos motivos que la odio tanto.-tú crees que no se le han declarado…o no están intentando flirtear con ella?.-Niego levemente la cabeza.-que inocente que eres.-vocifera con una leve sonrisa.-mira si yo fuera Shizuru, te juro que me comería por lo menos 2 fans por dia, asi esté comprometida o no, eso sería lo normal.-que?.-incluso no me sorprendería que tu hermana haga eso, quien sabe, como dice el dicho caras vemos corazones no sabemos

No

No puede ser

Shizuru no es asi

No haría tal cosa

Aunque de todas formas no es algo que me interese

-ok ya deja de hablar.-susurro por escucharles hablar tan a la ligera de ella.-y dejen el tema de Shizuru que aburren.-sentencio visiblemente irritada

Mai capta el mensaje y le hace la señal a Nao que esta última advertencia si va en serio

-como sea, bueno dejando el tema de los ojos rojos de lado.-Nao saca su celular.-conocen a Kitsune?.-lanzo una mirada a Mai y ella niega curiosa.-no puede ser, no saben lo que se han perdido bobas.-finaliza mientras nos muestra unas fotos

Las pupilas de mi amiga se dilatan al ver a detalle una de las imágenes

-Dios mío.-se tapa la boca impresionada.-miren ese cuerpo.-la foto en cuestión mostraba una chica en bikini, exponiendo sus atributos al máximo esplendor, una figura delineada tan perfecta que parecía dibujada por los dioses, una piel clara exquisita, unos senos bien formados que por la corta prenda daba una jodida magnifica impresión, unas largas piernas que resaltaban su ya hermoso cuerpo, un abdomen plano y suavemente esculpido que podía hacer delirar a cualquiera, y dejar sin aliento si tenía su cabello castaño revuelto cubriendo parte del rostro en el cual llevaba un antifaz de zorro que cubría la identidad.-mierda.-suspira Mai mientras muerde su propio puño atónita.-no puede ser su cuerpo es 20 de 10, es perfecta!.-exclama emocionada

"digo 20 de 10?"

Yo me quedo mirando la imagen de la foto

"Es muy hermosa" pienso

Parpadeo levemente confundida y es que por unos instantes se me hizo demasiado familiar el rostro, que aunque se está cubriendo por el antifaz que le cubre casi la mitad no pude evitar pensar….

"es una broma?"

….rápidamente me enfoco en sus ojos los cuales los tiene cerrados….

"no podría ser posible…"

-quien es.-pregunto curiosa intentando no darle mucha importancia pero debo admitir que se veía jodidamente hermosa.-

-la apodan Kitsune y es la chica más deseada en las redes sociales, yo diría que es la más hot y sexy.-resalta Nao.-no habría mucha novedad de esto, pero hay rumores fuertes que el mujeron en cuestión pertenece a nuestra escuela

-no me jodas.-responde sobresaltada Mai.-no, no…es imposible, lo sabría, alguien con ese cuerpo de infarto no pasa desapercibido, no para mis ojos…o dios haber déjame ver más, estas no son las únicas o si.-desesperada le quita el celular de las manos de Nao, la cual niega divertida la escena

Yo por mi parte comparto la escena con disimulo

"Cabello castaño, piel clara….y la forma de su silueta…"

Se me hacen muy familiares

"Demasiado"

Es imposible que no lo familiarice con ella

-sus ojos.-señalo.-busca una foto donde tenga los ojos abiertos.-sugiero con un dejo de ansiedad que se hace visible

La aludida ladea la mirada al ver que yo también estoy prestando atención a la galería de imágenes, en las cuales en la mayoría tiene ropa muy provocativa y poses que dejan muy poco a la imaginación pero en todas tiene los ojos cerrados al igual que lleva puesto el antifaz de zorro color naranja, y unas orejas del mismo color

-encontré una.-levanta las manos emocionada.-veamos.-en la foto se muestra a Kitsune mirando fijamente a la cámara mientras camina con una polera corta y por la forma en que se amolda a sus pechos se puede deducir que no lleva nada debajo.-es una diosa.-

-son azules.-susurro con alivio sin saber porque.-son azules.-me vuelvo a repetir con tranquilidad

Por un momento pensé que podía ser….

Vuelvo a sacudir esos ridículos pensamientos

Ya más calmada vuelvo a mi sitio y dejo a las dos idiotas que sigan mirando deseosas la galería, de rato en rato escucho algún que otro suspiro de Mai, aparte de unas obscenidades hacia la chica Kitsune

Nao parece seguirle la corriente, haciendo algunas exclamaciones en una de las fotos donde se muestra más provocativa

Según la pelirroja; la cuenta de Kistune fue creada hace un par de meses, y desde que comenzó su figura se ha hecho muy popular en las redes, nadie tenía idea de quién podía ser, ni en qué lugar de Japón vivía, hasta que hace apenas un par de semanas se extendieron los rumores de que la chica pertenecía a nuestra ciudad, específicamente era una estudiante de Fuuka

"como sea no me interesa"

-Oye Nao te fijaste en este detalle?.-escucho preguntar a Mai la cual le señala algo en la galería.-lo tiene en todas las fotos en las que se muestra.-añade curiosa

-el que.-pregunto intentando prestar atención a la conversación

-en todas las fotos en que muestra descubiertas sus fogosas piernas siempre tiene puesta una venda en el muslo derecho.-finaliza

Doy un ligero bostezo mientras fijo mi atención a través de la ventana, como los chicos de medio turno se preparan para las carreras de fin de semana

"una venda en el muslo derecho?" repito esas palabras sin saber porque

Entonces como si me dieran una bofetada abro los ojos de sobremanera

Desesperada me pongo de pie y le arrebato el celular a Mai de la mano la cual se muestra enfadada al igual que Nao

-no se acerquen.-advierto de manera agresiva, incluso más de lo usual

Ignoro los reclamos de las chicas las cuales quieren seguir viendo las fotos de su nueva musa

Busco con rapidez en la galería, son más de 60 imágenes

Repaso apresurada cada una de ella solo para encontrarme con la ingrata sorpresa que Mai tiene razón, en cada foto en la que se muestra de cuerpo entero, ella tiene un vendaje a la altura del muslo

Irónicamente el vendaje le hace ver mejor que si no llevara nada en ese lugar

"…a menos que sea un tatuaje"

Resoplo sintiendo mi sangre hervir

Ni siquiera sé porque me encuentro así

Tan furica y sobresaltada

Mi vista se empieza a nublar

Como si estuviera por perder el control

"que te pasa" me pregunto a mí misma

Pero no soy capaz de responderme

No puedo….lo único que me interesa es seguir buscando algún otro detalle

Pero en todas las imágenes tiene el fondo distorsionado o cambiado

Menos en la primera foto

Allí Kitsune se muestra con un polo blanco rasgado en varias partes, solo en las necesarias que impiden ver más de lo debido pero que al mismo tiempo incita al deseo, su rostro lleva el antifaz naranja del zorro y tiene los ojos cerrados, el jean azul encaja apretadamente en su cuerpo lo que termina por ocasionar el comienzo del delirio colectivo con esa primera fotografía que se hizo viral

Aprieto los puños para intentar calmarme

Pero mi respiración sale forzada

Revela mi estado caótico y desenfrenado

Mi mirada se ensombrece

"esa maldita…."

Sin decir nada le tiró el celular de vuelta

-Oye que te pasa.-exclama Nao enojada, apenas y evita que se caiga al suelo.-oye a dónde vas?.-pregunta

-hey Nat, que sucede?.-escucho la voz de Mai detrás de mí, quiere atajarme

Pero me zafo con brusquedad de su agarre sin decirle nada

-pero que carajos?.-la pelirroja se toma la cabeza contrariada por mi actitud

Salgo apresurada hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil

En una esquina espero a que la comitiva salga primero, normalmente en los recesos la junta estudiantil tiene reuniones, especialmente los miércoles y viernes

Ya faltando cinco minutos antes de que suene la campana de vuelta a clases su sesión finaliza y todos los presentes salen, claro menos la presidenta…

Todo sucede como lo describí, después de que los estudiantes miembros salen me abro paso hacia el salón, me encuentro tan furiosa que incluso no me interesa pasar desapercibida

Al entrar Shizuru se percata de mi presencia y está por llamar a alguien pero antes de que haga algún movimiento cierro la puerta tras de mí y le hago la señal de que no diga una sola palabra

-N..n…Natsuki, que haces aquí.-pregunta con la voz temblorosa mientras no puede evitar que algunos papeles que tenía entre sus manos se le caigan a la mesa

-….-no se molesta en recogerlos

Se siente intimidada por mi presencia

Visiblemente asustada y retrocede unos pasos

Estamos solas

"ahora si deberías estar asustada" digo para mí misma colérica

-Natsuki, no te hecho nada.-susurra levemente.-no te hecho nada.-

-deja de repetir esa maldita frase.-advierto de manera fría.-

Ella da un leve respingo y solo asiente levemente

Se queda en su posición cual conejo asustado tomando valor para hablar

-p...pero entonces porque estás aquí.-lanza la pregunta.-sabes que no..

-cállate.-susurro fuera de sí, la sensación que me quema por dentro es insoportable.-quien es Kitsune.-lanzo la pregunta

Ella abre los ojos alarmada

Puedo notar como por unos instantes se muestra sorprendida por la pregunta pero de nuevo vuelve a ocultarse en su antifaz de temor y miedo

-n…no sé de qué me hablas.-

-deja de hacerte la estúpida conmigo.-quiero gritarle pero mantengo mi voz normal para no llamar la atención de afuera.-eres tú verdad?.-aunque ni se porque pregunto

Si estoy completamente segura que es ella

Los detalles saltaron a la vista

Esa familiaridad que sentí al ver su rostro, el cabello castaño parecido, y el vendaje que tenía en el muslo derecho solo para tapar su tatuaje lo evidenciaba

Aunque tuve que ver la primera foto para estar segura

Esa primera foto en la cual no borró el fondo y pude reconocer que era su cuarto

En cuanto a los ojos azules que mostró en algunas galerías, probablemente lentes de contacto….

-no me digas que lo vas a negar…en serio no lo hagas.-añado la advertencia que sale con desprecio de mi boca.-

Ella baja la cabeza y mira a los lados

Pasan unos breves segundos esperando que lo admita

-sí, soy yo.-responde revelando su identidad.-p…pero eso nada tiene que ver entre nosotras.-susurra débilmente, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.-verdad?

-cállate.-exclamo cortante no soportando sus estupideces

Me acerco de forma violenta

Ella puede intuir el peligro y quiere retroceder pero no la dejo

La tomo de los hombros y la arrincono contra la pared

"que estoy haciendo?"

-N...h...hermana, no te hecho nada, por favor déjame.-ruega evitándome mirarme a los ojos, pero la obligo a mantener el contacto visual

-no puedo creer, estas mal de la cabeza?.-pregunto desesperada

Ella se me queda viendo temerosa y puedo sentir como todo su cuerpo tiembla de pánico

O al menos eso creía

La veo cerrar sus ojos y dar un ligero suspiro

Y entonces soy yo la que se queda sin habla y es que cuando vuelve a abrirlos

Puedo notar el cambio, no solo en la mirada sino también en su expresión

-celosa hermanita?.-pregunta con un tono inusitadamente neutro, a ese estilo de siempre.-me conoces bien Natsuki, sabias que estuve fingiendo todo este tiempo y era por eso que eras tan agresiva conmigo

"Que diablos?"

-c...claro que lo sabía.-respondo desconcertado de su nueva actitud

"que está pasando"

No se cómo reaccionar

Ni que más decir para fingir que no estoy asombrada

Pero no me esperaba esto

-soy Kitsune….pero nunca esperé a que llegaras a ver la galería.-susurra contrariada pero al mismo tiempo segura y con confianza.-te dije que te alejaras hermana, p...porque haces esto?.-pregunta intranquila

"hacer que"

-yo no estoy haciendo nada.-pronuncio apenas totalmente confundida por el repentino cambio de personalidad, es como si fuera otra persona distinta, como si fuera la Shizuru de antes, aquella que me estuvo maltratando todos estos años.-estás loca…

-es tu culpa Nat, tu eres la culpable…como diablos quieres que me aleje de ti si tú me das esas señales.-

"Señales?"

-a que te ref….-

No puedo terminar la pregunta ya que sin que pudiera darme cuenta ella se zafó de la posición en la que estábamos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para tomar control de la situación y callar mis palabras con un beso…

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí lo dejaremos

Ufff…si, como decían algunas esto se va a descontrolar

Jajaja y como siempre estare ansiosa a sus teorías

Anotaciones, criticas, delirios, etc

Pero que puedo decir locas las dos EWE!

Nos vemos


	12. SIN DEFENSAS

Hola a todo el mundo

Despues de resucitar de la cenizas he regresado con una continuación del fic

Si lo se, lo siento por la demora pero el tiempo apenas me deja para respirar

Snif snif

Como sea aquí va la conti espero la disfruten

Nose porque pero estoy seguro que si jaja ok mentira

Sufran sufran eso es lo que quiero..eso me alimenta…ok nox2

En fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 12.- SIN DEFENSAS**

* * *

No pude esquivarla

No me dio tiempo para hacerlo

Ella se me lanzo de una manera tan rápida e inesperada que cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos….de su boca…

La sensación del roce es totalmente extraña

Nunca antes había sentido nada igual

Es por eso que tardo en recuperar la lucidez

Rápidamente la aparto de un fuerte empujón que la hace retroceder hasta casi caerse

-qué diablos.-exclamo desconcertada intentando recuperarme de la impresión del momento.-que te pasa idiota!.-grito fuera de si reclamándole por lo que acaba de hacer

Aprieto los puños con rabia

Mi mirada amenaza lo que está por suceder pero ella no parece dejar intimidarse

Incluso puedo notar en sus ojos una señal de odio

-deja de negarlo!.-brama de la misma mala manera.-ya no lo niegues, estas celosa verdad?.-reclama

no entiendo lo que quiere decir

-de qué diablos estás hablando.-respondo cortante.-celosa?...celosa de que.-espeto entre desconcertada y furiosa

-deja de hacerte la estupida….es tan evidente.-expresa con el mismo tono.-el hecho de que me reclames por ser Kitsune te delata….

Me quedo un silencio

Niego con la mirada

Tengo la expresión perdida y confundida intentando descifrar de que rayos me está hablando

-no entiendo…-

-suficiente, no me engañas Natsuki,….no puedes hacerlo acéptalo de una vez!.-suelta, pero esas últimas palabras salen desesperadas dándome una clara señal de que ha perdido el control

O mejor dicho de que ha dejado que lo notara

Analizo sus palabras y sigo sin comprender lo que intenta decir

"Celosa?...celosa de que" vuelvo a repetir en mi mente su extraño reclamo

Bajo la mirada un pensativa

Y entonces es que me doy cuenta de lo que sucede

O mejor dicho de lo que Shizuru piensa

Todo cae tan de golpe y tan rápido que no soy capaz de salir del trance

-no…no puede ser.-levanto la vista para enfocarme en ella.-acaso tu….-ni siquiera soy capaz de terminar la frase

"no puede ser" me repito entre divagaciones mientras me siento aturdida por la conmoción del momento

Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido….por qué Shizuru me hacia la vida imposible, porque solo a mí….porque era así solo conmigo

Estuve equivocada todo este maldito tiempo

Desde siempre pensé que me odiaba y que por eso recibía esos malos tratos….

"no puede ser" me vuelvo a repetir

Que perdiera el control cada vez que me veía con otra chica, no era porque detestara verme feliz….no, si no porque estaba celosa

"ella está enamorada de mí?" la sola idea me conmociona a tal punto que siento que es una total estupidez solo pensar algo así, pero no hay manera de negar lo evidente….

-acaso tú….-vuelvo a repetir pero mis palabras mueren antes de que termine la frase, sigo sin creerlo.-no puede ser

Ahora comprendo porque me beso cuando sucedió lo de Aki y también hace breves instantes asi a la fuerza….y sus posteriores reclamos como si fuera de su pertenencia

-N…Natsuki.- escucho susurrar su voz que sale algo trabada y con miedo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ha sido descubierta

De que ha sido expuesta

Y tiene razón

-si que estas enferma.-suelto con desconcierto mientras niego con la cabeza y la miro con asco.-todo este tiempo tú…-aprieto los puños intentando tomar valor para terminar la frase pero se me hace un revuelo en el estómago.-eres una enferma.-vuelvo a repetir mientras retrocedo unos pasos no sin antes mirarla con desprecio

-n…no lo niegues, estabas celosa por lo de Kitsune.-exclama ella, pero su voz suena temblorosa y su expresión es la de alguien que no tiene escapatoria

-dios…es en serio?.-me tomo el rostro desencajada, no sé si reir, burlarme, gritarle…no lo sé.-qué diablos estás pensando….piensas que estoy mal de la cabeza al igual que tú?...piensas que también estoy enamorada de ti?.-lanzo con desprecio, levanto las manos y retrocedo marcando toda la distancia posible de ella.-jajaja no puedo creerlo…no puede ser, entonces toda tu psicopatía hacia mí era por eso no?...maldita loca.-vocifero irónica.-realmente estas enferma Shizuru siempre tuve razón….solo aléjate de mí quieres?.-finalizo mientras veo como la expresión de su rostro delata el dolor que siente al escuchar mis palabras

Desvía la mirada para que no vea como se quiebra

Antes de que suceda eso la puerta de recepción se abre

-hey presi me olvide unos papeles en mi sit…-exclama Haruka que hace su entrada pero se detiene al ver la situación.-tienes algún problema Shizuru?.- pregunta mientras se acerca a lado de su amiga al notar que no tiene muy buena pinta no sin antes lanzarme una mirada completamente fría

Shizuru inmediatamente cambia su expresión

-Si todo bien.-regula su voz para que no suene rota.-Natsuki solo quería aclarar unas cosas, nada importante.-expresa mientras aguanta las ganas de llorar

La rubia se da cuenta pero no dice nada

-bueno como sea se hace tarde para las clases.-sostiene como excusa para echarme de la sala del consejo

Yo no digo nada y solo acato la indirecta orden

Me retiro no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Shizuru

A ella y a la idiota de Haruka

* * *

Las clases transcurren con normalidad y ya están por terminar

Aún sigo sin poder creer lo de Shizuru y su obsesión conmigo

La muy demente estuvo enamorada de mi todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, y bueno como iba a hacerlo si por su forma de ser conmigo parecía odiarme y quererme ver sumida en la desgracia y desesperación

Como sea

Este tema se ha terminado hoy

Y es que con ella al descubierto ya no tendrá el valor y la vergüenza será suficiente para que se aleje completamente de mí

Ya nunca será un problema

Incluso estoy pensando en la posibilidad de exponerla frente a mamá o papá aunque ese sería otro problema ya que la muy loca lo puede negar y hacer que no es cierto, aunque con un tema un tanto delicado como este creo que me darían el beneficio de la duda

Saben que cuando afirmo algo es porque tengo la certeza de que tengo razón

"menuda idiota"

Suspiro levemente mientras doy un leve vistazo al reloj, solo faltan 10 minutos para que terminen las clases, hoy viernes no tengo entrenamiento ni de básquet ni de natación por lo que simplemente iré a casa a descansar…

Mai me ha recriminado el motivo por el que salí apresurada del salón, ella piensa que lo hice porque se la identidad de Kitsune o tengo alguna pista

-esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaste?.-pregunto sarcástica

-vamos confiesa…después de ver las fotos te fuiste como una demente.-expresa entre susurros.-vamos confiesa mujer tu sabes quién es Kitsune debes tener una idea es por eso que saliste corriendo a comprobarlo.-

Niego levemente con la cabeza

No puedo decirle que tiene razón

Si supiera que Kitsune es Shizuru le agregaría a su lista y la pondría de numero 1 seguramente

-no sé quién es Kitsune.-señalo un tanto seria.-y deja de molestar mi día ha sido increíble no me lo gastes.-vocifero con una leve sonrisa

Ella parpadea levemente

-wow acabas de sonreír….eso…nunca lo había visto antes, mmm y cómo es eso de que tuviste un dia increíble.-

-nada simplemente se podría decir que se acabaron mis problemas.-expreso entusiasmada.-y no sigas insistiendo que no diré nada así que no esfuerces en vano

Ella solo ladea la mirada con curiosidad ante mi evidente alegría

-vaya y yo pensé que estabas feliz porque Shizuru no estaba en clases.-vocifera entre risas

Levanto la vista mirando la carpeta vacía donde se sienta ella

-en serio no está?.-pregunto curiosa.-no me había dado cuenta.-sonrío con malicia y es que seguramente no pudo soportar y se quebró cuando la deje sola con Haruka tanto asi que no ha podido recuperarse como para asistir a las ultimas clases

No puedo estar más satisfecha

…..

Las clases terminan y no hay rastros de Shizuru, extrañamente es Haruka quien viene a retirar su mochila

Tanto Mai y como yo la vemos curiosa

-vaya seguramente le habrá ordenado que vaya por sus cosas.-comenta Mai.-

La rubia intenta pasar desapercibida

No es como si esto no hubiera sucedido antes

A veces cuando las juntas se extendían por un asunto de urgencia del consejo alguien venía a recoger la mochila de Shizuru, aunque casi siempre era Maya, una de las asistentes del consejo, no la vicepresidenta

El timbre de final de clases resuena y Haruka sale como si nada

"Esto es inusual" digo entre mis pensamientos

-bueno yo me tengo que ir.-expreso un tanto apresurada.-

-oye pero que te pasa es fin de semana y no tienes entreno ni nada, tenemos que salir con Nao de cacería si o si.-expresa entre gritos al verme ya en la salida

-ok, quedamos más tarde a ver que sale.-respondo un tanto cortante mientras sigo el rastro de Haruka

Al principio creí que iba a ir al salón del consejo a donde se encontraría con Shizuru pero toma un camino diferente

Yo la sigo marcando la distancia sin que se dé cuenta de mi presencia

Al ver un tumulto de alumnos que entran y salen por los pasillos me hace pasar desapercibida

Levanto la vista extrañada al ver al salón del taller por el lado de donde entran los del grupo B….

Me quedo en la entrada me acerco a la puerta por la que acaba de entrar

No puedo escuchar nada

Pero era más que claro que Shizuru está dentro

Pienso en las opciones, me digo a mi misma que no me interesa ya nada de lo que haga

Aunque por otro lado quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos lo destrozada que esta

Verla quebrada sería mi mayor satisfacción

Total no hay nada que perder, es decir que podría pasar si me descubrirían?...no hay riesgo alguno

A lo mejor y una pelea con la rubia

Y no es que sea conflictiva pero desde hace un buen tiempo que le tengo ganas a Haruka así que sería buen pretexto para partirle la cara en el peor de los casos

Abro la manija de la puerta intentando no hacer ruidos fuertes, para mi buena suerte no tiene seguro

Entro con sigilo y cierro la puerta tras de mi

Echo un vistazo a la habitación, mejor dicho al cuarto de vestuarios, por un momento pensé que podrían estar aquí pero para mi mala suerte no….es decir una parte de mi quiere ser descubierta para tener motivos de enfrentarme con su rubia amiga….nunca me gusto que fueran tan cercanas

Y si sucede algo diría que fue en defensa personal

"Verdad?"

Voy hasta el otro extremo y subo los escalones del desnivel que me lleva a la entrada hacia el escenario

Me detengo unos momentos y es que no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido hace unos días en el taller, ahora podía comprender la estúpida canción y su interpretación, incluso la letra comenzaba a tener un sentido real

No lo eligió al azar

Eso quiere decir que estaba en su límite, no resistía las ganas de querer acercarse y seguir teniendo algún tipo de contacto conmigo por eso me pedía a mí que me alejara ya que yo no tenía ningún problema

Aunque en el contexto y la letra de la canción definía a que eran dos personas que se correspondían,

"idiota"

Acaso la muy ilusa pensó que sentía lo mismo?

Niego con la cabeza conteniendo las ganas de reír eso de por sí ya era estúpido

"acaso creía que yo también sentía lo mismo?"

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen al escuchar sus voces a través de la puerta

Están muy cerca

Tanto que puedo oírlas hablar

Si intento abrir se darían cuenta incluso antes de que pudiera entrar

-ya estas mejor?.-escucho decir a Haruka

Hay un corto silencio

-si.-apenas y percibo la respuesta de Shizuru que suena muy baja y con una melancólica entonación, acerco más el oído para intentar escuchar mejor.-que idiota fui, que idiota….-se recrimina sintiéndose arrepentida de sus actos, su voz se oye algo cortada y parece que le cuesta hablar

-Shizuru ya deja el tema, deja de torturarte, ya paso, se acabó…ya no sigas haciéndote daño.-

"daño?"

-pero no puedo hacerlo….no sé qué sucedió….supongo que ya no soportaba más la situación.-escuchar esas palabras solo confirman mis recientes sospechas.-puedes creer lo estúpida que fui?…cuando la vi entrar toda descontrolada y llena de furia en su mirada por lo de Kitsune pensé que estaba celosa….celosa por mí, y entonces por un breve instante sentí que podía ser verdad….sentí que a lo mejor ella también estaba….-se detiene abruptamente porque esa última palabra suena rota.-….pero no y yo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos….la volví a besar pero ella me aparto tan rápido que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que había cometido un error…

-ok ya no sigas recordando….-sisea Haruka.-basta no te tortures asi….-

-déjame….-exclama apenas en un suave susurro.-fui una completa idiota, me di cuenta que ella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba cuando intente encararla por los celos que sentía hacia mí, pude notar en su rostro que ni si quiera sabia de que tema hablaba…no lo sabía, todo fue una estúpida ilusión, lo fue desde siempre

"Ilusión?" repito esa palabra y es que definía bien lo que sucedía con Shizuru

-siempre te lo dije Shizuru….siempre te dije que no siguieras con esto…-

-e…es que no fue fácil, no ha sido fácil…..nunca perdí las esperanzas, a lo mejor y ese fue mi error, aunque ni se cómo explicarlo, una parte de mi sabía que era un imposible pero aun asi no quise detenerme….-sus sollozos empiezan a escucharse lamentándose no haber podido ser capaz de controlarse a sí misma.-

."es lo poco que te mereces" expreso mientras escucho su llanto de dolor

Y si, después de todos los años de maltrato y humillaciones esto ni se acerca al daño que me hizo

Claro, la muy idiota tenia sentimientos por mi y no tuvo mejor idea que hacerme la vida imposible y humillarme para qué?...ni si quiera encuentro una relación entre su obsesión y la forma en que me trató todos estos años

Es que debía estar mal de la cabeza

-por favor cálmate…-la voz de la rubia intenta mitigar el llanto.-ya no sigas, ahora te has dado cuenta que ella nunca te vio como pensabas.-

En eso no se equivoca la idiota

Aunque eso sería mucho, simplemente es una loca…

Con todo lo que estoy escuchando me planteo que es mejor tener una conversación con nuestros padres, este tema puede ser más serio de lo que estoy imaginando

-ella le dirá a mamá…estoy segura.-abro los ojos de sobremanera al escucharla decir eso.-estoy acabada

"claro que lo estas" me digo por lo bajo dándole la razón

-puedes negarlo, puedes hacerlo si quisieras, no creerían nada si te pones a la defensiva, tu sabes que si.-

Suspiro incomoda y es que la muy babosa de Haruka le está dando una salida y aunque me cueste admitirlo si Shizuru se planta en su faceta estúpida de siempre al final no me creerían o sería muy complicado convencer de que tengo razón

-no….ha sido suficiente.-qué?.-incluso si Natsuki no me delata seré yo misma quien lo confiese….-

"En serio?"

Qué diablos pretende, intento pensar porque está diciendo una cosa así, prácticamente era suicidarse

O acaso estaría tramando una jugada más?

Con Shizuru cualquier cosa era de esperarse

-lo confesaras ante tus padres?.-pregunta su amiga un tanto preocupada

-ya estoy cansada….y mientras siga viviendo en el mismo techo es posible que vuelva a creer que tengo esperanza, confesar es una de las pocas oportunidades que tengo para intentar alejarme…es decir si mis padres lo saben y ven que es algo serio no dudaran en apartarnos a las dos, bueno como yo soy del problema me apartaran a mi

-pero eso no sería problemático?.-

-ellos no me odiaran por algo así….incluso me ayudarían, y sabrían que la mejor terapia seria alejarme de Natsuki, sería motivo para viajar con papá o para vivir en la casa del centro.-qué?.-ya estoy cansada, y ya no tiene caso seguir….ella me lo dijo sin palabras, aunque me cueste admitirlo tuvo razón todo el tiempo conmigo, si estoy enferma….no sabes cuánto me dolió que me dijera así, pero tenía razón, siempre tuvo razón

"Podría hacérmelo tan fácil?"

Intento procesar todas las palabras que acabo de escuchar pero es difícil

-si crees que es lo mejor te apoyo.-expresa comprensiva la rubia

-si estoy enferma.-vuelve a repetir en un leve susurro que apenas y puedo escuchar.-a lo peor si mi voluntad daba para más y no cometía este error probablemente hubiera seguido con estos tontos intentos….y al final hubiera sacado el peor lado de ella

-en serio hablas de Natsuki, pues déjame decirte que siempre está en su peor versión.-señala un comentario suelto para intentar hacerla reír

Cosa que consigue pues escucho una leve carcajada

-espero no encontrarla en casa, no sabría como lidiar con ella, incluso creo que me pondría a llorar si la veo.-

Esa confesión suena perfecta para provocar un encuentro casual cuando estemos en casa

-bueno tú crees que ella te delatara no?.-la imagino asentir con la cabeza.-entonces ya no te hagas problemas con ese tema por otro lado si no quieres verla puedes irte con Reito a su casa de campo, que sea motivo para que pases el fin de semana a solas con él…..-el doble sentido y la extraña entonación de la rubia hizo por alguna razón que apretara los puños con rabia

"Qué diablos le esta sugiriendo?" me pregunto a mí misma sin poder creerlo

Pero es tan evidente que la respuesta sale de inmediato

-crees que sea buena idea?.-

\- lo has usado al pobre en un intento para despistar a tu hermana, y ha sido algo cruel a lo mejor y deberías darle una oportunidad ahora que ya sabes que es imposible…

-que siempre fue imposible…..-corrige a tono de broma pero su voz sale muy triste

-te lo digo por experiencia, será una forma de enmendar tus errores, pasa el fin de semana con él y cuando regreses el lunes seguramente Natsuki ya te habrá delatado con tus padres y entonces podrás lidiar mejor con la situación y si por alguna extraña razón aún no ha dicho nada podrás confesarlo sin sentir el peso del momento

-c…creo que tienes razón he sido algo cruel con Reito….he sido muy idiota con todos creo, es hora de asumir mis culpas y pensar mejor las cosas

…

* * *

Esa idiota cree que voy a seguir sus planes

Sin embargo no hay muchas opciones

Al principio sentí mucha alegría al saber que aceptaría las cosas si la delataba pero no

"No"

Es lo que ella quiere

Quiere escapar de la vergüenza, quiere huir del desastre que ha causado…claro que es fácil confesar y asumir sus culpas después de todos estos años en los que me ha destrozado no es justo…no sería nada justo

Al final resulto conveniente seguir a Haruka y escuchar la conversación y es que eso me hizo abrir los ojos

De no haberlo hecho probablemente ahora estaríamos reunidos en la casa con Saeko para hablar sobre los retorcidos y perturbadores sentimientos de mi hermana hacia mí

Y como consecuencia estoy segura que sus suposiciones y sus planes se harían realidad

Esa imbécil no es que esté cansada…esa solo fue una excusa

En realidad lo que ella quiere es escapar para no ver el desastre que cometió

Todo lo que me hizo

Escucho la puerta abrirse y veo a Shizuru con algunas bolsas en la mano mientras ignora mi presencia ya que está conversando por celular

-Si Haruka ya estoy saliendo a donde Reito espe….-no puede terminar la frase ya que ella me ve y se queda de piedra, la conmoción por mi presencia la golpea tan fuerte que se queda en silencio unos breves instantes.-….t...te, te llamo luego.-susurra apenas y corta abruptamente la llamada

-sorprendida?...pero porque?.-espeto con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su expresión entre miedo y vergüenza.-en serio?...porque tan sorprendida hermanita, es decir nunca has pensado que yo sentía lo mismo que sientes tú ahora cuando abría mi habitación y te encontraba a ti de esta misma manera en tu versión una acosadora?.-pregunto un tanto irónica

Y si recordando los momentos más traumáticos de los últimos años cuando entraba a mi habitación y a veces como si se tratara de un fantasma estaba ella para molestarme sobre todo así que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que devolverle el mismo ataque

Después de regresar de la escuela no perdí tiempo y me metí a su habitación, me he sentado en su escritorio esperando pacientemente a que viniera y pues aquí esta….

-qué quieres.-suelta apenas desviando la mirada, se nota que no se atreve a mirarme a la cara.-a…acaso estas aquí para decirme que le dirás a mamá sobre…

-sobre lo enferma que estas?.-la corto para ser yo quien termine la frase.-eres buena Shizuru…siempre has sido buena leyendo a la gente

La veo mirar a los lados totalmente incomoda

Parece sufrir en silencio el tener que encararme

"perfecto"

-si sobre eso…o ya les has dicho y quieres darme la noticia.-susurra….sigue sin atreverse a verme a los ojos

-lo estoy pensando.-vocifero divertida.-pero sabes si lo niegas sería un problema y al final quedaría en que al final piensen que yo soy la loca por creer que mi hermana está enamorada de mi

La veo dar un pesado suspiro intentando aguantar la situación sin quebrarse

Intentando soportar mí presencia

-no, sería muy difícil hacerlo, es decir si me delatas no podría negarlo, tú no eres de hablar cosas a la ligera, ellos se darían cuenta aunque ni les dieras pruebas….-cierto.-así que bueno…

"muy astuta"

Si esto mismo hubiera ocurrido sin que escuchase la conversación en el teatro, ahora estaría feliz de llevarla con mamá y decir todo lo que ha pasado, los besos forzosos y los malos tratos serian pruebas más que suficientes para hundirla y cerrar el caso

Pero hubiera hecho lo que ella tenía en mente

-si lo estoy pensando pero sería tan fácil.-comento divertida.-seria como un premio para ti no?...es decir solo te escaparías del problema después de todo lo que has hecho no sería justo, ya que en el peor de los casos viajarías con papa-susurro mis palabras que salen con desprecio.-no…eso sería muy fácil….escapar de la vergüenza así sin más….no seas patética y asume las consecuencias

Ella baja la cabeza

Hace su típico gesto de tocarse el hombro izquierdo con la otra mano, esa señal que cuando niña advertía que estaba por llorar

Ahora está muy cerca de romperse en llanto

-yo….a lo mejor es algo que necesito no crees?.-exclama intentando modular su voz para que no la deje en evidencia

-vaya no intentes hacerte la victima….sabes que no lo eres.-vocifero.-

Ella asiente con la mirada en el suelo totalmente rendida

"pensé que sería más divertido"

Es decir creí que daría lucha en un intento de mostrar su máscara de niña perfecta

"que decepción"

Hay un extraño silencio

Su semblante sumiso y derrotado no hace más que causarme gracia

Ahí quieta esperando a que diga algo

"ahora tengo el control"

-está bien has lo que te parezca mejor.-responde apenas mientras va algo apresurada a sacar su mochila de viaje a meter rápidamente algunas ropas mientras Intenta ignorarme, ni se asoma a verme y tan solo sigue en lo suyo

-vaya tan rápido quieres escapar?.-pregunto poniéndome de pie obstruyendo la salida.-

Ella se da cuenta de mis intenciones y por primera vez se atreve a mirarme pero sus ojos demuestran un total desconcierto

-que haces.-pregunta

-a donde crees que vas…tan rápido…acaso quieres huir?.-

-n...no, es que me comprometí con Reito que teníamos que hacer un viaje.-responde intranquila intuyendo mis intenciones

Menuda mentira

-en serio?...y tienes autorización de mamá?.-pregunto con burla

-s…si, y se me hace algo tarde por favor permiso.-permiso?

Es la primera vez que escucho hablar de esa manera tan correcta conmigo

Siento las ganas de reir

-permiso jaja vaya esa palabra es nueva.-comento mientras niego su petición.-lo siento pero no te creo, es decir es muy repentino que después de lo que ha pasado hoy justo tengas un viaje con Reito y que también te hayan dado permiso?...

Ella resopla desesperada

Y saca su celular

-es verdad, mira llamaré a mam…-antes de que pueda marcar su número le arrebato de entre las manos y la tiro al piso haciéndolo añicos

-no te creo y no tienes como probar que es cierto.-vocifero con frialdad indiferente de mis propios actos

no es como si no supiera lo que estoy haciendo

al contrario lo estoy disfrutando

-por que…porque haces esto.-dice no creyendo lo que acaba de suceder.-

-porque es lo mínimo que te mereces….no trates de huir maldita enferma…tu mereces sufrir de la misma manera en que me has hecho daño todos estos años debido a tus retorcidos sentimientos!.-grito llena de rabia.-al escaparte seguirías saliéndote con la tuya

-déjame salir realmente yo lo siento…lamento todo, yo nunca quise…

-cállate maldita loca…asume tu culpa y no quieras huir.-señalo de mala manera intimidandola

-déjame ir o gritare.-amenaza desesperada

Rio ante ese patético intento

-en serio gritaras?...-pregunto con burla.-vamos atrevete, aunque dudo mucho que te escuchen

Sus ojos me miran dolida

-por favor Natsuki ha sido el peor dia de mi vida…no lo hagas peor de lo que ya es.-suplica y veo como las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos en una expresion de miedo y verguenza caen al suelo.-por favor

"no es suficiente" me digo a mi misma, me hago a la idea de que tiene que sufrir mucho mas y nada hará que me detenga

la imagen de su rostro llorando no me afecta para nada

O eso quiero creer

-el peor dia?...bueno supongo que ahora te harás una vaga suposición de lo que fueron los días que pase contigo en todos estos años.-señalo con desprecio.-

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras sigue llorando

Suspiro inquieta porque en realidad si estoy incomoda al verla de esa manera

"no...no me interesa"

"no me interesa" trato de repetirme

Desvió la mirada para ignorar su estado

-hay alguien en casa?!.-el grito de mamá desde el 1er piso me desencaja por completo y es que pensé que llegaría en la noche

-mama!.-grita Shizuru sintiéndose con valor para apartarme de la salida

"mierda"

-hija pensé que ya te habías ido donde tu novio….-

-mamá…ah bueno si justo ya estaba por irme.-exclama mientras la veo hablar desde el balcón.-pensé que tendrías doble turno el día de hoy

-ah si es que olvidé algunos papeles importantes y vine a recogerlos.-responde

Me quedo de piedra esto simplemente no me lo esperaba...arruinaría todo

-vaya llegaste en un momento oportuno... podrías esperarme unos minutos para salir juntas?.-

-claro perfecto y por cierto ya llego tu hermana o tenia entreno y se quedo en la escuela.-

-s...si ya vino, creo que está en su habitación.-responde aliviada

-ah ok, entonces alístate mujer que nos vamos.-

-perfecto.-exclama

"No puede ser"

Mierda, no pensé que algo asi pasaría el objetivo en cuestión era arruinar su viaje con Reito pero que apareciese mamá anulaba toda posibilidad de hacer algo

Ahora ya no puedo retenerla

Con Saeko presente es imposible hacerlo a la fuerza

"mierda mierda mierda"

Me quedo en la entrada de su habitación sin ser capaz de decir algo

en mi mente estoy tratando de buscar una manera de revertir la situación pero no lo hay

no veo salida

ella se escapara...se ira con Reito y no podré hacer nada

Frustrada por la mala suerte y las circusntancias solo me dedico a mirar como Shizuru alista presurosamente la ropa que llevara consigo

-estas huyendo maldita cobarde.-suelto con odio e impotencia

-lo sé, lo siento, tienes razón de mí, no solo estoy enferma también soy una cobarde.-expresa con lamento mientras se toma el rostro con la mano y se limpia las lágrimas para que mamá no la vea asi.-también soy una cobarde.-repite aceptando su situación

Aprieto los puños

Mi vista se comienza a nublar

Frustrada y desesperada

Siento como estoy perdiendo- el control

"no te dejaré escapar"

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de mi

-q...que haces.-pregunta incrédula ya que piensa que no tiene forma de no salirse con la suya pero está equivocada

Totalmente equivocada

Ella misma le dijo a Haruka que si seguía con este juego sacaría lo peor de mí

"Y vaya que tiene razón"

Sin pensarlo dos veces arremeto contra ella y la empujo contra la pared

Antes de que pueda gritar la callo con mi boca sobre la suya

Esta vez no es como lo que sucedió en anteriores ocasiones

Donde solo fue un suave roce de labios

Esta vez no es nada inocente

Mi lengua se abre paso entre su boca en una situación extrañamente caótica

Siento como su cuerpo tiembla ante ese repentino e instantáneo contacto

Intenta forcejear para zafarse del agarre pero la tengo sostenida de las manos para que no darle ninguna chance

y poco a poco comienza a ceder

"esto es demasiado..." susurra mi cordura a un paso de caer en el delirio

me estoy perdiendo

pero sé que la estoy arrastrando conmigo

Los espasmos que siente son tan fuertes que sus piernas tiemblan pero antes de que caiga la tomo de la cintura y ella para no perder el contacto de nuestros labios se sostiene de mi cuello

La sensación es jodidamente abrumadora y siento que todo empieza a girar y mis sentidos se adormecen

Y todo empeora cuando empieza a corresponder el beso y la lucha frenética de nuestras lenguas se desata….ella es más experta y no soy capaz de seguir su ritmo y al final se hace con el control de la intimidad

Incluso parece lidiar mejor con la placentera sensación del desesperado acto

La falta de aire nos hace separarnos jadeantes

"qué diablos estoy haciendo" intento recriminarme por lo que acabo de hacer

Nos miramos fijamente sintiendo la respiración de la otra golpear nuestros rostros

"Esto no está bien" susurro en mis pensamientos

Intento soportar las ganas de querer más pero ella esta jodidamente cerca

"No podré resistir" mi voluntad no da para tanto...peor aun cuando sus ojos atrapan a los míos y puedo notar que se encuentra en la misma agónica situación

estoy segura que si es que intento separarme ella no me dejará hacerlo y acortara la distancia para hacerme perder la razon

-hija ya estas lista?!.-ni siquiera el grito de Saeko a lo lejos es capaz de hacer que nos separemos del todo

Seguimos con nuestros cuerpos pegados viéndonos fijamente intentando comprender que acaba de suceder

Pero no tengo respuesta

-d…debo irme.-dice apenas entre leves jadeos intentando recuperar aire

"no….."

-ya no vayas.-susurro.-no lo hagas.-respondo entrecortada.-hazlo conmigo….-es lo único que puedo decir

Ella me mira desconcertada

Como no creyendo mis palabras

-hija?!.-

Sin que pueda hacer nada ella es la que se separa y sale de la habitación recuperada del momento cosa que yo no puedo puesto que la sensación del beso fue tan fuerte que no puedo recuperarme

-si mamá creo que demorare en alistarme un poco más así que adelántate.-

-en serio?.-la veo asentir

-en fin, que tengas un buen viaje y ya me contaras los detalles después.-dice con un tono sugerente

Shizuru solo sonríe en respuesta y se despide con un ademan de la mano

Cuando Saeko sale es que vuelve apresurada; en su desesperación apenas y se toma la molestia de cerrar la puerta

Rápidamente va hacia donde estoy a reclamar mi palabra

Yo no soy capaz de retroceder

Ahora es ella quien inicia el beso arrinconandome contra la pared y yo solo...solo me dejo llevar

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Ufff bueno eso fue todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Supongo que si al menos eso espero

No me odien por dejarlo asi xd

Ok bueno háganlo si les hace feliz =d

Nada pouedo hacer

Como sea esperare sus comentarios…muchas gracias por todo e intentare continuarlo mas seguido

nos vemos


	13. desesperacion

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero agradeces sus comentarios

Oh por dios han sido fabulosos

Y sé que ansiaban esta conti (y no saben cuánto yo tambien lo hacia cof cof cof)

Y bueno disculparan la demora, se que muchos creen que esa es mi intención, que lo hago solo con fines de hacerlos sufrir pero no (o tal ves si?...mmm..no, definitivamente no xd)

En fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 13.- DESESPERACION**

* * *

Ella es más experimentada

Mucho más

Su manera de besar me lo dice

No puedo seguir

Se siente tan bien que estoy dejándome llevar y aunque la escucho jadear puedo notar que soporta mejor la sensación de placer que sentimos cuando nuestras lenguas se enfrascan en esa lucha por querer tener el dominio

"Es demasiado"

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello hacen imposible que pueda escapar y se hace de una mejor posición para adueñarse del control

Y lo tiene

Ella aprovecha el momento y disminuye el ritmo frenético del beso, su manera es más pausada y eso en vez de hacerme recuperar lucidez la termina destrozando

Pero esa era su intención

Poco a poco la falta de aire hace que nos separemos

La escucho jadear buscando recuperar el aliento, y seguimos estando tan cerca que su respiración entrecortada golpea mi rostro con suavidad

"esto no está bien" susurro en mis pensamientos

Sé que estoy haciendo mal pero no puedo detenerme….no quiero detenerme

Esta vez soy yo quien reduce la distancia buscando tener la iniciativa

Con brusquedad la arrincono contra la pared

Apego mi cuerpo al de ella y el beso comienza como yo quiero que sea

"rápido y desenfrenado"

La sensación del contacto físico, de fricción aun con la ropa puesta es enloquecedora

Estoy perdiendo la razón, mi mente se quiebra y sé que la estoy arrastrando conmigo

No puedo controlarme

Sin poder evitarlo corto el contacto de nuestras bocas para buscar un punto debil

La escucho reprimir un grito de agonía al sentir mi lengua en su cuello

No puede escapar

Todo su cuerpo se sacude

Siento como se retuerce intentando resistirlo pero no puede

Vuelvo a tomar sus labios para seguir teniendo el control, ella se deja hacer

Coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo las tengo apoyadas en la pared para no dejarle escapar

Sin embargo nuevamente me estoy dejando llevar, ella resiste mejor el golpe de placer, inesperadamente siento sus dedos tocar mi abdomen por debajo de la ropa, haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar a uno de mis senos

Jadeo de placer ante la caricia en esa zona sensible

"maldición….se siente tan bien"

Todo comienza a dar vueltas, ella no desaprovecha la posición, siendo más experimentada vuelve a tomar el ritmo del beso, lo hace lento y tortuoso; como saboreando tener el control…

Los segundos pasan y ella dicta las pautas

Sabe cuándo detenerse y cuando no, solo para molestarme y la muy idiota se separa de mi cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme

"maldición"

Me quedo mirándola a los ojos sin explicar que sucede, preguntándome que estoy haciendo…qué diablos ella me está haciendo hacer

Quiero decir algo pero no soy capaz de articular una palabra

Aprieto los dientes al sentir de nuevo su mano masajear mi seno

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada

El delirio empieza a destrozar mis sentidos

Retrocedo unos pasos completamente aturdida y fuera de si

Ella se queda mirándome ansiosa

La ropa me estorba

Bajo el cierre del buzo para deshacerme de la casaca que llevo puesta, rápidamente me quito la polera y sin perder ni un segundo también me deshago del sujetador dejando al descubierto mis senos para su deleite

La veo contener el aliento y su mirada se sumerge en el deseo, el efecto es inmediato….tanto asi que tarda en recuperarse e intenta imitar mis movimientos pero solo le doy tiempo para que pueda quitarse el sacón del uniforme escolar

Reclamo por volver a la posición de antes, de nuevo la arrincono contra la pared a tomar sus labios, la siento temblar ligeramente y aprovecho la oportunidad para desabotonarle la camisa empezando por abajo

El trabajo se hace difícil y torpe puesto que casi toda mi atención está en cómo nuestras lenguas se enredan y la sensación enloquecedora en la que me envuelven no ayuda en nada

Al darme cuenta que estoy por terminar mi objetivo, separo mi rostro solo un poco para terminar de quitar el último botón de su cuello, deshaciéndome de la prenda dejándola solo con sujetador

La imagen de las fotos de Kitsune viene a mi mente

Ahora puedo dar fe de ello

Kitsune es Shizuru, ella es quien tiene a todos los alumnos locos con esas fotos mostrando su jodidamente bien definido cuerpo de modelo

"mierda…."

Una cosa era ver su figura en fotos y otra muy diferente en la realidad

"Es mucho más espectacular"

Me quedo en trance admirando su silueta ante mis ojos

"esto es malo…es muy hermosa"

Me cuesta pensar con claridad y ella parece estar en el mismo estado

Ella toma la iniciativa y me empuja haciéndome caer a la cama

A ahorcajadas se sienta sobre mi

El peso de su cuerpo no permite que pueda levantarme, y le da tiempo para quitarse el sujetador

Mi razón se quiebra al verla desnuda

Ella anticipa mis intenciones y aprisiona mis manos antes que pueda tocar uno de sus senos

"Quiero hacerlo"

"necesito hacerlo"

Mi mente divaga y la frustración e impotencia se hacen evidentes

Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar nuestras posiciones

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, nuestras miradas se cruzan y su atención en mí no me deja pensar

No me deja hacerlo

El tiempo continua y seguimos sin movernos perdidas en la mirada de la otra, la ansiedad y el deseo por seguir se mezclan y me incitan a romper el momento pero sus ojos rojos me inmovilizan…tienen el poder suficiente para que incluso no sea capaz de respirar…

Ella ha tomado el control

Y no importa lo que haga ya no lo soltara

Me siento indefensa y vulnerable y eso lo nota

Jadeo de placer al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, su lengua toca mi piel en esa zona con tanta fiereza que roza el umbral del dolor

Aprieto las sabanas conteniendo las ganas de gritar… y todo empeora cuando reduce toda distancia….quiero morir

La friccion de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, de sentir sus senos desnudos frotar contra los mios sin ninguna restricción me vuelve loca

Todo mi ser comienza a temblar involuntaria a mis deseos

Con la respiracion entrecortada me incorporo mientras la tomo de la cintura y ella entrelaza sus piernas a mi cadera para no caer y no romper la conexion, sus brazos se enredan a mi cuello para evitar que pueda recuperar el aliento

No me deja

Me tiene ahogada

A cada que intento respirar me interrumpe tomando mi boca con ansiedad

Se me hace difícil seguir su ritmo

Me cuesta asimilar todo el mar de sensaciones

"es demasiado…"

Nuestros centros se tocan y siento un dolor agudo por no poder liberarlo

Ella se da cuenta, también siente como algo la toca

Aprovechando su posición vuelve a echarme para atrás y su lengua ávida comienza a trazar un recorrido hacia abajo

Empieza por mi cuello y baja con desdichada lentitud, abriéndose paso por entre mis senos, llegando a mi ombligo y en ese punto se detiene un momento

"...Dios…"

Quiere seguir su camino, pero el pantalón se lo impide, no le es muy complicado deshacerse de él, de un solo tirón hacia abajo me deja expuesta quitándome en el acto también los boxers que traía puesto

Mira con satisfacción lo que sus besos y caricias han causado una erección

Presurosa se pone de mie sobre la cama y no pierde tiempo, se quita la falda exponiendo sus hermosas y trabajadas piernas

Me quedo idiotizada admirándola

Sin más que seguir ella se deshace de la última prenda y tengo el privilegio de verla completamente desnuda

Olvido como respirar

Me olvido de muchas cosas

Shizuru es muy segura de su cuerpo y sabe el efecto que causa en los demás

Por eso creo a Kitsune, y es por eso mismo que su alter ego es tan condenadamente famosa

…lo sabe…

Y también sabe que verla así acabaría de terminar con cualquier rastro de cordura que tuviera

A gatas se arrastra hacia mí y nuevamente se sienta a ahorcadas sobre mi cintura

El peso de su cuerpo impide que pueda levantarme

Pero estoy tan absorta que no soy capaz de dejar de verla

Sus labios vuelven a reclamar mi boca esta vez con un ritmo mucho más lento que las anteriores veces provocando que el deseo se vuelva insoportable

No puedo dejar que siga haciendo lo que quiera

Pero me ha llevado de a poco a la locura y me ha hecho esclava sin poder darme cuenta…

Desesperada llevo una de mis manos hacia sus senos

Escucho como reprime un jadeo pero continúa con el beso, sin embargo noto las ansias que tiene por querer perderse, por aumentar la intensidad que anhelo

Ella está en la misma situación que yo

Sé que perderá el control si la sigo provocando de esa manera

Intuyendo mis intenciones de tomar otro punto débil, ella me bloquea sosteniéndome de la muñeca solo para después entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, apretándolo levemente

Ese gesto

Ese pequeño detalle me provoca una sensación diferente

No puedo explicarlo

No puedo definir que

Pero es agradable y me fascina

Los segundos pasan de una manera lenta

La falta de aire hace que nos volvamos a separar

Mi atención lo tiene el movimiento de sus senos por la respiración forzada que lleva, no puedo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se es

Ella intenta calmarse, soportar mejor las sensaciones parece haberla cansado un poco

También está en su limite

En esa leve pausa lo puedo notar

Shizuru también se encuentra sufriendo los estragos del placer

Su mirada se ensombrece y me causa un leve escalofrió

Nos quedamos observándonos fijamente, en total silencio….tengo miedo de decir algo, y es que aunque el silencio no sea incomodo si se siente extraño

No me atrevo a pronunciar si quiera su nombre

El solo pensar que cualquier cosa que diga pueda romper el momento hace que me quede callada

El sentir su mano entrelazada a la mia me devuelve un poco de cordura, me hace pensar en cómo es que llegamos a este punto

Lo peor de todo es que no quiero retroceder

Llegaré hasta el final si me lo permite…si me da la oportunidad

En ese trance me levanto un poco hasta quedar a su altura, ella extrañada no opone ninguna resistencia

Con mi mano libre le tomo el rostro, acomodo un mechón rebelde para apreciarla mejor, siento mis dedos quemarse solo por ese contacto

Ella cierra los ojos disfrutando de la caricia

"esto está mal…." Mi conciencia me lo grita

Me lo repite miles de veces

Pero no puedo…no quiero detenerme

Ahora soy yo quien cierra los ojos

Pego mi cuerpo al suyo para perderme en el delirio

La escucho jadear nuevamente al sentir como nuestros senos se frotan entre si

Ella se mueve para que la sensación se prolongue

Y eso provoca que de nuevo me pierda…que ese instante de lucidez no haya sido lo suficientemente largo como para rendirme, como para hacerme ver lo mal que puedo estar….

Nuestros centros comienzan a tocarse y la veo morderse el labio para callar el grito que qioere liberar

Vuelve a rodear sus brazos a mi cuello, al estar sentada sobre mi tengo que levantar la vista para suplicar por sus labios, para calmar esa necesidad que empieza a molestarme…y todo se vuelve caótico

El placer y el delirio toman por completo a Shizuru

Rendida ya no pudo ser capaz de seguir resistiéndose….

Sus movimientos se hacen más intensos y la fricción de nuestra piel provoca que el calor sea insoportable

Casi es doloroso sentir como su intimidad roza con la mía….sin llegar a mas…solo un roce, un tortuoso y apenas sutil contacto

Me saca de quicio

Me desespera

Me hace caer en la locura no poder llegar a mas

Y ella lo sabe

Aun estando perdida en el placer, lo sabe…sabe el efecto que causa en mí y enfoca su atención en ese punto, sus cadera hace un movimiento circular provocando que la presión en nuestras intimidades aumenten

-Ah!...-no puedo evitar gemir

Duele pero al mismo tiempo no se…no soy capaz de describirlo

Es un sufrimiento que no me disgusta

Y eso lo aprovecha

Su juego se extiende, los minutos se prolongan con ese ritmo de vaivén, tener mi parte entre sus piernas acariciando su intimidad es su arma que me arrastra a la perdición en la que ella misma se ahoga….

Escucho su suspiro lleno de ansiedad

Shizuru ya quiere hundirse

Hundirse conmigo

Ya no lo soporta

El vaivén y el roce entre nuestros centros se rompen

Ella se separa, levanta un poco la cadera

Se acomoda para quedar en una mejor posición

Contengo la respiración sin saber que hacer, el dolor vuelve con más intensidad al ver como desciende lentamente y mi pene comienza a tocar su zona sensible

Quiero que se detenga, que no siga haciéndolo

Veo en su rostro una mueca de dolor que me hace dudar de que esto esté bien

Estoy por decir algo pero ella me interrumpe con un suave beso

Pero es una vil distracción para descender completamente y el efecto del dolor y placer al mismo tiempo es fulminante

Aprieto los puños y los dientes para contener la locura

La sensación de mi pene abriéndose paso de golpe en su interior es enloquecedora

-Ah!.-lanza un grito agudo mientras se aferra a mí en un abrazo desesperado

Todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar, los espasmos de sus piernas y brazos se extienden, me abraza para intentar calmarse pero el dolor no la deja…

-e…estas bien?.-susurro en su oído.-

-s…si…so…solo no te muevas…d…déjame acostumbrarme por favor.-suplica con la voz entrecortada, deshace el abrazo, me mira fijamente y yo entiendo el mensaje, nuestras bocas vuelven a fundirse

Es una manera de distraernos del dolor que estamos sintiendo por estar unidas

Los minutos pasan y nos quedamos besándonos en una misma posición pero sin previo aviso ella me hace romper el beso

-ah!.-ahora soy la que grita al sentir como inesperadamente comienza a moverse

Sin defensas y sin fuerzas para pensar ella retome el control

Aunque de todas formas nunca lo había dejado

Poco a poco el ritmo pausado de sus caderas aumenta, una estrategia contraria a su manera de besar la cual comenzaba frenética y terminaba lentamemte…

-mierda…-vocifero agónica

Me cuesta seguir su juego

Se hace insufrible no perderme

Comienzo a creer que esa siempre fue su intención y no me di había dado cuenta hasta ahora

Quería volverme loca acaso?...

Si era así…entonces lo estaba consiguiendo

Su velocidad aumenta y empiezo a gemir descontrolada

Estoy a su merced y como lo odio

Como detesto estar así

"no…"

Entre frustrada y desesperada me levanto hasta quedar a la altura de sus pechos

Ella vuelve aferrarse a mí al sentir como comienzo a devorar uno de sus senos

Todo comienza a dar vueltas

Los espasmos de su cuerpo se hacen más intensos

-no sigas…-suplica entre jadeos pero la ignoro

Y es que ella ha jugado sucio todo el tiempo

Los movimientos de su cadera se hacen más caóticos para volver hacerse con el control pero eso provoca que se vuelve a perder

Sus gritos se hacen más agudos y dolorosos

Pero no se detiene

Quiere ir hasta el final

-Dios….-sus piernas se enredan a mi cintura al igual que sus brazos a mi cuello

Sufre

Ella también sufre el momento

Sin embargo sus movimientos de cadera aumentan en intensidad

"Estoy en el limite…"

Apenas y puedo seguirle el ritmo pero ya no mas

Todo parece perder sentido

Y mi mente comienza a delirar

"maldición…"…desesperada hundo el rostro en sus pechos intentando soportarlo

Pero ya no puedo seguir, cierro los ojos y jadeo de placer dejándome llevar

Sintiéndome a morir….ahogándome en el mar de sensaciones

-ahh!.-Ella grita con dolor

El orgasmo es tan intenso que sus ojos se ponen en blanco

Los espasmos son tan fuertes que su cuerpo se sacude con tanta fuerza que no lo puede evitar incluso aferrándose a mi

Ambas caemos rendidas

El único sonido que se escucha son nuestras respiraciones

"no es suficiente…"

Aun no he asimilado la sensación del orgasmo y mi cuerpo quiere más, necesita más

Abro los ojos y para mi sorpresa veo su rostro muy cerca del mío

Todavía seguimos conectadas

Su mirada vuelve a apoderarse de mí, me inmoviliza

No me deja pensar

No me da la oportunidad de que la lucidez vuelva a mí para que pueda detenerme

Sus manos acarician mi rostro

-S…Shizu….-antes de que pueda terminar de decir su nombre ella me interrumpe con un suave beso que poco a poco cobra intensidad

Saeko no vendrá hasta en la noche

Y ambas lo sabemos

* * *

Me remuevo incomoda

Siento todo el cuerpo adormecido

Abro los ojos con pesadez, el timbre de mi celular resuena en mi cabeza

Estoy despierta

Tardo un poco en salir del letargo

"mierda"

Me doy cuenta que no es mi cuarto donde me encuentro

Estoy desnuda en la habitación de Shizuru y a lado esta ella dormida en las mismas condiciones

"no puede ser…"

Me levanto y siento un dolor y cansancio no solo en los brazos, sino también en las piernas, entonces los recuerdos de lo que sucedió golpean mi mente, al final terminamos haciendolo tantas veces que incluso no puedo recordar en que momento caí dormida….

Mi celular vuelve a sonar

Rápidamente busco en mi pantalón y lo pongo en modo silencioso

No quiero despertarla

Parece estar más cansada

"que mierda acabo de hacer…"me repito mentalmente mientras la veo dormir

Me tomo el rostro desencajada

Y es que se supone que la odio….la tengo que odiar por todo lo que me hizo

Al menos esa era la premisa

Esa era la intención cuando nos encontramos al regresar de clases

Tenía que impedir que se escapara…impedir que se fuera con Reito para que asumiera la culpa

Pero al final terminamos teniendo sexo

Ni siquiera puedo explicar porque lo hice o como es que sucedió

"mierda"

Frustrada veo la hora en el aparato

Falta poco más de 10 minutos para las 9:00 de la noche

No se cuánto tiempo dormí, pero a juzgar por la hora sé que ha sido menos de una hora

Aunque no estoy segura

Suspiro sin saber qué hacer, reprochándome la estupidez que terminé haciendo

Fui arrastrada por ella y no me di cuenta

"Ella me provocó verdad?"

Vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en Shizuru la cual duerme apacible boca abajo, su espalda desnuda y su silueta jodidamente perfecta se pierden entre la sabana que la cubre antes de llegar más abajo de su cintura

Probablemente de verla completamente desnuda volvería a caer en ese delirio que me llevo a cometer

Volvería a caer

Poco a poco las ganas de destaparla se hacen muy incomodas

La tentación de hacerlo me jode

Asi que sin pensarlo y con cuidado de no hacer ruido salgo de la habitacion

Mamá está por llegar así que es mejor no levantar sospechas

Alisto un par de prendas y voy a la ducha

En el transcurso intento pensar qué diablos me sucedió

El agua fría cayendo en mi rostro parece no tener ningún efecto en apaciguar mi cuerpo que aún sigue caliente

Sigue recordando lo que acaba de suceder

Mi mente tampoco es capaz de procesarlo

Aprieto los puños furiosa

Se supone que debo odiarla

Tengo que hacerlo

Pero entonces…porque diablos me deje llevar

"Por que?!" me repito una y otra vez

Para cuando termino de ducharme no soy capaz de encontrar una respuesta

Y es probable que no lo vaya a encontrar…

 **continuara** …

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

mmmm…haber ahora si se pone bueno muajajaja

menudo odio dice tener Natsuki…pero bien que disfruto de comerse a Kitsune jajaja

dio mio esto se puede descontrolar

que pasara…mmm nadie lo sabe

como sea espero que les haya gustado (como que creo que si por el lemon ok no)

hasta la próxima


	14. SOSPECHAS

Bueno omg!

Antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios T_T

Son las mejores

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, significa mucho para mi o.o

Y si aquí una actualización un tanto mas rápida que las anteriores, ojala y sucedan mas asi XD (yo también lo deseo de veras)

Sin mas preámbulos aquí la contó espero y les guste

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 14.- SOSPECHAS**

* * *

Suspiro con pesadez

Mi mente está hecha un lio

"tengo que odiarla…" he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he repetido esa misma frase

-Hija todo bien?.-la voz de mamá me devuelve a la realidad

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que olvide donde estoy

-s…si, todo bien.-respondo escueta

-estás más distraída de lo normal.-dice mientras se acerca a dejar el plato de sopa en mi lugar

-g…gracias.-susurro

Muy pocas veces he bajado a cenar a estas horas, normalmente cuando Saeko tiene turnos tardes me preparo algo de comer más temprano para ir a mi habitación a estudiar

Mamá y yo no somos de hablar mucho entre las dos

No es que nuestra relación sea mala, aunque siendo sincera si he estado molesta últimamente con ella porque le ha puesto más atención a mi hermana que a mí, aunque no es que eso haya cambiado mucho las cosas de todas maneras

Claro que no soy la mejor persona con quien se pueda conversar tranquilamente

Así que supongo es por mi forma de ser que la relación madre-hija es algo fría

-mmm y te llegaste a despedir de Shizuru?.-pregunta, intentando iniciar conversación, en realidad sabe la respuesta de antemano

Conoce que Shizuru y yo no nos llevamos bien

Sin embargo el hecho de escuchar el nombre de mi hermana me pone muy ansiosa

No soy buena mintiendo

Tampoco improvisando así que intento tranquilizarme

-ah no, a…acaso se fue de viaje?.-Mamá sonríe ante mi comentario mientras niega con la cabeza

-qué clase de hermanas son….acaso nunca se cuentan nada?.-recrimina con incredulidad.-se fue a la casa de campo de los Kanzaki a pasar el fin de semana.-

Desde que Saeko regreso a casa no subió al 2do piso, así que no tenía idea de que Shizuru sigue en su habitación durmiendo

Aun así no he dejado nada al azar, antes de salir de su cuarto le puse seguro para que solo ella pueda abrirla

Mamá no tiene copia de las llaves de ninguna habitación, excepto de la de ella claro esta

Nunca le dimos motivos para que tomara esas precauciones, así que por ese lado me siento un poco aliviada

Sin embargo la situación no es tan sencilla como parece

Es probable que después de la cena, mamá quiera ir a ver a la habitación de Shizuru, recoger algo de ropa o que se yo

La cosas se podrían complicar cuando no pueda abrirla

Y si eso sucede no tengo idea de que podría pasar por su cabeza

-ahm…y le diste permiso sin ninguna condición?.-expreso intentando disimular que no me interesa

-y como no voy a darle, tu hermana es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y además es la mejor rankeada de la escuela.-responde con un dejo de orgullo

"Claro"

Suspiro con molestia mientras escucho enumerar todas las razones por la que tuvo el permiso inmediato para salir con el idiota de Reito a la dichosa casa de campo

-ok ok, ya entendí, entonces si yo quisiera salir con Mai mañana de fiesta me darías permiso verdad?.-esta era la perfecta oportunidad para igualar las condiciones.-mira que si a ella le das pase libre todo un fin de semana por lo menos a mí una noche seria justo no?

Saeko me mira un tanto seria ante mi repentina petición

-vale pero tendría que pensarlo.-

"En serio?"

-pero mamá como que pensarlo…a ella le estas dando todo un fin de semana con su novio, acaso crees que pasaran los días sin hacer nada?...crees que dormirán en cuarto separados?...

-ok, Shizuru es muy responsable en ese tema, estoy segura que tomara sus precauciones, sé que los tiempos han cambiado y si ella y su novio quieren pasar el tiempo a solas bien pues que se hace.-la forma serena en la que me responde me hace comprender que no me está tomando en serio, eso o me está gastando una mala broma.-pero ese no es el punto del tema cierto?.-

"vaya"

A veces da miedo la facilidad que tiene para leer mis intenciones

-el punto es que merezco un trato más igualitario, tienes que ser justa.-digo enojada.-me lo merezco, mi rango no será como el de ella pero estoy subiendo.-eso sin contar que como deportista si soy la numero 1, o debo estar entre las mejores por lo menos

"eso creo"

Es decir incluso soy reconocida en otras escuelas por mis desempeños atléticos

-ok bien tu ganas, si quieres salir de fiesta tienes pase libre.-exclama rendida.-contenta?

Me siento satisfecha y asiento levemente

-si, ya me lo merecía.-digo intentando no sonar altanera

Saeko solo me mira y niega con la cabeza

Ya acabada la cena sigo sin decidir qué hacer…podría subir a mi habitación o a esperar hasta que Saeko descubra que la puerta de Shizuru tiene el seguro puesto

Hay posibilidad de que no ocurra, osea simplemente se pase de larga pero al mismo tiempo puede que si

Indecisa opto por quedarme en el corredor del 2do piso, ahi apoyada en el barandal fingiendo que estoy ocupada con mi celular

Reviso mi bandeja de entrada

Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de Mai de hace un par de horas

Se suponía que hoy teníamos que salir de cacería

En su desesperación incluso me ha enviado mensajes

" **maldita idiota contesta tu celular, prometiste que saldríamos con Nao"**

 **Hora 6:12 pm**

Contengo las ganas de reir

Quiero responderle solo para molestarla

" **si eres tan buena conquistadora como dices no necesitas de mi ayuda"**

 **Hora: 10:14 pm**

Espero pacientemente que me devuelva el mensaje

Pero conozco a Mai lo suficiente y si tengo razón la muy estúpida me llamará para desquitarse conmigo

Y en efecto bastan un par de minutos para que el timbre empiece a sonar

-y que tal como la cacería.-es lo primero que digo al contestar la llamada

-como nos haces esto Nat, como puedes dejarme plantada cuando ya habíamos quedado.-su voz no suena muy amigable

-lo siento me quedé dormida.-sé que la excusa es bien idiota pero nose me ocurre algo mejor que decir.-quería saber si habían cancelado por mi culpa pero parece que no.-expreso al escuchar música electrónica de fondo y un fuerte barullo

-y que creías, Nao y yo teníamos que salir si o si.-vocifera con el mismo tono enojado del principio.-vaya por lo menos di que podrás venir verdad?

"ahora?"

-no, no creo que pueda.-respondo sincera

Y si, aunque tuviera el permiso de Saeko, mi cuerpo no se encuentra en condiciones

Incluso me está costando estar de pie sin sentir la fatiga muscular en las piernas y brazos, estoy muerta y con ganas de dormir hasta mañana siguiente

-¿qué?...pero porque.-

-no estoy de ánimos pero tal vez mañana.-o tal ves nunca, todo dependerá de mi estado de animo

-si serás idiota, entonces para que contestas, como haces perder el tiempo mujer.-vocifera.-bueno como sea si estabas aquí hubiera sido más fácil conseguir presas, pero ya nos las arreglaremos

-que tengan suerte.-no tengo ganas de entrar en detalles de la fiesta donde se encuentran, asi que después de un intercambio más de palabras y un par de amenazas de que pagaría la osadía de dejarlas plantadas termina la llamada

Transcurren los minutos

Me cuesta estar de pie, incluso apoyada en el barandal el dolor que siento en las piernas es insoportable

Es como si el día de hoy hubiera hecho doble entrenamiento de natación

Suspiro de mala gana

No tengo de otra que esperar

Sin nada que pueda distraer mi mente

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas aparecen en mi mente

"mierda esto es malo"

Todo acaba de complicarse demasiado

El sabor de sus labios sobre mi boca aun no me lo puedo quitar, me ha estado siguiendo desde que dejé su habitación

También su aroma no desaparece

Cada que respiro lo puedo sentir sutilmente

Impregnado en mi cuerpo

"pero debo odiarla" vuelvo a repetirme

-mmm que se supone que haces cariño.-me sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Saeko a un costado mio

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuche cuando subió

-solo revisaba mi celular.-respondo encogiéndome de hombros

Ella me mira curiosa pero no dice nada y se pasa de largo

Comienzo a sentir la ansiedad que tenía al principio, la cual aumenta al ver como se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana

Y como supuse intenta abrirlo

Pero sin resultado

-qué raro le puso seguro?.-expresa incrédula

Finjo no estar pendiente del asunto esperando que no pase nada mas

-no me sorprende.-digo intentando sonar despreocupada.-

Saeko muestra una mueca de extrañeza

-muy raro.-susurra restándole importancia.-debe estar guardando secretos que no quiere que nos enteremos no?.-

-s…supongo.-por alguna razón me cuesta responder

Para mi buena suerte mamá no me toma atención y solo se despide deseándome buenas noches

* * *

Despierto más tarde de lo usual

Los sábados tengo la rutina de levantarme a las 7:30; alistarme 5 y salir a correr casi 60 minutos cosa que al regresar a casa, el desayuno familiar ya ha terminado y puedo estar tranquila en la cocina completamente a solas

Sin embargo hoy no tengo muchas ganas de correr además que faltan solo 10 minutos para las 8, muy tarde…

Rápidamente voy al baño a tomarme una ducha

En el trayecto me percato de que la puerta de Shizuru ya está sin seguro

Asomo la cabeza por el barandal de las escaleras para ver si hay alguien en la sala

Puedo escuchar voces en la cocina

Seguramente Shizuru y Saeko están en su desayuno familiar

Me siento un poco nerviosa y es que no imagino que puedan estar hablando las dos

Saeko querrá que le dé una buena explicación de porque no fue donde Reito pero sobre todo porque se encerró con llave

Sé que Shizuru es buena actuando e improvisando tanto que estoy casi segura que se le ocurrió algo convincente

Pero de todas maneras no puedo evitarme sentirme asi

Tomo rápidamente la ducha y me alisto para bajar lo más rápido que puedo y es que las ganas de saber qué fue lo que planeo Shizuru para explicar el motivo de poner seguro a su habitación estando adentro sonaba complicado

-b…buenos días.-saludo con cortesía entrando a la cocina viendo como la mesa está servida

Veo a Shizuru con un semblante relajado sentada al frente de mamá

Parece que ninguna escucho mi saludo porque nadie me responde, incluso noto como ella no se atreve a mirarme

Por su parte Saeko tan solo se dedica a degustar su jugo de piña

-buenos días.-mamá es la primera en responder mi saludo, puedo ver que esta bastante tranquila, al menos me da esa impresión

Entonces me doy cuenta de que Shizuru ha tenido la excusa perfecta

Aun asi no puedo ser descuidada

yo también debo fingir

Debo hacerme a la idea de que no se nada y tengo interés por saber…

-vaya mamá no habías dicho que Shizuru se fue de viaje a pasar el fin de semana con Reito?.-pregunto en tono burlon.-o tan rápido la botaron.-añado entre risas

Saeko enarca una ceja un poco enojada por mi manera de hablar

-No, nada de eso.-Shizuru es la que responde y por fin puedo escucharla.- ayer me comencé a sentir un poco mal y no pude ir, por es preferí quedarme a descansar.-su voz suena neutra

No hace falta que enfoque mi atención en ella para darme cuenta que sigue evitando tener contacto visual conmigo, incluso parece sentirse incomoda con mi presencia

"perfecto"

-déjame ver si entendí…te metiste a tu habitación todo el día y le pusiste seguro?.-lanzo la pregunta con sarcasmo mientras tomo de la refri el jugo de naranja y me siento en la mesa con total despreocupación

Saeko nos mira divertida

No es como si nunca nos hubiera visto pelear entre nosotras pero las pocas veces si los temas le parecían absurdos y no pasaba a mayores, le encantaba echar leña al fuego

-sí, no me di cuenta cuando le puse el seguro, pero debieron tocar y despertarme en la noche para cenar con ustedes, porque en la madrugada no había nada que comer y he estado despierta y muerta de hambre hasta ahora.-añade develando su coartada

"vaya así de sencillo?"

Debo admitir que su nivel de improvisación es muy bueno

Y es que si, lo que decía era creíble y lógico, al quitarle importancia a explicar el detalle del seguro todo era simple y Saeko ni remotamente tenia sospechas

-y asi de fácil fue cancelar tu fin de semana con tu novio estrella?.-vuelvo atacar, esta vez mucho más calmada al notar que mamá no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente había pasado

-de hecho le llame temprano para disculparme, si justo sucedieron muchas cosas que impidieron que pudiera hacerlo ayer.-esta vez su voz suena irritada, como si no le hubiera agradado la pregunta.-…si, no pude hacerlo ni llamarlo por celular porque nose donde lo puse, creo que pude dejarlo en la escuela o se me habrá perdido…no se.-añade haciéndome recordar la escena de cuando la rompí

La última pregunta se lo ha tomado a mal, aunque no se atreva a mirarme a los ojos, me doy cuenta por la expresión que muestra su rostro

Saeko no dice nada, solo sigue en lo suyo mirándonos de reojo esperando a ver quién de sus hijas será la primera en perder la paciencia

-y seguramente que acepto tus disculpas así de fácil no?... con lo idiotizado que lo tienes habrá sido una tarea sencilla.-vocifero con malicia

No lo soporta

Ese último ataque fue certero

La veo suspirar mientras harta de la situación levanta lamirada para encararme

Sus ojos me miran con dolor por un breve instante

Se reflejan heridas por mis palabras

-Natsuki…-Saeko pronuncia mi nombre con seriedad dándome a entender que me acabo de exceder

Pero no me interesa

Es decir

Ella no puede interesarme, que intenté pensar que si no es mi problema…

Que se haga ilusiones por lo que sucedió ayer no es mi culpa

-s…está bien mamá.-responde .-Natsuki no sabe que dentro de un rato él vendrá a recogerme para que podamos ir a la casa de campo juntos, después veré como consigo su perdón.-añade con una entonación picara

-jajaja ay hija no des mucha información por favor.-exclama mamá

Me quedo helada

No soy capaz de responder

"debe ser una broma"

Fijo mi atención en Shizuru la cual vuelve a esquivarme la mirada

"di que es una broma….." exclamo en mis pensamientos

-en serio?.-siseo intentando mostrar que no me interesa.-en serio el principito vendrá a recogerte?.-pregunto

Aprieto los puños por debajo de la mesa ansiosa de escuchar una respuesta

De escuchar un no

Pero ella me ignora

Comienzo a sentir un acceso de furia

-todo bien Nat?.-mamá se da cuenta, nota mi expresión alterada

Intento asimilar la situación

-si, no pasa nada.-respondo apenas fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada

Y ella no me mira, no se atreve

Sigue evitándome

No quiere dar la cara la muy idiota

"debe ser una puta broma!" me vuelvo a repetir pero entre más lo digo menos lo creo

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo increparle nada

Sin embargo es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mamá se vaya a hacer sus cosas y cuando eso suceda, estaremos a solas y dejará de ignorarme

La obligaré a hacerlo

Espero paciente a que Saeko se retire

Shizuru muy astuta anticipa mis intenciones y se queda haciéndole charla a mamá y en ningún momento se va de la cocina, incluso cuando ya ha terminado el desayuno

-en fin chicas las dejo un rato a solas, subiré a tomar una ducha.-dice por fin Saeko

"Perfecto"

Esta es la oportunidad que esperaba

-te acompaño, también debo subir para alistarme.-la escucho decir mientras se levanta al mismo tiempo y se pega a mamá quitándome toda posibilidad de que pueda hacer algo

.frustrada sin poder evitarlo veo como salen

"esa idiota que cree que hace…."

"Que es lo que piensa"

"Acaso quiere darme celos?...es eso?"

Me quedo en silencio sentada intento calmarme

Pero no puedo

Desesperada y sintiendo perder el control me pongo de pie

Subo rápidamente casi corriendo y no me interesa si Saeko se da cuenta o se percata de lo que estoy a punto de hacer

Shizuru me mira contrariada al verme entrar a su habitación

No me interesa si nos descubren

-qué crees que estás haciendo.-vocifero exigiendo una explicación

-a que te refieres.-responde cortante

Sigue evitando verme a la cara

-que es esa estupidez de que te vas con Reito…..-reclamo con los puños apretados

Estoy conteniéndome apenas esperando una respuesta

Deseando de que me diga que no es verdad

Que no es cierto

Que todo es una broma

-si, ya viene a recogerme.-vocifera

"no…"

-deja de bromear….no es divertido.-digo acercándome de mala manera

La tomo del brazo para obligar a mirarme

Ella no forcejea

Sabe que no tiene escapatoria

-porque te molestas.-suelta mirándome a los ojos

Conozco esa forma de actuar de Shizuru

Ella quiere ver algo que no existe

"no estoy molesta…es solo lo que quieres creer no?"

-dime porque lo haces.-pregunto

Es que no tiene sentido

Si Ella me ama porque diablos hace esto

-tengo que disculparme con él….-responde tranquila como si lo que hubiera pasado ayer no hubiera significado nada

"idiota"

-lo de ayer ya no volverá a suceder cierto?.-

Sus ojos me ven con dolor

-…si tú no quieres que pase…no volverá a pasar.-dice con la voz entrecortada.-es decir ambas sabemos quien es la que está enamorada y quién no.-añade en un susurro apenas audible

Está por quebrarse y sus palabras se clavan cual dagas en mi pecho

Ella está siendo muy sincera

Por un momento pensé que se pondría a la defensiva

Pero no

Y con esa esa estúpida actitud lo único que hace es acorralarme

Y lo está logrando

Ya no sé qué hacer

Estoy completamente desesperada

El solo imaginarme Reito pueda tocarla como lo hice yo me enloquece

Me hace perder la razón

-Shizuru.-susurro su nombre acortando la distancia entre las 2, mi mano toma la suya y hago que nuestros dedos se entrelacen recordando en mi mente la sensación de ayer cuando sucedió lo mismo

"se siente bien"

Ella tiembla ligeramente ante el contacto y su expresión confusa me hace entender que no se esperaba que hiciera algo así

Yo tampoco lo esperaba

-no quiero verte con él.-señalo apretando el agarre.

Siento como me corresponde

-no digas que empezare a confundir las cosas otra vez….-suena desesperada, con miedo.-por favor no me confundas

-no quiero verte con nadie.-añado con suavidad suplicando que cumpla mi petición

Sin darnos cuenta ambas volvemos a perdernos en la mirada de la otra

-Nat...su…ki.-sin poder soportarlo más reduzco la distancia entre nuestros labios

El beso es corto pero suficientemente intenso como para perder la noción de las cosas

A no medir las consecuencias

Olvidando que no estamos solas en casa

"esto es peligroso"

Debemos parar

Detener esta locura

Felizmente ella es la que corta el beso

-N….N….Natsuki porque me estás haciendo esto!.-vocifera desesperada deshaciendo el contacto de nuestras manos.-acaso no sabes lo que me due…!.-no puede terminar la frase porque el sonido de la puerta abrirse nos pilla desprevenidas por completo

Ambas giramos el rostro y vemos a mamá la cual esta quieta con una extraña expresión en el rostro

No tengo idea desde cuando estaba ahí

Pero por la forma en que nos mira en especial a mi es que estoy empezando a temer lo peor

"no puede ser"….

 **continuara**

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo asdf!

Y ahora que pasara

Saeko las descubrió? O.O!

Shizuru se irá donde Reito?

Mai se habrá comido a alguien junto con Nao, o habrán hecho una especie de trio sukulento ayer en la fiesta? (si, con Mai y Nao cualquier perversión es posible)

Todas las respuestas a esas preguntas en el próximo capitulo =D

En fin como siempre espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima =d


	15. OPORTUNIDAD

Hola a todos

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios

Ha pasado un buen tiempo y bueno pedir disculpas como siempre T_T

No lo hago a propósito (o tal vez si?..no…definitivamente no)

En fin como sea

Sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 15.-OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

No sabemos que hacer

Saeko nos ha pillado por sorpresa y no tenemos idea sí estuvo desde mucho antes que nos besáramos o si recién acaba de llegar

La forma en que me mira me hace temer lo peor

Tanto Shizuru como yo nos quedamos en silencio

Nos separamos con sutileza esperando que sea ella quien hable primero

-Shizuru ya vino Reito.-expresa de manera escueta.-te está esperando.-añade con una seriedad impropia de ella.-apresúrate por favor

El simple hecho de que me haya encontrado en la habitación de Shizuru ya es muy extraño

-S…si claro ya bajo.-dice un tanto nerviosa

Saeko vuelve a enfocar su atención en mi

-vamos, dejemos sola a tu hermana.-ordena

Siento un leve escalofrió al escuchar ese tono tan particularmente serio

Se me vienen a la mente recuerdos no muy agradables de niña, ese tono de voz era el preludio a las palizas épicas que recibía en esas épocas de antaño cuando le sacaba de quicio

-si.-asiento levemente

No puedo evitar pensar que está sospechando algo

Ambas salimos del cuarto de Shizuru

Saeko cierra la puerta y me lleva a un costado

Su semblante no es el amigable que mostraba en el desayuno

-cuando Shizuru se vaya, vamos a hablar seriamente.-sisea señalándome con el índice.-espérame en la sala.-finaliza

"mierda"

No soy capaz de responder

Pocas veces me he sentido intimidada en mi vida y esta es una de esas ocasiones

Asiento levemente y es que no sé qué decir

Comienzo a tener miedo

Sin embargo no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando

Si mamá nos hubiera escuchado desde antes o hubiera visto que nos besamos probablemente Shizuru también estaría metida en problemas

Pero entonces porque solo a mí me estaba echando la bronca?

Lo único que puedo deducir es que no nos vio besándonos o teniendo contacto físico pero seguramente debió haber visto algo

O eso creo

Pensativa espero pacientemente sentada en la sala

Al poco rato veo a Shizuru bajar con una mochila ya lista para ir

Me gustaría decirle que no se vaya

Que se detenga

Pero no puedo

Tengo los ojos de Saeko puestos en mí lo que no me permite hacer nada

Solo me queda mirar en silencio como el idiota de Reito hace su aparición y se saluda con un suave beso en los labios con Shizuru

La sangre me hierve al ver la escena

Me vuelvo loca al notar como roza su cuerpo al de ella

"imbécil"

Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera

No es como si nunca hubiera visto esas muestras de afecto entre ellos

Pero después de lo que pasó ayer….

No puedo soportarlo

Si no estuviera Saeko juró que le rompería la cara

Lo haría sin dudar y aun así no estaría satisfecha

Lo único que me consuela es que Shizuru no parece estar tan animada

Solo corresponde el beso y el afecto porque Saeko los está mirando aunque no de la misma forma en que lo está haciendo conmigo

Al parecer tengo razón en que mamá está enojada solo conmigo

Sabrá dios porque pero como sea cualquier cosa es mejor a que se enteré que ayer tuvimos sexo

-buenas días Saeko.-escucho como el idiota saluda y es recibido con una cordial sonrisa

-que tal muchacho, espero que la pasen bien y cuides a Shizuru.-responde amable

Mamá siempre ha querido a Reito desde que lo conoció, no es que fuera por su status de niño rico sino que el idiota se parecía a Shizuru en muchos aspectos, sabia agradar a las personas

-ah hola Natsuki no te había visto.-pronuncia al encontrarme de reojo

Aprieto los puños más que antes

Quisiera insultarle…decirle que no la toque

Que se aleje de ella

Estoy tan desesperada que incluso me cuesta creer que esté pensando realmente en hacerlo

Intento tranquilizarme

Lo último que quiero es que la situación empeore

-hola.-respondo por inercia pero es inevitable que mi tono salga hostil

Reito solo me mira divertido

-ok bueno cariño nos vamos?.-pregunta ignorandome

Shizuru me mira de reojo y solo asiente

-claro, vámonos.-finaliza

Ambos después de unas palabras con Saeko se despiden y salen de la casa dejándonos a solas

El silencio se siente muy incómodo y verla caminar de un lado a otro no hace presagiar nada bueno así que tengo que decidir si tengo que ser yo quien inicie la conversación

Sería una buena idea aunque no estoy segura

-mamá se puede saber que te sucede?.-pregunto con cautela

Ella parece ignorarme mientras sigue dando vueltas

-que hacías es la habitación de Shizuru.-pasa de largo mi pregunta y comienza el interrogatorio

Saeko es mi madre biológica, y aunque físicamente tenemos cierto parecido debo decir que en algunos aspectos se asemeja más a mi hermana

Si, normalmente se ve despreocupada de las cosas….como si la mayoría del tiempo estuviera relajada pero no, aparenta ser despistada pero no…es tan jodidamente intuitiva como Shizuru incluso me atrevería decir que es una versión mejorada

Incluso estoy pensando que al final si pudo haber visto todo pero paso de largo de mi hermana, porque sabía que si se confrontaba con ella podía salir mal librada con lo buena que es improvisando, entonces que mejor que atacar el punto débil y buscar respuestas en mi…claro…yo que soy un asco para actuar o mentir soy un blanco fácil

Peor si estoy bajo presión

Si es como estoy diciendo y no le doy una buena respuesta clara se dará cuenta de inmediato y ahí si todo se habrá jodido

-porque no hablas.-añade de mala manera exigiendo una respuesta

"mierda"

Intento pensar en que decir

Pero entre más busco un buen argumento más dudas aparecen en mi mente

-p…pero que tiene de malo.-respondo al no encontrar ninguna convincente

"ok soy idiota"

-Natsuki déjate de juegos y dime que hacías en la habitación de Shizuru.-expresa hastiada

Ella sabe lo idiota que soy por eso me presiona para que cometa algun error

-nada importante.-digo intentando no sonar nerviosa

Pero ya me ha pillado

Si en realidad lo sabe todo entonces ya no tiene la necesidad de escuchar nada más

-no puedes responder cierto?.-acertó así de fácil

No sé qué hacer, solo me quedo callada esperando lo peor

-entiendo…entiendo lo que está sucediendo.-añade sin dejar de mirarme.-escuche lo que te dijo.-añade con una voz fría

Muy pocas veces la he visto de esa manera

Un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo

"mierda…lo sabe?"

Mi mente se hace un lio intentando buscar una manera de escapar

Pero no tengo salida

No hay manera

-Mamá no sé qué hablas.-respondo intentando mantener la calma

Pero es difícil

Empiezo a sudar frio

-Natsuki porque me estás haciendo esto, acaso no sabes lo que me duele.-susurra terminando la frase que Shizuru no pudo hacer

No hay forma

No hay manera de explicarlo sin que pueda malinterpretarse

Al menos no se me ocurre nada

Lo peor de todo es que Saeko podría estar pensando cualquier cosa

-explícame que quiso decir tu hermana con eso.-añade con una seriedad que da miedo

-son solo cosas sin importancia.-digo aparentando indiferencia.-esa tonta siempre quiere hacerse la victima.-

Saeko se pone de pie mientras vuelve a dar vueltas con un semblante pensativo

Yo me quedo quieta esperando

Siento que no tengo muchas opciones de salir bien librada

-Natsuki acaso tu….-detiene sus propias palabras como si estuviera dudando de continuar con la pregunta.-acaso abusas de tu hermana?...

Abro los ojos de sobremanera sin poder creer lo que estoy escuchando

-q…que?...acaso estás loca mamá de donde acabas de sacar esa estúpida idea!.-bramo rabiosa y molesta porque no puedo entender cómo es que se le ocurrió semejante idiotez.-

Saeko me mira de la misma forma en que la estoy encarando

-fuiste tú no?.-me señala y no entiendo de que me acusa.-cuando se rompió el brazo aquel día en la escuela, no fue un accidente verdad?...tú se lo hiciste cierto?.-susurra

Una sacudida recorre todo mi cuerpo

Se me congela la sangre al escuchar esa acusación

-y..yo…yo no.-intento hablar pero solo suelto vagos balbuceos

Siento que no puedo hablar ni respirar

Como es que pudo enterarse

Acaso Shizuru se lo dijo?

No…no creo

-lo vas a seguir negando?.-sisea de mala manera.-

Aprieto los dientes

-e…si…fui yo quien le rompió el brazo.-confieso.-p…pero no fue intencional, fue un accidente.-añado frustrada

Y es que Saeko no sabe toda la historia que hay detrás

Fue Shizuru quien me provoco ese día

Y aunque jamás tuve intenciones de llegar tan lejos terminé perdiendo el control pero no fue solo mi culpa

-igual que aquella vez que la mandaste al hospital….aquella vez también dijiste lo mismo.-vocifera negando con la cabeza, yo quiero replicar pero no me atrevo , la culpa y los malos recuerdos vuelven hacia mi, me hacen ver como si yo fuera la mala de la película y no es asi…nunca fue así.-tú tienes un problema serio con Shizuru….

-n…no, te equivocas es ella quien tiene la culpa de todo, durante todo este tiempo me ha hecho la vida imposible y ustedes no se han dado cuenta de nada!.-bramo furica.-siempre la han consentido y la han tenido en un puto pedestal y nunca me han prestado atención...pero no, primero es Shizuru y luego soy y….

-basta!.-su grito me hace quedarme callada.- no quieras tratar justificarte-añade apretando los puños.-ahora tiene sentido porque puso el seguro de su puerta…

"que?"

-mamá…qué diablos estas insinuando.-susurro incrédula

-golpeas a tu hermana verdad?.-niego con la cabeza

-no no no puedo creer que pienses algo así yo no le haría eso.-respondo con la voz entrecortada, dolida por dentro.-es verdad que le hice daño antes pero nunca fueron intencionales…-nunca lo fueron

Siempre tengo que ser la mala no?

Claro Saeko no ha visto todo lo que Shizuru me ha hecho pasar estos años, haciéndome la vida imposible porque era su estúpida extraña manera de ocultar sus sentimientos

….

* * *

-vaya te peleaste con Saeko?.-Mai lanza la pregunta un tanto preocupada

Yo solo asiento levemente

Y vuelvo a recostarme en su cama

Saeko y yo terminamos discutiendo fuertemente por Shizuru, así que por eso salí de casa y ahora estoy donde mi mejor amiga intentando despejar la cabeza

No puedo creer que mi propia madre piense que golpeo a mi hermana como si fuera una rutina de todos los días, aunque ahora que estoy con la cabeza fría no la culpo, cualquiera hubiera pensado igual después de escuchar esa parte de nuestra conversación

" _Natsuki porque me estás haciendo esto, acaso no sabes lo que me duele"_

Sus palabras vuelven a resonar en mi mente

Niego con la cabeza….

Esa idiota de Shizuru, no entiendo como tuvo cara para decirme algo así, si ella me ha provocado mucho más dolor todo este tiempo….y lo sigue haciendo ahora…no se detiene, sigue lastimándome

Se ha ido con Reito a pasar un fin de semanas a sola los dos como novios…

No quiero pensar, trato de no hacerlo

Pero es difícil…las imágenes de ella y Reito besándose asaltan mi mente cada instante

Como si se tratara de un cruel castigo, de una brutal tortura

No puedo soportarlo

Se supone que me ama no?...entonces porque diablos se fue con él

No tiene sentido, bien podría haberle dicho que no…así tan simple como eso

-tierra llamando a Nat.-la voz de Mai me saca de mis pensamientos, giro la vista para encontrarme de frente, su expresión luce algo preocupada.-bueno ya paso no sigas pensando en la discusión.-señala.-debió ser un tema serio…

Quisiera contarle todo lo que me está pasando

Pero no creo que sea buena idea

Sé que Mai guardaría en secreto si se lo dijera pero no quiero meterla en mis problemas

-no…no es nada grave.-digo apenas con la vista perdida en el techo.-más bien cuéntame que tal fue la cacería de ayer.-pregunto para cambiar de tema, a ver si de esa manera puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella

-pues al principio estuvo algo lento y aburrido.-se sincera, en eso ultimo no estoy tan segura si creerle o no, además de que aburrido para Mai solo significaba que no había podido conseguir una presa.-fuimos a unos clubes pero después a Nao le llego una invitación de una de sus salientes y fuimos a pasar el rato en la fiesta ahí se puso buena la cosa

-tengo miedo de seguir preguntando qué sucedió.-pronuncio curiosa

-jaja que graciosa.-responde irónica.-como sea la pasamos bien aunque no hubo acción de la que queríamos.-añade un poco desilusionada.-si lo bueno es que ha sido motivo para preparar mi próximo aperitivo

-eh?...que quieres decir con eso.-ok sé a lo que trata de decir Mai con ese extraño léxico pero específicamente quiero saber de quién está hablando

-te acuerdas de la prima de los Kanzaki?...ya sabes la que está loca por ti.-exclama con una leve sonrisa

-claro que me acuerdo…pero ella si está loca literalmente hablando.-respondo recordando a Aki y acoso cuando entro a mi habitación y cuando fuimos a su fiesta y casi termina aprovechándose de mi.-que tiene…no me digas que….

Sería posible que Mai se haya ligado a Aki?

Habría cumplido por fin uno de sus sueños pervertidos?

-si me la encontré en la fiesta de la amiga de Nao ayer.-pronuncia con un extraño brillo en los ojos.-estaba sola así que aproveche la oportunidad para hacer contacto

-ehm…siendo sincera no te recomiendo Aki, ya te dije que esta zafada de la cabeza.-advierto, aunque bueno siendo honesta tal vez lo mismo le diría a Aki y es que Mai podría estar en su mismo nivel de locura o quizás peor, creo que Mai es más pervertida en ese sentido así que la advertencia debería ser para la Kanzaki y no al revés.-pensándolo bien olvida lo que dije…y bueno que paso ligaste con ella, la besaste o algo así?

Ella niega con la cabeza

-nada solo conversamos y la pasamos bien….

Levanto una ceja extrañada por el comentario tan simple

-que?...solo conversamos y la pasamos bien?.-repito sus palabras totalmente sorprendida.-acaso sigues borracha?.-pregunto mirándola detenidamente.-o estas enferma?.-

-de que hablas idiota.-sisea molesta

-ahm…es que nose, no pareces ser tú, es que para ti pasarla bien es por lo menos agarrar el trasero de alguien así que….solo conversar no lo creo, ya admite que lo hicieron.-replico

Si

Es que no tiene sentido

Mai y Aki son muy liberales y de mente abierta, y está más que claro decir que pasaría si ellas se encontraran en una fiesta ambas sin tener ningún compromiso

"Se irían directo a follar" esa sería mi respuesta si me preguntaran en un hipotético caso, pero ahora Mai me está sorprendiendo diciéndome que no hizo nada?

Sobre todo cuando la muy idiota me regaño por no haber aprovechado que la Kanzaki se me tiro encima en dos oportunidades…

-admitir que?.-pronuncia negando con la mirada.-

-en serio no hicieron nada?.-esto si no me lo esperaba.-vaya….

-ey no es como si todo el tiempo pensara en tener sexo sabes?.-me recrimina con la mirada y yo solo ruedo los ojos incrédula.-ok no pasó nada, aparte de que se me habían quitado las ganas cuando llegamos a la fiesta , además Aki tampoco estaba muy dispuesta que digamos….parece que aún no supera el hecho de que no pudo tenerte ni una vez.-

-en serio?...pero si nunca le di una oportunidad y que se me haya lanzado a lo loca no fue mi culpa.-respondo.- es decir ni siquiera la conocía bien y la muy desquiciada se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación

Claro que no tuve nada de culpa

Nunca le di señales de que me gustaba

-por eso digo que eres una imbécil.-reprocha.-tuviste la chance de comerte a la Kanzaki, la tuviste en bandeja de plata para que te estrenes pero no…no lo hiciste, te sigo odiando por eso sabes…y es un odio verdadero…

"que?"

-ey ya te dije no soy como tú.-aunque debería serlo, debería cambiar y así podría olvidarme de lo que sucedió con Shizuru.-pero supongo que tienes algo de razón, creo que si vamos de cacería mas tarde esta vez no dejaría de pasar ese tipo de oportunidades

-eh?...hablas en serio?.-la veo parpadear un par de veces con una expresión elocuente.-en serio piensas estrenarte?.-

Asiento levemente

Lo que no sabe Mai es que no sería mi primera vez, no sabe que ya le entregue mi primera vez a Kitsune….

Doy un leve suspiro y las imágenes de lo que sucedió ayer con Shizuru asaltan de nuevo mi cabeza

De nuevo me torturan pero no es como si quisiera sacarlas de mi mente

Al contrario

Deseo que se queden en mi mente, castigando y consolándome al mismo tiempo

Un triste consuelo

De todas formar al final se fue con Reito…

"maldición"

No debí dejar que nada de esto sucediera, no debí besarla

Desde que lo hice todo se complicó

-si lo dijo en serio.-señalo decidida.-vamos de cacería y esta vez atraparé a alguien.-agrego con conviccion

Podría decir que estoy siendo despechada

Pero no me interesa

De todas maneras lo de Shizuru y yo nunca debió haber sucedido en primer lugar

-Asi se habla amiga, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, creo que llorare.-pronuncia fingiendo una voz entrecortada.-ok pero tendrás que pasarme fotos

-¿qué?...de que estas hablando.-

A veces es difícil comprender a mi amiga, mejor dicho casi siempre

-ya sabes boba, pruebas de quien será tu primera mujer, hoy cuando vayamos de cacería no te voy a creer nada incluso si te metes a una habitación a solas con tu presa, necesitaré unas fotos y un video para corroborar que lo hiciste por primera vez.-

"¿es en serio?"

-un video?.-contengo las ganas de reir.-ok es oficial… estas más zafada que Aki.-respondo levantándome para estirar el cuerpo.-como sea y cuáles son los planes y posibles lugares donde iremos.-pregunto

Aún era temprano para salir pero debíamos tener preparado el itinerario

Mai me señala con el dedo y busca en su celular supongo que llamaría a algunos contactos para quedar en hacer algo o que se yo

-mmm hablando de Aki, acaba de mandarme unos mensajes y no me había dado cuenta.-señala curiosa, poco a poco veo como un leve brillo en sus ojos empiezan a tomar intensidad, levanta la mirada con una leve sonrisa y yo no entiendo que sucede, a lo mejor y Aki acaba de decirle que quiere pasar esta noche con ella y por eso esta así

-ahm…todo bien?.-pregunto mirando a los lados esperando que responda

-creo que ya tenemos donde ir.-vocifera frotándose las manos.-escucha esto, hey Mai que tal espero que estés bien, la pasamos genial anoche y quisiera saber si tienes tiempo libre, quisiera invitarte a mi casa de campo….creo que podríamos divertirnos.-termina de leer el mensaje y me mira eufórica.-espera y la llamo ya mismo para decirle que si.-

"No puede ser posible"

-¿espera te acaba de invitar a la casa de campo de los Kanzaki?.-pregunto dudosa.-vaya sí que estas de suerte.-señalo tratando de ocultar mi malestar

-si…y tu vendrás conmigo.-vocifera mientras sostiene el celular en el odio esperando a que Aki responda la llamada.-

-q…que?...estás loca no puedo ir.-no debo ir

Ella parece ignorarme

-Aki que tal, si…muchas gracias por invitación y claro que me encantaría estar contigo, pero también podría llevar a una amiga verdad?...en serio no hay problema?...perfecto amiga, entonces iremos para allá.-termina la llamada y me muestra una señal de victoria con las manos.-ok dijo que no había problema en que fuera con una amiga….ahora si no puedes negarte iremos a la casa de campo a buscar objetivos

-Shizuru estará ahí.-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuche.-no creo que sea buena idea

-ahm?...también invitaron a tu hermana a la casa de campo?.-

-Fue Reito….le invitó a pasar todo el fin de semana.-respondo algo cortante.-n…no quiero encontrarme con ella

-ehm?...pero porque….acaso se volvieron a pelear o algo asi?.-niego con la cabeza.-no dejes que tu hermana arruiné la oportunidad, podremos estar en la casa de campo de los Kanzaki, las fiestas serán de lo mejor y podremos ligar fácilmente

Bajo la cabeza analizando las posibilidades

Si…tal vez Mai tenga razón

A lo mejor ir a la casa de campo y torturar a Shizuru mientras me ve con otra sea una buena oportunidad de devolverle el dolor…

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Eso fue todas muchas gracias por leer

Estaré esperando con ansias sus comentarios, teorías y predicciones de que sucederá en los próximos capítulos

Eso fue todo

Hasta la próxima =D


	16. el problema no es solo de ella?

Hola a todo el mundo T_T

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer como siempre todos sus comentarios y buenas vibras

Asi como también la crítica y demás T_T

Siento no poder responder sus preguntas punto por punto

Espero hacerlo en la siguiente actualización

En fin sin más preámbulos aquí la conti

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 16.-EL PROBLEMA NO ES SOLO DE ELLA?**

* * *

El viaje fue algo largo

Nos tomó casi dos horas llegar al lugar

Para nuestra buena suerte Aki mandó a alguien a recogernos

Tener una movilidad particular a disposición si es de envidiar a la familia Kanzaki

-ya llegamos Señoritas.-exclama el chofer

-ser rico sí que tiene sus beneficios eh?.-dice Mai disfrutando el momento.-muchas gracias Hatsu.-añade con extraña cortesía hacia el señor el cual nos abre la puerta del auto para que podamos salir

A diferencia de la idiota de Mai, yo soy algo más discreta y solo hago una señal de reverencia a Hatsu, es mi forma de darle las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de recogernos

-vaya sí que puedes ser educada.-sisea Mai mirándome con su típica expresión de burla

-no molestes, estoy con poco humor y no quiero que empieces.-replico con enfado

-Hay dios, pero que actitud es esa, deberías agradecerme por haberte invitado a la casa de campo, la noche será bien alocada además de que podremos disfrutar de todas las instalaciones.-señala eufórica

-por favor tengan la gentileza de seguirme.-exclama Hatsu que nos señala que lo sigamos

Tanto Mai como yo asentimos

No estamos acostumbradas a que nos traten con tanto formalismo

Nos abrimos paso por el camino hacia los jardines, el maldito lugar es muy grande, supera mis expectativas

Desde que pasamos la entrada a la propiedad hemos caminado unos 5 minutos y apenas llegamos a la fachada

Levanto la mirada abriendo los ojos sorprendida por lo bello del lugar, especialmente de la casa que está rodeado por varios jardines y una pequeña fuente en cada espacio, el camino hacia la entrada se entrecruzan por unas escaleras blancas muy llamativas

"vaya" intento no demostrar que me ha llamado mucho la atención a diferencia de Mai que grita como loca señalándome cada vista

Sin embargo hay otra cosa que me llama más la atención

A lo lejos una silueta familiar parece estar esperándonos

Tardo un poco en reconocer de quien se trata

-Aki nos está esperando.-exclama Mai levantando la mano en señal de saludo

Yo solo ladeo la cabeza mientras observo como parece sonreír al darse cuenta de que soy yo la amiga a quien ha traído la pelinaranja

Hatsu nos invita a que subamos por las graderías para presentarnos

-Buenos Dias Señorita Aki.-Saluda el chofer el cual nos estaba escoltando.-

La pelicorta asiente agradecida

-muchas gracias por mostrarles el camino y por recogerlas Hatsu ya puedes retirarte.-expresa con cortesía, el chofer acata la orden no sin antes despedirse de nosotras como si fuéramos invitadas especiales

-hola Mai.-saluda Aki dejando los formalismos de lado.-vaya que grata sorpresa tenerte aquí Natsuki.-añade con una extraña entonación que no presagia nada bueno

Al parecer la idiota sigue teniendo interés en mí

-Hola.-respondo escueta, ya no quiero decir nada mas pero Mai me codea exigiendo que hable más.-ahm si, muchas gracias por invitarnos.-

-al contrario muchas gracias por venir, habrá una buena fiesta en la noche así que me alegro de que me acompañen, entre más gente seamos es mejor no?, es decir el grupo de mi primo Reito son muy aburridos.-

-ya me imagino.-exclama Mai.-claro que estaremos en tu grupo pero habrá supervisión parental, es decir estarán tus tíos o tus padres para ver que esto no se descontrole?.-

-bueno han dejado a cargo a Reito, como conocen lo aburrido que es, sabe que armara una fiesta muy mensa pero como sea ya encontraremos forma de descontrolarnos.-señala esto último en un tono sugestivo.- mis primos y los demás amigos ya vendrán más tarde, algunos en la noche, ustedes son mis invitadas especiales se podría decir así que me gustaría que nos acompañaran a darles un recorrido mientras preparan el almuerzo

-por supuesto.-responde Mai emocionada

Yo solo asiento desanimada y es que si no había acción desde temprano no tenía sentido haber venido tan antes

Esperar a la fiesta en compañía de Aki no me resultaba que sea una buena idea

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás

Suspiro intentando ocultar mi mala gana

Mientras que Aki y Mai conversan amenamente me dispongo a echar un vistazo al lugar aunque me es inevitable no poder escuchar de que hablan

Al parecer esta casa de campo pertenece a toda la familia Kanzaki, y cada cierto tiempo se animan a hacer una fiesta o mejor dicho; tanto a Reito como a Aki les conceden el permiso de hacer una parranda

Los primos han sido cuidadosos de no cometer excesos para que sigan teniendo los privilegios y que les sigan dando permiso a hacer…. han sido cuidadosos en no destrozar la casa en cada fiesta que han organizado

La cantidad de personas a las que invitan normalmente entre amigos y familiares fluctúan entre 20 y 35

-vaya que suerte tienen, no puedo creer que les dejen esta mansión para que puedan hacer lo que quieran.-dice Mai

-Con esta será la 3ra vez y como en las anteriores no hubo incidentes grandes es que nos han vuelto a dar permiso.-expresa mientras me mira de reojo intentando llamar mi atención

Sé que tengo que hablar de algo para que Aki sienta que estoy interesada pero no sé qué decir, además Mai también me está presionando a que entre a la conversación para no hacer de mal tercio

-ahm por cierto Reito y Shizuru están aquí?.-pregunto

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, aunque siendo sincera tengo interés de saber que son de ellos y es que en todo el pequeño recorrido por los jardines hacia el patio central no los he visto…. Aunque aún no hay mucha gente, solo hay algunos trabajadores y uno que otros chicos con ropa informal que me da a entender que también son invitados

Aunque no sé si son invitados de Aki o de su primo

-Reito y tu hermana vinieron hace una hora, se están instalando en la casa de huéspedes, ya deberían estar aquí pero supongo que deben estar aprovechando el momento a solas.-pronuncia con picardía

Detengo mis pasos al escuchar decir eso

Aprieto los puños con fuerza sintiendo poco a poco como quiero perder el control

El solo imaginar a Reito y Shizuru besándose me provoca unas nauseas que no puedo describir

Trato de mantener la calma, que no se me note lo mal que me siento

-Si supongo, me imagino que la intención de invitar a Shizuru es para que pasen la noche eh?.-vocifera Mai no teniendo idea de lo que sus palabras están causando en mi

-sí, si no lo están haciendo ahora, seguramente en la noche si o si, ya era tiempo de que mi primo y Shizuru avanzaran en su relación, es decir ya muy aburridos no creen?, creo que ya tienen unos 4 meses de novios y aun no lo han hecho…por dios es el colmo.-vocifera negando con la cabeza

Yo sigo en silencio

Al menos eso sería el único consuelo al que me aferraría ahora

Aki tenía razón

Incluso yo dudaba de que Shizuru y Reito no hubieran tenido sexo antes, pero pude comprobarlo con lo que sucedió ayer entre ella y yo

Después de que pasamos toda la tarde en su habitación me di cuenta de que era su primera vez al ver la sangre manchada en las sabanas después de la 1ra ronda

"esto no es bueno…" susurro en mi interior

Y es que pensando en todo esto no puedo evitar que los recuerdos de la tarde anterior vuelvan a inundar mi mente y quieran destrozar mi razón

Recordar la figura desnuda de Shizuru meciéndose sobre mí, la muy idiota me tuvo a su merced muchas veces y no pude hacer nada, me perdí en como sus senos se mecían y bailaban al compás del movimiento de sus caderas mientras estábamos conectadas sintiéndome desfallecer en cada suspiro , en cada beso, en cada caricia...

-Nat….Nat!.-me sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Mai.-mujer todo bien?, pareces que estas en las nubes.-señala

-s…si lo siento.-me excuso intentando sonar neutra.-estoy un poco perdida, este lugar es demasiado grande no estoy acostumbrada

-espero que te encante y que la pases genial.-dice Aki

Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa de alguna manera pensar en Shizuru ha terminado por bajarme los ánimos y es que no puedo entender por que….se supone que ella me amaba no?...

Entonces porque diablos eligió estar con Reito

Podría haberle dicho que se quedaría en casa

Podría haberme elegido a mí

Podría haber sido yo….

-mira ya apareció la parejita.-escucho decir a Mai

Desvío la mirada sintiéndome ansiosa por verla

Shizuru y Reito hacen su aparición en uno de los corredores, se detienen unos minutos a saludarse y conversar con otra pareja que al parecer son amigos del idiota

Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí

-bueno porque seguimos a la parte de atrás para que vean la piscina.-sugiere la Kanzaki la cual se nos adelanta

Mai acepta emocionada, por mi parte no soy capaz de apartar la mirada de los novios

Verla sonreír mientras tiene tomado el brazo de Reito me hace apretar los dientes

"Idiota…"

-si, vamos.-digo apenas intentando alejarla de mis pensamientos

Lo peor de todo es que sé que no lo está haciendo a propósito, a lo mejor creía que tal vez había aceptado la invitación de Reito solo para sacarme celos o intentar hacerlo, pero estuve equivocada…

-Nat todo bien?.-pregunta mi amiga la cual ha notado algo en mi.-desde hace un rato te veo algo apagada?...no te está gustando el lugar?.-

"si lo odio"

Quisiera decirle que si, pero no por las razones que ella cree

-bueno….-

-oye si no quieres estar podemos irnos.-exclama comprensiva.-podemos ir a otros lugares

-no, como crees.-digo un tanto exaltada.-el lugar es perfecto.-aclaró recuperándome del golpe emocional, y sí; había olvidado la verdadera razón por la cual había venido en primer lugar a esta estúpida casa de campo

Tengo que devolverle todo lo que me ha causado esa idiota de Shizuru

Al final de cuentas ella es la del problema no yo

Puedo hacerlo

Y si lo hago bien podré quebrarla

"ahora veras"

-¿en serio estas bien?.-pregunta un tanto insistente

Asiento levemente mostrando un mejor semblante

Estoy decidida a empezar

-oye tú quieres algo con Ak noi?.-lanzo la pregunta de frente

Mai ladea la mirada mientras se rasca la mejilla

-ehm?...que cosas dices.-exclama entre risas.-sabes que sí, aun la tengo en mi lista pero como sigue teniendo ojos para ti pues que se la hace.-dice

Si había algo en que debía darle crédito a Mai era que sabía tomarlo de una manera muy normal o a lo mejor estoy equivocada y ella está fingiendo pero estoy segura que si la presiono se sincerara conmigo

-eso también pensaba, su locura podría explotar en cualquier momento pero eso es algo que debo evitar.-señalo convencida.-crees que tengas oportunidades con ella?.-vuelvo a lanzar una pregunta inquisitiva

-por qué de repente me estas…-

-solo contesta idiota, tú de verdad quieres….mira yo no tengo ningún interés, en serio si tú quieres con ella yo me apartaré pero eso si; tendrás que sacármela de encima después.-

-oye pero no entiendo, Aki es tu blanco más sencillo y fácil que cualquiera, bueno no es como si no te tendría fe de que pudieras ligar con alguien pero déjame dudar de ti mujer.-dice un tanto seria

"Eh?"

-que hablas.-digo mas animada.-yo puedo hacerlo sabes, me ligaré a una extraña que no he visto hasta ahora.-añado decidida

-ok, en primer lugar nunca has ligado, no dudo que puedas tener cualidades pero como jamás lo has hecho al nivel que quieres hacerlo hoy ya estas muerta y en segundo lugar sin mi como guía tus oportunidades se reducen de cero a números negativos…si es que quieres ligar con alguien y llevarla a tu primera vez sin duda esa es Aki

No puedo contradecirla, tiene razón en los dos puntos

Sin embargo sé que Mai quiere con la pelicorta y aunque me lo niegue y me diga que le da igual no puedo hacerle eso a mi amiga

-no te preocupes, además será un aprendizaje si no puedo lograr nada, al menos haré el intento.-señalo asertiva.-como sea no quiero tener cerca a la Kanzaki, así que hazte cargo de ella….

-lo dices en serio?.-

-si, no puedo quitarte la oportunidad con Aki, además que no es mi tipo no me gustan desquiciadas.-digo negando con la cabeza

-ok, entonces haré lo posible para distraerla y que no piense en ti.-responde con una entonación más alegre mientras me toma del cuello.-eres una buena amiga sabes….

-si, lo sé, les he salvado el trasero a ti a Nao tantas veces que no podrían pagar la deuda ni con sus propias vidas.-respondo divertida

Mai y Nao eran el típico grupo de chicas rebeldes que tendían a meterse en problemas, yo tampoco era una santa así que se podría decir que estaba en el mismo saco que ellas, también era catalogada como una busca problemas

A las mensas normalmente se les ocurría hacer bromas a los populares por mera envidia o simplemente por diversión, nunca llegue a entender claramente los motivos

Yo tenía mala fama porque estaba envuelta involucrada en muchas peleas porque los idiotas de mi clase y de otros grados pensaban que podían abusar de mí, como veían que Shizuru lo hacía en clases pensaban que ellos también podían

Menudo grave error

Asi que cuando se atrevieron, les partí la cara, bastó que sucediera unas 3 veces y recibí amonestaciones de la dirección y varias faltas de conducta pero a cambio me gané el miedo y respeto de los demás

Asi que después de todo ese rollo intenté pasar desapercibida en cambio las otras dos no

Y para su mala suerte, ellas no eran tan buenas en defensa personal y cuando sus bromas ya eran excesivas, los populares no se aguantaban y pues sucedía lo inevitable

Terminaban recibiendo unas palizas memorables

Asi fue como las conocí, cuando estaban siendo golpeadas en el gimnasio por el equipo de futbol de 3ro

Yo justo ese día quería inscribirme en algún deporte obligada por Saeko para que pudiera controlar mi energía, cuando fui a las canchas a preguntar por inscripción me dijeron que tenía que preguntar a la capitana para que acepte mi solicitud

Aún recuerdo cuando entré al gimnasio y me pareció extraño ver como el grupo rodeaba a esas dos, ya las conocía de vista a Mai y Nao pero no sabía sus nombres hasta ese momento

-jajaja no es para tanto.-escucho la voz de Mai que me devuelve al presente.-bueno pero entonces a quien te ligaras o intentaras hacerlo por lo menos.-

-pues no sé, supongo que tendré que esperar a que venga más gente para ver quién podría ser.-esto va a ser difícil, pero con Mai a mi lado viendo potenciales víctimas tengo esperanza

-Ey chicas no se queden atrás.-Señala Aki la cual nos grita a lo lejos

Mai y yo seguimos a la pelicorta mientras seguimos conversando para dejar todo planeado

La idea era simple solo había que enfocarnos en lo que teníamos que hacer

Mai tendría que llamar la atención de Aki y al mismo tiempo buscar quien podría ser una potencial victima con quien tuviera chances de ligar

Sinceramente yo no podría darme cuenta quien tiene interés en mi, todavía no tengo la experiencia, la boba me ha dicho que es fácil, lo único que necesitas hacer es enfocarse en los detalles, si una chica quiere contigo, la forma en que te mira o cómo se comporta cuando está cerca son señales que debes ver si o si

Absolutamente cada detalle cuenta, la manera en que te habla, el movimiento corporal, ver expresiones y gestos…yo soy muy ciega para ver ese tipo de señales así que si o si necesito su ayuda

Aunque de Aki si es evidente que aun quiere conmigo, y tal vez no saca su lado caótico porque hay personas presente pero estoy segura que si nos dejan a solas en algún lugar cerrado aprovechará para intentar hacer algo conmigo

Esto podía ser peligroso de muchas formas

Nos demoramos unos minutos en terminar de dar un pequeño paseo con la Kanzaki hasta que nos detenemos a ver hacia la entrada la llegada de dos autos

Ya está cerca de ser medio día así que la gente comienza a venir

-parece que son los Yurima, son muy cercanos a nosotros.-exclama la Kanzaki mientras observa con atención como de uno de los autos sale un grupo de 3 chicos, a diferencia de los anteriores invitados, a estos parecía traerlos su propia movilidad

"típico de niños ricos" siseo mirando con burla

Siempre he pensado que los que tienen dinero tienden a ser muy egocéntricos y creídos, prueba de ello era Reito, no tanto Aki pero el idiota sí que lo era o al menos daba esa apariencia

Así que he de suponer que sus amigos deben ser iguales o quizás mucho peor

-oye Nat mira esa no es una cara desconocida.-señala Mai obligandome a poner atención

Efectivamente no era una desconocida

Del grupo que acaba de salir, los chicos empiezan a saludar a Aki desde lejos

Menos la que parecía menor y es la figura conocida….aquella chica de la secundaria Hakkuda

-dijiste familia Yurima verdad?.-pregunto a la pelicorta la cual asiente

-nuestras familias son cercanas, llevamos muchos negocios con ellos, son unos tipos engreídos, en especial los hermanos pero hay alguien que se salva.-pronuncia un tanto curiosa mientras mira con detenimiento a la miembro femenina

Debo admitir que su silueta cuando no está con el uniforme de su escuela resalta mucho mas

-Wow!.-Se exalta Mai mientras empieza a reír.-si, ahora si ya encontramos tú presa Nat…o bueno creo que ella te ha encontrado a ti.-susurra al ver como la chica detiene sus pasos y enfoca su atención en mí

Y con una leve sonrisa me saluda en silencio

Yo por inercia hago lo mismo sintiéndome idiota

Sus ojos rojos provocan que empiece a sentir una extraña ansiedad

Es Akiko Yurima, la manager del club de voley de la secundaria Hakkuda

El grupo de 3 se acerca al otro extremo del jardín

Los chicos vuelven a saludar a Aki la cual les responde con un grito y advertencia de que todavía no usen la piscina y no hagan destrozos

Por su parte Akiko es la que viene hacia nosotras

Se ve muy hermosa

Una falda corta celeste que resalta y muestra sus piernas, es fácil darse cuenta que practica vóley, y una blusa blanca que deja descubierto sus hombros todo esto acompañado de su caminar elegante y pausado

Es una belleza

-no te pongas nerviosa idiota.-exclama Mai cerca mío.-tu eres el cazador no eres el conejo, aunque bueno en este caso no importaría mucho verdad?.-añade mientras se pone a reir, burlándose de la situación.-es decir de todas formas ambas comeran

-hola Aki.-saluda Akiko con una leve sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de mi.-vaya que grata sorpresa verlas aquí chicas.-pronuncia alegre

No puedo reaccionar

Es Mai la que corta el rollo

-Hola Akiko vaya que sorpresa, si Aki tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos, estamos muy agradecidas por ello verdad Nat?.-

-C…claro, s….si que sorpresa que estés aquí, no sabía que conocías a los Kanzaki ni que se llevaran bien.-digo intentando no trabarme entre palara y palabra para no dejar en evidencia lo nerviosa que estoy

Su mirada es lo que causa ese efecto

Ese color de ojos es tan similar

-si, siempre tenemos nuestras discrepancias pero nos llevamos bien.-añade guiñándole el ojo a la menor la cual parpadea curiosa no entendiendo el mensaje.-bueno creo que con ustedes aquí esto se pondrá divertido.-

Yo solo me encojo de hombros a lo que Mai responde enérgica que si

-oh mira que sorpresa, que se supone que están haciendo aquí?.-escucho la voz de Reito detrás de nosotras, claramente la pregunta está dirigida a mí y a Mai que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia del primo mayor

Resoplo sintiendo la ansiedad

Doy la vuelta y puedo ver que Shizuru lo acompaña

Ella se me queda viendo fijamente, no puede evitar la sorpresa de verme en este lugar

Incluso quiere preguntar qué diablos hago aquí pero rápidamente cambia su semblante al de uno indiferente

Quiere engañarme pero yo sé que finge

-deja la hostilidad primo, yo las he invitado….así que no te hagas problemas.-intercede Aki

La pareja de primos se desafían con la mirada, Reito quiere imponer su autoridad como mayor pero no funciona, sin embargo yo estoy más atenta a Shizuru la cual me sigue mirando fingiendo indiferencia

Es extraño y aunque su expresión no muestre emociones sus ojos siguen fijos en mí, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pueda hacer

Para mí buena suerte Shizuru ya no tiene tomado de la mano al idiota ese

Estoy segura que podría haber perdido el control de seguir viendo esa escena

No lo hubiera soportado

-por favor no hagamos un problema de esto.-expresa Shizuru poniéndose de lado

Me doy cuenta que también mira de reojo a Akiko, intuye el interés que tiene en mí, aunque lo más seguro es que nos haya visto antes

Si es como lo que estoy pensando debo aprovechar la oportunidad

"perfecto…"

-vaya Reito eso no es propio de ti.-Akiko también interviene.-ni siquiera has saludado.-agrega un tanto curiosa.-si Aki las ha invitado y ellas no han cometido ninguna falta no hay motivos para que te pongas de esa manera

El Pelinegro analiza las posibilidades

Sabe que tiene que cuidar su imagen ante los demás, especialmente con la familia Yurima si es tan cercana como dicen, además Akiko tiene toda la razón

Aunque si por el fuera mandaría ahora mismo a seguridad a que nos echen, aunque no se vería bien, a menos claro que echar a la hermana de tu novia se vea muy normal cosa que lo dudo

-solo preguntaba que hacían aquí.-vocifera en tono más calmado.-si pudieron pasar la primera entrada es obvio que las invitaron, pero Natsuki no sabía que te gustaran las fiestas tanto como para tomarte la molestia de venir a este lugar.

Juro que si estuviéramos solo no me quedaría tan quieta

Ganas de darle un puñete no me faltan pero no quiero darle motivos a que me echen

Desvío mi atención de nuevo en Shizuru, sigo notando que observa a Akiko detenidamente y luego sus ojos vuelven hacia mí

La situación se tranquiliza y todo parece volver a un rumbo tranquilo

Reito y Shizuru hablan entre los dos muy bajo, no puedo escuchar lo que dicen

De momento a otro el mayor de los Kanzakis se excusa dejando sola a Shizuru en nuestro grupo

Por un instante creí que podía aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarme a conversar con Akiko pero antes de hacerlo ella me detiene

-Natsuki podemos hablar en privado?.-pregunta

Su voz sale ansiosa y su expresión delate la seriedad de sus palabras

Mas que una pregunta se siente como una orden

No puedo decirle que no

Ademas sé que tengo el control y ella no puede hacer nada

No debo preocuparme

Ella es la que está enamorada….no es al revés

Si tengo eso presente en mi mente no habrá forma en que ella tenga la ventaja

Asiento levemente y la sigo

Me lleva por uno de los costados hacia la zona de huéspedes

Cuando decía hablar a solas lo decía muy en serio

Entramos a la habitación que probablemente es la que ella va a compartir con Reito ya que puedo ver encima de la cama su mochila de viaje

Sonrió de forma cínica para ocultar lo furiosa que me siento al pensar que ella y Reito podrían hacerlo

-vaya así que acá será su nido de amor?.-pregunto con gracia

Shizuru debe tener cuidado en cómo responder

Si se pone agresiva entonces no me contendré

Ella no me contesta pero su expresión ya dice mucho

-que haces aquí Natsuki.-suelta de frente

-que acaso piensas que no debería estar?...acaso piensas igual que él?.-.

-es en serio…porque diablos estas aquí, en que estás pensando ahora!.-grita furiosa.-que es lo que quieres…-añade con la voz temblorosa

Menuda pregunta me lanza

Medito unos instantes

Podría decirle las razones o seguir viendo cómo se desespera

De todas maneras tengo el control asi que no importa la opción que elija

-porque tan desesperada, acaso no puedo estar aquí?…si me han invitado.-digo con malicia.-no estoy haciendo nada malo Shizuru porque te alteras tanto

-mentira…si lo estás haciendo a propósito.-reclama.-sabes que yo estaría aquí….que es lo que quieres ver, dime que es lo que quieres saber si ya lo sabes todo!

Saberlo todo?

"Mentira!"

-porque aceptaste la propuesta de Reito?.-suelto la pregunta conteniendo lo enfadada que me siento.-por qué…

Ella me mira incrédula mientras niega con la cabeza

-no puedes estar hablando en serio….claro que debía aceptar…

-debías?...de que rayos hablas….pudiste haberte inventado alguna excusa y no ir, quedarte en casa y…

-y para que!.-me corta.-para que…para que te sigas burlando de mi?, para que te sigas aprovechando de la situación?, acaso querías que siga escuchando tus burlas en la mañana o que me digas lo enferma que estoy?!.-suelta con dolor desviando la mirada y bajando la cabeza.-no Natsuki, yo quiero dejar de verte…por eso lo hice.-pronuncia con lamento.-no importa lo que pase…sé que has venido solo a provocarme verdad?...

-provocarte?...son solo ideas tuyas…deja de pensar que todo gira a tu alrededor.-ataco sin dejar que me afecte sus palabras.-solo he venido a pasar un buen rato

-no te creo….tú solo quieres que te vea con alguien mas no?.-vaya que ha acertado

Sin embargo no es algo que pueda evitar

Me las tiene que pagar

-no para nada, además tu misma has dicho que soy mala socializando, como tendría oportunidad de ligarme con alguien en este ambiente de ricachones y gente que no es afín a mi.-respondo.-…no…no creo que tenga oportunidad.-digo con sarcasmo

Aunque siendo sinceras si no estuviera Akiko bien podrían ser ciertas mis propias palabras

-por favor solo vete a casa.-suplica

Contengo las ganas de reir

Y es que puedo ver cómo le está doliendo imaginarme con alguien mas

Y sabe…o al menos intuye que puede pasar sobre todo porque seguramente habrá visto que Akiko y yo ya nos conocemos

Así que no le queda otra que suplicar

Pero no va a resultar

"te lo mereces"

-quieres que me vaya?...pero porque?... no haré nada malo así, tampoco te molestaré, no me acercaré a ti…así que solo tienes que ignorarme y será como si no estuviera.-sugiero

Ella levanta la mirada con tristeza

Su expresión se muestra rendida

No entiendo

Acaso pensaba que me iba a convencer de que me fuera a casa?

"Ilusa"

-vale, lo haré.-susurra débil como si no creyera en si misma.-

-no pareces tan segura.-digo divertida repitiendo mentalmente que ella es del problema y no al revés

-Eres una idiota…-me insulta, estoy segura que se muere de ganas de darme una bofetada pero sabe las consecuencias.-como sea si no puedes marcharte seré yo quien lo haga

"¿Qué?"

Intento comprender que está tramando ahora

-¿qué?...acaso piensas cancelar con Reito y regresar a casa?.-eso sí sería patético aunque por lo desesperada que se encuentra no me sorprendería

-no, regresaré con Reito a su casa, de todas formas tengo hoy y mañana antes de reportarme con mamá.-exclama en un contraataque que no me lo esperaba y es que no había pensado en esa posibilidad

"mierda"

Finjo lo mejor que puedo que no me interesa

-vaya asi que quieres escapar….quieres seguir escapando.-digo en tono de burla aunque por dentro comienzo a desesperarme, conozco lo suficiente bien a Shizuru y sé que habla en serio, cuando le pierda de vista ira donde a Reito y lo convencerá de volver

Y entonces ya no podré hacer nada

Lo peor de todo es que me lo acaba de decir con esa intención

Bien pudo haberse quedado callada y después ir en secreto a decirle a Reito la idea de regresar

Pero no

Ella quiere que lo sepa para provocarme

"ella es del problema, no es al revés" vuelvo a repetirme esas palabras

-llámalo como quieras, en fin como te vas a quedar solo asegúrate de no hacer ningún destrozo o las expulsaran.-añade volviendo a su habitual entonación.-

"No vas a ganar Shizuru"

"Yo no soy la del problema"

"Yo no soy la que está obsesionada!"

-tanto miedo tienes de verme con alguien más?.-reduzco la distancia entre nosotras para encararla.-...por eso estas escapando no?.-

Ella retrocede algo torpe pero no puede evitar ampliar el espacio entre las dos

La pared ya no le deja

-porque lo preguntas si sabes la respuesta.-contesta evitando contacto visual.- tú no tienes miedo de verme con Reito verdad?...-su voz sale temblorosa

Quiere hacerme caer en su estúpido juego

Pero no tiene idea de que no va a funcionar

No importa cuanto lo intente

-sabes que no.-pronuncio cortante

Nose ni como ha sucedido pero la he vuelto a arrinconar no solo con mis palabras sino también con mi cuerpo

Ella no puede escapar

La obligo a mirarme a los ojos tomándole el rostro con mis manos

-entonces déjame escapar Natsuki.-susurra apenas conteniendo el aliento al sentir el contacto de mis dedos acariciando su rostro.-déjame escapar….te estoy rogando una oportunidad de alejarme de ti.-suplica

"maldita idiota"

-eso debiste de pensar antes de hacerme la vida imposible todo este tiempo.-respondo recordando todos los malos momentos.-no te dejaré escapar….tienes que pagar tu culpa.-finalizó acortando la distancia a sus labios

Ella no opone resistencia

Se rinde al sentir el contacto

Introduzco mi lengua en boca de manera agresiva provocando un leve jadeo que no llega a salir del todo

"se siente tan bien"

La sensación es muy placentera, tanto que es difícil mantener el control

Me doy cuenta de que tenía ganas de volver a sentir

No…no es solo eso

En realidad quería volver a sentirla mía….solo mía

"eres mía…de nadie más…" remarco en mis pensamientos que empiezan a delirar

Corto el momento y me separo de ella un breve instante

La veo jadear buscando aire

Su mirada sigue fija en mi como esperando que vuelva a devorar su boca, a robar su aliento….

Y no le hago esperar

Volvemos a besarnos esta vez un poco más lento

Disfrutando del momento

Sé que tengo el control y me lo he estado repitiendo cada instante pero me estoy dando cuenta que capaz el problema no solo sea de ella….

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Uff bueno eso fue todo

Jejeje me gusto la parte en que Natsuki dijo que no le gustan las locas jajaja y Shizuru que se supone que es...¿normal? XD!

En fin espero que les haya gustado

Teorías

Opiniones, predicciones

Se acepta todo

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima =D


	17. NO PUEDES ESCAPAR

Bueno antes que nada hola a todo el fandom =D

Antes de empezar como siempre agradecer sus comentarios y criticas

Realmente me ayudan como no tienen idea

Y bueno he de decir que estuve ausente un par de semanas (creo que fue más de un par xD) pero bueno he regresado para continuar con los pendientes u.u (si lo se, aline, lo se, se que tú y muchas siguen esperando ese pendiente pero bueno me alimento de su angustia jaja ok no T_T)

Cof cof bueno sin más preámbulos aquí la conti y como siempre

Estaré impaciente esperando sus revives y teorías locas eWe

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 17.-NO PUEDES ESCAPAR**

* * *

No escapara….

No dejaré que lo haga

La arrastrare conmigo…de todas formas ya está atrapada

Son sus sentimientos, es esa obsesión por mí por la que estoy segura que no podrá liberarse

Estoy segura que querrá quedarse y no solo eso sino que Rogará por más….

"rogaras por sufrir"

Escucho un suave jadea salir de su boca, su respiración se acelera buscando aire

Si ella no estuviera arrinconada contra seguro que intentaría separarse, sus ojos me muestran que ha recuperado un poco de cordura, pero no puede contenerse, mis manos la tienen sujeta de la cintura y debo admitir que la situación me encanta

"Es mi venganza"

"y es solo el comienzo"

Y pensar que antes era ella quien me acorralaba y me hacia la vida imposible, tuve la idea que que lo hacía para alimentar su ego, claro ella tenía que liberar esas ganas de sentirse superior humillándome de las peores maneras, me hizo sentir tan miserable cuando se burlaba y se comparaba conmigo que me sentía a morir y lo peor de todo es que no podía ser capaz de enfrentarla pero ahora los roles se han invertido

Ahora es ella quien está acorralada y no puede escapar

Aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de que era amor lo que sentía por mi o mejor dicho una obsesión, eso no la exime de sus culpas

Y debo decir que se siente bien estar del otro lado

-Na…Natsuki solo déjame por favor.-escucho una suave suplica que sale después de una respiración entrecortada

Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene ella intenta empujarme

Intenta tomar distancia y que nuestros cuerpos no se sigan rozando

Sus ojos me miran frágiles, resistiendo las ganas de llorar, de no quebrarse por mí, ella piensa que la estoy usando, que lo que sucedió ayer fue solo un juego para mí, un juego que hizo que cayera fácilmente en la tentación, piensa que el teatro que he montado para que cediera su cuerpo y sus sentimientos es solo una simple farsa

Ella piensa que esto no es real, cree que la razón por la que la tengo acorralada es para provocarla, para que caiga nuevamente presa de mis manos, pero solo eso, piensa que todo es una simple actuación y que en realidad no es correspondida

Presiente que sus sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos

Y tiene toda la razón, pero ahí está la clave, que ella se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones sin tener que decirle nada, es la mejor forma de vengarse no? Y no puede hacer nada

Aunque lo quisiera no se lo permitiría

No puede escapar

Sonrío de medio lado aprovechando nuestra posición, vuelvo a acortar la distancia y una de mis manos se mete por debajo de su blusa, siento que todo su cuerpo tiembla estremecido por el repentino contacto, delineo con cuidado su abdomen, mis dedos tocan su piel que se siente fría y que por la expresión en su rostro parece que estuviera quemándole cada leve toque de mis dedos que se abren camino poco a poco a terrenos más atrayentes

-por favor...-sus ojos vuelven a verme suplicante, debo admitir que estoy disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que esperaba.-n…no sigas

-cuando yo te rogaba porque dejes de molestarme no escuchabas….seguías ahí burlándote de mí, no hacías caso, entonces porque debería escucharte?.-susurro con un dejo de odio y acerco mi rostro y solo unos centímetros separan nuestras bocas

Quisiera besarla

Estoy seguro que si lo hago volvería a entregarse, pero es peligroso

Siento que podría ser arrastrada por el momento

"Debo tener cuidado"

-no sigas.-vuelve a repetir conteniendo el aliento, mis manos llegan al primer objetivo

Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios para reprimir un grito que quiere escapar

Por fin he llegado a mi objetivo

Masajeo con suavidad uno de sus senos, no podría decir que no me esta afectando

Las ganas de detener el estúpido juego previo son enormes, si no tuviera voluntad ahora mismo le arrancaría la blusa y le haría el amor en este mismo rincón de la habitación

Pero no…no debo mostrarme desesperada, pero maldición es difícil resistir y para empeorar la situación los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer vuelven a mi mente para torturarme

Nadie sabe que Kitsune es Shizuru

Nadie tiene idea porque la muy astuta ha sido cuidadosa en no dar ninguna pista al usar peluca y lentes de contacto, además que siempre ha intentado no llamar la atención en su forma de vestir como Shizuru, pero eso no ha evitado que oculte su exuberante cuerpo a los demás estudiantes. Por eso es que tiene tanta popularidad y es que la estúpida sin proponérselo (o tal vez si) y aun llevando el uniforme es imposible no notar lo bien cuidado y perfecto que tiene el cuerpo, parece una modelo, solo contemplando su silueta cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello, ahora imaginen si la vieran pudieran ver desnuda a solo unos cuantos pasos

Es una imagen que te haría perder la razón, ahora todo se empeora si has sido capaz de sentir sus labios, sus caricias, de aspirar su aroma, de tener contacto piel a piel, de haberle hecho mujer….eso no se puede ni imaginar

¿Quién no quisiera estar con Shizuru si tuviera la oportunidad?, prácticamente todo el alumnado de Fukka haría fila esperando una chance, se morirían de envidia si supieran que yo la tengo de rodillas

Y si la tengo a ella en esa condición soy capaz de tener a cualquiera

Shizuru lo intuye por eso quiere escapar, no soportaría verme con alguien mas

Pero esa parte es la cereza del pastel de mi venganza

Y la voy a disfrutar como no tienen idea, así como lo estoy haciendo ahora escuchando sus jadeos

-por favor.-susurra con la voz entrecortada, vuelve a suplicar como si no se diera cuenta que no tengo ganas de escucharla, mucho menos de hacerle caso.-n…aléjate de mí….

Sonrío de forma perversa mientras me vuelvo a repetir que no soy la del problema, que nada de esto ha sido mi culpa y que todo el puto sufrimiento de toda una vida no se arregla con una simple disculpa o un vago ruego

-no suenas muy convincente.-respondo ocultando mi satisfacción

Ella trata de empujarme poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros pero soy más fuerte, además que no lo hace con tantas ganas

Sin previo aviso vuelvo a acortar la distancia de nuestros labios, el beso esta vez es más salvaje y demandante su boca queda entreabierta invitándome a que mi lengua se adentre, no desaprovecho la oportunidad

La lucha empieza frenética y dominante, pero ella ya ha perdido

Sus brazos que antes intentaban alejarme ahora me tenía rodeado por el cuello impidiéndome que rompa el contacto cuanto quisiera

Mi mano seguía masajeando su seno por encima de su sostén mientras que la otra la tenía aferrada a su cintura

"se siente tan bien" digo dejándome llevar y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser

"Esto es malo"

Mi cuerpo no reacciona como quiero

Quería romper el beso solo para hacerla sufrir pero ella no me dejaba y por dios que yo tampoco podía, mi voluntad poco a poco parecía quebrarse

"no caigas…no caigas"

"ella es la del problema" ya perdí el número de cuantas veces me he repetido esta frase y aunque sea verdad hay algo que está mal

Me separo lentamente de ella

Rompiendo contacto

Mi respiración sale entrecortada intentando buscar un poco de aire

Necesito pensar y con sus labios sobre los míos no podría hacerlo

Veo a Shizuru también respirar algo agitada, parece agradecida de que haya sido yo quien rompiera el beso porque seguramente ella no se sentía con fuerzas para recuperarse del momento

Un silencio incomodo se forma entre las dos

Ella teme moverse de su posición arrinconada, pensando que de hacer algo yo podría volver a apresarla

Y tiene razón

Sin embargo al estar quieta y en silencio empiezo a pensar en mi propia situación, no sé qué diablos me sucede

Se supone que debería tener control total de mis impulsos y de la situación pero no es así, y estoy empezando a sentir miedo de mí y de mis sentimientos

Una parte de comienza a sentir que esto de la venganza ya no parece tan buena idea

Me dice que tengo que detenerme y que debo dejarla ir, dejar que se vaya y terminar con esta estupidez

-Natsuki.-su voz suena apenas como un balbuceo.-detén esto por favor, ya no sigas.-

Era extraño que me estuviera diciendo esto

Ella podría hacerlo, podría largarse sin pedir permiso

Ahora es la oportunidad aunque no quisiera que lo hiciera

-idiota.-susurro con desprecio.-entonces así serán las cosas?.-ella no responde solo se queda en silencio con la vista perdida.-entiendo, si tanto miedo tienes de que ocurra, lárgate, porque ocurrirá estés o no estés, así que anda escapa con Reito huye de aquí, tal vez no puedas llegar a ver qué sucede con Akiko o con alguna otra chica en tu ausencia.-siseo con malicia en un último intento por retenerla, bien podría hacerlo a la fuerza y seria todo como lo hubiera planificado…todo saldría perfecto pero nos e porque diablos estoy actuando así

No sé por qué diablos le estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir

No puedo entenderlo

Mi mente me susurra que la vuelva arrinconar y la pegue contra mi cuerpo para que caiga en el delirio pero la parte que tiene el control en estos momentos grita que la deje ir, y que simplemente se acabe esta estupidez

Su semblante se muestra dolido por mis palabras

Sus ojos empiezan a dudar, lo puedo notar en su mirada

Quiere decir algo pero no tiene el valor suficiente para hacerlo

-gracias.-es lo único que escucho salir de sus labios

Ella piensa que la estoy dejando salir porque he escuchado sus suplicas y mi lado amable ha excedido a darle la oportunidad

Con movimientos torpes ella se vuelve a acomodarse la blusa azul y la falda sport oscura que tenía ganas de arrancársela de un tirón

Su respiración se vuelve calmada aunque sus pasos hacia la salida se muestran un poco torpes como si estuviera mareada

Aprieto los puños frustrada conmigo misma sin saber que hacer

Sin saber qué diablos estoy haciendo

Se suponía que mi objetivo era convencerla de que se quedara en la fiesta y no se fuera con Reito, y así evitar que pasaran la noche en su casa a solas, el muy idiota se aprovecharía de la situación y Shizuru se dejaría hacer porque se lo debía…

Imaginarme a Shizuru y Reito juntos por alguna razón se siente doloroso, más que antes

Y se convierte en una punzada mucho peor si mi mente me traiciona y los ve besándose

Ese imbécil la hará suya y no podré hacer nada

Shizuru ya tomó la decisión y cuando salga de la habitacion todo habrá terminado

Pero era mejor así no?

"podría detenerte sabes?" es lo que le quisiera decir

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y bajo la mirada confundida conmigo misma, pensando en qué diablos tenía en la cabeza para haberle dado esta oportunidad

Tan estúpida puedo ser?

Había venido con Mai a esta estúpida casa de campo solo para vengarme y al final cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo la dejaba ir?

"idiota…idiota…idiota!"

Aprieto los puños intentando controlar mi ira la cual se convierte en desolación al escuchar cerrarse la puerta

Cierro los ojos totalmente abatida y desesperada

Cierro los ojos conteniendo las ganas de ir tras de ella y atajarla

Podría hacerlo pero me vería muy patética además que es probable que ella haya salido corriendo ante la posibilidad de que cambie de opinión

No tardaron unos segundos de silencio para que me cuenta que me arrepentía de mi decisión

-Natsuki.-abro los ojos incrédula al escuchar su voz

Levanto la mirada y la veo de espaldas totalmente quieta con la mano en la perilla, ella había abierto y la había vuelto a cerrar pero sin poder salir

No soy capaz de responder, estoy totalmente pasmada pensando porque sigue aquí

Aunque la respuesta es evidente

Escucho el sonido del seguro de la puerta y ella gira para confrontarme

Su expresión se muestra desesperada y ansiosa

Es que ella sabe las consecuencias y no quiere seguir con esto, pero al mismo tiempo no tiene la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de mí

Acaso era idiota?

Acaso esto se había convertido en una competencia de quien podía ser mas estúpida y aun asi quería ganarme?

-solo vete Shizuru.-digo dándole otra oportunidad mas y casi al mismo tiempo en que termino de decirlo me arrepiento otra vez

Para mi mala o buena suerte ella no me responde

Sigue ahí parada sin moverse chocando sus ojos rojos con los mios

-por favor Natsuki tienes que ser tu quien salga.-dice dando a entender que ella no tiene fuerzas para salir de la habitación

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se forma en mis labios

Esa idiota no se ha dado cuenta que yo tampoco tengo el valor suficiente como para irme

Al parecer ambos estamos atrapadas

"esto no está saliendo como quería"

Me acerco a ella con pasos temblorosos y la mirada un tanto perdida en su rostro, ella más que por escapar es por instintito que vuelve a retroceder y queda atrapada entre la puerta y yo

-te di la oportunidad y no lo tomas?.-pregunto buscando una explicación lógica

Pero no había nada de lógico ni en lo que ella estaba haciendo ni en lo que yo estoy a punto de hacer

-sabes que no puedo…..-susurra intentando ocultar la ansiedad que está sintiendo.- pero si tú eres la que te vas entonces podría escapar.-añade en un hilillo de voz

Nuestros rostros vuelven a acercarse

Mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir ese contacto íntimamente extraño y su aroma me hace delirar, no ayuda mucho a que ella esté entre la maldita salida y yo

Sé quiere huir

Eso lo tengo muy claro

Y yo necesito mi venganza para poder estar tranquila conmigo misma o al menos eso creía hasta hace unos minutos

La verdad es que aunque ella me haya hecho daño yo también le he devuelto de ese odio que creí que tenía hacia mí, aunque sé que no es suficiente para que estemos a mano…

…pero si ella realmente tenia sentimientos tan intensos y obsesivos por mí, el golpe de mi venganza podría terminar siendo demasiado, Mostrarle como estoy con alguien más mientras ella se hace pedazos sería demasiado muy cruel….

Demasiado cruel incluso para mi

Tal vez para ella no….tal vez y ella si lo haría por eso tiene ese miedo, por eso quiere escapar

Pero no somos iguales

Al menos creo que ahora me doy cuenta en que puedo ser mejor que ella

Me siento una completa idiota

Estoy desperdiciando el escenario perfecto para poder cumplir mi cometido

Pero que puedo decir, soy mejor que ella

En esto no me puede ganar, al menos será mi triste consuelo

"Soy mejor que tu Shizuru"

-vale.-respondo casi de mala gana fingiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.-si no eres capaz de escaparte yo te ayudaré.-añado sintiéndome fuerte por primera vez

No recuerdo haberle ganado una discusión a Shizuru, a menos no siendo intimidante y agresiva

Ahora por fin lo lograría

Al menos eso creía

Que ingenua fui

Estaba por abrir la puerta y quitar el seguro pero una de sus manos me sostuvo de la muñeca y me impidió que lo hiciera

Me quedé sorprendida por la inesperada acción

La miré contrariada buscando respuesta de que estaba haciendo

Yo si tenía la fuerza de voluntad para salir de ahí, y lo iba a hacer si ella me hubiera dejado

Pero no

Me quedé en silencio exigiendo una respuesta a sus ojos rojos que me miraban con tristeza, desesperación y angustia….todo al mismo tiempo

-idiota.-repetí dándome cuenta de todo

Ella no quería salir y tampoco quería que yo lo hiciera

Estaba dispuesta a seguir sus sentimientos aunque eso la terminaría destrozando al final

-idiota.-digo por tercera vez mientras mi mano libre acaricia su mejilla y sin poder evitar mi impulso la vuelvo a besar

Yo si tenía la fuerza para irme

Tenía la fuerza para escapar

Pero ella no me dejó hacerlo y al final volvimos a hacer el amor

 **continuara**

* * *

Mmm vaya que insaciables estas chicas

Si solo ayer en la tarde lo hicieron

Y ahora lo acaban de hacer de nuevo WTF

Si esto sigue asi a Saeko le dra un infarto cuando llegue la noticia que será abuela u.u

En fin como sea espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima =D


	18. RECUERDOS

Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom

Como siempre antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios T_T

Realmente ayudan a como no tienen idea

Tanto asi que en otros foros me han animado a escribir un pequeño libro, bueno como es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con MAI HIME, no diré mas nada

Asi que sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti =D

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 18.- RECUERDOS**

* * *

Escucho el sonido del agua caer

Intento alejar esos pensamientos, pero no puedo, su figura ya se ha colado en mi mente, la estoy imaginando desnuda viendo como las gotas de agua caen en su piel, viendo en cámara lenta como se deslizan a través de sus curvas delineando cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, en mi mente pervertida soy una de esas gotas de agua que caen en su rostro que traza un camino largo desde su mejilla hasta su cuello siguiendo un trayecto tortuoso solo para llegar casi a morir a sus senos…

Suspiro con pesadez

Desvío la mirada de la puerta de donde sale ese sonido que encandila a mi imaginación, se me hace casi imposible resistir las ganas de entrar, debería desnudarme y correr a la ducha para estar con ella otra vez y volver hacer el amor….

Sería tan fácil, pero es peligroso

Ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte

Hemos estado casi una hora encerradas en esta habitación, sucumbiendo a nuestros instintos, a nuestros deseos más egoístas y lascivos, incluso podría decir que en la cama hubo de todo menos amor, aunque decirlo tal cual sería una mentira

Tal vez eso era lo más complicado con lo cual estaba lidiando

Ahora no sabía que hacer

Estaba perdida

En primer lugar se suponía que había venido a esta estúpida casa de campo para hacerle la vida imposible a Shizuru, para vengarme por haber elegido irse con Reito. Ya lo tenía todo tan perfectamente planificado, incluso la suerte me había sonreído con la llegada de Akiko

Maldita sea todo era perfecto

Pero no

Volvimos a caer, no…volvimos son muchas personas. Simplemente volví a caer y digo volví porque no quería aceptar la realidad, no quería aceptar que la que había caído ayer había sido yo….no ella y cuando me repetía la maldita frase de que "yo no era el problema" solo lo hacía para engañarme a mí misma, para no aceptar la verdad

"maldición!"

Quisiera gritar, ganas no me faltan, así como ganas de entrar al baño para hacer que grite mi nombre, pero no estoy haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas

Podría decirse que aún me queda algo de cordura

El sonido del agua cesa, levanto la vista intuyendo lo que va a pasar

"lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad?"

Me muerdo los labios, mi respiración se torna agitada y mi corazón se acelera, no tengo fuerzas para desviar la mirada, no soy tan fuerte como para dejar la oportunidad de presenciar como Shizuru sale desnuda de la ducha, intentando secarse el pelo con la toalla

Ella sabe que la estoy mirando, pero finge que no se ha dado cuenta, camina a paso lento hacia el rincón donde está colocado un espejo, evito suspirar o hacer algún ruido que pueda interrumpirla

Intento memorizar cada detalle de su perfecta silueta, sus largas y hermosas piernas se mueven con elegancia, el quiebre de su figura cuando empieza la zona pélvica es verdaderamente hermoso, levanto la mirada con sigilo por seguridad, ver esa parte podría ser peligroso, apenas y me estaba conteniendo como mejor podía, pero ver sus senos se moverse al compás de su respiración pausada y de sus gráciles movimientos resultaba demasiado para mis ojos.

"esto no está bien"

Cuando dije que en la cama hubo de todo menos amor, lo decía en serio. Shizuru se acaba de dar cuenta de las secuelas de nuestro acto, al mirarse en el espejo nota que tiene algunas partes de su cuerpo marcada por mordidas y besos demasiados fogosos, que se han tornado en su piel con un bello color morado

Había muchas marcas de lujuria en varias partes de su cuerpo, cerca al ombligo, en sus hombros, pero la mayoría en sus senos o cerca de ellos, es que maldición no pude evitarlo y algunas eran un poco grandes, sin embargo ella no parecía molestarse por ese hecho; aunque debería, yo lo estaría, al menos eso creo, aunque a decir verdad no me había fijado si yo también estaría marcada, probablemente si

No me puse a pensar en esa posibilidad, yo fui la primera en ir a la ducha, ambas sabíamos que no podíamos ir juntas porque definitivamente íbamos a terminar follando mientras las gotas de agua intentaran bajar nuestra temperatura sin remedio

No

Teníamos que hacerlo por turnos

Yo ya estaba completamente vestida y seca, en realidad ya debería haber salido del cuarto

No sabía porque seguía aquí, si ella me lanzara esa pregunta no sabría que responder, a lo mejor y le diría que quería ver como se vestía, aunque eso no se comparaba a como se desvestía

Pasan los minutos, estoy fingiendo que no la veo pero supongo que sabe que sí. Ella se pone su última prenda, una blusa manga larga color beige para ocultar cualquier evidencia de nuestro acto.

La noto suspirar, parece inquieta, en ningún momento se ha atrevido a mirarme, excepto ahora que esta con su ropa puesta, es como si al estar vestida sintiera valor, sin embargo su expresión se muestra un poco triste pensando seguramente que nuestro tiempo ya ha terminado y por lo tanto todo tendría que volver a ser igual no?

¿Qué debería decir?

Quisiera decirle que odiarla se está haciendo más difícil cada segundo

Pero no tendría sentido en un momento como este

-Natsuki.-susurra mi nombre mientras se acerca lentamente con una expresión melancólica, quiere decirme algo pero se detiene, está dudando demasiado, seguro es muy importante.-…si…yo…si yo.-vuelve a detener sus palabras y murmura algo por lo bajo que no llego a escuchar, me quedo en silencio, la ansiedad de escuchar lo que tiene que decir empieza a molestarme.-si yo nunca hubiera actuado de la manera en que lo hice todos estos años, ¿habría tenido alguna oportunidad contigo?.-cómo puede preguntarme algo así

"Que es lo que quieres escuchar Shizuru?"

No sé qué decir, la pregunta es muy complicada

Y lo que podría decirle seria solo una mera suposición

Ella me busca con la mirada esperando una respuesta, su expresión se ensombrece como imaginando lo que pudiera haber sido, se lleva la mano a su hombro y baja la cabeza

Maldito gesto, seguro lo está haciendo a propósito para presionarme

-no lo sé.-digo apenas, estaba siendo muy sincera….tal vez demasiado.-pero mi vida no hubiera sido un tormento.-al menos no tanto

Todo era posible en el "hubiera sido"

a lo mejor podría haber acabado peor, quien sabe

Tal vez yo me habría convertido en la loca obsesionada por su atención y entonces los temores y miedos de Saeko podrian haberse hecho realidad

-lo siento.-dice en un leve susurro.-sé lo que merezco, así que simplemente hazlo, no escaparé, tenemos que estar a mano verdad?.-

En serio lo estaba diciendo?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso queria ver hasta dónde podia llegar con mi venganza?, venganza que acaba de irse a la basura hace ya más de una hora

-debería odiarte sabes.-era difícil que mis palabras sonaran creíbles, y es que decirle eso después de haber follado no era convincente….-seria más fácil estar a mano

Claro que sería mas fácil, sería mucho mas facil si la odiara, asi podría llevar a cabo mi plan, hacerla sufrir y estaría de lo más contenta pero no

La realidad es muy diferente, ahora mismo mi cabeza está hecha un lio a punto de explotar y si ella no se aparta sería capaz de volver a besarla

Me encuentro en un conflicto conmigo misma

Las dudas son demasiadas, estoy dudando de lo que quiero, ya no la odio eso es seguro y probablemente lo que está sucediendo ahora es que estoy enamorándome

O tal vez siempre estuve enamorada….

Recuerdo las palabras de mi psicóloga, las que más me afectaron en sus estúpidas sesiones, ella me dijo que tenía una cierta admiración por mi hermana y el tiempo parece estar dándole razón y no es solo admiración

"Maldición no es justo"

-lo siento.-vuelve a decir, aprieto los puños furiosa dispuesta a responderle de que no sirven sus disculpas pero me doy cuenta que esta vez lo dice por otro motivo

La veo avergonzarse fuertemente mientras lleva sus manos hacia mi cuello, doy un leve respingo al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel

-lo siento, por favor.-vuelve a decir, suena ansiosa, nerviosa y rápidamente va a buscar en su maleta

Yo no entiendo a qué se refiere o que está sucediendo

Es cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo que caigo en razón

"Las marcas de guerra"

Una zona morada se marca en mi cuello, prueba de que su boca y sus labios estuvieron en ese lugar demasiado tiempo

Sonrió de medio lado mientras masajeo esa zona, no creo que estaría en problemas si alguien lo viera, con excepción de Mai, la muy estúpida no dejaría de molestarme y me obligaría a decir quien fue la responsable, y lo peor es que seguro le contaria a Nao

Durarían molestándome semanas o incluso meses con el tema

No podría aguantar tanto tiempo

-disculpa yo no me d…yo no me di cuenta.-susurra trayendo un poleron de cuello alto, celeste con franjas rojas

-descuida, no es importante.-digo sintiéndome algo incomoda quitándome mi casaca para recibir su prenda

Ella me ayuda poniendome las mangas, prueba de que realmente estaba muy arrepentida y lo había hecho a proposito

"tiene su aroma" pienso con disimulo mientras veo como lo acomoda y coloca el cierre para empezar a subir y que tape la prueba de que se pasó de lasciva

-no era necesario.-expreso sin atrever a mirarla, es que está muy cerca.-Shizuru…-creo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para saber algunas cosas, sé que la motivación de todas sus acciones era yo, pero aun no entendía porque tenía esperanza…si nunca se lo había mostrado, porque en primer lugar nunca existió.-…tu pensaste que tenías esperanza, ¿Por qué?…si antes de esto yo nunca…-nunca te había dado señales, nunca te había visto de manera diferente

No pude llegar a terminar la frase pero estaba segura que ella entendía a lo que me refería

-no lo recuerdas.-dice cerrando los ojos con tristeza.-s…no es como si hubiera sido importante para ti, pero para mí si lo fue.-añadió, pude ver como una mueca parecido a una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro, tenía ganas de responder pero era mejor dejarla hablar, ella se había dado cuenta por mi cara lo perdida que estaba en el tema.-era una promesa que nos hicimos cuando nos conocimos, eso era lo que me daba esperanzas supongo…

¿Promesa?

En qué momento había pasado eso, si desde que nuestros padres nos juntaron en la casa después de casados empezamos a llevarnos mal

-una promesa?, promesa de que.-

La ví bajar la mirada y volver a sonreír con tristeza, parecía un poco avergonzada

-de casarnos algún día.-finalizó sintiéndose una tonta por decir algo asi

"¿Qué?"

-es una broma verdad?.-podía estar jugándome una mala broma no?, lo peor de todo es que Shizuru parecía una niña de esas que se ponen rojas después de haber revelado el nombre de la persona que le gusta

-e…era algo muy tonto y sin importancia para ti, por eso lo olvidaste, p…pero para mí fue una señal de esperanza de que algún día pudiera cumplirse.-no lo recordaba, definitivamente no lo hacia

En qué momento pasó eso si siempre nos llevábamos mal, no tenía sentido, a lo mejor y Shizuru imaginó un suceso así solo en su cabeza

Antes que pudiera decir algo mas el sonido de la puerta hizo separarnos un par de pasos

Shizuru fue a quitar el seguro para abrir

Ambas sabíamos quién era

Reito hacia acto de presencia, entró con elegancia y al ver a su novia quiso robarle un beso pero Shizuru esquivo con sutileza y tan solo le ofreció uno en la mejilla

Tal vez en otras circunstancias estuviera mirando con cara asesina al idiota ese, pero ahora hasta empezaba a sentirme culpable, no podía creerlo…

-Hola Nat.-saludó al verme, yo solo asentí y respondí en un pequeño susurro.-Amor porque estaba con seguro la puerta

Shizuru me miró de reojo como buscando ayuda

-disculpe, yo lo puse, estaba discutiendo con tu novia y no quería que me dejara con la palabra en la boca; ya sabes ella tiende a huir cuando está perdiendo.-lanzó con seriedad, no lo hacía con afán de burla, además era verdad.-…aunque al final no hizo lo que pensaba.-claro, pensé que huiría….pero terminó mejor de lo que esperamos…

Supongo que para ella fue de lo mejor, porque al final fue la que no quiso que ninguna de las dos saliéramos de la habitación

Ella puso el seguro, no fui yo

-¿le ganaste una discusión a tu hermana?.-sí, para Reito parecía imposible que pudiera pasar eso, supongo que para cualquiera pero había sido así, por más irreal que sonara, tenía ganas de decirle que además de ganarle una discusión a su novia ella había gritado mi nombre en la cama , pero creo que sería demasiado cruel

Me quedé en silencio con una leve sonrisa en los labios, realmente lo estaba pensando

Pero no. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero lio con lo que había ocurrido entre Shizuru y yo

-si, como sea, los dejaré solos.-digo apenas mirando a mi hermana con disimulo diciéndole en silencio que estaba bien, que no hiciera nada, me alegró que entendiera el mensaje, tan solo se despidió de una manera suave y cariñosa como si nos lleváramos bien

Me sorprendió que me dijera hasta luego, los que conocían nuestra relación de hermanas se hubieran sorprendido de escuchar

Incluso vi a Reito poner una extraña mueca

* * *

Este estúpido lugar era más grande de lo que imaginaba

Había terminado perdiéndome en uno de los patios de la ala trasera al dar una vuelta equivocada por la casa de los invitados, para cuando llegué a la parte central vi que la gente había aumentado su numero

Las visitas se duplicaron

"grandioso"

Ahora si podía notar varios grupos de amistades, algunos en la piscina de abajo, disfrutando dándose un buen chapuzón y conversando, reconocí a unos cuantos que eran de Fuuka, los niños ricos de la sección C

Seguí caminando hasta el otro extremo buscando a algunos que fueran más familiares para mí, una agradable sorpresa fue ver a Akiko en los lobbys cerca de donde estaban aparcando los autos entablar conversación con Haruka y Yukino que habían llegado

Me sorprendió mucho que se conocieran

-hey Nat!.-escuchar la voz de Mai detrás mío no auguraba nada bueno

La pelinaranja me saludaba a lo lejos, estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla, al parecer habían creado una especie de carpa cerca de donde estaban haciendo la parrilla, a su lado o mejor dicho unos metros más al costado, Aki preparaba la carne y conversaba amenamente con dos tías que no conocía

Me pregunté qué diablos hacia Mai sentada estando tan cerca de 3 mujeres que tenían una pinta de envidiar, sobretodo la Kanzaki que se había quitado su chamarra y estaba puesta con un bikini color lila muy llamativo

-como que no te estoy reconociendo.-digo sentándome a su costado.-esto no es propio de ti, si la dejas desprotegida esas 2 te la van a quitar.-digo señalando al grupo de Aki

La veo parpadear confundida

-de que hablas.-pregunta curiosa mientras saca una soda y me lo tiende.-por cierto donde te habías metido, pensé por un momento que habías decido regresar a casa.-

Regresar a casa sería una buena opción

Es decir ya no tenía ganas de vengarme así que estar en esta fiesta o lo que sea ya no tenía sentido

-creo que ya se me pasaron las ganas.-digo en tono de broma

-pero y que va a pasar con Akiko, no definitivamente no puedes irte, hoy te tienes que estrenarte a lo grande con vídeo incluido.-

-claro, para ti debe ser normal que la gente se filme así misma en su primera vez verdad?.-comento con sarcasmo, ella ríe asintiendo, ya de por si era difícil entablar una conversación seria con Mai, y ahora que la cosa empezaba a tornarse más movida como que dudaba si podría aguantar todas sus idioteces.-si pero porque no respondes mi pregunta, mira que estas dejando a Aki sola, toda descuidada a merced de esas dos tías que parece le quieren sacar plan.-

Mai vuelve a parpadear

-wow pero que esta pasado aquí, quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga, desde cuando la Natsuki que conozco habla de sacar plan y de tias, esto es nuevo, seguro llueve y en cualquier momento y aparecerá un duende llevando su olla de oro y nos concederá un deseo.-

"idiota!"

-ok, lo digo en serio, en primer lugar ella está dentro de tus presas más deseadas del año no?, además se nota que hay química entre ustedes, deberías aprovechar.-

-mi misión es ver que no te esté molestando, mientras ellas la tengan distraída de ti, estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.-responde como si nada.-además no es como si ella fuera a tomar a alguien a la primera oportunidad, ya te lo dije, que se haya obsesionado contigo fue un caso particular, no es que vaya obsesionándose con cualquier mujeron que vea o algo asi…

"me dijo mujeron?"

Supongo que tenía razón

-si pero pensé que se verían bien juntas.-digo sincera

-si yo también, pero yo me vería bien con cualquiera, hasta contigo….sin ofender.-exclama entre risas, su estúpido humor podría ser contagioso.-oh oh, y esa sonrisa Nat, que ha pasado, pareces más feliz que de costumbre….mejor dicho más feliz que nunca

-no diría feliz.- al contrario, diría que estoy tan confundida que mi mente no está haciendo que actúe como siempre.-lo único que quiero es dormir, estoy muy cansada, después de dormir y probar la parrilla en serio regresaré

Sería lo mejor

Además que no soportaría ver a Reito y a Shizuru tomados de la mano

-no Nat no, tienes que quedarte hasta que te estrenes, si logras hacerlo antes de que empiece lo bueno pues depende de ti.-¿en serio?.-oye por cierto no te da calor, porque tienes puesta esa casaca y con el cierre hasta arriba?.-pregunta curiosa

-tengo frio.-respondo intentando restarle importancia

Para mala suerte su mirada inquisitiva sobre mí me dice que está a punto de descubrir algo

-oye….¿eso es de Shizuru verdad?.-cómo diablos lo supo, empiezo a transpirar, tenia responder pero no sabia que.-se lo robaste acaso?.-preguntó volviendo a su expresión habitual

Suspiro tranquilizándome, por un momento creí que Mai podría sospechar algo

-ella me la prestó.-su mirada vuelve a ser inquisitiva pero dura un lapso corto de tiempo

-oh vaya, eso quiere decir que ya hicieron las paces y por lo menos se comportaran como hermanas?

-eso lo dudo, tu sabes cómo es la relación que tengo con Shizuru, o que no recuerdas el golpe en la cara.-Mai ladeó la cabeza asintiendo levemente

-es extraño que se hayan llevado tan mal toda una vida, Shizuru ocultaba muy bien sus maltratos, fue así desde siempre?.-pregunta.

-desde el primer día que fuimos a vivir en casa como familia nos llevábamos mal, a tal punto que esa tarde nos peleamos por escoger las habitaciones así bien feo.-recuerdo con gracia que nos jalamos de los cabellos y para variar a ella le dieron la mejor habitacion porque fue la primera que se puso a llorar

-oh vaya pero antes de eso no hubo otros momentos?.-

-qué?...a que te refieres.-

-supongo que se debieron conocer mucho antes de que sus padres se casaran y todos ustedes se fueran a vivir a una misma casa

Me quedo en silencio un tanto pensativa

-¿creo que sí?.-

-claro; cuando recién Saeko empezaba a tener una relación con Shiko, ustedes debieron recién a conocerse, seguramente intercalaban visitas, ya sabes a veces Shizuru vendría a tu casa y otras tú la visitabas a ella, se conocieron antes de que se fueran a vivir todos juntos.-

Era verdad

Antes de que nuestros padres se casaran Shizuru y yo nos conocimos

Me tomé la cabeza,

Habia tenido siempre la sensación que la primera vez que la había visto era cuando empezamos a vivir todos juntos...maldito error... pensé que desde el primer momento me había llevado mal con shizuru, pero antes...antes hubo otros primeros encuentros

-mierda.-maldije por lo bajo sintiendo como los recuerdos anteriores empezaban a aparecer en mi cabeza….

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

Espero sus teorías locas

que sucederá

Mai se enterara de la marca de guerra de Nat, podra tambien llevarse "mejor" con aki, bueno se que se llevan bien pero ustedes me entiendes

que pensara shizuru, terminará con reito de una vez despues de lo que acaba de pasar? o.O

preguntas, tantas preguntas que vienen como una ola (8)

Shizuru y Natsuki….que malas que son, siento pena por Reito y los cuernos tamaño alce que tendrá, seguro y le deben pesar demasiado T_T

Como sea espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos


	19. CONFESION

Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom

Antes que anda como siempre agradecer sus comentarios y esta vez les responderé al final

(uy pero que milagro O.O)

Como siempre agradecer a todos los que han leído y esperan una actualización, entiendo su dolor también hay muchas historias que sigo como fan y espero que lo continúen ycuando no llegan dan ganas de inyectarse mostaza a las venas….ok no

En fin sin más preámbulos aquí la conti u.u

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 19.- CONFESION**

* * *

-hola, cómo te llamas.-Ahí estaba la que se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla, esa niña de ojos escarlata y cabello castaño que preguntaba por mi nombre

Levanté la vista hacia mamá preguntándole en silencio que es lo que hacía en esta casa y quien era ella, para variar fingió que no me había escuchado y solo me susurró que me comportara como si fuera una amenaza

-hola.-volvió a decir la desconocida con una voz un poco más chillona

De nuevo miré a Saeko, pero me ignoró sin decir nada. Contemplé un poco celosa como le sonreía la extraña, era como si estuviera viendo a alguien que si quería que fuera su hija

Conocía esa mirada, pocas veces o casi nunca me la había mostrado a mí

Seguía confundida queriendo saber el motivo por el cual estaba aquí, mis preguntas aumentaron cuando sin previo aviso Saeko me dejó sola en esa habitación, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, no entendía porque mi mama me acababa de dejar a solas con ella sin ninguna explicación

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, teníamos una altura parecida, creo que yo era un poco más alta, su expresión era muy inocente, sus ojos rojos se me hicieron muy hermosos y cuando me enfoqué en ellos, me di cuenta que también estaba siendo observada detenidamente.

-me llamo Shizuru.-cantó alegre su nombre con una sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro

Yo no le respondí, seguía atenta al curioso color de ojos

Me sorprendió que me hablara con tanta confianza, debía ser porque estábamos en su casa.

Con cautela di unos pasos acercándome, también me gustó mucho que su cabello castaño fuera tan largo, lo tenía por debajo de los hombros el mio apenas alcanzaba a la altura del cuello.

Ella seguía mirándome esperando que le respondiera su saludo

Me quedé en silencio un rato pero poco a poco su expresión alegre empezó a darme la confianza suficiente, no parecía alguien desagradable

-hola.-respondí a secas.-estamos en tu casa verdad?.-pregunté viendo alrededor el cuarto adornado de un rosa muy chilloso

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-si es mi casa, y esta es mi habitación.-dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de las manos.-ven te enseñaré mis juguetes

No parecía ser mala, asi que me dejé llevar a la esquina de su habitación donde tenía una caja repleta de juegos, sacó un par de cubos, muñecas y un rompecabezas, mientras se ponía a buscar me quedé pensando, aun no entendía que hacia en este lugar, ni quien era esta niña, mamá no me había dicho nada

Efectivamente mi buena madre no me llego a decir que esa niña se convertiría en unos meses en mi hermanastra

-Ey Nat, Nat estás ahí?!.-los gritos de mi mejor amiga me sacaron de mis recuerdos.-estas bien?

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza

-si.-respondí, la muy idiota de Mai había provocado que recordara el primer encuentro con Shizuru.-y bien no nos desviemos del tema, vas a conquistar a Aki o no?.-lancé la pregunta casi con malicia intentando distraer a mi mente de Shizuru

Pero no daba resultado

Y lo peor de todo es que entre más recordaba esos primeros momentos casi con terror me hacían notar lo equivocada que estuve todo este tiempo

Al principio no nos llevábamos mal

-porque tanto interés eh?.-dijo señalándome con la mirada a la Kanzaki que seguía haciendo la parrilla conversando amenamente con sus amigas.-acaso cambiaste de opinión y ahora no quieres a Akiko en tu primera vez si no a Aki?, acabas de verla como es de hot con su medio bikini, es una buena vista de la cintura para arriba, no te culparía si has cambiado de opinión.-añadió con una sonrisa picarona

Yo también sonreí de medio lado fingiendo que le seguía la conversación

Pero mi mente estaba en otra parte

Primera vez….

Escuchar esas dos palabras provocó de nuevo que volvieran los recuerdos de ese primer encuentro

Shizuru me agradó mucho aquella primera vez que nos conocimos, rápidamente me di cuenta que era alguien de hacer amigos con mucha facilidad, ese rasgo de su personalidad no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo, aunque habían otras que si….

Si hacia una comparación entre la Shizuru niña con la de ahora había una enorme diferencia

Cuando niña tenía una expresión inocente y dulce, también era alguien muy torpe y hasta tonta en algunos casos, nada que ver con la Shizuru de ahora; la chica inteligente, astuta, hábil, metódica y que emana una aura sofisticada...cambió demasiado.

-si tienes razón, cambie de opinión.-respondo fingiendo sonreír.-pero no por Aki.-digo en un susurro tan despacio que no llega a escucharme

Quisiera decirle a Mai que ya no soy casta, que he dejado de serlo desde ayer

Quisiera contarle que lo hice con Shizuru pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, y diablos ni siquiera sé porque, conozco lo suficientemente bien a mi amiga como para saber que no me juzgaría ni nada, al contrario

Shizuru en cambio si podía darse ese lujo, tenía una mejor confianza de amiga con Haruka, le había contado su secreto mejor guardado, y probablemente ahora le estaría contando sobre nuestros dos últimos encuentros

Mai no tenía secretos conmigo, o mejor dicho no me guardaría algo tan importante, se que había ocultado su lista de chicas que quería llevarse a la cama y todo eso, pero no era porque no quisiera decirmelo, Nao sabia de su lista, seguramente pensó que no me interesaria

Claro que eso cambio hasta que le conté lo de Aki y empezó a hablar mas sobre las mujeres

Supongo que podría decirle algunas cosas pero sería más adelante. mas importante ahora era hacerla entrar en razon, lo he notado en su mirada, aunque ella trate de fingir que no, puedo ver lo mucho que le interesa Aki, estoy segura que si tuviera la oportunidad la tomaría, ya se me habia hecho raro que la haya dejado con esas dos extrañas que ahora mismo la coquetean y parecen hacer un buen trabajo porque la pelicorta no para de reir

-entonces ahora apuntaras a la Kanzaki cierto?.-lo dice con fingida alegría

Ella es tan buena amiga que no me guardaría rencor si hiciera algo tan despreciable como eso, ahora que sé que ella tiene real interés en esa loca tengo que hacer que dé el primer paso

-sabes lo que estoy pensando Mai?.-digo en tono de burla.-creo que Aki está fuera de tu liga y tú también lo sabes.-expreso con seriedad

No tenía que ser tan ruda, pero si había algo que la pelinaranja odiaba con todo su corazón es que dudaran de sus capacidades, especialmente la de casanova, Nao usaba con frecuencia ese argumento para hacerla enojar y activar su instinto de caza cuando iban de fiestas y las presas parecían ser gacelas veloces y astutas, difíciles de atrapar

Pero Mai como buena cazadora siempre conseguía comer, tal vez no a la que quería o apuntaba pero siempre tenía presa entre sus garras, así me decía Nao, con esas mismas analogías de depredadores y presas

"si que han sido unas depravadas"

-¿perdon?...como que fuera de mi liga.-bramó

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que la había escuchado tan molesta, su voz no sonaba amigable, eso me hacía suponer que lo estaba haciendo bien

-lo que escuchaste, crees que no me he dado cuenta?.-digo con el mismo tono serio del principio, Mai es idiota en muchos ámbitos, pero también es astuta, su fama de casanova no la tiene por mera suerte o por la cara bonita o los pechos grandes que se maneja

La realidad es que sabe leer bien los gestos de las personas

Mucho más si ya las conocía, o si era su mejor amiga quien la quería engañar

Si sonreía aunque sea un poco se daría cuenta de que esto es un plan y quiero arrastrarla como lo hace Nao

En cambio si me mostraba como siempre, entonces pensaría que estoy hablando en serio y me haría tragar mis palabras

-no de que hablas, ya te dije que mi misión es…

-no.-la interrumpo.-esa es solo tu excusa, en realidad te has dado cuenta que no está a tu nivel, es una presa que no puedes capturar, por eso estas dejando que esas dos tias te la ganen, oye soy tu amiga no tienes que demostrarme que eres una conquistadora ya lo has hecho, pero con Aki no podrías

Mai se me queda mirando con una expresión un tanto extraña

Tal vez le sorprendía que hablara de mujeres tan abiertamente, sin embargo su orgullo dolido no le dejaba ver más allá

"esto se va a poner bueno"

-que?...estás loca porq...porque estamos hablando de esto….-

-tienes miedo no?.-ataco casi con malicia, tenía que provocarla lo suficiente como para hacerla entrar en razón.-por eso no estas con ella, tienes miedo de que te rechace

-no hables idioteces Nat, realmente eres tú?, porque me hablas de Aki como si fuera tan importante, no lo es.-

-si lo es, tienes miedo de que te rechace por eso no lo quieres ni intentar, te importa lo suficiente como para que te esté dando miedo hacerlo, admítelo de una vez

-deja de hablar boberías, ya te lo dije.-

-ok, ok entonces quieres hacer una apuesta?.-

-apuesta?...Natsuki te golpeaste la cabeza?... no pareces ser la de siempre.-dice un poco a la broma pero más seria que de costumbre

-si antes de las 8 llegas a primera base con Aki, entonces me quedaré hasta mañana en este estúpido lugar.-

Ella niega con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

-En serio, así tan fácil, solo primera base?.-exclama con soberbia.-no solo será a primera base, sino que te traeré su ropa interior como trofeo.-sentencia con la confianza de siempre

-nah, no te creo, ni yo podría hacer eso aunque se lo pidiera.-o tal vez si con lo loca que esta por mi

-tsk, en serio lo haré mujer, acabas de dudar de mí y eso no lo puedo soportar, ya lo veras y tendrás que quedarte hasta mañana y también te llevaras a la cama a alguien si o si, que tal eso…quedemos así entonces

-asi como.-

-hoy follas con la chica de ojos rojos y yo me almuerzo a la organizadora de la fiesta.-señala mientras enfoca su vista en la pelicorta.-así si acepto

"ya lo hice con una chica de ojos rojos"

-oye no como que así…no me parece justo.-señalo y claro, no es que estuviera pensando en hacer algo con Akiko.-no conozco tan bien a mi presa, que tal si es una de esas recatadas que les gusta ir lento poco a poco

-tsk, si claro, no pienses que todas son así de mojigatas como tú, como se nota que no conoces el mundo mi pequeña amiga.-vocifera con una sonrisa demostrando que su confianza había regresado.-Akiko tiene la pinta de que es difícil, pero por dios esta es una fiesta en una casa de campo con prácticamente un maldito hotel a lado, la noche va estar bien loca y por lo menos la mitad de los presentes se meterán a fornicar a los cuartos mientras que otros se quedaran haciéndolo por ahí a escondidas, algunos otros lo harán en la piscina o que se yo, las posibilidades son infinitas sabes?.-

¿En serio sería tan asi?

Me quedé pensando un momento, me resultaba difícil creer que Mai pudiera tener razón, pero yo era nueva en esto de las fiestas, especialmente esas de las que te quedas a dormir, y debía aceptar el hecho de que había por lo menos 20 habitaciones disponibles en la casa de invitados así que era una posibilidad

Ademas yo ya lo había comprobado con Shizuru hace apenas una hora

Pero bueno eso ya no importaba

-ok lo acepto pero antes de las 8.-vocifero mirando a Mai

Si todo resultaba como lo imaginaba, no tendría la necesidad de pagar mi parte

-ok trato hecho mi mojigata amiga.-finalizó mientras daba un último sorbo a su bebida

La vi ponerse de pie y dirigirse al grupo de Aki para llevar a cabo su apuesta

Me quedé sola viendo desde lejos con una sonrisa divertida, bueno no es como si estuviera preocupada de ganar o perder, además estaba segura que Aki sería la que la mantendría ocupada lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de que hubo una apuesta en primer lugar

Miré con gracia como Mai se hacía paso entre las chicas y se acercaba a Aki la cual le devolvía una sonrisa

Debía admitir que era posible que perdiera, pero bueno casi siempre he sido una perdedora, especialmente cuando de competencias se trataba, Shizuru por ejemplo siempre me hizo saber que era mejor en todo…

"Shizuru"

De solo pronunciar su nombre en mis pensamientos me es difícil pensar en otra cosa, no puedo sacarla de mi mente

"esto es malo"

Estaba confundida conmigo misma, peor aún después de recordar nuestro primer encuentro cuando niñas, me di cuenta que no me cayó mal en ese entonces, y estaba segura que el sentimiento había sido mutuo. llegamos a congeniar bien, estoy intentando recordar más de esos primeros encuentros antes de que nuestros padres se casaran pero todo se ve muy borroso en mi cabeza…sin embargo la sensación de que llegamos a ser muy unidas se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte

Pero entonces en qué momento había cambiado nuestra relación?….

Algo había tenido que pasar para que al final nos lleváramos tan mal

Suspiro con pesadez mientras voy a buscar en el refri-bar alguna bebida, esta vez saco una lata de cerveza, necesitaba estar distraída de Shizuru para seguir pensando con claridad, tal vez un poco de alcohol me ayudaría a refrescar la memoria

-que pasó cuñadita porque tan sola.-levanto la mirada para ver a Reito sentarse frente a mi mientras sacando una soda

Me quedé mirándolo un rato antes de volver a mi semblante de siempre, normalmente no soy de hablar con la gente, mucho menos con las personas que no me caen, Reito estaba en esa extensa lista, supongo que él también sabía que no me agradaba, así que no entendía que diablos hacia viniendo a hacerme compañia…

El pelinegro me miró un tanto serio, yo disimulaba ignorarlo esperando pacientemente que se largara

El silencio que se formó en el ambiente se sentía incómodo pero no es que me importara mucho

-Shizuru está actuando muy raro sabes…-dijo de repente mientras tomaba entre sus manos la bebida.-podría saber de que discutieron?.-

Discusión?

Como iba a decirle que no hubo ninguna discusión, moría de ganas de decirle que todo habia sido un engaño y que su noviecita y yo habíamos estado haciendo...no era capaz de terminar la frase

Si no tuviera el problema de que Shizuru fuera mi hermana de ley, entonces se lo restregaría en la cara pero al ser una situación complicada no solo por el hecho de que ante la sociedad somos hermanas sino que también sigo confundida conmigo misma, ahora me estaría partiendo de la risa imaginando la cara que pondría al enterarse de toda la verdad

-no fue nada importante…cuñado.-respondo indiferente mientras hecho un vistazo donde se encuentra Mai, al parecer había tomado la iniciativa porque era ella quien estaba mas cerca de Aki y le estaba dando una mano con la parrilla, en esos temas mi amiga era una jodida cocinera experta, asi que si el tema de conversación era de cocina entonces lo estaría aprovechando muy bien para impresionar no solo a Aki sino también a sus amigas.-pero si tanta curiosidad tienes, pregúntaselo a Shizuru.-digo aparentando tranquilidad

Era raro de que Reito se haya acercado a solas, seguramente tendría alguna sospecha, no por el hecho de que pudiera imaginarse que yo y Shizuru estaríamos juntas, probablemente mi hermana estaría actuando cortante, manteniendo la distancia y el idiota habría malinterpretado todo y para variar estaría pensando que yo era la culpable del cambio de humor de su novia

Pero bueno siendo realistas si era mi culpa

Pero eso no lo iba a admitir

Y tampoco daría señales que pudieran hacerle sospechar

El idiota perdía el tiempo conmigo

-tu hermana se está comportando muy raro, ella no me ha dicho que le sucede pero se nota muy triste, que diablos le hiciste.-sisea con enfado

"¿Triste?"

¿Esa boba cree que sigo con mi plan de venganza?

-me estas culpando?...pregúntale a ella Reito, estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, se supone que es tu novia.-respondo con el mismo tono.-anda ve con ella y déjame tranquila por favor.-añado con desafío

Su mirada se ensombrece mientras se pone de pie y lanza un gesto de desprecio

-me pareció extraño que se haya comportado tan suave contigo, crees que no me he dado cuenta Natsuki?, le estás haciendo algo a tu hermana.-"¿yo?"

Contuve las ganas de reir

No solo era Saeko la que mal pensaba las cosas ahora también Reito creía que abusaba de Shizuru?

"¿En serio?"

Solo faltaba que Mai pensara lo mismo

-que estas insinuando.-vociferé

-esa chaqueta que llevas puesta es de ella cierto?.-dice de mala manera.-ella no te prestaría nada por más que le rogaras.-si rogará tendría más que una chaqueta puesta eso te lo podría asegurar idiota.-la tienes chantajeada verdad?

"imbécil"

-no hables idioteces, ella me lo prestó.-respondo intentando controlarme pero se me está haciendo difícil.-si tanto quieres saber qué diablos ocurre, dile todas tus dudas, o acaso no se tienen tanta confianza?...pero porque diablos pregunto si es obvio que no.-añado ironica

Mi vista se enfocó en Shizuru que a lo lejos conversaba con Haruka y Yukino en una de las esquinas, como la estoy viendo de espaldas no puedo saber cómo se encuentra

Pero por los rostros de la parejita me daba a entender que no tenía que preocuparme

-viniste para arruinarle la fiesta a tu hermana no?.-comenta enojado

"no te cansas?"

Vaya, menudo genio resultaba ser y si eso también era verdad

Pero ya no...ya no queria. Si por mi fuera iría donde Shizuru y la llevaría para estar a solas y decirle que eso estupidez de mi venganza ya ha quedado atrás

Supongo que podría decirle eso antes de que me vaya

-sigue pensando lo que quieras Reito.-susurro de mala manera mientras terminó de golpe la lata de cerveza y sacó otra para una ronda mas.-nos vemos cuñado.-siseo con burla, tengo ganas de levantarme y salir de allí, pero antes de que pueda irme Akiko hace acto de presencia

-oh vaya que hacen aquí….están esperando a ser los primeros en probar la parrilla acaso?.-la oji roja sonríe de medio lado mientras se sienta a lado mío

"mierda"

-que les pasa porque tan callados.-exclama al vernos en silencio.-

-oh nada, solo hablábamos de Shizuru, pero es un tema que no le gusta a Natsuki, ya sabes le tiene mucha envidia.-

Levanto la ceja fingiendo confusión pero por dentro estoy furiosa, tengo ganas de ponerme de pie y borrarle esa expresión de niño bueno que tiene

Seguramente se ha dado cuenta que Akiko me cae bien y quiere hacerme tropezar, pero no le va a funcionar, no caeré en su trampa

-bueno si es verdad que le tengo envidia.-digo apenas, no sé si era por el alcohol que lo admitía con tanta facilidad.- pero estoy segura que no es por su novio.-resalto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el comentario no le ha gustado a Reito.-…es solo que es perfecta en todo lo que hace.- es la verdad

Y esa verdad fue la causante de que la haya odiado durante todos estos años, es que maldición era perfecta en todo lo que hacía, inteligente, bonita, sociable, popular, y lamentablemente todo eso me lo restregaba cada segundo en la cara

Por eso es que intenté alcanzarla, ese era el único motivo por el cual me ponía a estudiar todos los días, quería alcanzarla, no podía dejar que me siguiera humillando pero entre más lo intentaba me daba cuenta que era imposible…pero aun así jamás he dejado de intentarlo y lo seguiré haciendo….

Era extraño y es que no tenía mucho sentido; estaba segura de que la Shizuru antes de que nuestros padres se casaran era alguien muy pero muy torpe, incluso tengo vagas imágenes en las que me burlaba de ella por su torpeza supongo que fue mis burlas las que la motivaron a cambiar y hacerme la vida imposible que se yo….

-vaya en serio le tienes envidia?.-exclama Akiko incrédula.-es difícil de creer sabes….empezando por el hecho de que eres el lobo azul de Fuuka.-añade negando con la cabeza.-no creo que Shizuru sea tan buena como tú en algún deporte eso lo podría asegurar aun sin conocerla….

Supongo que en eso tenía razón

Pero ese tema no me importaba, tampoco les importaron a mis padres, mucho menos cuando mi hermana se jactaba por ser la mejor por ese motivo mi único objetivo estos últimos años ha sido intentar ganarle en lo académico….

Esa era mi meta

-si pero quiero ser capaz de ganarle en los rangos, fue algo así como una apuesta que nos hicimos.-digo intentando hacer memoria, queriendo recordar en que momento la castaña niña torpe e inocente había cambiado para convertirse en mi peor pesadilla.-

-sabes que nunca lo lograras cierto cuñada?.-Reito volvió a decir intentando provocarme

Poco me faltaba para perder la cabeza

Intentando fingir indiferencia volví a tomar de un solo golpe la lata que tenía entre mis manos solo para volver a sacar otra para calmarme.-

-eso lo veremos, la última vez ella bajó de rango.-aunque supongo que yo era la culpable de esa caída así que no contaba.-como sea….-susurré mientras veía a lo lejos a Shizuru acercarse a donde estábamos

Bastó que su mirada se fijara en la figura de Akiko para que bajara la cabeza, podía notar una expresión de dolor en su rostro

-hola.-saludó a la mesa como mejor pudo, me di cuenta que le estaba afectando demasiado que Akiko estuviera sentada a lado mío.-que hacen

-no nada, solo conversábamos un poco sobre Nat.-dijo la otra ojiroja.-acompáñanos Shizuru nosotras seremos las primeros en probar la parrilla de Aki.-dice intentando convencerla

Ella solo sonríe mientras me lanza una mirada triste

Yo me quedo en silencio desesperada por no saber qué hacer

Sé que estoy siendo responsable de lo mal que lo podría pasar...malinterpretaria las cosas

Y ya no quiero hacerle daño

Por más que se lo merezca

Ya no quiero vengarme…. Aunque siendo sinceras la verdad es ya no era capaz de pensar en hacerle daño

No después de que mi mente y mi corazón la están viendo de otra manera…

Ya no la veo como alguien que he intentado odiar, ya no la veo ni como la niña que alguna vez me cayó bien, ni como amiga, menos como una hermana, aunque nunca la vi como tal

Ahora mis ojos la ven como mujer

"me estoy enamorándome de ti Shizuru..."

Quisiera decirle pero solo me quedo en silencio deseando que ella se marche y jale a Reito consigo

Lo último que quería ahora era que se siente en la mesa y se torture así misma pensando que Akiko y yo pudiéramos tener algo

Cierro los ojos negando con la cabeza viendo con horror como Shizuru se sienta a lado de Reito mientras este le da un suave beso en la cabeza y le rodea con sus brazos juntándose de una manera casual

No era que estuviera celosa, si lo estaba pero lo que me preocupaba es que pudiera malinterpretarme

Ella no sabe que ya he dejado de lado la venganza

Seguramente estaria pensando que sigo con mi plan

Quiero confrontarla con la mirada pero ella lo evita, fingiendo que presta atención al idiota de su novio

-y bien, saben me cuesta creer que sean hermanas, son muy diferentes.-Akiko lanza el repentino comentario que hace sonreír a Reito.-demasiado diferentes.-vuelve a decir mientras nos echa una mirada a cada una

-si, por eso te lo decía mi estimada, son tan diferentes….algo asi como Cain y Abel.-

"idiota"

-supongo que en tu analogía yo sería Cain cierto?.-comentó irónica, él me señala asintiendo entre risas, Akiko también ríe.- si…tendría sentido.-añado

-claro que sí, siempre has tenido celos de tu hermana.-exclama, puedo notar que Shizuru le dice con la mirada que se detenga, pero el idiota tiene intenciones de hacerme quedar mal con Akiko.-necesitas buscarte alguien urgente para que estés ocupada cuñadita

Mi hermana se da cuenta que se ha pasado de la raya, incluso la chica que está a mi lado lo mira totalmente anonadada

Yo solo hago una mueca de desagrado mientras busco otra lata de cerveza, con esta ya serian 4 y por cómo va la situación no sería suficiente

-oh sí, me gusta alguien pero creo que conquistarla puede ser complicado.-señalo mientras acabo de golpe con la bebida de un solo trago.-…nuestra relación podría es complicada

-oh en serio, se trata de tu amiga?.-pregunta la pelinegra mirando a lo lejos a Mai que seguía en su plan de conquista

Niego levemente

-...es inteligente, delicada y muy hermosa.-digo empezando a describir a la chica en cuestión.-ella no piensa que sea perfecta pero cuando te acercas parece que sí lo es, siempre está escondida detrás de un antifaz, una mascara para que no puedas ver que cosas le importan y que no, ella actúa tan bien que es difícil saber cuándo te miente y cuando te dice la verdad, es impredecible porque no sabes que es lo que hará, cada paso puede ser diferente y al mismo tiempo igual…no lo puedes saber, y eso te desespera, te angustia, juega con tu corazon y te sientes perdida intentando descifrar sus movimientos…te provoca, te jala a su ritmo, te atrapa con su mirada y no puedes escapar….no importa si crees que lo estas consiguiendo solo es una vil trampa, te hace creer que tienes el control pero en realidad sigues en sus manos, te mueve como si fueras un titere….ella crea ilusiones que te confunden y te ciegan…y cuando quieres si quiera respirar no te deja….ella es alguien que si le interesas habras tenido la peor de las suerte...estaras completamente perdida.-como yo lo estoy ahora...finalizo mientras doy otro pequeño sorbo sintiendo el amargo sabor colarse por mi garganta

Tardé en entender todo lo que había dicho, en un primer momento pensé que solo lo había pensado

Fue cuando escuché que no se decían nada y tanto Reito como la Yurima me miraban de una forma que no era capaz de descifrar que pude comprender que en este pequeño lapso había terminado hablando esos pensamientos que quería guardar solo para mi

Definitivamente estaba ebria

-parece que jugaron con alguien.-fue el primer comentario que lanzó el Kanzaki mientras se recuperaba con una carcajada

Por otra parte Akiko estaba muda

Y ya que había soltado casi todo era mejor terminarlo

-ella te hace sufrir como nadie, te hace la vida imposible y no sabes por qué….cuando te das cuenta de su motivación podrías volverte loca, hace que quieras odiarla pero no puedes, no puedes hacerlo no importa que tanto lo desees, que tanto quieras, no importa que tanto luches al final no podrás escapar de su mirada….y caerás en el color de esos ojos, caerás a veces lentamente otras tan rápido que solo durara un instante, te hará sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ti, y si puedes resistir te mostrará su lado más humano, contemplaras esos lados oscuros y claros que la envuelven y forman su figura, …. ella es la chica que me está gustando, y estoy segura que cuando se quite el antifaz terminará enamorándome….

Era mi sincera confesión

No me atreví a ver a Shizuru

Reito se reía a más no poder, seguramente había sonado como una cursi, loca, alcohólica y demente pero que más daba, además todos esos adjetivos me definían perfectamente en este momento

Por su parte Akiko seguía en silencio a diferencia de Reito parecía estar conmovida mirándome de una forma muy intensa

Entonces también comprendí en ese momento porque ella me ponía tan nerviosa, era por el color de sus ojos y esa mirada tan parecida que tenía a mi hermana

Por eso me puse tan nerviosa esa primera vez que la vi, incluso llegue a creer que pudiera ser amor a primera vista aunque lo negara a mí misma o frente a Mai

Akiko era solo una ilusión, una copia de la persona que queria en realidad, solo el parecido en el color de sus ojos había sido suficiente como para llamar mi atención

Estuve mintiéndome todo este tiempo

Probablemente ya amaba a Shizuru desde antes y no me había dado cuenta

Por eso estuve tan desesperada cuando me enteré ayer de que ella y Reito podrían consumar su noviazgo…por esa razón hice todo lo posible para que no fuera y en mi locura y obsesión sabiendo que ella también estaba enamorada de mi, le ofrecí tener mi cuerpo a cambio de que se quedara conmigo

Yo también soy todo eso que describí de ella

Yo también la he provocado…también he visto su mejor y peor lado y a cambio le he mostrado mis luces y mis sombras

Las dos conocemos lo mejor y lo peor de cada una y aun así ambas seguimos dispuestas a no despegar la mirada la una de la otra

Al menos yo ya no quiero hacerlo

Y eso podría ser un problema

Estoy acabada

"cuando te quites el antifaz me habrás enamorado Shizuru Fujino…"

"Estoy acabada" vuelvo a repetir en mi mente

 **Continuara** …

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

Que les parecio el capi o_o

Que podría decir del capitulo

Nada pos…que no tomen mucho, cuando la bebida se les sube a la cabeza pueden hablar de mas xD

Pobre Nat ha estado muy atormentada todo este tiempo, no solo con Shizuru si no tambien consigo mismo sus propios miedos y temores -o-

Mmm asi borracha y todo Mai tenia razón, Natsuki tiene el don de flirteo

Parece que ese discurso ha hecho que Akiko se intere aun mas

Y que pasara…con Nat?, Mai se comera a Aki o sera al reves?...y Akiko se pondra las pilas al ver el lado romantico de Nat Omg...pues quien sabe

Yo no lo se u.u

En fin espero sus comentarios, teorías locas y demás

nos vemos =D

 **pd:SORRY NO PODER RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE T_T**


	20. AMOR

Bueno hola de nuevo a todo el foro

Ufff….ahora si aquí tienen la conti que todos esperaban y que cerrara el ciclo (muajajaja)

Nunca pensé que llegaría este día

Es decir desde estoy finalizando una historia…pero a qué se debe esto omg, acaso será el fin del mundo o vinieron los ovnis?

Pidan su deseo fandom que se les cumplirá ante este acontecimientos =D

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 20.-AMOR**

* * *

 _-Sabes Natsuki me gusta mucho estar contigo….y cuando seamos grandes me casaré contigo.-_

 _-no, eres muy tonta y torpe no hay manera de que me case contigo Shizuru.-dije sacándole la lengua_

 _-ay no!…ya verás cuando sea grande seré muy muy inteligente, más que tú.-_

 _-mmm bueno si llegas a ser mas inteligente que yo y me tratas bien entonces creo que podría casarme contigo.-_

 _-entonces es una promesa!, ya veras dejaré de ser torpe y sere mas inteligente que tú…asi te casas conmigo!.-_

"ahora recuerdo"

Siento un dolor en la cabeza tan fuerte que apenas puedo soportar

Me remuevo entre las sabanas y la almohada preguntándome qué diablos ha pasado, me tomo la cabeza sintiéndome fatal

Abro los ojos y la primera imagen que veo es la de Mai que al darse cuenta de que estoy despertando hace una mueca un tanto extraña

-oh vaya que oportuno.-exclama mientras acerca su rostro al mio.-como te sientes amiga.-

Entre el letargo, el dolor en la sien y las ganas de vomitar apenas y puedo escuchar la pregunta

-q…que ha pasado y donde estoy.-definitivamente no era mi habitación donde me encontraba.-

-no lo recuerdas eh?.-comenta con gracia mientras se pone de pie pensando en cómo explicarme, por su expresión siento que algo malo terminé haciendo.-vaya Nat sí que la hiciste linda ayer….-añade entre risas

-q...que?...ayer?.-de que habla

La veo negar con la cabeza

-ok dime que es lo último que recuerdas asi te pondré poner al corriente.-

Mientras intento hacer memoria llego a la conclusión de que me pasé de borracha

Suspiro con alivio al darme cuenta que traigo la ropa puesta, diablos nunca antes había sido de tomar mucho, pero en esta ocasión me había excedido, con solo sentir mi cabeza como el infierno y las náuseas ya estaba arrepentida

-solo recuerdo que estábamos…dios como duele.-me vuelvo a quejar mientras me pongo de pie.-solo recuerdo que estábamos esperando la parrilla en la mesa en la que estábamos antes.-digo apenas

-ahm...en serio?...eso fue algo temprano.-dice mientras me lanza una botella de agua.-tómatelo de golpe, te hará bien.-ordena, yo solo asiento no me gustaba para nada la expresión de burla y felicidad que tenía Mai, si a eso agregábamos que acabo de despertar con una resaca del demonio las noticias que tenía que darme no podian ser buenas.-mmm como empezar…es difícil y complicado….jajaja dios.-

-oye idiota me estas asustando…que fue lo que hice.-exclamo preocupada

Vuelvo a hacer memoria

Pero nada, el dolor no ayuda

-jaja Nat no pongas esa cara, estuviste decente…creo, no hiciste nada malo así que deja de preocuparte.-señala indicándome que me tome el agua.-bueno si tú nunca eres de tomar de esta manera, que fue lo que paso, Akiko me dijo que era por un amor no correspondido

Suspiro aliviada era una buena noticia escuchar que no había hecho una estupidez

Aunque después de haber confesado mis sentimientos ya que quedaba

-Akiko te dijo eso?.-no era tan asi…

-si hablé con ella después de que te llevamos a que durmieras, sí que eres pesada mujer.-

"Dios"

Le pregunté a Mai que me contara desde el principio, me sorprendió que me dijera que hoy era domingo. No podía creer que había dormido más de 18 horas

Según lo que me decía era que ayer todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que fueron a la mesa a repartir las porciones de la parrilla…

-sé que no eres muy social pero fue muy extraño que estuvieras totalmente callada durante una hora, ni siquiera llegaste a probar la comida...solo te dedicabas a beber en silencio mientras los demás hablaban, te tomaste toda la bebida del grupo.-vocifera entre risas.-me puse muy nerviosa sabes, pensé que en cualquier momento te ibas a poner de pie y caerías al suelo o peor aún que vomitaras en la mesa…así que anticipando el papelón te saqué de ahí y te llevé al baño y bueno Akiko vino al rato preocupada por ti…

-si...vaya te debo una.-que sería de mi vida si no estuviera esa idiota para ayudarme

-y que lo digas…en serio mujer, ¿qué te pasó?.-pregunta esta vez con un semblante neutro.-hay algo que no me has contado pero si se lo contaste a Akiko?...que acaso no soy tu amiga?

-no como crees.-digo entre líneas, me di cuenta que había sido muy obvia con esa confesión, Reito no paraba de molestarme….y Shizuru también debió de darse cuenta que mis palabras eran para ella.-…que te dijo

-que no parabas de hablar de alguien que te gustaba y por ese motivo es que tomabas como borracha empedernida.-era cierto; No podía negarlo.-en otras circunstancias lo dejaría pasar…pero nunca te había visto actuar asi…dime es cierto?

No sé qué decirle

Una parte de mí se moría por hablar con ella, pero la otra me susurraba que no

-si…creo que estoy enamorada.-dije volviendo a tocarme la cabeza por el dolor

Mai abrió los ojos sorprendida

Se quedó tiesa ante la noticia, aproveche el momento para ir al baño y mojarme la cabeza

Al salir vi que ella seguía quieta mirándome con una expresión totalmente pálida

-no…¿en serio Nat?.-pregunto con un tono extrañamente serio.-por favor dime que no es cierto…

Ladee la mirada, ya de por si era difícil abrirme y expresar esta clase de secretos

-es verdad.-dije

-Dios no!.-gimió apretando los puños, se acercó desesperada a tomarme de los hombros para sacudirme.-no por favor di que no es verdad.-

-idiota te dije que si.-respondí

-porque…porque.-señala esta vez preocupada, mirándome casi con tristeza y pena.-soy yo verdad?.-

"¿Huh?"

-¿qué?.-

-maldición…lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría.-se toma el rostro desesperada.-mira Nat eres mi mejor amiga y no…no puedo verte asi, lo siento, lo siento, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano porque siempre estamos juntas, ese fue siempre mi miedo que te enamoraras de mí y se hizo realidad!-añade lamentándose

-no, no eres tú idiota, no serias tú ni por asomo.-exclamo enojada.-

-en serio?...estas segura porque a veces te he visto mirarme de manera sospechosa.-

"en serio?"

-te juro que a veces no entiendo porque eres mi amiga.-susurro de mala manera.-deja de preocuparte no eres tú.-pero en serio desearía que fuera así

Preferiría que fuera Mai en vez de mi hermana

-uff no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso…sabes que estas fuera de mi liga cierto?.-idiota.-ok y quien es la afortunada, sé que no es Akiko porque la tenías ese rato ahí; así que suéltalo de una vez.-

Era tan fácil decirlo

Miré a Mai como dudando…

-es Shizuru.-solté sin más casi en un susurro tan despacio que creí que ella no me había escuchado pero por su expresión supe que si

La vi parpadear un par de veces esperando que dijera algo

-jajaja hay dios, jajaja buena esa jajaja oye que humor retorcido tienes a veces, nombrar a tu hermana jaja, ya en serio quien es la victima.-desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza haciéndole ver que no era ninguna broma, entonces volvió a quedarse callada y poco a poco asimiló el mensaje.-no me jodas!

….

Me sentía un poco más tranquila

Se sentía bien compartir con alguien ese pedacito de intimidad y secretos que no lo harías con cualquiera

Aunque claro la expresión de Mai desde hace media hora era de miedo?, preocupación?, terror?, no podía describirlo

Saber que podría estar enamorándome de Shizuru había sido un golpe tan fuerte para ella como para mí

-hubiera deseado que me mintieras.-exclama casi en tono de broma, intentando recuperarse del shock.-pero...dios desde hace cuánto es que estas con este lio.-no lo se

No lo sabía con certeza

Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo y entre divagaciones y recuerdos no podía llegar a una conclusión certera de cuando empezaron mis sentimientos, de lo único que estaba segura es que me había dado cuenta de ellos ayer

-desde ayer creo…fue algo reciente.-digo con sinceridad.-

Mai había dejado de lado su actitud de siempre, me miraba con una extraña seriedad, entendía lo delicado del asunto, si se imaginaba estar mis zapatos debía comprender lo afectada que me encontraba

No era para menos

Saber que me estoy enamorando de la persona que me hizo la vida imposible desde niñas no era algo fácil de aceptar

Solo imaginarlo ya era difícil

-¿Shizuru lo sabe?.-soltó la pregunta

Después de la confesión de ayer suponía que sí, era lo más probable

-creo que si.-respondí con algo de duda.-pero eso no es lo peor sabes…

-¿qué?...podría ponerse peor?.-exclama casi con ironía

Asiento levemente con una sonrisa triste

-es peor porque ella si está completamente enamorada de mi.-digo suspirando de mala gana

-no, no no….no, como que.-se pone de pie desesperada mientras se me toma la cabeza esperando a que le diga que es una broma, como si yo pudiera hacer una.-…en serio?!.-vuelvo asentir

Escucho como cae de bruces al mueble que está en un rincón

-no puede ser…por mi salud mental debiste guardártelo eso ultimo sabes?.-pronunció con enojo

Empecé a reír ante su comentario, realmente hubiera sido mejor

-lo siento pero tenía que contarle a alguien y solo tú eres a la única que podría decirle esto.-solo a mi mejor amiga

-todo comienza a tener sentido…. Ahora entiendo porque Shizuru y Reito pelearon ayer.-

Me quedé en seco, todo el dolor repentino de la resaca desapareció

-que!...acaso ese imbécil la tocó.-lo mataría, lo haría sin pensarlo

Mai levantó la mano en señal de que me calmara

-tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la noche, y por eso Shizuru se fue al cuarto junto con Haruka y Yukino.-suspiré aliviada.-hace una hora que se fue a tu casa, así que por eso venía a despertarte mujer ya que es muy probable que sin Shizuru nos boten a patadas.-

-¿terminaron?.-

-no lo sé, tendrías que preguntárselo a ella.-dijo como si nada.-bueno mujer me acabas de arruinar el desayuno con tremenda noticia, y necesito que me des más explicaciones pero luego hablaremos, ahora date una ducha que en cualquier momento nos echan

Asentí levemente con una pequeña sonrisa

-ok y como te fue en lo de la apuesta.-

-Aki es más difícil de lo que creí.-señala divertida.-pero bueno me gustan así

-¿eso quiere decir que te la ganaron ayer?.-pregunto a son de broma

-no, para nada.-

-cómo puedes estar segura.-

-claro que estoy segura.-vocifera confiada.-porque yo pasé la noche con ella.-añade antes de levantarse dejándome con la pregunta en la boca.-a lo mejor y te cuento más tarde.-

"idiota"

…

Terminé de darme la lucha y alistarme para salir

Mientras hacia todo eso pensaba en Shizuru(para variar), ha sido difícil empezar a aceptar mis sentimientos, la posibilidad de que esté enamorada o me vaya a enamorar era ya una realidad que no podía dejar de lado

Salí de la habitación, era algo temprano así que la mayoría de las parejas que habían tenido su noche estarían recién levantándose

Caminé hasta llegar hasta salir y llegar al patio principal, vi con gracia como algunos estaban dormidos a lado de la piscina, el olor de alcohol llegaba hasta aquí, realmente todo estaba hecho un desastre, aunque si comparaba a las fiestas que acostumbraban Nao y Mai, pues a ellas si no les sorprendería

-Hey Nat por Aquí.-levanté la vista al escuchar a Aki llamándome a una de las esquinas, habían incorporado otra mesa parecida a la de ayer pero esta vez era para tomar el desayuno, vi como algunos sirvientes depositaban bebidas calientes, jugos y algunos sándwiches

No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero vi que también en el grupo de Aki donde habían dos chicos que no conocía se encontraba Mai la cual al verme agitó el brazo desesperada

Saludé un tanto tímida sobretodo por los extraños

-oh vaya eres el lobo azul no?.-preguntó el rubio que estaba sentado al lado de Mai, yo solo asentí.-vaya que tal yo soy Julien y él es mi primo Richard.-señaló al otro chico que tenía un semblante adormilado

Por la pinta y los nombres supe que eran extranjeros

-un gusto.-dije apenas sentándome al costado de Richard y frente a Aki

Los tíos en cuestión no parecían ser como Reito así idiotas sin remedio, me sorprendió ver que se llevaran bien con Mai, por como la miraban supe de inmediato que tenían interés en ella y no sé si estaban actuando pero caían bien

-somos los que aun quedamos de pie.-vociferó el rubio con una mueca de dolor por la resaca.-pero diablos no vuelvo a tomar

-eso dices cada fin de semana.-comenta Aki mientras nos sirve las tortillas que traen el mayordomo.-

Nos quedamos un rato conversando, los chicos iban a la misma secundaria que la de Aki, fue entretenido, nada que ver con la mesa de ayer donde Reito, Akiko y sobre todo Shizuru me pusieron en tanta tensión. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba compañía amena y tranquila.

Mai y yo nos apresuramos a terminar

Agradecimos que todo había sido maravilloso y el hecho de que nos permitiera haber disfrutado de la fiesta (cosa que no hice de todas formas), pero ya nos teníamos que ir, no quería ver a Reito o Akiko…no sabría cómo lidiar

Me pareció muy extraño que Aki se comportara menos loca de lo normal, me dio esa impresión, seguramente debía ser porque aún tenía algo de alcohol en la sangre

Antes de que nos fuéramos y que el de seguridad nos acompañara vi a Mai y Aki conversar un largo rato, habrán sido como 10 minutos despidiéndose, esperaba que se dieran un beso o algo así que me dé una señal de que realmente habían pasado la noche juntas como lo había afirmado antes

Pero no

Nunca pasó

Solo un beso en la mejilla y parece que eso había sido mucho más que suficiente para mi amiga, la cual tenía una cara de estar entre las nubes, expresión que se le borró el rostro cuando recordó la noticia bomba que le había dado y que aún quedaba cosas pendientes por aclarar

Una cosa era decirle que podía estar enamorada de Shizuru, otra muy diferente era agregar a eso que ya habíamos pasado más de un momento juntas en la cama

No estaba segura pero era posible que se desmayara

De retorno a casa no hablamos del tema de Shizuru, Mai se moría por saber pero no me presionó para que le dijese algo más, ella esperaría paciente a que sea yo quien inicie la conversación

El tema era delicado

En retribución a su buena actitud yo tampoco le presione con lo de Aki, me había dejado confundida sus respuestas, pero si mi intuición no me fallaba apostaría que no había pasado nada…

Sonreí de medio lado ahora habían cosas más importantes que atender

Tenía que tener una conversación con Shizuru y también con Saeko y aclararle que no abusaba de mi hermana, que solo pensar algo así era una completa locura

…..

-hola mamá.-saludé con total tranquilidad al verla sentada en la sala

Pensé que me estaba esperando pero al ver la televisión estaba prendida deseché la idea

-Natsuki.- respondió mencionando mi nombre, su tono neutro me dio confianza, ya no parecía estar molesta y eso por alguna razón me puso un tanto nerviosa

De camino a casa pensaba en como tenía que lidiar con Saeko sobre la discusión que habíamos tenido, pero al parecer ella lo había olvidado

Lo que me inquietaba era verla con un semblante preocupado, no entendía de que, sobre todo en primer lugar porque pensé que me gritaría por no decirle donde terminé pasando la noche

"a menos que.."

Me detuve sintiendo mi propia respiración acelerarse, mi mente hizo click

Me pregunté si Shizuru había conversado con Saeko…probablemente si

Era obvio

-s…sucede algo?.-pregunté intentando mantener la calma pero estaba muerta de miedo

Temía que Shizuru hubiera sido capaz de confesar todo

-Shizuru vino antes.-dijo como si leyera mi mente.-hablamos un rato, ella me dijo que también estabas donde Reito.-yo solo asentí por inercia, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, estaba entrando en pánico.-ella me dijo dónde estabas y….-se detuvo unos instantes.-hablamos un rato largo sobre su relación.-sentenció cerrando los ojos como si estuviera lamentándose

Negué con la mirada

No me atrevía a decir una sola palabra

"Shizuru que hiciste?"

-espera…mamá yo…nosotras.- no pude ser capaz de atreverme a decir otra palabra

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando acaso Shizuru había sido capaz de confesar todo a Saeko?...

Me sentía acorralada, dolida y desesperada

No…no estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo

Si esa idiota se atrevió a cometer la estupidez de confesarlo todo, entonces a mí ya no me interesaría lo que pudiera pasar…ya no; entonces yo también declararía mis sentimientos

Lo iba a hacer

Cometería esa estupidez por ella…o al menos eso creía

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera hablar Shizuru se apareció bajando por las gradas interrumpiendo el momento aunque no sabía si esto lo iba a complicar

…

Ninguna de las dos nos atrevíamos a mirarnos a la cara

Se sentía extraño estar de nuevo en su habitación

Ella estaba sentada en cama con el semblante inexpresivo, yo por mi parte estaba en un rincón pensando en una y mil cosas a la vez; creí que había soltado todo a mamá y le había dicho no solo de sus sentimientos si no que tuvimos intimidad más de una vez

Pero no

En resumen Shizuru le explicó el malentendido sobre de cómo se rompió el brazo, se echó la culpa de que ella había sido la que me provocó y que durante estos últimos años sacó provecho de su cargo de presidente estudiantil para hacerme la vida imposible…

No era como si estuviera mintiendo de todas formas

En realidad era verdad, al menos en parte

-pensé que le habías dicho todo a mamá.-susurré apenas sintiéndome una tonta

Tan desesperada estuve que no fui capaz de analizar con la cabeza fría

Levanté la mirada y la vi que seguía con el semblante perdido

-no tuve el valor.-señaló con una pequeña sonrisa.-tú lo ibas a hacer...creo que aparecí en el momento justo no?.-tenía razón

-si.-respondí apenas

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotras, especialmente para mí, había una tensa calma y el nerviosismo y la inseguridad podía sentirse en el ambiente

Shizuru sabía a quién iba dirigida mi confesión…sabía que era para ella

Entonces teníamos que aclarar algo?...¿existía algo pendiente aún?

Si ambas ya sabíamos los sentimientos de la otra pero el silencio me decía que si teníamos pendientes

-¿ya estas mejor?.-preguntó

Ladee la cabeza recordando que debía referirse a lo borracha que estaba

Asentí con la cabeza

Me quedé contemplando su rostro, que lucía aparentando esa indiferencia tan propia de ella pero sabía que no era así, sus ojos escarlata lucían cansados por estar ocultando sus emociones, por eso no se atrevía a verme, no quería verse descubierta

Un rebelde mechón de su cabello tapaba parte de su cara

-no sé qué me pasó…fui una idiota.-sentencié como disculpándome, aunque no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, supongo que era la manera de sentirme más tranquila.-cuando hable de quien me gustaba, cuando dije esas palabras estaba pensando en ti

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez se atrevió a mirarme

A exponerse

Quería llorar, se estaba rompiendo poco a poco

-m...me lo suponía….p... pero pensé que podían ser solo un deseo mío más que una realidad.-confesó sincera mientras se tomaba el rostro.- ya sabes a veces tiendo a ilusionarme sin razon

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa

Contuve la respiración

Pocas veces, o mejor dicho nunca antes me había regalado esa expresión tan cautivadora

"estoy perdida"

Me estaba enamorando…no… me corrijo. Ya estaba enamorada

De alguna forma tuvo la destreza y la manera de hacerse paso en mi corazón y en mis sentimientos de tal forma que era insoportable imaginarme sin ella

Ahora ocupaba todos mis pensamientos

-no lo merezco.-dijo en respuesta

No se trataba de que lo mereciera o no, ya me había atrapado de tal manera que no tenía forma de ocultarlo

-ya es tarde.-dije poniéndome de pie

Si por mí fuera saldría de la habitación sin decir nada más

Pero no tenia fuerzas

Y ella lo sabía

Pude ver su cuerpo tensarse ante mi cercanía anticipando lo que iba a suceder

Desde el comienzo fue una lucha entre la dos

Desde el principio quería ser como ella, me había puesto como objetivo superarla, aunque al principio fueron por celos en el fondo la admiraba

Admiraba lo inteligente, bonita y perfecta que podía llegar a ser sin dificultad

Admiraba como se desenvolvía ante los demás

Admiraba que sea la numero 1…

-recordé un poco de la promesa que nos hicimos cuando niña…pero no era una promesa como tal.-susurré mientras me sentaba a su lado

Noté un leve suspiro salir de sus labios al sentirme tan cerca

-e…en serio ya lo recuerdas?.-

-no todo….-dije sincera.-solo la parte en que te decía que eras muy torpe y tonta como para que te casaras conmigo

Ella rió levemente

-ya lo recuerdas.-dijo con una mueca de tristeza.-entonces debes saber que no cumplí con todo cierto?.-

-debías tratarme bien.-dije recordando la otra condición.-no entiendo…si…si nos llevábamos como hermanas en que momento cambio

Como si hubiera dicho algo malo ella se alejó un poco de mi dándome la espalda

-desde ese día me había propuesto cambiar, realmente deseaba con todo mi corazón que cuando fuéramos grandes te casarías conmigo, esa promesa se convirtió en mi motivación y poco a poco lo estaba logrando, yo no era muy buena en la escuela pero mejoré…y eso a ti no te gustó.-abrí los ojos extrañada y apreté los puños desolada…ya empezaba a comprender como todo se había distorsionado tanto.-…cada que mejoraba y sacaba una mejor nota, mamá y papá me felicitaban, tenía su atención de los dos pero no era la que quería….empezaste a ignorarme y a odiarme por robar sus miradas.-dios mis celos fueron los responsables.-…y…y pensé que realmente me odiabas y yo lo único que quería era tener tu atención, que me miraras, que vieras que cumpliría mi promesa pero tú ya no lo hacías.-noté como se le empezaba a quebrar la voz y su tono se convertía en una melancólica sinfonía.-…pasabas de mí en cada visita y cada vez que teníamos oportunidad de estar juntas preferías estar sola que conmigo.-quería que se detuviera, que no siga contando porque estaba comenzando a doler, aun asi no pude.-lloré muchos días pensando que te había hecho algo malo o que simplemente ya no me querías, entonces en mi desesperación encontré una forma de me pusieras atención.-"detente".-...molestándote hacia que me pusieras atención aunque no como quería pero me mirabas…me hablabas aunque lo vieras mal, y eso para mí era mejor que nada…prefería que me pusieras atención y me odiaras a que te fuera indiferente y por eso empecé a hacerte la vida imposible…era la única forma en que me miraras Natsuki…

-no sigas…-susurré no soportando sus recuerdos

-para cuando nuestros padres se casaron y empezamos a vivir en esta casa ya nos llevábamos mal…tu tenías tus motivos, yo te hacía sentir mal, te comparaba conmigo pero solo lo hacia para que me vieras y me hablaras…solo para tener algo de tu atención…. Supongo que cualquier cosa era mejor a que nada…y después se hizo costumbre….-un breve sollozo escapo de su boca.-lo siento

No…no había nada que disculparse

Yo era la que inicio todo

No aceptaba que ella fuera mejor que yo, o que tuviera la atención de Saeko por encima de la mía

Y pensar todo ese esfuerzo que hizo por ser la numero 1 había sido por mí

Ahora entendía porque me hizo la vida imposible sin motivo

Yo era su motivación todo este tiempo

-eres una idiota.-dije apenas esperando que no se me partiera la voz

La rodee con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras y la atraje hacia mi

"siempre fui yo"

Nos quedamos un largo rato sin decirnos, tan solo saboreando el contacto y nuestra compañía

Ahora el silencio ya no era tan incomodo

Con esas palabras Shizuru se había quitado su mascara

Y tuve razón sobre mis propios presentimientos

Sabía que si ella se quitaba el antifaz me enamoraría perdidamente

-aun puedes cumplir tu parte….-susurré cerca de su oído aspirando el suave olor de su aroma.-y yo cumpliré con la promesa que nos hicimos.-

Sentí un pequeño apretón de una de sus manos aferrándose a la mía

Todo había sido tan injusto con nosotras

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás

En un desenfrenado impulso giré su rostro y le plante un beso

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante el repentino contacto

No sé si por miedo o por placer

Era una situación peligrosa y es que Saeko estaba en la casa

Si entraba y nos cogía en esta posición entonces armaría el rompecabezas donde todo tendría sentido

Pero ya no me interesaba

Y sé que a ella tampoco

Nos podríamos perder si seguíamos con esto pero ya estábamos completamente resignadas

En su corazón el amor había mantenido una dulce conversación con la desesperación y continuó caminando dormida más allá de la esperanza a la que siempre se aferró… y yo también estaba dispuesta a seguir ese camino

Desde ahora….

 **"te amo Shizuru"**

* * *

Uff eso fue todo

Nada más que agradecer por haber llegado hasta aquí capitulo a capitulo

Y haber caminado conmigo de la mano en esta historia que los hice especialmente para ustedes

Creo que podría haber un capitulo o dos más acerca de cómo va empezar la relacion

O si hay alguna duda

También en como termino lo de Aki y Mai WoW

Mmm creo que si…bueno nose

Pero hasta aquí llego la historia principal

En fin nada mas que volver agradecer y bueno a continuar con las otras historias si es que se puede

Quiero saber sus opiniones

Quieren un capi más o está bien O.O

 **Nos vemos =D**


	21. extra 01- ¿COMO VA SU RELACIÓN?

Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom

Antes de empezar muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta loca historia

Cada comentario ha sido la motivación para continua y siento que me han ayudado a crecer, ha mejorar mi forma de escribir gracias a sus críticas y coments.

No tengo mas que gratitud hacia ustedes y bueno...

Antes que nada aclarar que la historia ya ha finalizado

Pero estoy publicando unos extras, y por favor tengan en mente que son extras…podria hacer más o podría ser este el único no lo se

En fin sin más preámbulos a disfrutar =D

* * *

 **COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD**

 **EXTRA 01.- ¿Y COMO VA SU RELACION?**

* * *

-¿Y cómo van en su relación?.-Mai lanzó la pregunta

No supe cómo responder

Mi cara de idiota habrá sido demasiado evidente porque pude ver como contenía las ganas de reir y solo no lo hacía para no molestarme

¿Y cómo va mi relación con Shizuru?

Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo cada dia al despertar. Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido en la casa de campo y con Saeko

7 días desde que ella se quitó su máscara confesándome los motivos de porque me habia hecho la vida imposible y yo aceptaba sus sentimientos y también aceptaba que estaba enamorada de ella

-no lo sé.-respondo con sinceridad

Y es que es verdad no lo sabia

No es como si todo fuera color de rosas, yo misma pensé que después de confesarnos nuestros sentimientos todo sería más fácil

"Mentira"

Desde ese día no hemos vuelto tocar el tema de nuestra relación

Tampoco hemos vuelto a tener algún contacto físico o íntimo. Era extraño y es que no es que estuviéramos evitándonos, al contrario, los momentos en que estábamos juntas se sentían bien, tanto que no había necesidad de decirnos nada, claro que podíamos ser muy obvias teníamos que aparentar, especialmente con Saeko observándonos

"¿Pero entonces cual era el problema?"

En primer lugar no podría decir que hubiera un problema

Es cierto que quería acercarme a ella, la necesidad de sentir sus labios y su cuerpo era letal en mí, y sé que ella sentía los mismos estragos de la abstinencia sexual

"pero entonces?"

Maldición y es que no sé cómo responderme

Tal vez sigo siendo una cobarde porque no soy capaz de acercarme sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza y reclamarle un beso o algo así

Tal vez estoy esperando que ella sea la que dé ese primer paso

A lo mejor necesitamos tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado, puede que sea eso lo que necesitamos para adaptarnos a nuestra futura relación

"¿adaptarnos?...si claro…mejor invéntate otra excusa"

-no lo sé.-vuelvo a repetir con una mueca extraña

Mai no aguanta y se hecha a reír, burlándose de mi como siempre

Y si; seguramente me veo patética en estos momentos, yo Natsuki Fujino estoy teniendo una discusión conmigo misma, haciéndome preguntas y respondiéndome al mismo tiempo cual loca, teniendo una batalla argumental con mi conciencia, así o mas patético

-ahm ok…pero en serio dime como va.-vuelve a preguntar

Suspiro de mala gana mientras suelto el lapicero, no es un tema que se pudiera discutir en la biblioteca mientras intento estudiar

-ya te lo dije.-expreso sincera.-no lo sé, supongo que nos estamos dando tiempo?.-no era lo que quería decir, y sonaba como si hubiéramos tenido una discusión.-diablos, lo que quiero decir es que nos estamos dando espacio para asimilar mejor todo lo que nos dijimos y ordenar nuestras ideas.-creo

-huh?.-la pelinaranja se lleva la mano al mentón.-oye no te entiendo, están peleadas?

Niego con la cabeza

La situación era tan complicada que ni yo tenía una respuesta clara

-no, no, para nada.-claro que no

-ya…pero me dijiste que ambas se habían confesado no?.-asiento levemente.-haber déjame recapitular tú y ella se confesaron hace una semana, ambas tienen claro los sentimientos de la otra…y no se están viendo en secreto o algo asi?.-niego con la cabeza.-no se dieron algún beso si quiera?.-

Detengo mis pensamientos

Mai no sabía que antes de nuestra confesión hubo más que besos, todavía no me he atrevido a decirle que ya no soy casta ni pulcra, tampoco le di los detalles de que al final de ese momento donde revelamos nuestros secretos volví a besarla

La Tokiha no tenía idea de que ya sabía besar

Al menos creo que sí sé besar

Bueno no podría decir que sea una experta pero…

-¿no?.-respondo como dudando

-dios me estas tomando el pelo?.-reclama con coraje.-o sea como…mira al principio no me atrevía a pensar en la idea de imaginarme a ti con Shizuru y claro es que como son hermanas, en fin como no son de sangre ya no se me hizo raro y al final lo acepté; y debo admitir que no se verían mal juntas.-exclama un tanto seria, no sabía a donde quería llegar con su comentario asi que la dejé continuar.-una semana desde que son novias y no se dieron un puto beso?…que carajos son ustedes monjas, idiotas….dios una semana y nada yo para ese entonces la tendría amarrada a una cama con los ojos vendados.-finaliza

Si no la conociera diría que está exagerando

Pero no

"claro"

-bueno ya te lo dije estamos ordenando nuestras ideas.-vocifero.-sé que es raro….cada que estamos juntas o nos vemos no sentimos que haya un problema, estamos bien creo.-digo como dudando

-oye no soy psicóloga de parejas ni nada pero eso no puede estar bien.-supongo que tenía parte de razón.-mira hasta donde yo sé, tú no tienes nada de experiencia en relaciones…como eres un cero en este tema te diré cuál es mi percepción del asunto….me agradecerás después, esto es muy simple, sé que es lo que sucede

-supongo que peor es nada.-susurro

-ella se está haciendo desear.-

"¿wtf?"

-perdón?.-

-es simple mi monga amiga, Shizuru se está haciendo desear

-porque siempre hablas babosadas.-digo como respuesta

Ella suspira y niega

-en serio, mira es que no es normal dios, no es normal que dos personas se confiesen y después no pase nada, que carajos es eso, donde se ha visto algo así, no tienen ningún tipo de contacto afectivo o físico que es eso…bien o es que Shizuru se está haciendo desear o es que tú tienes miedo…miedo a la relación y Shizuru solo está esperando a que des el primer paso y es por eso que ninguna de las dos se acerca a la otra.-sentencia con severidad

Esas últimas palabras fueron como unas bofetadas en la cara

Podía tener razón

"no"

Mai tenía razón, a veces podía ser una completa genio, claro 1 de mil veces

En las otras 999 era una idiota sin remedio

Miedo…esa maldita palabra que nos detiene y nos obliga a quedarnos quieto, a no hacer lo que uno quisiera hacer, es la peor cadena que te ata y no te deja ser libre…y si uno no es libre jamás será feliz

Era verdad

Tenía miedo, no solo al qué dirán sino también a lo que podría suceder, no era fácil aceptar el hecho de que ambas seamos hermanas políticamente hablando, también estaban nuestros padres, nuestros familiares, nuestros amigos

La sociedad

Tengo miedo porque es complicado y probablemente Shizuru esté esperando a que sea yo quien dé el primer paso para continuar con lo que vendrá.

Ella ya me ha dejado claro que no le importa nada más que yo y solo espera que le muestre que estamos en las mismas condiciones

-yo me tengo que ir.-digo poniéndome de pie abruptamente

Mai solo niega con la cabeza con una pícara sonrisa anticipando lo que estoy pensando hacer

Acelero el paso buscando la oficina del consejo estudiantil

Me hago el paso en la entrada y contemplo a Shizuru con la vista puesta en unos papeles haciendo sus diligencias de turno

Ella se percata de mi presencia y parpadea levemente, me mira un tanto extrañada

Sin previo aviso acorto la distancia entre las dos, solo la maldita mesa nos separa pero me inclino y levanto su rostro con mis manos para plantarle un beso

Ella se queda tiesa, totalmente sorprendida mientras espera una explicación por mi inesperado acto

-q…que fue eso.-susurra sin dejar de verme

-no lo sé.- digo sin acortar la cercanía.-tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace una semana

Ella sonríe mientras me mira de forma tierna

-oh, vaya.-dice apenas desviando la mirada y tocándose los labios

-sabes lo que estoy pensando…-digo un tanto divertida sentándome frente a ella como si fuera una de las típicas estudiantes que vienen a plantarle una queja.-sabes presidenta Fujino mi novia desde hace una semana me está ignorando y no sé qué hacer.-digo fingiendo seriedad.-

Ella parece recuperarse del momento y se acomoda en su asiento

-ara, este no es un tema que me competa como presidente, sus problemas personales no me incumben señorita Natsuki.-responde con el mismo tono siguiéndome el juego

-si lo sé, pero no sé cómo decirlo.-si es difícil.-me está hartando tanto y quiero vengarme, no le estuviera contando todo esto pero quiero que sea contigo presidenta

-¿perdón?...que me está proponiendo.-exclama ofuscada.-sabes que esto podría costarte más de una falta disciplinaria, una proposición indecente a una autoridad estudiantil no es una cosa de juegos

-lo sé.-susurro con una sonrisa.-pero necesito saciar mis necesidades.-susurro casi tan bajo que apenas y me escucha.-y usted es muy irresistible

-oh...lo siento señorita ahora por favor retírese que tengo trabajo que hacer.-señala recuperando la compostura por mis palabras.-antes que le reporte una falta

Asiento débilmente

Antes de irme veo una mirada cómplice que me hace querer suspirar

Regreso a la biblioteca, apenas y faltan unos cuantos minutos para que acabe el receso

Para mi sorpresa Mai sigue en el mismo lugar y parece estar atenta leyendo al libro de biología que trae entre sus manos, o bien podría estar fingiendo leer

-a donde fuiste.-pregunta curiosa

-al baño.-digo de lo más normal

Es obvio que no me creyó la mentira

Ella no dice nada y sigue estudiando, mañana empieza los exámenes y tenemos que estar listas sobretodo ella que tiene que sacar notas más altas de su media para no tener que pasar apuros a los finales de curso

-oye y como va su relación.-vuelve a preguntar después de unos 5 minutos de silencio

Estoy por responder pero antes de eso suena la alarma de mi celular

Es un mensaje de Shizuru

" _mamá tiene doble turno, estaremos solas en casa"_

Sonrió de sobremanera al terminar de leer el mensaje

-ahora estamos bien.-respondo feliz

….

* * *

mmm….

Y bueno estos extras salen así rápidos y algo cortos

Espero que les haya gustado xd

Se que hay muchos cabos sueltos y de eso se tratan los extras intentar atar cabos, contar los pendientes, como evoluciona la relación de Shizuru y Natsuki a futuro

Ya está de mas decir que tendrán hijos las muy golosas o no equis de de de

En fin eso fue todo

Hasta la próxima =D


End file.
